endwar the clone wars
by micelzod
Summary: war a bloody,brutal,merciless,word it brings out the great in us or the worse in us. the clone wars rages across the galaxy with no ending in site but when a failed rescue attempt resulting an crash landing making the survivors meet a people who now's war all to well, how will the galaxy react to this newcomers.
1. Chapter 1

**_So_ guys this my first story guys so I am welcome to any criticizes-em to help improve my gramer to help me out**

**I would like to note that I do not own star wars or end war their own by Tom Clancy and Disney so here goes the story. pulse I put in some Call of duty contents in it. plus was inspired by the Jedi from Earth V2 and that made me wonder what would happen when the endwar factions were in the star wars universe and why do people not write a story of ghost recon young justice crossover as well but that's for another time. on with the story baby, I hope you like it.**

* * *

**T**_**he sun, the Moon and the stars would have disappeared long ago...had they happened to be in the reach of predatory humans- havelock Ellis **_

**_February 2nd,_**_** 2119 ****Maridun system**_

Over the plant of Maridun 6 ships were flying over it. one of them was a new Admiral class carrier over 737 in length and a height of 95. the words on the side of the ship read UNSA odysseys while the three other ships were destroyer class and two were battle cruiser class. Inside the bridge, the flagship one of the officers is manning their stations like they always did before one of them spoke.

"Chris patch me threw to the science team I want to now their progress" vice admiral Gunther ordered the comms officer who in-turn nodes.

"Yes, sir" and typing away on his terminal as the admiral was in thought. it's been four days when they found this system and meeting their second intelligent life forms when they first met the Lurmen was it, their leader wag tee kaa didn't trust them at first, saying his people set up this colony to escape from some war. this piece of information made UNSA high command uneasy because of four mega powers who are just waiting for the right opportunity to start world war four even when they ended the SDF-UNSA war in the battle of mars to combating the SDF remnant, old grudges from the third world war and cold wars still lingers. before the vice-admiral went deeper in the trail of thought his comms officer interrupted.

"Sir the science team checked in they say we got a go-ahead to build a science outpost on the surface but the lurmen chief wants us to help his colony for exchange" he explained to the captain who folded his arms.

"So the little old fur ball pacifist wants us to help his people..is there anything else?" the admiral questioned as he looks at the comm officer who responded

" STRATCOM whats talk to you sir their waiting at your personal comm in your cabin"

"Thank you Chris, Hoffman you have the Com" as the admiral went to his cabin closing the door behind him. he went to his personal computer on his desk typing on the holographic keyboard as he faces the wall who scanned him " authorization code" as he stood up to face the wall screen

"Admiral Gunther authorization code 707543894" he responded as the black screen shows a man who is in his mid-forties of African descent but his right arm is Cybernetic.

_**"Vice Admiral Gunther, hows the negotiations going. have you able to convince the Lurmen chief ?"**_ admiral Raines questioned Gunther as he looked at the battle-scarred veteran of the SDF-UNSA war who literally survived from being shot by the Olympus Mons but not without lasting scars, meaning his right arm to the left leg has to be amputated and replaced with cybernetics

"The chief agreed to let us build science outpost in exchange that we help his colony. I'm about sending in Pioneers to build the outpost right now with ghost's as protection" he explained to the admiral who puts his hand chin

**_"That's good news but after you finished with outpost I want your fleet to go to planet 7745"_** that made the vice admirals right brows to go up

"Sir if I now my territory's right that planet belongs to the Russian Federation who is part of the common defense pact. I thought the Russians dealt with the native's because they signed non-aggression treaty plus many in SGB on the planet are surprisingly getting along with the Talz"

As he remembers that ice cube of a planet. when the Russian federation sent colonists to that place, the talz met them with spears. it was tense but thanks to the UNSA and the Winslow accord forced the Russians to the negotiation table. luckily the chieftain of the tolls was in the mood for peace it was difficult at first because of language barre but when they got past it the ambassadors has brokered a peace the Russians would only set up a military outpost on the planet.

**_"Yes that's right By the Geneva charter of 2106 states, countries can claim uninhabitable planets but if there are intelligent life forms the countries can only set up an outpost to establish politico ties but the situation at home is not getting better the corporations want us to find more worlds or they will cut our funding that we do not want, and both the Winslow accord and Common defense pact on earth are readying for a fight after the Julies 8 incident and the resources in the CDP's territories. "_** the admiral said grimly as Gunther now's if those two alliances are going to war then humanity won't survive world war 4.

"So you're saying one of the corporations sent some team to set up an outpost into the tolls territory without their permission and the permission of the CDP territory that's gong against the Reykjavik accords," Gunther said as he knew that if someone who messed with the four powers means series reactions.

**_"That may be true but because of the heavy snowfall it's hard to get a picture of who or what are we looking at, they do not have any recognizable ensign "_** as the admiral brought up pictures of the sites, Gunther looked at the images, his hand touched one of the images pulled it out of the screen to have a 360-degree view of the image as he took a closer look it looks like the outpost inside of a tall block of ice and the other one looks like some craft the images were obscured by the heavy snowfall

"Admiral are they some PMC or SDF remnant that intelligence didn't know about"

**_"No STRATCOM has been throwing every PMC, terrorist cell, and corporation we now of. they found no match, Admiral after the expedition your detachment will drop the scientists at the nearest colony, then joined up with 3rd fleet to investigate who they are."_** the admiral ordered Gunther who saluted "yes admiral" as the screen went dark he walked to the bridge opening the cabin's door

"Captain on deck" as he was about to say a word but something caught his eyes.

"Captain the sensors are detecting an anomaly port side 2 million meters," one of the deck officers said that a flash of light came out a ship that looks heavily damaged

"What kind of ship is that?" Gunther muttered the ship was in a shape of a capital T with three engines but the ship is trailing smoke

"Sir the unidentified object is entering the planet's atmosphere and burning up at its current velocity and flight pattern it's going to crash 120 kilometers North of the lurmen colony"

"Tell the science team on the planets surface that they're leaving early, prep a raven...and paperer a scar team 4 to investigate, also, go to condition red," Gunther ordered as the bridge went to high gear when the alarm blared out sounding out combat readiness.

_this is going to be pain first disturbance in one of the founding members of the CPD planets now this. Wait the lurmen chief did say about a war going on and one of my contacts in Central intelligence did say the higher-ups were doing operations outside into the unknown regions. _he thought

As he remembered at the beginning of the year the JSF was acting weird increasing the WA fleet putting more money in the defense budget to sending more troops to their colonies but covering it up well saying to the press they are only reinforcing them to detore any pirates or SDF remnant raids but the other powers saw this as a military build-up making them uneasy.

"I hope the path were are heading is not heading towards our destruction" as he saw the SATO Raven orbiting the planet.

* * *

Inside the raven's compartment, 4 people were strapped in, one looks like he's holding on for his life

"You now john am getting sick of this shit, why are we chosen for this again?" complained Samuel who does not like the raven's atmosphere entire, he is 26 years old, Caucasian descent from California he joined the Scars out of duty like his grandfather who died on the retribution in the UNSA-SDF war, he met the squad on one mission to take out an SDF stronghold. his weapon of choice is The BRM his favorite, it has a quickdraw and stock attachment witch helps him improve handling it better the FMJ rounds for penetration to an extended mag to fire his combat rig is modified with exoskeleton suit parts with a grenade launcher on his shoulder.

"If you want to stay on on the odysseys then you should not join the scar teams but knowing you Samuel you don't quit," John responded, John was 28 years old and the leader of the group, he's from one of the UNSA colony in the sol system leading the group out of many sticky situations his weapon of choice was the Peacekeeper MK2 assault rifle with an extended mag.

Samuel looks at his commanding officer with a discomfort face "You now that I don't like atmospheric entries after the battle Foras fields" he said remembering those unpleasant memories " Remember we were pinned down by those combat grunts after our raven was hit it wasn't for hack our squad would be in metal boxes" Samuel responded when another bump frighted him.

"Thanks, Samuel it's nice to be appreciated once while" Hack waved at him thankfully as he smiled, Hacks is from Canada his father taught him how to shoot when he was a kid when joined the enforcer corp he lost his arms to a combat grunt in a raid on one of the colonies after that ordeal, he was approached by admiral Rains giving him a choice become a cyborg to continue his military career or giving him an honorable discharge with normal cybernetic arms he chose to continue his military career as cyborg when he came out hack joined up with SCAR team 4 his weapon is the enforcer corps main weapon the E4000 carbine and his trusty sniper rifle the JO-8.

"Jonah what about you a what is your opinion of this op" Hack calmly said to the 14-year boy who's red eyes and white hair calmly looked at Hack.

"I don't know, I think the details of the operation belongs to the one who will tell us...Corporal" Jonah explained in his calm voice like it was a normal sunny day

They met Jonah when admiral rains introduced him to them at first they were skeptical because he was a kid but when he was unleashed on the battlefield he was the enemy's nightmare. He killed more enemies than anyone else in every mission he always kept a straight face with instincts as sharp as a knife which he now's who to trust and who to not. his weapon of choice is the Russian AK-35 the favorite of the Spetsnaz with foregrip and a stock attachment with switch auto to automatic he wears a regular combat rig but he would tinker with it once in a while. but one object is not part of his combat rig was a steel lantern with the number 901st.

"Hang on, we're entering thermosphere" as the raven suddenly jerked up thanks to the engine thrusters, as the troop transport flew to the Lurmen Colonie.

"Twenty minutes to drop" as the pilot call out to the back as John took off the harness that was keeping him down taking out his gun off of the rack.

"All right listen carefully. The commander ordered us to investigate a crash North of the Lurmen colonies were going to splinting up into two teams, me and Samuel will talk to Tee watt kaa, Jonah, hack you will go north and place emitters to scare away the birds I don't want to lose anybody to some wild animal that looks like an overgrown four-legged turkey. After that, We'll meet at the tree so we investigate the crash site, is that understood?" John ordered standing before the door as the raven.

"Yes, Sir!"

John nodded satisfied. "Good, then act professedly we don't want any incidents."

Landed near the Lurmen village he opened the door letting his fire team out with lurmen chief limping toward them "what is going on here I thought I said no weapons in this colony that were our agreement only your biologist will remain, why did your commander break our deal?"

It was the strangest thing they saw, a literally small furry alien in front of them with a walking stick John was the first to respond "Don't worry sir we're just here for the Biologists its time for them to go back but there is another matter I like to talk to you about in private, Sir." he said respectfully

As the lurmen chief started to think as he looked at john he opened his smallmouth.

"Very well, we will talk in private but I will expect a full explanation" as Tee Watt kaa limped to the biggest house seed as john and Samuel joined with him at the same time John looked at Jonah and hack went to the North to investigate what crashed north of the settlement.

* * *

At the crash site, Aayla Secura is not having a good day as she swiped the sweat off her forehead while treating her fellow Jedi's wounds. Today was not her day, in one day her entire fleet was annihilated, Anakin skywalker was gravely injured during the escape operation when he was trying to stop a blast, the hyperdrive sent their ship far from the fleet, and after narrowly avoiding being roasted by a star, thus crash landing on what seemed to be a primitive planet. So, yeah. She had seen better days.

Commander Bly and captain Rex are setting up a tent for Anakin, Cameron was making a fire and lucky and flash patrolled the area, keeping sharp eyes and ears out for hostiles, Ahsoka however, seemed to be moping around and pacing at the same time, blaming herself for the incident. but the events leading up to it was out of her control. still, she couldn't help but feel slightly responsible.

when the Togruta finished her moping, she walked to the tent were Aayla was tending Anakin's wounds "Anakin doesn't have much time, We have to find help tonight!" the Tw'lek gave her a grave look.

Ahsoka nodded already knowing the gravity of the situation"okay, you and Bly go south. Rex and I will stay here with Anakin,"

"no, Ahsoka" the Jedi master refuted. "In order to get help, we must work together."

I can't leave him!... Master I now if I was hurt, he never leave me behind!"

Aayla understood, but she remained firm in her decision. "I know this is hard, Ahsoka, but Anakin has to stay behind and we have to go now!" the day was really grating on her "there's nothing more we can do for him," she said softly

as she put her hand on the togruta's shoulder she continued" As a Jedi, it is your duty to do what is best for the rest of the group"

Ahsoka realized this logic, but that didn't mean she would be happy about heaved a sigh and stared at the sun, which was set in the distance.

Commander Bly approached the Jedi master with a wooden tablet."General Secura, Look!"

The Twi'lek took it and examined the picture that was etched upon it, which was a predator charging at a small creature in front of a gigantic tree.

"We're not the only ones on this planet"Bly observed."there has to be some kind of life here, hopefully, intelligent life." suddenly, a roar was voiced from the plains. instantly, all the clones activated their helmet lights and scanned the area, readying their blasters in the event of a confrontation. so far, nothing was willing to come after them. The clones relaxed slightly, but they stayed on their toes.

"If you don't mind me asking, general Secura."Bly continued, "where exactly are we going?"

"to go find the people who live one this planet" the twi'lek answered. Ahsoka stared intently at the picture tablet, coming up with a plausible theory.

"It seems to me that the people we're looking for is living near giant trees, perhaps even live on them, like the Wookieess."

Aayla nodded in approval. "very perceptive,Padawan."

Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka knelt down near Anakin's body"be strong, a little bit will watch over you."

"It is time to go, "Aayla announced.

"don't worry, kid," Rex assured, "I'll take good care of him."

"Captain Rex, keep your locator on!" Aayla ordered. "we should be back by daybreak with whoever or whatever lives on this planet."

The captain stood at attention in response."Got it, General Secure." he relaxed slightly when he looked down at Ahsoka. "hey, kid good luck."

Ahsoka smiled at the clone before joining Aayla, Bly and the three clones.

"come on guys!" the twi'lek exclaimed.": let's move out!"In an instant, the group started jogging towards the setting sun, time was against them.

* * *

Jonah and hack were in the long grass silently walking in a crouched position not daring to make a sound. Two mastiff phalones were divulging themselves on a recent kill. both of them pointed their guns at the creatures both not even blinking, knowing that if they made any brash moves, they would become the Phalones next dinner. quietly hack puts down his gun as he sets the emitter on the ground while Jonah stands to guard his instincts telling him to go north awhile now it was practically screaming at him too. but right now he just has to keep his eyes on the two predators with the smell of dead carcass in the air

"hack you done setting the emitter yet" Jonah whispered as keeps his gun's sights on the animals, hack was almost finished as he grabbed the handle turning it

"I would plug your ears if I were you, my feathery friends"

An unheard noise emitted by the machine. the Two Phalones stopped there eating suddenly there hearing started to hear a noise and it's hurting their ears.

the Phalones screech in pain making, the animals start to run away from the noise as fast as they can. putting down his gun Jonah and hack started go to their objective both operators spotted a giant tree in the distance "Hack can you set up a snipers nest on that tree, the height of the tree is perfect for you to cover me" Jonah suggested as hack nodded as he ran to the tree with his trusty JO-8 sniper in hand as Jonah advance forward.

hack finally reached the tree he was about to climb the thing one of its large seeds almost crushed him"_this tree is not liking me right now!_" he thought dodged another massive seed. a few dodging later he finally reached the stump of the tree his DNI comlink came to life**_"hack are you on the tree yet?"_** Jonah said in his calm voice

"no, not yet. am still about to climb the damn thing" with a tired voice and head looking up the said tree that tried to kill him

_**"oh...you didn't get crushed did you"**_ Jonah said into the comlink.

If Jonah seen hacks face it was beet red with annoyance at the kids logic right now, sighing before speaking to partner "Jonah if I did get crushed would I be talking to you right now?" as he shoots his garbling hook at one of the branches waiting for a response but the answer he got was not the one he was expecting **_"yes"_** at the same time that hack pressed his wrist gauntlet pad hoisting him up

_what the hell! whats with this kid's common sense _Hack thought angrily ever since Jonah was in their squad his relationship skills were kinda lacking including education it took a full 2 months for him to write a single sentence, his skills in math is horrible, one time when we were on black ops mission John asked him how many airplanes in an airport and his blunt answer "a lot of planes" It took a while for him to learn math but thanks to johns friend in Rainbow six, Jonah was able to have the basic concept of it, funny the kid was can strip a gun less in 3 seconds and kill every hostile in a base in 9 minutes but can't function in everyday normal life. Setting up his JO-8 sniper rifle on one of the branches laying on his stomach as he looked threw his scope

" Alright am set up on the tree, Jonah what your position?" hack called into his DNI comlink.

_**"Am south 103 degrees of your position hack"**_ seeing Jonah threw his sniper scope seeing the young white-haired boy waving at him.

_**"Hack, am going up ahead to check on the crash site, cover my back"** _he called out threw his comlink seeing Jonah heading to the crash site threw the long grass, looking up head, his eyes spotted something. Moving his sniper for better angle he saw movement coming out of the grass making him adjust his sniper scope as he another look he didn't not believing in what he was seeing. six unusual people coming three of them are soldiers of some kind wearing white armor to T visor helmets caring weapons but the two humanoids in front of them were the shocking part.

Both of them were female, first, one is blue-skinned in her early thirty's, two...tails attached to her head wearing a black tank top, purple pants with some kind of rope around her head. the other one younger on her left looks the same age as Jonah but instead have orange skin, smaller head tails like the older one but has white and blue stripes, she's wearing a brown tank top exposing her belle like the older one, a brown skirt with white leggings with what it seems to be combat boots but by the single glance, it seems they were in a crash of some kind because of the buses and black residue on their clothing.

It seems that this group of unknowns is heading towards his positions but with a second glance, Jonah was hiding in the long grass near the unknowns position.

"_Well, this just got more interesting to seriously complicated,"_ Hack thought when imminently his hand went to his comlink "Jonah are you seeing this?"

The response from the kid surprised him_**" I am seeing it and I have front row seats to it"**_ Jonah whispered silently to his comlink with some shock in his voice but quickly hid it.

"Hack tell john to get into contact with Admiral Gunther, we got more alien visitors but this time more advanced then the ones we met" Jonah whispered as the group kept on walking towards his position.

"John...John you there?" hack said waiting for a response

**_"Hack this is not the time"_** the sergeant responded with a frustrated tone.

"Sorry sir but we got a bigger problem then pissed of furball." hack said with a harsh tone.

A minute of silence later John spoke again with serious tone this time_**"what kind of problem?"**_

* * *

"I can still sense your worry for Anakin," Aayla observes as the group walked at a steady pace, "your attachment to him."

"It's just," Ahsoka sighed. "I get so confused sometimes. It's forbidden for Jedi to form attachments, yet we're supposed to be compassionate." To the Padawan's surprise, Aayla did not rebuke her.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, Ahsoka. I went through the same process at your age with my own master."

Ahsoka couldn't believe it. "really? you?"

the twi'lek smiled as she began to reminisce. "he was like a father to me. I realized for the greater good, I had to let him go" the conversation turned into a warning "don't lose a thousand lives just to save one." to the Jedi in training

"maybe," Ahsoka admitted, not entirely convinced," but that doesn't mean I can't try to save his life."

"We've got something!" a clone, Cameron exclaimed, pointing to the left.

"check it out" Bly ordered.

Saluting, the three clones rad towards the area Cameron pointed out to see two sets of footprints in the dirt one paw-like another looks human boot of unknown origins one of the clone's flash, scanned the blood, and found it to be 100% human.

Flash picked up a piece of cloth with an insignia "I don't recognize this emblem before ."

Bly, Ahsoka, and Aayla joined them, seeing the trail and the insignia.

"Someone walked across here," Bly stated, Kneeling down. "There are two sets of footprints here as well. Most likely from two sets of species ."

"Can you see where the trail goes?" Aayla questioned, crossing her arms, concerned.

Cameron activated his lights and peered in the grass, finding the same footprints going west with other tracks that belonged to an unknown animal or many animals.

I think he was carried," the clone inferred."Track indicates that a few creatures along with a human came over hear near where the other human is but the other guy's tracks end. they didn't drag him. the could have carried that way, West!"

Ahsoka frowned, concentrating more on the dirt trail. "This doesn't make sense."

The Twi'lek turned to her. "What do you mean, Ahsoka?"

She pointed to the two sets of tracks. " this is where our mystery guys start running, right? behind there's a blood trail making me wonder who or what injured our mystery person then there are the strange animal tracks, it looks like he was hunted."

Aayla looked perplexed, there were no bodies meaning the person was not dead but the creature who is hunting him and can be still out there in the wilderness made her eyes look to long grass. but the emblem on the piece of cloth was different, it has white stars with an outline of a planet with a star above it burning brightly like a sun rising.

"Let's follow the trail," the Jedi. master suggested "Judging by the tracks, we are close to civilization. find the person, we can possibly find help."

the group headed west while continuing to keep their eye peeled, not noticing that we're being watched by a certain white-haired teenager and a cyborg sniper.

* * *

" _Great more aliens but this time there advanced," _Jonah thought but that not all. when he saw the blood earlier and tracks he called Hack about it, he said that a bunch of biologists had bloody encounter Phalones revising some injuries escaping from those predators luckily Wag Kaa's son was passing by with his friends thus carrying the two injured biologists the colony to tend their injuries.

He paused for a minute "_wait, wheres the fifth guy" _he thought until he got a call from hack "_Jonah there guy coming from behind you_!"

Hearing that Jonah pulled out his sidearm aiming at a white armored man.

"Drop your weapon"

Turning his head slightly he was seeing the group with their weapons out surrounding him with Aayla and Ahsoka in front, deciding to tempt fate he pulls out a shock grenade showing it to the group. at the same time thinking how did they know he was here

"you were right General" the clone said aiming his weapon him " we were being watched

Something caught his eye noticing the dirt pile with writing on the ground saying "WERE BEING WATCHED" etched on it. mentally hitting himself for not noticing it, but how did they do it? he and hack would have noticed one of them drawing it on the ground.

"One more step and I will press this button to Incinerate you all" he threatened

Ahsoka scoffed at that thinking he was bluffing. "right your just bluffing you wouldn't incinerate yourself. Who are you?"

"None of your fucking business aliens,if you want to think am bluffing then go ahead and try it" called in his calm voice

"Alien!?" Ahsoka bristled at that." did you just called us that!?" glaring at him but he glared back, a shiver would run down her spine.

Normally, the young Togruta was well-restrained, but their ship crashed, Anakin is injured, time was running out, and this kid just called them aliens. Her patience was running out.

"Yes, that's what my race calls people from outer space got a problem with that?" Jonah stated

"Yes only the dumb ones say that" Ahsoka snorted

Aayla was about to lecture her until snipers shot near Ahsoka's foot creating a miniature crater in size of 6 fists making her jump back in surprise.

"Sniper!" Bly responded shocking the group, the clones tried to find who fired the shot but couldn't.

"Only the dumb ones, you say. well, this dumb one has a device that can literally burn us to crisp and sniper who can Shoot over 900,000 miles" he explained to said the group still pointing his sidearm at the white armored soldier.

Ahsoka didn't talk, seeing this kid holding a strange thermal detonator and slug thrower with a sniper who is right now targeting them but the most boggling was the kid in front of them, he acts more like a soldier than a regular child his age.

"What about this, you put down your weapons and I will do the same, then we talk like civilized people" Jonah purposed, something in his guts told him to trust these people and his guts were never wrong.

"Lower your weapons" Aayla damned as she walked forward. "My apologies. we would appreciate it if you do not refer to us as aliens. that is considered an insult."

Jonah nodded. "Alright"

_**"Jonah what the hell are you doing!"**_ Hack questioned his friend, sanity even when they met he still questioned his sanity in critical situations.

"My instincts are saying to trust them but just in case keep you sniper trained on them" Jonah whispered as he putting his sidearm with the shock grenade down.

Aayla went on. "we are Jedi of the republic. Our ship crashed miles from here, and our friend is badly injured. do you have a settlement nearby?"

Jonah hesitated for a moment, on one hand, these people could be lying to him and slaughter the lurmen people but on the other hand, they could be telling the truth that their friend is heavily wounded, and for some reason, his instincts are telling him to trust them.

He decides to trust them...for now, as he points his finger to the sun." the settlement is that way. you've got a ways to go, if you want I can lead you there" held out his hand "my name is Jonah"

"No last name?" Aayla questioned

Jonah shook his head "no ma'am, I never had the last name"

She smirked, shaking his hand "Ma'am? I am not that old, my name is Aayla secure. you may call me Aayla or General secure if you feel the need for formalities."

"Okay, " until his voice turned cold as steel "But if you did lie about everything you said. I will kill all of you starting with you" he threatened to squeeze his guns handle.

"You can try lazer brain, we don't go down easily" Ahsoka challenged him

" Tails if I tried, then you'll all be dead" he counters her making the group weary of him.

He was quickly introducing to the others before leading them towards the Lurmen settlement.

"_Master, what if he's leading us to a trap?"_ Ahsoka asked through the force-link

_"do not believe he is," _she replied, _"but I would be prepared if the matter should arrive"_

* * *

In a cloudless night covered the world, the moonlighting the way for the group. they came upon the giant trees Ahsoka discovered in a picture and came to investigate.

"Hack you there?" Jonah whispered when nobody was looking his eyes looking up the tree for Hack. He rather keep him hidden then revile where he is.

_**"yeah am hear, I can see you with the unknowns"**_ he responded hiding in the branches until Bly was right under the tree until one of the Giant seed pods would've crushed him if not for Aayla who force push him out of the way like rain more giant seed pods began to drop on them.

"no wonder it's deserted!"Ahsoka exclaimed, surprised once again" its a death trap! you'd have to be crazy to want to dodge these on regular bases"

Dodging another seed that almost crushed him gritting his teeth at the situation"see that there, on the ground!" he called out to them"The Lurmen made trails by dragging the seedpods to their village."

"Are the Lurmen your people?" Aayla asked

He shook his helmet head" no their the lurmen were here way before my people arrived, you guys just stumbled on one of our outposts."

"Let's move on!" the Tw'lek announced

"Careful!" Jonah warned "Mastiff Phalones roam these areas, follow the emitters my partner and I set up to keep the creatures away"

Time of the essence, the group took off following the path Jonah and his partner set up.

_"Padawan, do you sense it?"_Aayla asked through their force-link

"Yes," she answered _"the force is strong in him. very strong. That's why we didn't sense in earlier."_ she paused for a minute. _"master, do you think-?"_

_"I will not Jump to conclusions, but I won't dismiss it either," _she replied._"whatever the case may be, we'll bring him to Coruscant"_

_"what about his people they won't allow us to take him with us?"_

_"we will cross that bridge when we get there"_

At the same time, Jonah was thinking," _This is not going to end well. First am leading a group of aliens to the Lurmen settlement, Second who or what is Jedi? the name of their species and lastly thir" _he suddenly stopped making the group stop with him "Oh shit" jonah swore staring at the ground.

"What is it?" flash questioned puzzled on what the teenager said as he came beside him looking on what it seemed to be a machine and it was damaged.

"It's the sound emitter." he said turning his safety off on his ak35 "the same emitter that is supposed to keep the Phalones away"

Suddenly a loud bird call sounded, the clones and Jonah aimed their weapons at the tall grass. the two females had their hands on their lightsabers, but they did not activate them yet until hack called in_**" Jonah three Phalones are heading your way and their looking very hungry!"**_

On cue, three Mastiff Phalones launched themselves at the group.

"on your left!" Lucky yelled, aiming his blaster at the creature.

He was knocked into the air before he was able to get a shot off. the impact on the ground cracked his neck, killing him.

The Jedi pulled out their lightsabers but were knocked away. Jonah lost his ak35 when he was knocked by a Phalone who is right now trying to rip his neck. seeing his gun, he tried to reach it but as he was trying to reach it the creature's claw tore into his flesh. the pain in his leg because of that claw made him clench his teeth in pain while it's massive beak was trying to rip my neck open.

Flashes neck was ripped out by the creature beak but Camerion was saved by hack as he sniped the Phalone brains out in a gory faction, the creatures corps however laid over the clone traping him. Jonah was still dodging his head from an animal's beak until he got his arm free, immediately stretched out a hand to the gun it came to him taking it and activating the bayonet stabbed the Phalone threw the neck as it tried to peak him. Bly got up, firing both his blasters at the last remaining Phalone's who is feasting on flashes eye killing it as the final Phalone seeing his comrade dead he threw lucky's dead body into him fleeing the scene. the whole ordeal lasted in 18 seconds.

Aayla with Ashoka was able to levitate the dead Phalones on-off of Camerion and Jonah.

"lucky is dead" Bly announced after checking his pulse." so is Flash"

Jonah seeing the body of the dead Phalones that tried to kill him, he aimed his AK and fired it at the corps until he runs out of ammunition, he starts to stab it with bayonet not caring that everyone is watching.

Ahsoka forgetting about her suspicions about the teen, ran to him to calm him down thus putting her hand on his shoulder. "Jonah that's enough. It's over!"

"Not!Yet!It!Isn't!With!This!THINGS!?" with a final stab into the body breathing heavily trying to catch his breath

Aayla never saw the boy's eyes so full of contained rage and emptiness making her wonder what happen to truly felt sympathy for the boy, but they had no time.

"We must move on," the twi'lek stated grimly. "there may be more of them"

"Hack is their anymore of those things?" Jonah asked his friend when he finally calmed down.

"no your all clear, but if I were you I would not stay there for long"

"Come on," Ahsoka said, taking Jonah"s hand into hers "up you go"

The Teen, with the Togruta's help, pulled himself but collapsed on the ground due to the injury on his leg.

"not good" Ahsoka stated, taking a first aid kit out of her pack.

Jonah got up but this time he didn't fall saying, "I'm fine, I can manage"Limping away from her but Bly stopped him "clearly Bly replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Aayla knelt down to examine the wound which, ran from his ankle to his foot but before they can treat it he pulled a needle out of his belt and stabbed himself in the leg, shocking Aayla" its both a pain killer and disinfectant, it'll stop the pain until we get to the Lurmen settlement Okay" the last thing he needs is being baby sited as he bandaging it. he took a drink from his canteen after he put it back in his pouch. he looked at them with the same strait face.

"I do not need your help," Jonah said

"that may be"Aayla assured. " but as a Jedi, we are meant to help others." she turned to Bly. "Commander, can Camerion walk on his own?"

"Don't worry general, I may be a bit bloody but I can walk" Camerion assured them

"Alright, we're almost there," he told them

Nodding in response, the three once again dashed down the path in a hurry before time runs out

* * *

The night turned to the morning as the group finally arrived at the Lurmen settlement

"Pod central"Ahsoka said with a grin. "we made it"

"Let me go first." Jonah suggested to the group "they may be more receptive if I introduced you guys and my commanding officer is down there in the village"

Aayla nodded in agreement "very well"

once he stepped foot into the village, he was instantly greeted by Sargent Johan and Samuel, Which one of them was not happy

"Jonah did you turn off your comlink again?" his commanding officer exclaimed."how many times I have to tell you to leave it on." he looked at Jonah's injured leg "and you got yourself injured. and wheres Hack, don't tell me you left him behind again!"

He lifts his eye. " Nice to see you, Too. Hack is fine he's on a tree, but I met some interesting people along the way"

On cue the Jedi and clones entered the of a warm reception, they received looks of curiosity and slightly twinges of fear and distrust. Ahsoka attempted to break the ice by saying" hello," but didn't work. and both of his comrades were staring wide-eyed until john broke from his stupor"Jonah who are these...individuals?"

"I would like to now as well" elder kaa questioned limping up behind the two soldiers.

"Their survivors from the crashed ship sir," he answered " it looks like they came out of a battle"

elder kaa eyed the strangers suspiciously "why have you come here?" making the three Earthers look at him

"_well this is not good," _John thought looking at the lurmen leader _"by the look of the lurmen leader he may not help them"_

"We are peacekeepers" Aayla answered. "we are Jedi from the galactic republic"

the elder's eyes narrowed at the word "Jedi" seeing this the Jonah wondered what that word even means, he already heard that word from the blue lady when he refused there help after he was injured in some kind of organization as his squadmate continue to hear her out.

the Jedi master went on telling them that their ship crashed a mile from the village and one of their own is badly hurt, looking at his squadmates again they were like him when he met the group turning back to the blue lady.

"We need your help" Aayla implored, looking at them with desperation

the elder just shook his head"violence just breed more violence!" the elder lectured."Jedi are no peacekeepers" that made the earthers irradiate but hid it because they were trying to keep the peace on their homeworld system and it was very damn hard to get that peace.

"We are fighting for freedom!" Ahsoka shouted but the elder countered her.

"and freedom require fear and death?" he questioned. "we colonized this system to find solace from your wretched came here to find peace. you must leave. you only destroy what small amount of peace is left in the galaxy. you will only bring the destruction of us"

Aayla continued her plead "regardless of the clone wars and our part in them, we still need your help"

"so that's the war the elder warned the admiral" John whispered to himself remembering the reports it stated that there was a galaxy-wide war but STRATCOM kept it under wraps wait, did the joint strike force already discovered this piece of information if they did that would explain the strange activity at the beginning of the year.

Tee Watt Kaa would not back down. "I'm afraid I must do what's best for my People, we cannot help you."

"Hey what about us?" Samuel interrupted he wasn't very keen on the old furball not helping these people " when our government met your people it was frosty at first but we got along over time you warmed up to us" he then turned to the group "these people need your help and you are denying that mercy if you are truly want to be an example for peace, accept the help they need" staring at the Lurmen chef "but if you don't help them we will" he said to the lurmen leader. but when he was talking to the Tee Watt Kaa Aayla tried to sense him in the force but unlike Jonah who is strong in the force, Samuel and John were blank, it shocked her to the core but didn't say anything.

there was a long pause before Tee watt ushered wag too

"You are right," he admitted. " if we are an example for peace, I cannot ignore a plea for help, I will send my son, Wag too, to help your friend. he is a healer, but only one Jedi may go with him, the other must stay as insurance. We wouldn't want a surprise attack on our village or kidnapping our only healer"

"Don't worry Sir if that happens the fleet up above in orbit will send SATO marines to protect the colony after last of our Biologists leave" John reassured the lurmen leader who shook his head" that would not be necessary Mr. John I will only allow your men into the village no one else." the Lurmen leader said he won't have any more armed individuals in the village.

"Bly and I will stay here" Aayla assured, " Padawan, you take Cameron and go help your master."

the elder's eyes widened with horror. "No! the clone and his blaster cannot stay here. he will go with the youngling and the other clone"

"I can handle it" Ahsoka responded arrogantly. "I don't need help"

"Ahsoka-!"

"don't worry," she assured

"Be mindful of your surroundings, padawan," Aayla warned. "those creatures are still out there."

"We won't be long" Ahsoka replied, running off.

Cameron, Bly, and wag too soon followed, the latter keeping up by spinning into a ball. Jonah admired their endurance but it's nowhere near to the Spetsnaz their endurance is in there god damn blood.

"Am sorry Ms. Secure but you have to hand over your weapon?" John asked stretching out his hand to her "we just want to make it a little bit safer for these people"

Nodding "I understand sergeant, you don't need to apologize" clipping the lightsaber off her belt, she gave it to Jonah's hand. who gives it to Samuel who put the thing in his combat bag. "with that done shall ergo in your seed hut Elder Kaa."

the elder nodded"yes, come with me, only both of you" Aayla was confused but Jonah didn't show him he just followed him into his seedpod two of them took their seats as the elder handed them herbal tea.

"Here, it will restore your strength," he said

"thank you" Aayla replied.

Jonah took a brief sip before setting it down. he preferred cold water over tea. his eyes seeing the Twi'lek finishing drinking her tea.

"I hope you are aware that the Jedi did not initiate the clone wars," she continued,"our only intention is to end it and restore peace to our galaxy."

"you people have a funny way of showing it" Jonah reminded her that her men were pointing weapons at him an 4 hours ago

Aayla looked at him with a sympathetic look"We didn't know what to expect, when we crashed on this planet we didn't even now that your people even existed" she explained to him

the elder decided to enter the conversation as he shook his head with frustration"what difference does it make who started the war and who only wants to end it? No side is free of fault. It takes two to fight."

"Isn't liberty worth fighting for?" she questioned

"In my opinion, yes" Jonah spoke out"only if there is no other option."

the elder nodded. "perhaps, but is all this worth killing for? fighting for something doesn't mean you have to destroy everything in your path. only when you lay down your arms and pursue a cause of nonviolence can you make this claim to me that Jedi are peacekeepers."

Jonah scoffed at the idea of the SDF laying down their arms. "what about the ones who won't stop until everything is destroyed?"

he walked out of the seedpod home to get some fresh air before the elder said anything. as he looked around seeing his squad leader deep in conversation with admiral Gunther and Samuel talking to one of the Lurmen people as he walked soundlessly to a log in the outskirts overlooking the village. siting down taking off his helmet his skin felt the world's wind blowing calming his nerves thinking on the elder said. He understood what he is saying, he saw protesters on mars calling for Independence again but the UNSA and 4 powers wouldn't risk it because of scares of the UNSA-SDF war including the Insurgency going on. he believed if you want peace sometimes taking a life is necessary.

"you would make a fine Jedi, Jonah," Aayla said appearing from no ware, sitting next to him.

He scoffed again "hardly. I don't wield glorified glowsticks or making things flout with my damn mind"

Aayla fought back the urge to tell him that he can wield the force. Enough was on the plate at the moment. "You speak as if you are one, though. you saw both sides of the debate and did what you could to stay neutral. you are more mature than most people your age. Why is that?"

Jonah thought about it, wondering if he can trust her with his past or keep it to himself. In the brief time he now the alien women, Aayla seems wise enough person to talk to and his instincts are saying to trust her.

"I was born on a world when the planet was ruled by a military dictatorship but forced to capitulate in a war they started, trained to kill from a young age in one of their orphan battalions the dictatorship created to replace units lost. I never knew my mother nor my father and I didn't care but it wasn't for...an incident with one my taskmasters that made me kill off my entire unit"

"So you were forced to become a soldier at a young age" Aayla observed. "you did everything you could just to survive"

"yes I did, for a time, the planet of the people who founded it invaded the former UNSA colony with the support of the 4 powerful-est nations on their world" he added " I defected to them, It took 3 long years of fighting just to take that red dustball"

Aayla puts her hand on his shoulder causing the former child soldier to look up at her

"Not all are destined to live a life of peace and prosperity Jonah"

"that's comforting." Jonah snorted

"Let me finish: someday you will find the peace you are looking for. you just have to wait and be patient"

"well that peace better comes soon," Jonah said grimly"because if it doesn't, there won't be a people to enjoy that peace."

"Oh, by the way, you might need this back" as he gives her the light-saber back, how he got it was his trade secret.

Surprised Aayla accepted it "how did you get my saber back from your comrade?" looking at the white-haired boy who just stretching his right arm

"trade secret" he replied as he stood up to walk away but he sensed that she was not done with her questioning

"you saw what happen last night"Jonah turned to her" when I reached for my gun it came to me" as he saw Aayla nodded"how did you know to use the force?" she questioned.

"the force? what's that?"

"well, the force is what gives a Jedi his or her strength, it's like an energy field created by all living surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together."

"So your saying everybody can move objects with their minds"

Aayla was going to be tough to explain. "Inside our bodies lay midi-chlorians, microscopic life forms that reside inside of our cells. The midi-chlorians bond us with the force; the higher the midi-chlorian count, the more powerful the bound is. Everyone has these life forms, but when the count is high enough, we were able to tap into the force and receive special powers." she raised a stick in the air without touching it." the most common is telekinesis."

Suddenly Jonah remembered the message in the ground. "that's how you wrote the message yesterday."

She nodded, placing the stick back on the ground. "why don't you?"

Jonah stretched his hand towards the piece of wood, as it flouts to his hand.

"Good you can make objects move toward you," she said impressed

"but this time instead of making the stick come to you. make flout into the air," Aayla taught "It's all in the mind. concentrate"

Jonah puts down the stick on the ground again as he stretched his hand again but this time he thought to himself "_Okay Jonah I've done this dozen times in combat. hell, this power kept me alive in the Mars campaign even on Julies 8." _He was so deep in thought he unknowingly causing the stick to flout.

The stick rose higher than when Aayla lifted it. it was fifty feet off until a SATO raven came overhead. the noise causes him to lose concentration and the stick plummeted towards him. with telekinesis, Aayla prevented it from hitting his head, but she was astounded.

"I'm impressed," she said tossing the stick aside "not many can do that on their second try."

"Well, let's just say I had a bit of practice, what about the glow sticks you used" he replayed

she ignited her blade" this is the lightsaber, the weapon of a Jedi knight. When one craft it, the weapon becomes their life, as long as possible, no Jedi let their weapon get destroyed."

Jonah notices that Aayla didn't carry any secondary weapons with her. meaning if a Jedi lost their saber this 'force' would be there the only weapon.

"Can I have closer look" he questioned her but as she passed saber to him"don't touch the blade. you will lose your hand."

Jonah held the blade with caution. testing the weight then taking a few swings. having enough he turned it off before handing it back to her.

"It's a good weapon." he said to her "useful for sticky situations, I wish I had one in the past."

"well, it might be If I have your approval" Aayla joked at the same time Jonah smiled back a rare accession for the stoic boy.

A thought occurred to him "wait a minute, in the hut, you said you Jedi did not start this clone wars. if you didn't then who did?"

Aayla paused for a moment before answering"A group of planets chose to separate from the republic, the one who is leading them use to be with our order"

"S_o it was one of their own who started the war but why did they deny it?"_Narrowing his eyes at her unaware the Aayla heard his thoughts.

Deciding to change the subject she asked him another question "where did your people come from?" Aayla asked

"A planet called earth but I was originally Born on Mars" he responded before adding steel tone to it"the planet that we talked about"

the Twi'lek cringed a little" Am sorry, I didn't mean to bring back painful memories"

"don't worry, it was a long time ago" Jonah sighed. his past was dark and he never wanted to be reminded of it. as the two got back to the village john was waiting for them with a look of frustration "Jonah did you give her weapon back" he said seeing Jonah's stoic face as yes sighing again he looked at the twi'lek then at Jonah

"Just don't do that again okay Jonah, I trust your instincts but sometimes you go too far" john replied giving the teen a tired gaze but soon his stare is stern

"the last of the Biologists are away plus, the admiral just got orders from STRATCOM one of the CDP colonies had a disturbance the 3rd scout fleet is ordered to investigate but when you came in contact with your new friends it got whole lot complicated" he explained, the part of the CDP made Jonah's eyes widen but Aayla was confused on what they're talking about. Jonah, on the other hand, was worried, one of the big four is bad enough but two it'll be Hell.

"I'll tell you the rest later when we are in private" looking at the twi'lek again" without any prying eyes"

At long last, the three of them spotted Ahsoka, wag too, Cameron and Bly returning, carrying a stretcher that held Anakin. Tee Waa Kaa was pleasantry surprised that his son was home and they placed the stretcher down, the Lurmen surrounded Anakin in curiosity.

"Uh snips" the man asked Ahsoka, uncomfortable on how close the Lurmen are.

Samuel snorted. "snips? that's your nickname"

A glare from the Togruta telling him to shut up instead it has an opposite effect "hey Jonah I think I found you're a girlfriend and she's snappish one" he laughed out

Jonah rolled his eyes at his friend banter but Ahsoka stuttered at the comment.

After taking a few minutes to stretch, Ahsoka and Bly carried Anakin to the healer's house where wag too would heal stayed behind and watched the Lurmen put oils on Anakin" amassing is a nit, the oils from the seed pod somehow heal the body" Jonah turned around seeing a man is Mexican descent wearing SATO marine combat suit but has a drone on his back with a scar A3 in hand" names Grady Santos your squads medic, I was sent by the admiral to join your squad" he explained.

But seeing the wound on Jonah's leg he looked back at him"your leg needs to properly bandaged in the healer's house" Jonah was about to rebut but the pain in his leg says otherwise.

quickly grabbing before falls in a few minutes he and Santos we're in the same room as Wag too who is currently healing Anakin, putting him down on the other side of the seed house taking out his medical kit he unwrapped the bandage to see the wound he began to administer antibiotics to get rid of the bacteria.

"Alright, that will get rid of any infection. now to deal with this wound." as he started to treating Jonahs leg wound.

So they saved Anakin but they have to find a way off the planet but Jonah knew that the republic was looking for them, but it will take days, weeks, maybe even months. All the while unknowingly the humans of the earth will make an everlasting mark on the Galaxy.

* * *

**Codex: the CDP or Common Defense Pact was created in 2049 after the USA and European federation restated NATO in 2048. Russia and the Red Star Alliance who is led by China created the CDP as a Mutual economic and Defense alliance to combat the west when war comes. War did come but instead of fighting the West, they fought beside them instead in the secession wars, it was the first time that they experienced space combat that lasted 30 years, the war eventfully ended in a Stalemate. A Truce was signed but soon years later lead to the SDF-UNSA war but this time the Settlement Defense front would lose Mars and there leaders dead, forcing them into an insurgency. **

**Codex: United Nations Space Alliance is an international political organization that handles matter related to trade, travel, land claims and all efforts relating to human space UNSA was created as a means to control and monitor off-world colonies and the four mega powers they also obtain resources to maintain earth geo-engineered atmosphere. their military force is represented by the Solar Associated Treaty Organization who consists of various earth-countries as well as several off-world territories.**

**why am putting the UNSA in this fic because someone has to look after them plus if a parent sees's their four kids fighting would they stop it and make said four kids apologize. the UNSA is the parent and the four factions are the children. four heavily armed children who have weapons of mass destruction to elite troops that have reputations that can speak for themselves literally. oh and planet 7745 is the planet of Orto Pluonia meaning the chairmen is going to piss off some real scary bad ass's. and the lantern with the numbers 901st well you will now in the next chapter Micelzod ghosting out. **

**sorry about that rewrite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this chapter two I'll introduce you guys to the some of the Joint strike force units but also the meeting of the ****separatist on Maridun and sorry about that a few minutes ago I had to do a rewrite on some sentences so on with story yeah I also made some mistake in rank so don't blame me.**

* * *

"Get your backs into!" a man wearing an APE-1A3 exoskeleton with an M268 on his back yelled at his fellow JSF Pioneers who are scavenging the crashed ship the aliens came from. It's been a couple of days when the fleet Admiral ordered his unit to ripe apart the alien ship to learn how advanced their new neighbors are. The pioneers were lend-lease by the Joint strike force who reluctantly agreed because removing some of their elite units from one of their Battalions was a big no-no, but after a full 3 months, they agreed to their request just giving them two platoon's, one was ghost unit to protect the Pioneers.

" Sergeant Carlos, have you have finally found how this thing works yet?" one of the ghosts questioned holding an XM9 in hand. 20-year-old Carlos Finn was a Pioneer for 8 years, a veteran of the UNSA-SDF war meaning he has combat experience with planets with or no atmosphere but hearing that his platoon was joining a UNSA expeditionary fleet pissed him off but his orders came from the top so he couldn't object said orders.

"Not yet, we can't tell heads or tails with this ship" Carlos explained," but we were able to map out the inside of the craft as well like the outside " showing the ghost the holographic outline of the ship from his chest computer, it was 115 meters in length with three engines on the back end with 4 guns but barley no armor, it looks more like a cargo ship instead of a warship.

**_"Sergeant"_** a voice from one of Carlos's men spoke threw his radio link _**"sarge you their?"**_

"Yes, I hear you, got anything to report" Carlos answered back pressing two fingers to his radio in his helmet.

_**"There wasn't much sir, we only found a weird drone, and a couple of canisters of blue water stuff in what appears to be a medical room we're checking out the rest of the ship right now"**_

Sighing Carlos spoke threw the comlink"well that's better than nothing, try to get the ship's data logs. the admiral wants to confirm the...aliens story" he ordered

_**"Roger that"**_ as the pioneers inside the ship were trying to get to the bridge. the technology is advanced leagues ahead but at the same time not. they understood the dish on top of the middle part of the ship is some kind of instrument that helps with navigation but what powered the ship they do not have a clue.

"Billy how our transportation coming along?" Carlos questioned he wasn't in the mood for walking threw a predator's territory when one of our LVS HMV lost tire awhile ago when one of the Mastiff Phalones attacked along the way but the creature was no match for armor-piercing rounds.

"Almost done it'll just take a few more minutes" Billy responded putting on the new tire, throwing the torn up one in back of the HMV.

"Good after your fished, go help with Daniel's squad. there trying to take apart the engines. go help them when you're done"

"Yes sir" Billy responded nodding to him.

Carlos turned to the ghost"so major, got any information on the aliens who are back in the settlement"

"Not yet but on what I can gather, three of them are human" Lieutenant Parker explained

"Wait a minute... did you say human" shocking the pioneer" like an actual human, five fingers, five toes and all!"

"Yep and there's more" he continued"rumor has it that one of their commanding officers is a 14-year-old girl"

"Great first the SDF used Orphans fight their wars, now its some idiotic ass who gave a child to lead troops what's next, giving a baby accesses to the rods of god" making Carlos shake his head for such a ridiculous idea.

"Wait, what about that kid with the scar team 4, he was the same age as that alien teenager?"Carlos questioned, "but he has the eyes of a combat veteran, man."

Major Parker nodded Carlos was right about that, he also met him on the Odysseys when Parker was walking down the hallway seeing the kid walking past him but looking into the boy's red eye's it was cold almost lifeless.

"You've got that right and the kid also joining the Scar team's is no easy feat when your that young"Parker responded

"Anyways the rumor also says the group is with some Galactic government who is in misted of a civil war"

"Are you sure, you heard that right?" Carlos questioned" because last time I checked we had enough problems as it is"

He wasn't wrong, it was not a surprise that the WA and CDP were at each other throats. It was postponed during the UNSA-SDF war, after the conflict, the UNSA split mars into occupation zones between the four powers, the Winslow accord occupied Demos and western hemisphere of mars with the Joint Strike Force occupying the north-western and the European federation enforcer corps the south-western hemisphere's. the Common defense pact occupied Phobos and the eastern hemisphere of mars with the Russian federation and red Alliance occupying the northern and southern east hemisphere lastly to keep them in line the UNSA built a series of space stations around mars to monitor the factions including the Capital of Borealis.

"I now, but leave all that to the politics and higher-ups. we need to focus on here and now Alright Lieutenant" Parker reasoned looking at the Pioneer who immanently straighten up "Yes sir"

"good then continue with the salvage operation we'll finish this before nightfall." Parker orders as Carlos and his pioneers continue to scavenge the ship.

* * *

For the next couple days, the outsiders resided in pod central as Ahsoka liked the call it. fortunately, the Lurmen, not including Tee watt kaa, did not shun them. In fact, they excited to see more newcomers. there wasn't much work but the clone did help what they can by gathering fruit and stack baskets since help is still needed in the village.

Jonah's squad was summoned to the healing house to officially meet this Anakin skywalker

"So, your the Mysterious people that they've been telling me about," Anakin stated

Jonah raised his eyebrows slightly. like Ahsoka, who turned out to be his Padawan, this guy did not trust them either. more so that their sniper almost took off his padawan's leg.

"yes we are sir," John said coolly." my name is sergeant John Trevor of Scar team 4, this is my squad's explosive expert Samuel grey" who waves at them

"Grady Santos our squad's new addition and medic" Grady nods to them then got back on working on his drone

" and you already met our assault expert Jonah" Ahsoka scowled at him but he just waved it off "I would like to introduce our last member but he can't be with us at the moment. and you must be Anakin skywalker. I've heard about you from your compatriots."

The Jedi knight rose into a sitting position with the help from Ahsoka and replied"I would like to thank your subordinate for helping us out"

"it's nothing," the teen said keeping up his stone face" I was listening to my instincts nothing more"

_well, these people must be new to the Galactic stage _Anakin deduced. _and this kid is very blunt but he might be alright._ when Anakin tried to sense them in the force he can only sense Jonah but not the others just void surprising him but hide it. "So, my padawan says that your people are building an outpost here meaning your people are not native to this planet, where do you come from, your too heavily armed and well trained to be some militia.

"Earth," Jonah answered."that's the planet these guys come from. am from the third planet called mars which at the present time under the UNSA banner"

Anakin looks at Jonah in curiosity" sorry, I didn't catch that, what does UNSA stand for?"

"oh it means United Nations Space Alliance the politico body we're with SATO or Solar Associated Treaty Organization is the military arm and peacekeeper's to keep our nations in check." the medic said

"So your people are split into nation-states yes" Aayla concluded.

"that sums it all up," Jonah said bluntly

"You never did tell us how your people got here" Ahsoka interrupted "as my master said your not native to this planet, and the dropships that pickup your people meaning you have ship in orbit!"

"Am sorry little lady but we can't take you back to the odysseys if you're asking for that. " John said seriously.

Yesterday Vice-admiral Gunther didn't want any of them on any of his ships, saying that he would not have an unknowns on board. to add with that he is at the present time in conversation with STRATCOM on what to do with them.

"why not?"Aayla questioned"were no threat to your people"

"Not at the moment you're not a threat but later you could be."Jonah stared at Aayla before continuing"at the Present time we don't have all the facts, you could be lying for all we know, and to tell you the truth...I have no Damn idea."

That made John and Samuel look at him if he had a second head, in all their missions Jonah can tell a man intentions even in combat situations, to working with the factions armed forces he could even tell an enemy's intentions but he always kept it to himself.

before Aayla could speak, though, commander Bly with Cameron in tow.

"general," he said gravely

"yes, commander" Anakin replied.

"we've got a separatist ship incoming"

"Friends of your's," Jonah said

"Not, even close," Ahsoka snarled, baring her teeth

the teen stared intrigued at how sharp her teeth are if he had sharp teeth he could literally tear out some throats.

"This is neutral space," wag too pointed out, concerned

"it won't be neutral for long" Anakin pointed out, "not if the separatists have their way. help me up!"

He tried to get up on his own, but before managed to hurt himself, Grady caught him "You're still injured, if continue struggling you might find yourself in an early grave" Grady explained

"He's right," the Healer advised. "if you move too much it may cause self-harm"

Jonah squad looked outside and spotted a Brown ship landing in the distance. already, his squad paper's themselves for battle. Tee Watt Kaa didn't help the situation as he marched out of his hut.

As the chief was about to talk johns comlink came alive** _"Scar team 4 do you respond over" _**Vice-admiral Gunther called over the comlink.

"This is Scar team 4 responding sir" he answered still looking at the brown ship descending from the skies **_"A ship just came out of nowhere. it just launched a landing craft" _**

"am seeing it now, did they detect the fleet sir" he understood if these separatists detect the fleet in orbit they would be dragged into their war. that would not be good because of the war 4 years ago, there still recovering from it.

**_"negative, we were behind the dark side of planets moon, we just made it in time before they arrive but after they sent out their landing craft, their ship jumps out of the system. by under no means fire first, only fire back until fire upon we don't want to enter their war"_**

"yes sir" John sighed in relief for that but there's still the forces on that landing craft. he turned to Tee Watt Kaa as he spoke

"Your presence here endangers us. You must leave before your enemies find you."

Ahsoka widened her eye's in horror. "but you'll need our help"

"We can help by not getting caught," Jonah suggested," if the separatists are as ruthless as you say, then any sign of a republic or Jedi presence will give the fuckers a reason to kill every man, women, and child in this settlement" as the teenager starred Ahsoka right in the eye's who in turn starred back with equal force.

"They can't fight them alone!" the togruta protested but Samuel joined in "Lady have you been listening on what he said if they find out you guy's are hear then this settlement will be wiped out!" before the argument would continue Tee Watt Kaa interrupted them.

"we will not fight them at all," Elder Kaa decided"we rather die than kill others."

_It sounds noble but it will just get yourself killed easier. _Jonah thought, readying his AK35 for combat

"you're going to surrender?" she asked, growing more horrified by the second 'But, how can you-?"

"Ahsoka, stop!" Anakin interrupted, grunting in pain. "If the Lurmen want to remain neutral, we won't force them into war."

"see to it that they leave," Elder Kaa commanded his son. " I must see what our new visitors want." he turned to the scars. "for our safety, you should go with them"

the squad leader kneels down to the elder height to speak to him "good luck elder Kaa don't do anything foolish when were away okay"

As the elder limped away, Wag too was kind enough to stock Ahsoka's pack with supplies for the Journey back. Captain Rex and Bly helped Anakin up to his wrapped arms around them so they can hold him up. Cameron gathered extra supplies for a long walk. Wag too led them to a hiding spot in the village, deciding to watch from afar.

outside of the village, Tee Watt Kaa took notice of the tall skinny robots that are armed with blasters. they stood at attention awaiting orders as an obese creature with a frog-like face walked down the ramp. Flanking him, two gray, man-sized robots that were armed with wrist blasters"

All of these people had on thing in common: they are not to be trifled with.

"I am General Lok Durd of the separatist alliance." the creature interceded.

"I am Tee Watt Kaa," the Leader replied, trying to stay polite, "Leader of the colony. What do you-?"

"You are now under the protection of the separatist alliance," Lok Durd interrupted" I...Congratulate you on your good fortune."

Being the wrong way, Elder Kaa tried to send the intruders their way. "thank you, but we enjoyed good fortune well before your arrival."

Not paying attention, the separatist led a squad of robots towards the village with the elder in tow.

"We are a peaceful people, General," The Lurmen stated. "I do not condone your presence here."

"then stand aside," he ordered. "I would inspect _My _new colony." he turned to the droids. "Ransack this dung heap!"

The droids marched into the Village, ignoring the screams of fear from the colonist. They fired warning shots to anyone who got too close as they proceeded to knock over baskets of food and tear down few of their Lurmen dared attack, giving them the opportunity to complete their "inspection"

Wag Too was beside himself. "why are they tearing apart our homes? We've done nothing to them!"

"It doesn't matter to them, therein control now. meaning they can do anything they fucking want!" Jonah snarled remembering, the SDF raids, how he saw the brutality first hand but instead shooting up a few homes like these droids, SDF soldiers would just execute anyone they could find.

Ahsoka was equally pissed." Those droids are only programmed to destroy everything in their path." She turned to Aayla. "can't we do anything"

Aayla shook her head. "No! If we are discovered, all the Lurmen will be slaughtered"

"what about you, will you just stand by and watch the separatists destroy the Lurmen"

"It's not that simple kid, our orders are not to get involved in your war" John explained "but if harm do come's too, the Lurmen then we will intervene"

Grady puts his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder "he's a right kid we're neutral, but that doesn't mean we try to defend these people but right now is not the time"

Ahsoka reluctantly calmed down knowing that the medic was right.

"They're right, We'll be okay if we can make it to the tall grass," Anakin assured.

Quickly, but calmly, the outsiders dashed into the grasses, hiding from view of the separatist army. They continued to travel inward until they were well enough away from the village. Once the "inspection" was complete, the squad formed back up as Lok Durd approached them.

"There is no evidence of any weapons or republic contraband, General," the droid reported

The Separatist grinned. "In the future, we may conduct more periodic searches like this one in order to maintain security."

"Because we are such an obvious threat to you," Elder Kaa, sarcastic, "we will offer no resistance"

"Your species is smarter then you appear" Lok Durd replied

with a wave of his hand, he motioned the droids to leave the village and force the Lurmen to pick up the pieces.

"Father, are you okay? " Wag Too questioned once they were gone.

Elder Kaa nodded but said nothing.

"at least the Jedi escaped"the healer noted.

"Yes, but they nearly brought harm to our entire village" he shot back.

Wag Too decided to speak his mind "But now, Thanks to you, we're safe to grovel before every petty Tyrant who enters our system!"

"you would mock our very way of life!?" Tee watt exclaimed, Facing his son. "I have ensured we will have peace"

"Yes but for the moment, and at what Price!?"Are you not concerned about the Jedi at all? what about the UNSA they've helped us build our colony, they even acknowledge you as an equal, unlike that Lok Durd who just brushed you off!?"

The Lurmen stopped working and listening in on this heated argument.

"I Have no quarrel with the Jedi," Elder Kaa retorted, "But we cannot help them without getting drawn into _Their _war! As for the UNSA, yes they did help us and I am grateful for their help but we don't need them anymore for they have abandoned us, for now" he whispered the last part to himself

Giving Wag Too no time to argue back, the Elder limped towards his hut. The Healer sighed in annoyance, knowing that his Father was stubborn as ever. However, There were other ways.

"Tub, track the Jedi," he said. "Fallow them and make sure they get off-world and make sure the soldiers are safe as well."

Nodding, Tub ran into the tall grasses with a carrier butterfly in tow.

* * *

Once the group had reached a safe distance, they sat down to rest and compare notes when suddenly hack called in_ **"Sarge you there, I heard gunfire"**_

"Don't worry hack we're fine but looks like our new friends are right" John spoke to the cyborg"we got Hostiles, the one who's an ugly motherfucker is leading them"

**_" Is the ugly has green skin, red eyes wearing bluish-grey cloths with a weird hat on his head "_**

raising an eyebrow john spoke threw his comlink again "Yes that's right, How do you now that?"

**_"I'll tell you later, right now I can see you in the long grasses" _**John's eye caught the glint of Hacks JO-8 scope.

"You know, I can't figure those villagers not wanting to fight," Bly wondered.

Rex scoffed "no pride I guess"

Cameron decided to pinch in "More like cowardice"

"I call it no courage," Ahsoka observed.

_Here goes to another lecture. _Jonah thought. _there been a lot of those lately._

"Sometimes, it takes courage to stick to one's beliefs young padawan, young Padawan," Aayla lectured. "As any Jedi well knows."

"She's right, it takes courage to see those belief become reality," Jonah said, "Tee Watt Kaa is living example that he will stand for what he beliefs."

"Regardless," Anakin interrupted "we need to find a ship," A grin appeared on his face "And I think the one here belongs to the Separatist."

Suddenly, Jonah had this strange feeling that they were being watched. without looking too suspicious, he turned his head in every possible direction slowly in case his instincts were right and his instincts are always right.

Anakin droned on about his reckless plan."We know they have a landing craft. They might have a shuttle."

"sir, you talking about stealing from one of the Clankers?" Rex asked, "count me in!"

"now wait minute, Am in for blowing shit up but storming in guns blazing will only get yourself killed faster" Samuel tried to reason with him" and besides we don't know where they are."

"he's right we need to _find_ them first," Aayla said.

Randomly, Jonah lunged into the grasses behind Aayla, wrestling something down. Aayla sliced the grass aside to see jonah pinning a black droid down with all his might.

"Well looks like they found us instead!?" Jonah exclaimed grunting as kept the droid down

Aayla recognized the type of droid immediately. "Move, NOW!"

Jonah let go of the droid as Aayla sliced it in half.

"How did you know it was there?" Anakin asked, suspicious.

"instincts, it kept me alive for some time" he answered "What was it? some kind of recon drone"

"Yes it called a probe droid" Aayla answered, deactivating her saber"If I didn't destroy it in time, it would have transmitted our location to the separatist"

"Nice work, kid!" Rex complemented, slapping his shoulder.

"Where do you think it would have headed?" Ahsoka asked.

"My guess is it's facing us," john observes, "maybe, that way" he pointed south.

"Time for another walk," Bly announced

the group trudged onward with Anakin lagging behind. They tried to help him, but he was stubborn to accept their help, but that didn't stop Grady as he slowed down to look after Anakin, eventually, they came across the tree's Jonah and the group encountered a few nights ago.

"maybe we can see them from up there," Aayla suggested

"Wait, let me go first," Jonah said as he remembered hack's a cyborg and they may mistake him for one of those droids.

"Why do you want to go first?" Camerion questioned

"Our squad's sniper is in that tree, the one that can shoot 900,000 miles and almost took your leg Ahsoka"Jonah explained to them but one of his squadmates pinched in.

"wait minute Jonah" Samuel pinched in " 900,000 miles that's a realistically impossible kid, Hacks good but not that good"

"But I heard hack said it at the firing range"

"It was 1.6 miles man, not 900,000 miles, you really need to work on your hearing man, what's next blowing yourself up!"Samuel corrected the child soldier whose interns just raised his hand and showed him the middle finger making john laugh in the process.

"How well can you climb kid," Bly asked

"I can climb pretty will captain but who said about actually climbing" which he and his team ran at the tree then jumped using his combat rigs jet pack for an extra boost to the top, sensing that they were surprised with the exception of his team he looked down yelling to the group bellow.

"Well you coming up or what?" breaking out of their stupor the clones use their grappling hooks, but the Jedi easily jumped to the top.

Showoffs," that voice made the group looked were it came from to their surprise it was scar 4's sniper and electronic expert hack.

The Jedi and clones were shocked by what they saw was a man with cybernetic arms and legs. hack turned his head to his squadmate nodding at them.

"It took you long enough john, what happened did you take a drink in the Bar." hack sassed

"Well we did have an injured man who is literally stubborn like a rock" causing Anakin glare "we had to..slow down a bit." team 4's leader explained but suddenly Anakin spoke "Sergeant you now this...man"

"General skywalker meet the last member of our squad Lucas Liam or hack my squad's electronic expert and the best damn sniper I know of" John introduced as the cyborg sniper waved at them "What happened to your limbs?" Ahsoka questioned hack was about to answer that until Jonah beat him to the punch.

"He lost them in a raid, a C6 tore off his arms and legs off," Jonah said bluntly again

"Whats a C6" Cameron questioned wondering if it's a name of some type of droid these people have

Jonah was about to answer until he was interrupted by hack" Can you guys talk later because we have bigger problems." pointing south of their position.

Ahsoka borrowed Rex's binoculars and took a look south. Judging by the frown on her face, it wasn't good. From afar the group could see the outlines, of a metal garrison that probably housed hundreds of droids.

"Well looky here, the ugly fucker built himself a base" Samuel crudely spoke.

"I hope you're feeling better, master," Ahsoka hoped as Anakin reached the top, "because look what we found."

Anakin took the binoculars before replying arrogantly, " I'm getting stronger all the time, snips." he smiles instantly vanished once he took in the sights. "But, I'm not sure I'm ready for that." he continued to look until he found what they needed to find. "that shuttle's our ticket off this rock."

"It's not going to be easy, sir," Bly warned. "There doesn't seem to be any flaws in their security"

"Well I would disagree but before you got up here, ugly pulled out a shiny new toy" Hack explained making Anakin frown as he sees threw the binoculars again, the Cyborg was right " Apparently, the separatist's do have a new toy. see if you can get a closer look"

"Yes, Sir," Bly replied climbing down the tree the get a closer look "I'll go with you commander," Rex offered but as the two clones started to climb down John had other idea's "Santos we need eye's in the sky, send out the drone" nodding Grady took out his UAV, starting it up he let it go as it hovered

"What type of droid is that?" questioned Camerion

"it's not a droid" hack explained" It's an Unmanned Arial vehicle or a UAV, unlike a droid who has an AI, a UAV is remote-controlled" hack finished explaining as Grady took out the controller and directing it towards the enemy outpost"Alright cloaking right about...know" he mutters as the machine disappears invisibly to the naked eye.

Cloaked the UAV flew over, the outpost's metal wall unnoticed hovering in the middle of the separatist operations" Grady can you give us a 3D image of this outpost" John ordered the medic who nodded, swiping forward giving scar team four a holographic 3D image.

The Jedi and remaining clone were surprised was an understatement, what their seeing was a detailed outline of the fort real-time"wow" Jonah looked at Ahsoka who was amassed.

"What you don't have these where you come from" he questioned making the torguta stair at him

"Yes we do but only on ships or on a holo table but not like this" as Ahsoka touched the hologram she accidentally moved the map to a different position making her retract her hand.

"Ho, I forgot to mention that our holographic map reacts to touch, so don't do that" Samuel said not taking his eyes off the map"So, how will we take a shuttle in a heavily guarded outpost/fortress, who is guarded by about...60 or 100 automatic combat troops with 2 tanks," Jonah asked

"I'll think of something," Anakin answered in which Jonah raised one of his eyebrows "Don't tell me your just going to wing it right because I for one would not want to become a walking target."

"Improvisation is one of my master's strong points" Ahsoka pointed out but Jonah thought otherwise "_Great," _Jonah thought.

As the group was staring at the map, Hack caught something on his scope"sarge the ugly sent two of those droids out and I got something on top of the front gate" with that said John looked at the map moving it to the front get he zoomed in getting images of Lok Durd and someone else.

"Who the hell is, the old man?" Samuel questioned as the droid is carrying a small holo communicator device showing a man with a beard wearing a leather cloak "Count Dooku" Anakin sneered, Jonah remembers the name from the conversation he had with Aayla a few days ago

"So he's the leader of the separatist you mentioned a few days ago right." he said looking toward Aayla who nodded "That's right he's Count Dooku the leader of the Confederacy of independent systems"

"Grady" John called out.

"Got it sarge" Grady responded turning on the sound it took a few moments but Lok Durd voice came threw**_ "I Have Located a world we can test my"_** the dark lord scowled at the Nomedian making him rethink what he said **_"__ excuse me, our new weapon" _**

the dark lord scowl faded began to speak** "I**_** hope it turns out to be worth the may proceed" **_

The Nomedian bowed_** "Yes my lord, Ready...Aim...Fire!" **_

Suddenly a missile fired into the air and landed near where the clones were scouting. The impact caused a wave of fire to come swooping down the terrain, destroying everything in its path. Rex was able to grapple on to a branch, but Bly tripped over a log. Immediately, Aayla sliced a vine and swung down to retrieve the commander. Barely, She managed to save his life as they went back to the top of the tree.

Once again...Jonah was impressed. "that was awesome."

She smiled back. "someday, you may be able to do this, young one."

"that's some new toy," Ahsoka observed, horrified. "It took out every living thing."

"WELL, NO FUCKING SHIT LADY!?" Samuel screamed," they did just lunched a miniature nuke!?"

"everybody stow it their talking again" Grady called out taking deep breaths on what he saw a few moments ago.

**_"As you can see, the landscape has been destroyed and the droid are undamaged" _**Lok Durd explained to count Dooku who intern spoke**_ "Impressive but know we need to know how effective this weapon will be against living creatures" _**

_**"Of course I specifically chose this planet because it is inhabited, the colonist will make excellent test subjects.**"_ Lok Durd smiled at the dark Jedi who nodded to him_** "Proceed then, I will eagerly await the results"**_ the hologram faded. Jonah scowled darkly Lok Durd wanting to put a bullet between his red eye's "No wonder they wasted such valuable resources, they were testing out new weapon along, and they're going to test it on Lurmen."

"The Lurmen is an experiment to them," Anakin snarled

"those villagers won't stand a chance," Aayla realized

"Admiral, are you seeing this?" John spoke threw his comlink to the admiral, thankfully the alien group didn't now his squad's combat helmets have cameras, for the commanding officer to see threw.

**_"We didn't just see it, sergeant, we heard everything as well, your mission has changed your order's are to knock out their communications relay after you take it out, eliminate the threat by in any means necessary"_** smiling John started to like this it's been a while when his team went all out

"do we get any support?" John questioned but met with a little disappointment.

_**"yes, we have boot's on the ground, two JSF platoon's Call-signs Bullseye and Blackjack, I explained to them the situation and order those two platoons to protect the settlement"**_ John smile widened liking that they got support.

"What about the outpost sir," John said, " If he calls for reinforcements, then the Seps will return with a vengeance".

_**"I'll send in a Marine detachment when you secure the site if the separatist commander returns he'll have rude awakening"**_

"But, Tee Watt Kaa said he doesn't need our help" Ahsoka explained but Anakin would not let that stop him "there's a difference between pulling innocents into war and leaving them to extinction,"

"you got that damn right" John walked forward"My squad's got new orders, we're going to help you take out that communications relay"

"you don't have to do this" Aayla said but the other's scars were determined to fight"well you can say we don't like bully's and dictator's right Grady" hack explained standing collapsing his JO-8 "Right." making the medic turned to the boy soldier

"What about you Jonah, what do you think" the former boy soldier crossed his arms closing his eye's for a moment then opened them"what the hell, fighting an enemy with potentially a Nuclear artillery piece, what are we waiting for"

_I gotta give him credit_ Jonah thought. _He may be an arrogant, stubborn bastard. but on the other hand._

Obviously hearing his thoughts. Anakin gave Jonah a menacing glare before climbing down the tree.

"He just read my mind, didn't he." the teen asked the Togruta.

"When this is over," Ahsoka said, "we need to help you shield your thoughts." as she started climbing down, Jonah's teammates were starting to laugh at him

"ha, ha, ha very funny at-least I don't get shot in the ass Samuel" he counters getting a "Hey!" in return from the explosive expert, "John, do we get our support or we're just winging it?" he questioned his commanding officer

"Yes we got two platoons for support and more reinforcements are on their way when we secure the outpost" nodding to him he also noticed a smirk on johns face meaning theirs something else"there's something you're telling us, sir"

"Okay,... you got me those two platoons are JSF Ghost's and Pioneers" this caused the squad's eyes to widen a Joint strike force, an elite unit created in the early Twenty Twenty's they earn their motto of "high speed, low Drag" seriously with there stealth technology and weapons accuracy second-to-none. they earn their reputation during the third world war and kept it in the Artemis incident, the second American civil war all the way to the secession wars and UNSA-SDF war. Jonah himself saw first hand in the battle of Demos" the leader of the Ghost unit will assist us in defending the settlement, their Call-sign Bulls-eye one and Blackjack"

"What are people talking about?" Rex questioned he hear the Scar team conversation a moment ago awhile, climbing down the tree. "Our vice-admiral sent reinforcement's they'll be arriving tonight"

"The men that your admiral sent are they up to the task facing a droid army," Camerion asked the sergeant who looks at him if he had something on his face

"I can assure you trooper, that these men are no armature's when coming down to stealth and doing lighting assaults"

* * *

Tub stared open-mouthed at the horrific display from the separatists. They had a weapon that could destroy every organism and were currently heading to their village. Since he was good at reading lips, he new the Jedi were back to help them, But first, he had to warn his village.

"Tell Wag Too the Separatists are returning," he told carrier butterfly.

Quickly, the bug flew off, hoping to get to the village before the separatist did.

* * *

As night approached them, the group activated their plan to get into the garrison. Dodging the searchlights, Aayla, Ahsoka, hack, and Grady hurried, to the wall, sticking to the shadows. four battle droids blocked their route, but Anakin would remedy that. with the force, he started moving rock around in front of them.

"Hey, what was that!?" the battle droid exclaimed.

Like a complete idiot, it followed the rock straight into the bushes where it was decapitated by Anakin's light-saber. while the three remaining droids investigating the commotion, the two female, cyborg and human wall-jumped (with help with grappling hooks) the garrison until they reached the top. once the three droids were away from the searchlights, Anakin, Rex, and Bly destroyed them quickly. on top of the wall, Aayla cut down more battle droids that were on top of the wall while Ahsoka, after slicing two battle droids opened the door.

When the door still open, Hack and Grady cleared both eastern to western side's of the wall and finally the southern wall thanks to suppressor's there was no noise from there guns, taking out the last droid on the southern wall, Hack spoke threw his DNI comlink "southern wall secure"

**_"Roger that, coming in_ now" **John responded

Looking at the now opened gate thanks to the night version he sees Anakin, clones and the rest of his teammates climbed in at the front door as they ran 6 of them hiding behind boxes as a patrol passes by.

"Okay, rex, Cody and I will take out droids near the Communication center"Anakin the turns to the leader of the Scar team"Sergeant takes Cameron and Jonah to secure the rest of the outpost."

"Yes sir," then turning his head toward Jonah"Jonah you stay here if any patrols come by take'm out"

As for Jonah, he was doing what he does best as he ran into one of the droid patrols the droid didn't have time to speak as he shot the two on the right one on the left, the last one he stretched out his hand and used the force to crush it into a metal ball. Jonah's come-link came alive suddenly_**"Team four this is Raven actual E.T.A three mikes over"**_ sensing danger behind him he running back towards the crates in time when another separatist patrol fired at him_ Shit!_

"We are under atta!" the droid didn't have time finish when an E4000 12mm rounds shredded the two droids to pieces, getting out of his cover he made a small salute to Hack who intern waved at him "Hack I had it under control" but the response for the cyborg is**_"your welcome"_**

"Impressive!" a voice said behind him causing him to aim his gun at Anakin who puts his hands up as a sign of peace

"take it easy," Anakin advised. "It's only me. the base has been cleared out"

Jonah lowers his ak35, taking a deep breath before pressing his fingers to his comlink "This is scar 4 outposts secured you're cleared for landing, over."

**_"Roger, that coming in for a landing" _**Looking at Anakin who was surprised "who are you talking to?"

"John didn't tell you? our admiral wants to make sure that this outpost won't fall into enemy hands" he explained. "did you find a shuttle

the Jedi nodded. "let's get out here."

the two of them dashed down the Garrison until they reached a ship that was clearly in the shape of an "L." Jonah noticed two hovering boxes getting onto the shuttle sparking his curiosity when finally his team board the ship.

"what are these things?" Samuel kicked one with his foot as it flouts to right-side of the ship

"Shield generators," Anakin answered the question "It's our only chance against the separatist weapon"

"well I hope so or will be in big trouble" Grady exclaimed shutting the back hatch, Anakin and Jonah walked to the cockpit

"What kept you"? Ahsoka asked as they took off towards the Lurmen village

"I took out a couple of droids in a few seconds," he answered casual manner.

Her eye's widened. "How? you only had slug-thrower"

"Well this Slug-thrower can do more damage than a blaster ever could and I crushed the last one with this '_Force' _you mention."

"Your"re getting stronger, I see," Aayla noticed, hiding her surprise.

* * *

In the long grasslands a convoy of JSF LVS's going threw the grass it's low beam's piercing the night driving full speed, one of the Ghost's manned an M333 Machine gun scanning for hostiles. When lieutenant Parker got a call from vice admiral Gunther he told them that, they have new contacts but this time designated as a hostile force. Plus the main force is heading towards, The village to test out some type of new weapon on the Lurmen people and they were ordered to protect the Lurmen.

So they picked up their gear and high tailed it to the village as fast as they can. Carlos was driving looking at the holographic map on, the window. hearing teeth chatting, he immediately knew where the noise came from"first time going into combat Billy" he spoke to the rookie Pioneer "yes, Sir."

"Hey Billy" taking a live round of his bag he gave it to the private" during my first combat mission, I put a live round into my mouth, It keeps your teeth from chattering"pausing when he pumped something on the ground he spoke to him again" give it shot" taking Carlos advice he put the live round between is teeth stopping his teeth from chattering anymore"better private?"

"Yes, sir"

"Good, don't be so nerves " taking the radio started to call the lead vehicle "This is blackjack one to bullseye one, do you have visual of the village over"

It's been three hours and it's 12:50 pm meaning it's already tomorrow.

**_"Bullseye one to Blackjack one, I have visual"_** sighing in relief he whispered "Finally" but Bullseye wasn't done speaking but this time Lieutenant Parker's voice through the radio.

_**"Alright ladies and gentlemen look alive, we're coming up on the village, sergeant when we get there I want your platoon to set a minefield in front of the settlement but not too close"**_

"roger that lieutenant" he responded as he called out to his platoon "did you got that guy's" getting yes sir's and affirmatives from his unit as the convoy finally enter the village, stopping on the outer-edge. Getting out of their LVS as Carlos looks to his platoon"alright boy's girls look alive for the Locales, Jesse you ready with those mine's" the female member of his unit who brought out M21 mine"Where do you want us to place them" as Carlos directs his people on were there setting the anti-personnel mines.

"Corporal, let's meet the locals, " the Lieutenant said to his men as they walked into the village wondering where are the Lurmen until the found them around a fire and it seems two of them are arguing about something one of them is Elder kaa "But it's not our war!" he said "we've done nothing to provoke, and we will _not_. that is our way."

"yes in _your_ way's" Parker pinch into the conversation" but in war, everything goes, I now that for a fact provoke or not " surprising Watt Too and the Lurmen for not noticing them.

the healer continued supporting the JSF ghost claim" He's right if we do nothing we'll be slaughtered!? Father, even if we don't fight the separatists, we must defend ourselves!"

Once again, Tee Watt Kaa was set in his ways. "mounting a defense is still engaging in battle. If we sacrifice our beliefs, we're no better then they are. Our philosophy has survived for generations and we will not change our Morels or ever"

"But-!"

"That is enough, wag too! we are done with this discussion!" turning his head toward Parker" And who are you?" standing straighter Parker began to speak up

"My name is Lieutenant Parker Joint strike force ghost, I got order's to protect the settlement," said respectfully at the old Lurmen who shook his head in disappointment.

"Am sorry but I would kindly ask you to leave this village, you will only to make things worse for my people."

Not taking no for answer Parker began to speak respectfully again" Am sorry Sir but I got my order's, you have to paperer your people to evacuate out of this area"

In Parker's head, he was thinking differently _This is going to take awhile._

* * *

Jonah Yawned as the sun started to rise. He didn't sleep for 18 hours thanks to his training in the SDF, but neither did the Jedi, the clones or even his team mate's However, it looked like they were accustomed to long nights like his team were, so they weren't nearly as exhausted.

Aayla landed the shuttle directly in the middle of the village. It was one way to get the attention of the Lurmen. when they exited the shuttle, almost all of the Lurmen were pleased that they returned, save for Tee Watt Kaa. but not only they got the attention of the Lurmen people, but they also got the attention of the JSF units.

"Everyone, please!" Aayla called out. "please listen! The separatists will be here in moments"

"You must be sergeant John Conrad leader of scar team 4" lieutenant Paker stepped forward with two ghosts beside him confusing the group because they're seeing a different group of soldiers.

"Yes am and you must be the leader of bulls-eye I presume," John said looking at the lieutenant who nodded "so the rumors are true, they do look like humans"

looking behind him he could see Aayla and Ahsoka looking at them strangely before they and ask a question an outraged Watt Tee Kaa spoke "What are you doing here!?" the elder exclaimed, clearly anger. "I thought I told you not to return!"

Anakin decided to be blunt. "The separatist don't care that you've chosen to remain neutral. We need to get you to safety before they arrive!"

"Good luck with that, I've been trying to convince this guy for hours, General." Paker exclaimed with sigh trying to convince Elder Kaa is like trying to convince a Spetsnaz Guard not to use brute force in a combat zone to prove his point, the elder lurmen was staying defiant "We will not abandon our homes !"

Turning back to Anakin "See my point, this guy is stubborn than a boulder."

"But they've got a new weapon," Ahsoka protested "It will burn this place to a crisp and kill each and every one of you, is this what all of you really want!?"

"the little lady is right, those sep's are not coming here for tea party there coming to wipe your people out!"Samuel exclaimed he met stubborn people in his life hell he even fought one but this furball takes the cake.

"If it's our destiny to be destroyed in your war-!" He emphasized "your." "so be it!"

like a steam pot with its a lid on, something snapped making Jonah stalked up to the old Lurmen before anyone could stop him jerking elder Kaa harshly towards his people. he, maybe going to be court martial-ed for this but to hell with it.

Listen!" he damned "Listen here you old bastard and listen fucking well! I don't give a shit about your traditions and right now nether do your people! If you truly love your people, as you claim, prove it because when your people start dying their blood is going to be on you hands!?" when the elder didn't say anything, making him more anger so he returned to the shuttle to let out some steam because if stay with the elder any longer he may ripe his head off literally.

Aayla followed him inside, surprised at his outburst even Samuel was about to check on him but he was stopped by John "Let him go, Sam, let's see how this play's out plus Jonah needs to let out some steam."

In the shuttle, Jonah punched the inner hull creating a fist-sized dent closing his eye's, the bloodied hand softly touched his lantern remembering his old unit. steady breathing he heard someone entering the shuttle moving his head to see who it was, he saw it was Aayla.

"You shouldn't have reacted to him like that!" she chided.

He sighed, knowing she was right. "I now. It's just that...Right now that old man will get his people killed by his damn stubbornness, we offer them help but doesn't want it, I just don't get it."

A smirk appeared on her face. "That's why we're going to defend them against his wishes. I saw that many of the Lurmen are frightened that the separatists are coming to destroy them. our mandates is to protect the innocent, and so we shall despite Tee Watt Kaa" Jonah smirked at the female Jedi.

"You sound like a Kommando form the Corps, are you sure that you're not from my world" he joked but that joke confused the Jedi wondering what he was talking about "aahh never mind, Let's get back outside, I don't want my team to think am brooding and beside's my hand is starting to bleed."

outside of the shuttle, the Jedi started to gather seedpods forming a makeshift wall with the help of the force. as the pioneers finished Mining in front of the village were coming back Lieutenant Parker was there to greet them.

"welcome back sergeant, I would like to introduce you to our new arrivals" Parker began to lead Carlos to the Jedi "are you Anakin skywalker" Anakin saw Parker but wasn't alone he almost mistake the new soldier for one of Parker's men"Lieutenant Parker who's this?" raising on of his eyebrows Carlos introduced himself

"Sergeant Carlos Sanchez forth assault battalion, third Pioneers platoon lend leased by the Joint strike force"

"What is a Pioneer? some type of soldier"

"No am not just a regular soldier," Carlo's explained "am combat engineer" one of the clone troopers,Cameron, questioned came up suddenly arm's crossed

"I never seen combat engineer this heavily armed before, with a cannon no less. " eyeing his M268 Saw on the Pioneer back

"Well, you can say we're a special case because we got the training for the equipment we use" looking at the making of a seedpod wall he could see that the Jedi were pushing without touching it, two cone troopers and a couple of ghosts was helping using a rope made out of vines before continuing.

"If my intuition is correct then that wall is just, the second line of defense to keep ground forces out of the village for a short time meaning those flouting metal boxes is some kind of shielding generator perhaps," Parker explained.

The answers surprised Skywalker as he nodded "Your right these devices are shield generators, it will protect the village from the separatist's new weapon" Anakin exclaimed.

Carlos walked forward to see one of the shield generators it wasn't much only a metal box with buttons and lights showing. He heard that DARPA and three corporations we're working on shielding technology but it's still in the testing stages "Are you sure these things will work?" he questioned the Jedi knight who looked back at him

"It will work because if it doesn't the Lurmen will die" Anakin grimly spoke, looking to the lurmen Carlos can see many of them scared for what's coming.

John sighed "well it better protect us or we'll going to have a short fight."

* * *

Outside of the village, the droid army was approaching the village while Lok Durd bragged about his soon-to-be accomplishments.

"When Count Dooku sees how successful my weapon is against civilian targets," he said, "I will no doubt be promoted to a more...substantial position within the Alliance."

but his promotion will have to be put on hold, when the commander droid gazed through its binoculars. "Okay... the villagers appear to have, puts some pods together in a barrier around the village."

"Pods!?"Lok Durd laughed as he gazed through the binoculars" how quaint." his smile instantly vanished when he spotted certain non-natives assisting with the building using telekinesis and unknown soldiers quickly building fortifications. "Jedi? What are they doing out here and who are those soldiers with them? Halt!"

the entire army stopped moving.

He could not risk getting to close to those Jedi or those soldiers. he was going to let the defoliator do the work for him.

* * *

within moments, Rex, Bly, Cameron and a couple of ghosts were pulling last of the pods together with rope while, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Aayla used telekinesis to bring the others together, shocking the JSF soldiers.

When they finally Anakin started getting fatigued, Jonah decided to take his place. After getting a "size not matters not"speech, he attempts to move a pod with no little difficulty surprising them. thanks to his Harsh training in the SDF he can move things without any training. The shield generators were placed on each end of the village as a secret defense for the weapon, combat drones were placed around the generators by the Pioneer's for extra defense if the droids got through they won't destroy it so easily.

Elder Kaa was rapidly losing patience. "Please, stop what you're doing! Stop building that! I did not ask you to defend us!"

"This battle is inevitable!" Anakin shot back. "You can stand by your beliefs, but let us stand by ours."

Realizing that he would not win this argument, the Lurmen went back to his hut not all pleased. He fixed the Jedi a menacing glare before he vanished from sight.

Wag Too, however, had something to say. "Thank you for what you guys are trying to do! I'm sorry, but I cannot help. My father is very...strong-willed and set in tradition. Many others agree with me, but we were raised under a very strict code. We must respect it even if we don't agree"

"They're holding position!" Rex announced

"Watch your fire! shoot short controlled burst's" Parker called out to his men turning of their safety off on their guns including scar team four.

"They're not going to charge us!" Anakin replied. "Not if they can hit us from long-range first, but if we withstand that weapon, We'll draw them in."

"Don't fucking jinx us because if we do die, I'll haunt your ass"Jonah exclaimed in his usual calm voice

"We'll be fine, Jonah" Aayla assured but her eye's caught sight of Jonah's hand touching the Lantern with the 901st insignia again she still wonders why he still had it. but before she could question him, at long last, the moment they were waiting for had arrived. A missile was launched into the air, heading towards the village.

"Incoming" Rex yelled.

"Power the shields!" Anakin commanded.

A Giant, blue dome appeared above the village and covered the whole place. Not a moment too soon, for the missile landed just outside the village, the fires from it spreading quickly. the people of the solar system held their breath as it reached the village, but it couldn't make it through the shield. The fires dissipated within a few moments.

Anakin smiled at the shield's handiwork. "Now, they'll have to get there hands dirty and meet us face-to-face"

Rex looked at Jonah"kid you ready?"

"Ready? dude that kid is born ready" Samuel exclaimed readying his BMR "Grady got your gun ready? I don't want you to die on our first mission without a loaded gun"

"Of fucking course, he loaded his gun, Samuel" John said to the heavy "if he didn't he won't last second"

Looking at the ghost's he started to yell at them "Alright boy's and girls, Let's get to work!" As the climbed over the pod wall, witnessing squads of battle droids and super battle droids coming at them.

"That's a lot of clankers," Ahsoka noticed, uneasy.

"We've got to stop them before they get through the shield," Anakin said

As he was about to go outside the shield Parker stopped them" Wait don't go outside just yet" one of the clones was about asked him "wait for what"

Until an explosion suddenly appeared shredding the droids apart effectively destroying 20 battle droids "I ordered the Pioneers to put anti-personal mine's in that direction but I was hoping to wipe out half of them" JSF lieutenant explained. Getting over their shock, 21 individuals stepped out of the shield and readied their weapons.

Within a few minutes, chaos ensured.

the droid fired their blasters at the group, but the Jedi deflected before charging. the others stayed in their position and the ghosts showing off their accuracy taking many of the battle droids before they enter the shield. Ahsoka leaped into the air and landed directly in the middle of a squad. throwing them off, she quickly slashed aside quite a few droids. Since Anakin was still injured, all he could do was deflect the shots and destroy whatever that was in his way. Aayla, however, superseded all of them. She twirled her lightsaber, so it could cover her from all when she took out the droids, her lightsaber was still moving. she kicked a battle droid down before rushing into the fray with the numbers of droids dwindled down from 29 to 20, to 5, to 1. Anakin was about to cut the last one apart, but a 5.56x39mm did the job for looked to see Jonah's Ak35 smoking barrel lowing his gun he stared calmly back at him raising one of his returned it with another glare.

"Not bad, kid," Bly commanded, "not so bad with a slugthrower, though, I don't recommend that you make general skywalker anger"

"I thought that would be harder" one of the ghosts spoke, "instead these things can't shoot for shit!"

"You can say that again, Wardens aim much better then these things, hell!, a red star Grunt was much harder than these Tine cans"

"You got that right" Ahsoka agreeing with the ghost " It wasn't so hard"

"That was only the first wave," Anakin replied with a sense of foreboding.

Quickly, the battle started up again with the droids, Who were twice in number than before, charging at them. Naturally, the three Jedi cut down the middle, but a decent amount got through and are heading towards the Ghost platoon was shooting hot lead with Samuel yelling like a mad man while firing his BMR.

"Sarge the skinny's are getting to close for Comfort!" as blaster bolt missed him by an inch. he was right, while these tin cans are inaccurate but when those droids get closer their accuracy improves"Hack!" the cyborg looks at John while reloading his E4000 "fry the fuckers!?"

Nodding he puts his hand towards the droids "what is doing? he's not a Jedi" Cameron exclaimed but when hack opening his eye's his iris changed, suddenly some of the droids stopped and exploded "what did he do?" giving the clone a side glace he began to explain while firing his weapon "I overloaded them, making them explode but only a certain number" as the number of droids grew as the chances of death also grew.

"That's it, we have to retreat" Rex called out

"Fall back to the second defense line!" Parker ordered his men who retreated through the shield as the scar's were the last one through except Jonah Who was trying to flank the droids shooting them with pinpoint accuracy like a JSF Ghosts. After taking out a couple more droids, He saw Aayla and Ahsoka head back to the village while taking out the droids, but Anakin, to his ire, was charging straight toward the three tanks up ahead.

"That idiot!" he exclaimed, going after him and ignoring the protests of others. inaccurate or not he was going faster then he thought, dodging the blaster shots that were being aimed at him. he fired back them without looking back, but only hit seven of them.

"Is he crazy!?"Ahsoka yelled as she sliced a droid in half.

"We can't do anything about it, "Aayla replied. "Let's hope that he returns unscathed."

Inside the shield, the clones, scars, and Ghosts met with the Pioneers who are in cover"Parker get your Platoon's saw's ready," saying "Yes sir" Carlos puts his ScarA3 on his back switching to his M268 minigun.

"Alright ladies, let's pull out the heavy artillery!?" the Pioneers who have the minigun smiled. as the droids destroyed the last of the pods a hail of lead suddenly came destroying many of the droids but they just kept coming. the combat drones were firing contentiously but a super battle droid was able to get close enough to destroy the generator before scumming to gunfire.

"They're taking out the shield generators!" Rex yelled out over the gunfire, a blaster bolt hit a ghost in the hip, hearing a cry of pain Grady immediately ran to the injured soldier's side treating his wound. A blaster bolt hit the last Generator casing an explosion destroying the drones in the process, Leaving the village defenseless against another Ariel assault like the one before.

"John to vice admiral Gunther we need immediate assistance over" firing his peacekeeper at super battle droid until the thing was down.

_**"This is vice admiral Gunther, SATO units are coming your way ETA 4** **minutes"**_ pressing his comlink again John yelled over the gunfire.

"Alright people reinforcements are coming we just need to hold out!" reloading his sub-machine gun as the Jedi arrived with a new sense of urgency as the two begun to quickly destroy the droids that were starting to target the Lurmen, who was trying to hide. If the weapon wasn't destroyed anytime soon, everyone will die.

At long last, Wag Too had enough of this. Along with tub and a few other lurmen, they gathered some rope and prepared to aide their friends.

"Wag Too, what are you doing?" Tee Watt Kaa demanded.

"We're going to help," he answered.

"I forbid this!" the elder stated.

"What more would you have them do before we are allowed to defend ourselves!?"

"But-!"

For the first time ever,Wag Too cut his father off. "We _have _to do this!"

the eight Lurmen charged at the droids, dodging the lasers as they went leaping over the trench.

"The techniques we used on the phalones should work hear, "Wag Too instructed. "Don't stop moving!"

Wag too began tying some rope around the droids without getting hit, but two other Lurmen were more aggressive. they tackled down the battle droids and began beating them until they couldn't get up again. Once enough droids had their legs tied up, the Healer launched the rope into the air and tub pinned it down to the ground to the ground with a sharp object. unfortunately, a blaster shot caught him in the arm, but Ahsoka took out the droid before it could launch another shot. the remaining Lurmen pulled the rope as hard as possible until the tied up droids collapsed to the ground. Ahsoka ran alongside the fallen droids, beheading them with her lightsaber, she gave a nod of approval to Wag Too, who was getting tub to safety.

At a horrible time, Anakin collapsed in range of the tanks that were currently, being aimed at him. one of his wounds reopened in his stomach, giving him pain.

"So long, Jedi," the commander droid in the tank stated about to vaporize him until said droid got his head shot off by caliber round.

Lok Durd cowered away from more AK rounds that were shooting at him, but he did get a good look at one of the people who interfered with his plans.

"Destroy him!" he commanded

Jonah quickly grabbed Anakin and dragged him in the long grass away from the fight, explosions roaring nearby.

"I have to get up there" the Jedi groaned

"You're too injured to move, stay here," Jonah protested as he ducked from blaster shots of the remaining infantry."I'll take care of the weapon for you instead"

"You can't destroy it with a slug-thrower" he replied

Jonah nodded in agreement "You're right." without waiting for permission, he snatched Anakin's light-saber and returned to the battle as his hand goes to the ensign of the 901st engraved on the lantern as he whispered to himself "I hope your watching me 901" slashing two super battle droids in his way and deflecting a blaster shot from a battle droid. he cut down his assailant before charging at the tank. pulling out his pistol with his other hand, Jonah shot at the obese separatist so he can think twice about firing the tank. once he reached the weapon, Jonah started slashing it ferociously, destroying it in the processes. the shell out of the Cannon, but it didn't explode, luckily.

He noticed the separatist coward making a run for it but his escape was short-lived when SATO ATVs blocked his escape. Getting out of their vehicles, The marines aimed there guns at Lok Durd "Put your hands over your head!" one of them ordered, realizing there was no way out he raised his hand over his head.

"well well what do we got here," Jonah said to the obese neimoidian "congratulations your our first alien war criminal we caught"

* * *

Despite some injuries inflicted from the droids, no one was killed during the battle. The Lurmen were extremely excited that they had a chance to fight back. SATO and JSF troops were helping the Lurmen repair any damage done during the battle. However, the fact that Jonah, with no prior training with a light-saber, destroyed the weapon and captured a separatist was the main story being told.

"That was extremely reckless of you." Anakin lectured as he snatched his light-saber back.

"Look who's talking, am not the one who charged a tank while injured" Jonah said back.

Surprisingly, a grin appeared on Anakin's face. "good, job. You're alright, kid"

"Hey, about you being an arrogant stubborn bastard" Jonah mentioned "and you're still are, but your courage makes up for it, mostly"

Anakin chuckled. "Is that the closet to an apology I'll be getting?"

"Yup, but if you keep that up I might change my mind"

In one of the Seedpod houses Lok Durd and the engineer are handcuffed and blindfolded were being interrogated by John and lieutenant Parker before, the clone troopers load them into the shuttle to be shipped to Coruscant to face justice.

" Okay let's do this again," John sighed "Who are separatist leadership, what are their names, how many ships they have!" cowering Lok Durd began to speak voice with fear" I...I.I told you all I know!" getting closer him Parker grabbed the Neimoidian by the collar hauling him up

"Then tell US AGAIN!?" razing his voice just to scare him"Ok, ok, I'll tell you!I'll Tell!" letting him go, the neimoidian began to tell them everything he now's after 3 minutes, the two soldiers went outside "Admiral did you got all that ?" he said after another three minutes he got the response

**_"Yes we got the Intel, it wasn't much but it has to do"_**

Bly walked up to them"Do you get what you need from that scum?" Bly said looking at the both of them "yes were done with them" with that said, Rex and Cameron loaded the two prisoners to the shuttle. The clones contacted the Republic, giving them their location and a brief report on what occurred beforehand.

"Carlos!" Paker called the pioneer who is poking his head out of the top hatch, wiping some of the sweat of his face he got out of the hover tank staring at the two soldiers.

"We papered this thing for transport Sir, the techs are going to have a field day with this" Carlos saw a hover tank before, the T-740 a favorite of PMC's but nothing like this "That's good, carry on sergeant" as the pioneers continue to paperer, the tank for transport Lieutenant Parker began addressing John.

"You better get back to your squad, it's nice to fight beside you" razing is hand as John shook it "you to lieutenant" leaving he can see Grady treating the wounded, Hack is dissecting a battle droid, Samuel is checking out the weapons these droids had on them and last and not lest Jonah, he's talking to the Jedi with a french accent. but Anakin was talking to elder Kaa' son.

"Thank you, Wag Too," Anakin said.

"I should thank you, all of you" the Lurmen replied "Our village would have certainly been destroyed without your protection." He saw his father approaching. "Father, I was offering the Jedi and our friends our thanks."

Reluctantly, Tee Watt Kaa responded with, "perhaps we do owe you, thanks, but I still wonder: at what cost?"

_Always a sober moment, with this guy huh_"no one died," Jonah reminded him. "that, in itself, is a victory." _If I keep this up, I'm going to get soft. _

_"_Jonah," elder Kaa continued, "your people are brave and they are always welcome in our village."

The Teen showed him one of the rare smiles. "Thank you, elder Kaa. Next time when we return, I hope to see your people thrive"

"aaww Jonah is starting to have heart, now that's just cute" Samuel joked, intern Jonah scowled at him harder until looking above, gigantic starships entering atmosphere ready to rescue their people with, the UNSA fleet in tow. Jonah kept on his smile looking at the Odysseys.

"Damn your ships are big" Hack exclaimed comparing to the size of the new admiral class to the Ventor-star destroyer, the Ventor was obviously bigger.

Anakin nodded. the one in the middle is the _Resolute, _my ship. care for a tour when we get up there, kid?"

"I'm thinking about it?" he replied with his calm voice but

* * *

Inside the shuttle, Aayla was making her report to the Jedi Council,

**"Commended, you all are,"** Yoda stated. **"Protecting the innocents, your priority was." **

"Thank you, Master Yoda," she replied, deciding to speak about it "I've encountered a Force-sensitive on this planet."

Mace Windu raised his eyebrows **"how powerful?"**

"More powerful then he realizes," Aayla answered. "I do not think that he is as powerful as Skywalker, but I sense that the force is extremely strong in him."

**"Bring him before us, you must,"** Yoda ordered. "Deciding whether he will be a Jedi, we will."

Aayla paused for a moment before making the play. "I believe that it was the will of the force that we found him. but it was how he was mysteriously born"

**"Mysterious how?"** Plo Koon wondered

I..I do not know," she admitted. "when I ask him he said he never had or knew his father or mother when he guessed is that he was born, the same way that Skywalker was."

The Council members pondered this. The force had been known to do mysterious things and this boy was born by mysterious circumstances, this was worth looking into.

Aayla wasn't finished. "Should I convince his people and the Council deems worthy-!"

**"You want to train this boy,"** Windu finished, crossing his arms. **"Let us see him first. Then, we will make a decision."**

"Yes, masters!" she replied.

Yoda, however, noticed something. **"Becoming attached to the boy, you are. Carefully you must proceed, Master Secura."**

"Yes, Master Yoda" as the transmission ended a voice appeared behind her "You know, if you really want Jonah to come with you, you can always ask" turning around she could see John leaning on the wall.

"I can convince the vice-admiral to let Jonah go with you," he said confusing Aayla making her wonder why he's helping before she could ask him he was already gone with a piece of paper on it up she tried to read the writing but can't before taking it with her.

* * *

**Joint strike force-**_**The Joint strike force is known for its integration of both air and ground combat capabilities, creating a brutally efficient fighting force. Epitomizing the saying, "High speed, low Drag", these elite troops excel in all combat conditions trainable and can rapidly deploy anywhere in the world. Moreover, their stealth technology along with the accuracy of their weapons are second to none. All JSF troops come from every branch of the North American military's, as well as numerous intelligence agencies, and even private organizations. Among the organizations, the JSF recruits from marine force recon, Navy SEAL,s, army ranger, army special forces("Green Berets"), Army 160th special Operations Aviation regiment, Air force Pararescuemen ("PJs"), and even {classified information need Higher authorization}, with three new additions Joint strike force 2 (JTF 2), Fuerza Especiales and Batallose de commandos. It is unknown but possible that it is also recruiting from forth Echelon.**_

**_The JSF is often at the forefront of the US Military operations spearheading crucial offensives and conversely defending critical locations while carrying out high priority raids behind enemy lines. The JSF fields the best tanks and artillery giving them an edge in armored warfare. US _**_**stealth technology remains unrivaled, and they remain the only nation to deploy tilt-rotor gunships. Robotics has also advanced beyond that of other nations except for the red star Alliance. **_

**JSF Ghosts- Troops come from every branch of the US military to join the ranks of the ****JSF. This**** means that many ****fresh**** JSF ****recruits have already undergone extensive training before they even put on a JSF uniform. The purpose of JSF training is to unite all the different doctrines from other special operations unit into one, unified instructors are some of the toughest in the world, and gave learned to glean the best parts of every special force operations branch and implement it into the training plan. They are troops who would consider the morality of their actions and hate to execute unethical missions and tasks. JSF Ghosts are the beast all around troops in UNSA space and are able to effectively complete all missions given to them. their primary weapon is the ScarA3 and XM9 assault rifle with an XM322 grenade launcher**

**Secondary weapon: M20 Beretta pistol **

**Special: M121 sniper rifle**

**JSF Pioneers- Sometimes just being an ordinary member of the JSF isn't enough. When a typical JSF recruit wants to go one step further, he or she becomes a Pioneer. just like Jsf ghosts, Pioneers come from every branch of the North American military as well as numerous intelligence agencies and private organizations. Pioneers can quickly and effectively deploy an array of advanced weaponry and other devices that may give their battalion a valuable edge in battle. however, their tools are less advanced as those employed by the Enforcer corps **

**JSF Pioneers can be equipped with the APE-1A3, a revolutionary new exoskeleton developed specifically for the JSF by a private North American military contractor. the APE-1A3 allows its user to carry triple his or her body using the exoskeleton, carrying their primary weapon and the AT5CQ rocket launcher is no longer an extreme firepower Pioneers can become support gunners by pairing their exoskeleton with a devastating man-portable minigun that fires the same 6.8mm rounds as the SCAR A3. the combination of high firepower, armor, and exoskeletons can turn a single Pioneer into a walking gun Pioneers primary weapon it the SCAR A3C**

**Secondary weapon: M263 mini gun**

**special: AT5CQ**

**other: APE-1A3 Exo suit **

**JSF LVS HMV-the light Vehicle, stranded HMV is the Joint Strike Force's light vehicle and transport used for a wide variety of missions to scouting, patrolling technical and supply, and fast attack. When designing it Joint Strike Force R&D labs took inspiration from new light armored vehicles from the European federation designs and combined it with successes learned for U.S Technology into this new light tactical vehicle. an LVS will typically mount a heavy machine gun with rockets on a 360-degree cupola on its roof plus a Firefly Advanced decoy Launcher. It is a favorite of the troops.**

**well well next chapter how will the leadership on earth will react and ****Coruscant here we come Micelzod ghosting out **


	3. Chapter 3

_**well this is Chapter 3 I'm getting better with writing this story but when it come to the senate hostage situation which Rainbow operator would be good in close corner combat tell me please. Well on the story oh before I forget the imagine the ak35 is a mixture of the Ak15 and ak74**_

* * *

On earth, home of humanity. the city of Geneva was a bustling city of lights and holograms showing whats for sale and economic strength but the biggest building is the headquarters of the UNSA admiralty and the the UNSA-SDF war many of the politicians who done nothing but condemning any retaliation when, SetDef forcefully annexed territory were actually were being bribed by the SDF or incompetent to see threat. meaning many of them were arrested under espionage or voted out of government

It took five years to rebuild the city during the first day's of the war more so when Olympus Mons F-SpAr cannon destroyed, the STRATCOM building when operation black flag gone south. Earths iron shield was rebuilt with new security measures placed to prevent any hostile force from taking control of AATIS and using it on the fleet again like last time. The AATIS guns were Rail guns designed to protect major cites and industrial centers from Ariel assault but an SDF agent disguised himself as a mechanical engineer who was given access to the AATIS Tower. he killed everyone in the control room and took control of the entire AATIS network to pave the way for a SDF invasion.

In the government building prime minister Eevi Korkonen, a native-borne citizen of the European federation, his every decision would effect humanity as a whole as he stared outside looking at a new space elevator being built outside while squadron of Jakels we're souring over head.

Eevi was in his late 30's with some gray hair showing, with pale skin, and blue eye's. he was experience in politics or even making difficult decisions. he made many during his two year term and according to the polls and servery he was in the green.

For the past six hours however, he'd been worrying that the exact opposite was occurring. ever since Maridun outpost's data burst had reached his terminal,he'd been stressing over it, he was consuming so much caffeine that his legs couldn't keep still, shaking to the point of madness. because he was briefed by military staff on what happen on the planet Maridun as a new alien race's ship crashed escaping from a battle calling hailing from a galactic body calling itself the republic for over a couple of day's the vice admiral didn't trust them so he let a scar team to gain more Intel and in those couple of day's they learned that there fighting in a civil war, he was troubled because right now they were not ready for a war at that scale.

So he ordered an increase in ship production it wasn't much but it has to do, they already encountered an alien race before the Talze and Lurmen were a perfect example's but realization that many more advanced alien races sent shiver down his the minimum.

Sighing Eevi turned his head towards two people in front of his desk before sitting down, to his right is General Vasily Morgunov a veteran of many conflicts and to his left admiral Barrett stone also a veteran in the battle of Uranus thus taking back the Cluster from SDF control back in the day's of the SDF-UNSA war both of these warriors. alongside them were their subordinates, all in ceremonial uniform. also politicians who possessed immense foreign affair experience as the window started to darken by reflective black coating, a security precaution insisted upon the section builders.

Morgunov was the first to speak" have you been updated on the current situation in the Maridun system, prime minister" his steely, veteran eye's seemed to stare at Korkonen's soul.

"unfortunately yes, General" the Prime mister said tiredly

"If you did then humanity in danger" the Morgunov said, staring perforating into the prime minister eye's

"I now that general, but I do not now how widespread the danger is, I believe we must treat this as much" Korkonen's shook is head"I never thought that my duty to handle an emergency like this. Admiral Cole what have your people now of these separatist's."

the admiral press some button's on the table, the holographic projector on the board shifted displaying image of a ship, the front sections were semi circular and had a tall spine out at the back and wings poking out of the sides

"Yesterday the odysseys captured these images"Cole started " a ship came out of hyperspace and lunched a drop-ship before jumping out." he scowled" as scar 4 and survivors hid, the separatist forcefully took the Lurmen colonie."

Cole manipulated the hologram. as the images fast forward to the outpost with what looks like a new weapon of some sort coming out of the front gate "as you can see they didn't want to occupy the planet but to test out a new weapon" as the weapon fired a single missile Korkonen's blood ran cold when it hit the ground incinerating everything"after that the leader Lok Durd wanted to test the weapon again but this time on the native populace." showing the after of effects before continuing.

"After finding out, Admiral Gunther ordered scar team 4 to help them steal a shuttle and silence their come relay before clearing out the outpost for landing zone, while the JSF units who were studying the crashed ship were sent to meet the group at the village." rotating to the next image "we learned this much after the skirmish" as two images came up one was a skinny droid, and the other a silver one with armor" there soldiers are mostly automated using two types of combat troops, the one on the left looks like the cannon fodder of there army while on the right is more heavily armored but slow with guns on it's wrists"

"What about their weapons, do we now What does is shoot?" Korkonen questioned

"The weapons,we captured use some type of gas" seeing a soldier testing a blaster in the firing range" as you can see, the bolt has a long range and can penetrate thin metal but it's very inaccurate"

"It's all amassing and all, but what happen to this... Lok Durd, did he escape?"

Admiral Cole shook his head he responded "no a member of Scar team four captured him with the engineer who made said weapon"

"the interrogation is downloaded on your tablets for you to see" the admiral finished speaking waiting for a response

"Has SATO been informed to the situation, or anyone of earth? the minister asked worrying that they just unintelligibly entered someones else's war

"Yes sir earth has been put on high alert and the fleet are currently being assembled as we speak;it should be ready to leave by the end of the week. the entire second fleet is being readied for combat as well, but by our estimates indicate they'll be ready for deployment inside a month at the earliest.

Korkonen evaluated everyone in the room before speaking "Gentlemen what are our options?"

"we have three options sir" the General spoke "Pull 1st fleet back from the inner colonies and send them to them frontier to support the second fleet"

"but we loose the inner colonies and the SDF remnant will have a foot hold again"

"in all probability. yes "

"Whats the second option?" the prime minister said expecting that he won't like it ether

"We Allie ourselves with the republic... and send our troops to fight beside the republic's army"

"send our troops to fight a war? a war were not yet papered to fight?"

"Yes,sir"

tired Korkonen began to speak"So...your suggesting that we send our brave men and women to support the republic to fight in galaxy wide war?" he questioned not liking it one bit

"It's our cleanest shot sir, we can't fight this alone even with the four mega powers prime minister otherwise, we risk losing everything"

"what about the third option"sighing deeply putting his hands to his tempo

"We stay neutral and deal with our problems at home and risk that the separatist's don't retaliate at our weakest"

sighing again but this time in frustration "Well that's a pretty big risk..." thinking deeply realizing that each of three has a negative effects on their government making up his mind he prayed to god that he made the right one "we'll go with the third option General, staying neutral will keep us out of their war, For now we must focus on building our strength. Admiral how goes ship production?"

"They are building as fast as they can but we don't have enough space to build more," Cole said putting up the image of the Shipyards as it constructs more warships and carriers."but with your authorization we can repair and reuse the Setdef ship-pens on mars to construct more warship's for combat."

During waning day's of the invasion of mars the EFC Kommandos were able to stop SDF engineers from destroying a structure like bunker. At first they thought it was a munitions depo but over time they soon discovered it wasn't a munitions depo but an shipyard, the Enforcer corp was able to find a reachable mass driver that can send ships into space.

"That could work if Mars wasn't a hot bed for insurgents," General Vasily exclaimed

"yes I now it is a hotbed but it will help us in the long run, but we only have about a hundred ships while they have thousands," Cole said to the General

"I suggest compromise" the prime minister interrupted them "We use the ship-pen on mars but it will be heavily under guard and after the 3rd fleet is finished investigating outpost 7745 they will take the 1st fleet's place on defending the inner colonies while the 1st reinforce the 2nd fleet agreed " both the admiral and general gr-ugly agreed until on of the general's officers ask a question "Prime minister what about the four powers? they have their own fleets what will happen if one of the four powers align themselves with ether the separatist's or republic?"

"they won't"Korkonen said with conviction "the 4 powers are always an independent butch but also new that they can't fight alone .that's why they created the Winslow Accords and Common defense pact after the collapse of 2033 to gain a upper hand on each other just like the allies and the Warsaw pact of the first cold war, it would've continued if the SDF hadn't declared war on us four years united against a common enemy to ensure their own survival,"

Remembering the years leading up to the signing of the armistice which the four powers hated it they saw it as bowing there arms down while setdef smacks them around all they want. after four weeks on tying to convince the former UNSA parliament to renegotiate a fairer deal but they didn't listened because the original Parliament were desperate for peace so they signed it anyways forcing the 4 mega powers of earth to pull out of the United Nations Space Alliance creating a rift in the process.

"They would rather be working beside us then joining a alien government who is at war with itself. how much longer for the diplomatic delegation to be ready?" he questioned one of his staff. "there almost ready prime minter we just need couple more day's"

"good, if that is all, then you are dismissed. I have speech to prepare for the national assembly" with that said everyone started to leave,as for Korkonen he stayed seated thinking on what to say in Parliament assembly.

* * *

It wasn't easy for Jonah's friend to convince vise admiral Gunther to let him go. it took about an hour to convince him, after that orderly he was now flighty to coruscate,going to meet this Jedi council. being inside a Ventor was different to ships he was used to, while an admiral-class carrier was comfortable with necessity's of an 21st century warship but this ship was far from of people conducting specific tasks, clones walking around, computers showing flight data,control of turrets, so on and the fact he didn't need to open a door by hand so yes he is starting to like this ship. if any one of factions see's this ship they would be jealous.

What he didn't expect that the suicidal deed he done on Maridun spread through out the star destroyer. Most people were talking about it and even gave him grins of approval when he passed Luxury he was thankful for was these people were very restrained and now when to not to get into someone's business, unlike the people back home who seemed to get their noses into every single again, these were clones bred for war, just like him.

after much thinking, Jonah decided to hear this 'Council" out when he arrived on Coruscant and if they can find a way for him to control his power then looks like he will be gone for while.

"300,301,302,303,304,305" his workout was interrupted by the sound of a door knocking .

"Who is it?" he asked, standing up from the floor wiping some sweat off his face

"It's me," Ahsoka answered. Jonah walked to the door opening it

"We'll be arri-" as she stopped mid sentence, she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, sweaty ,scared and well 6-pack chest.

"yes, we'll be arriving at what?" seeing her cheeks were darker than usually before Ahsoka realized she was staring

"Never mind," she replied little bit to quickly. "I wanted to tell you that we'll be arriving in ten minutes, so put shirt on please!"

"okay just give me minute" putting on his shirt and rig on from the table, he stopped her "wait" he called out. "can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Ahsoka answered. "What is it?"

Jonah hesitated for a brief moment before asking,"What's it like to be a jedi?"

The Togruta crossed her arms, thinking for a second. "Well, it's pretty cool. We get to go on missions, help people, and do our best keep the republic safe"

"Like fighting a war" Jonah questioned. "kind of ironic that peacekeepers are fighting in this war and leading armies."

Ahsoka knew that he wasn't trying to be cynical, but she couldn't help but get a little defensive. "We didn't cause the war, Jonah! We were drawn into it thanks to the separatists. We just want to end it"

Jonah decided to continue his augment "Well last time I checked, it was jedi from you'r order that started the war in the first place"

"Count Dooku left the order before he created the separatist" she countered , having enough he decide to amend the situation quickly before it turns into a full blown argument"okay, I'm sorry, I never thought it's sore subject for you guy's"

Ahsoka replied with her own apology, bowing her head slightly. "I'm sorry. I should't keep snapping at you like that."

Jonah raised an eyebrow at her "Ahsoka, why do you keep apologizing?" confusion was clear in his voice

"What do you mean?"

"Twice, 4 four day's ago and right now, you've snapped at me, but then you act like you've done something sinful when you do ?"

"there is no emotion; there is peace," Ahsoka quoted. "As jedi, we have to release our emotions to the Force, specifically, the ones that lead to the ,Anger, and hate are just name a few of them."

Jonah cocked an eyebrow. "Hatred I understand, but fear and anger?Those emotions are normal for normal people but decisions based on those emotions would effect an outcome of a mission, but you can't just bottle it up or your gonna beak like a twig, calm breathing will only get you so far"

"You wouldn't understand," the togruta responded

_I do understand _Jonah thought but this time shielding it "It must be hard for you, fighting a war meaning having a small bit of freedom before the next deployment. Don't you want to do something fun for girl our age" if he was a regular teenage he would have proper friends maybe true family.

She smiled sadly. "If only. We had to give up a lot to be become a jedi. Most of us were raised by the jedi at a very young age"

"How young?" and the answer he got he didn't like as she answered his question" young as a baby or 1 years old"

"What! and Your parents just gave you up?"

She shrugged. "I can't really remember that far back. All I remember is my life as a jedi. Anyway, it really doesn't matter. Like I said, jedi aren't allowed to form attachments or fall in love. It's forbidden!"

"What!" Jonah exclaimed." but isn't that going too far!?, did one of your order got too attached to his teddy bear!"

"Keep your voice down!" Ahsoka urged. "All I now that attachment can lead to the darkside, which is forbidden"

"so love is forbidden" Jonah concluded" in other words you can't fall in love or merry"

"Yes that's right, the only one who was allowed to merry was master Ki-Adi-Mundi, but that was only because his people would've become extinct, or something like that"

"so you people can't love but this Ki-Mundi was allowed because his species has a repudiating problem, ho ho this council and I will get along just fucking fine" sarcastic on the last part

"Just try to be respectful, please," Ahsoka said "the last thing you need is to get on their bad side. Trust me when I say you Don't"

"Fine," Jonah conceded. "Being a jedi takes commitment. I respect that, but I didn't expect to give up my humanity again" before ahsoka could even question on what he said the intercom came alive **_"Attention everyone!"_** Admiral Yularen announced over the intercom._**"We have arrived at coruscant sooner than expected. Will commander Tano and Corporal Jonah please report to the bridge? **_

"Duty call's," Jonah stated, heading towards the bridge.

Ahsoka followed him. "let me give you a few pointers when to approach the council: be respectful, don't interrupt, try not to fidget, look at them when they are talking to you,speak when spoken too, don't let you're emotions do the talking, and, please don't insult master Yoda"

Jonah nodded, but he was confused by the last bit. "I am soldier you now.I do now how to react to High ranked individuals,Why are you helping me anyways?

"Because...I figured that you could use as much help as you can if you want to be a jedi," She answered

Jonah noticed the her hesitancy in her voice, but didn't press the matter. instead, he left himself to his own thoughts putting his mental shield up again.

_She's hiding something from me. I now it. does she like me,no it can't be, she said jedi can't fall in love,but why is she helping me and why do people ask me if I want to become a jedi? I only come along because I need to get a better grasp of my powers._

When they reached the bridge, Anakin and Aayla were waiting for them.

"are you ready, Jonah?" Aayla asked the boy soldier who walked towards them "arrant we landing now" he said looking at the planet and ships coming and going.

"The entire planet is a city," Anakin explained. "There's not exactly room for a cruiser like this one. you're taking the shuttle down."

"what about you two?"

"I have an assignment with obi-wan I have to get to," he answered. "snips needs to report to the jedi temple, so she'll hitch a ride with you and master Secura."

Jonah nodded. "okay." he turned to Aayla "lets get going"

"Come with me, you two," she said, heading towards the hanger.

before he left Jonah shook anakins hand. "It was nice working with you, skywalker"

"you, too," he responded

after getting his gear ready, the three of them entered the shuttle while Anakin departed to meet up with his former master. He one hell of a story for the jedi master.

* * *

(Outpost 7745)

cold...the planet is cold, fitting for private Andrei Ponomarenko of the 43rd mechanized battalion spetsnaz guards brigade, who is right now driving a snowmobile threw the snow in a blizzard with his squad, it's been a two months now, that his Guard brigade was stationed on this world to protect the water refinery's that was extracting water from the ice to transport it back to earth but also study the alien populace who are this planets moon. he was born in Ukraine his father was spetsnaz guard and his mother was a simple hunter, they met during a hunt one thing led to another and Andrei was born with his three brothers.

they had pretty good life over the years his father and mother would teach his brothers and him how to fight,fire guns and survival training but as the got older his first brother and second went into the hunting business, but him and his third brother enlisted into the russian military. after brutal 2 years of training they finally nominated to Spetsnaz. Andrei and his brother were sent to different units, his first taste of combat was an uprising on the colony of Hansa.

His regiment was tasked to assault several enemy positions destroy them and putting down the uprising with brutal force. after putting the rebels down like the dogs they were his regiment got shipped to another post and guess where he was sent, an Icey wasteland filled planet inhabited by harry native's that look like fly's minus the wings.

still driving the snowmobile they finally reached the base. the place has metal walls around the base with several guard towers, approaching the main gate his sergeant called in as the same time the doors began to open allowing them to drive into the base as the main gate closed behind them, russian personal were working on T-100 ogres their, 152 mm smoothbore cannon,bumblebee flamethrower with a &.62 mm machine gun and a AA guns with specialized heavy armor for this fearsome tank on the right the BTR-112 cockroach with it's 57mm Autocannons and armor, those two vehicles were a testament of russian engineering.

Parking their snowmobile's at the motor pool they got off their vehicles and went straight to the barracks. an hour and twenty minutes of debriefing later they had some free-time, except their staff sergeant who had a tone of paper work while the rest of his squad mate's parted ways.

Andrei walked to his locker putting his ak35 away with his winter cloths,and armor. closing his locker door, the young man went to the cafeteria to get something to eat, walking threw, the hall he heard"a friendly voice behind him "Andrei my friend, were have you been in my life!" looking behind him he saw a man who is 29 year old

"Ulmen, is that you?" smiling at the older man, Ulmen and Andrei met each other during the Hansa uprising after that bloody ordeal he became his first friend. shaking hands the two of them started to talk to one-another"in the flesh my young Andrei, how was your chilling patrol?," Almen joked making the young man shake his head "It was good if you don't count the blizzard and the stone age natives, so yeah it was a great patrol" he said sarcastically.

"ha ha, well at lest you still got your humor" he laughed out " but still really it's good to see in one piece"

"you as well Ulmen, I thought your unit, were stationed at the refinery?" he questioned the older and more experienced soldier "I was but..colonel Miller decided to send my company to reinforce the base; the old wolf is worried that who built those structures would come back and retaliate."he said. ever since the Talz got attacked by an unknown force, everyone was on edge, their commander wanted them to be ready meaning more drills, patrols and stockpiling ammunition.

"da I heard," Andrei exclaimed "it makes me wonder who built those outpost, and if they were allies because of those strange writings"

"Ah yes I do wonder who they were as well my friend, miller was literally the egg heads to translate it for weeks" remembering the commanding officers wrath "bit enough of that, come Andre our bellies are asking for meal!" as they continue to speak to each other. they finally made to the cafetiere.

* * *

"Jonah, you're going to get glued to the window," Ahsoka warned.

The teenager didn't respond, completely awed at the sights outside.

Anakin wasn't kidding; Coruscant was Geneva on steroids. Whenever he looked, skyscrapers filled his could only imagine how long it would take for someone to outside were flying hovercrafts, or speeders as they call them. Jonah new if there was an accident it wouldn't be pretty for the diver.

speaking of accidents, is military thinking filled his mind. If Olympus mons and Berlin proved anything back at home, skyscrapers were easy target if someone wanted crash something huge into the buildings. The people inside and on the ground wouldn't stand a chance. pluse in WW3 the Russians collapsed buildings on EF forces during the battle of Berlin an effective way to deny access to roads and taking out enemy units at the same time. then again, this is an advanced civilization. he was positive that maybe they have something to prevent that from happening he hoped.

After dropping the separatists off at the prison, they flew to the jedi temple, which made insignificant. It was so huge, bigger then the Ruins on mars, it was practically a city within itself. as they landed, Jonah saw three...weird creatures awaiting them.

one was a black-skinned, bald human male in traditional jedi robes. his face. His face looked like that he had never smiled in his entire life. his facial expression consisted of seriousness and suspicion.

The second was humanoid, but seemed like he had the head of a mutant bug. he didn't seem like could make a single expression even if he wanted to.

The third was the strangest of the trio. Green,small,old,wrinkled, and just plain weird described guessed this was master yoda that ahsoka mentioned. he made sure to clear his mind before he, Ahoska, and Aayla approached them.

'Master windu,Master Plo, Master Yoda," Aayla bowed.

Ahsoka and Jonah bowed polity as well

"It is good that you have returned safely,Master Secura,"Plo, the bug guy, replied before shifting his gaze towards Ahsoka" *Koh-to-yar, Ahsoka."

"*Koh-To-yar,Master," the Togruta responded with a smile

Master Windu looked at Jonah, who in return stared back equally intimidating stare " you must be the one Master Secura had mentioned in her report"

"Corporal Jonah, assault expert in the Special Combat Air Recon unit, Sir"the teenager said standing straighter

"Hmm," Yoda pondered, staring at him intently, "Strong with you, the force is. If not trained, uncontrollable, you would be"

_Well that's comforting_ "with all due respect, master Yoda, I have not yet decided on whether to be a jedi, I only came here to learn how to control this..power"

Plo decided to speak, deciding that he would try to convince him"I am sorry, young one but as master Yoda said if you are not properly trained, you could case harm to others and yourself as well and your admiral gave Aayla his permission to train you" hearing that the admiral gave them his permission he couldn't believe it.

"You to be joking, because if you are am not laughing" he said in disbelief

"We are not joking,Corporal" Master Windu retorted

Ahsoka resisted the urge to glare at the Jedi master. How can he be so blasted insensitive?

Jonah was quit for a moment and started to think to himself, he had been trained to crush objects and throw them thats how he was tight in his days in the SDF but it was limited knowledge and to ad to it the Admiral gave them his permission train him? he didn't now if that was a lie or was true. feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked to his right seeing Aayla who began to speak up "I now your in conflict with yourself,Jonah. but John said to me back on Maridun that we can train you,"

"Did you ask why did he convince the vice admiral to let me go with you guys?" he asked.

"I did not" she admitted" but he was gone when I tried to ask him but he did leave this" pulling out a the piece of paper she picked up on Maridun and showing it to him. grabbing the paper from her hand he started to read the front _To Jonah_ it said before opening it

"Perhaps we should wait until later to speak with, Jonah" Plo suggested "You should be given time to adapt to your current."

"I agree,"Yoda replied. "upsetting news, this is for you. When ready to talk you are, waiting we will be"

The three jedi masters departed as Aayla and Ahsoka waited for Jonah to finish reading the message he got from his sergeant.

"What does it say, Jonah?' Ahsoka asked wondering what was written down. Jonah looked at the two before reading out loud "It said's_ Dear Jonah, your wondering why I convinced Vise admiral Gunther to let join these jedi knights or whatever their called. is that you treat this power of yours as a curse because you used it during the war against the UNSA, before you defected, yes I now of your secret for some time and on every mission you tried to use it to protect but every time I saw you use it you barely had it under __control but when you met Ms,Secura you opened up . so consider this a temporary leave of absence,so good luck kid. By sergeant John Conner of Scar team 4._" as Jonah finished reading the note he spoke up "well looks like I'll be training to a Jedi after all" sighing in defeat

"That is entirely up to you, Jonah,"Aayla answered, former child soldier who looked at her

"I can't believe am saying this but" pausing for a moment for he was about to make an important decision "would you be willing to...train me, Ms Secura"

Aayla was touched that he requested to be trained by he. She must have made an impact on his life.

"I will," she promised

That made smile again, but a thought occurred to him. "Yoda said that my powers could be uncontrollable. does that mean if I don't get proper training I could be a danger."

"It is possible," the twi'lek admitted

"Then looks like I need to get started right away"

with a determined look, Jonah headed toward the Jedi temple.

"Jonah,wait up!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she and Aayla rushed over to him. "that was quick."

"sitting around won't help me" the teen said "If don't learn on how to control it soon, I might get someone hurt any minute."

Aayla smiled at his determination. "Try not to scare the Younglings, Jonah. You look like you are about to tear the Temple down."

Jonah tried to soften his expression. "No promises"

_This will be interesting experience. _Ahsoka thought

* * *

If Jonah thought he had seen everything, that mindset was instantly thrown out of the window when he stood in the middle of the Council Chambers. diffrent aliens of various shapes and sizes surrounded him. Some, like the Green-skinned, tentacle-haired creature witch gave him warm smile, but others, like stone face Windu, kept there expressions intimidating.

"How do you feel?" Yoda questioned

"determined, Sir" he answered

Nodding, Windu took out a hand-held screen, the screen itself was facing away from Jonah. "I want you to close your eyes and tell me the images you see, Reaching out with the force and you will see these images."

Jonah Closed his eyes and focus as hard as he can. it was nothing at first, but then images appeared in his head as clear as day. as he named them off, the images changed.

"A hoverbike. a house, a speeder. a lightsaber. those light General Purpose infantry Units I saw during the skirmish"

"their called Droids," the green-skinned guy corrected him with a grin. "right, a Restaurant. a planet. a uh Droid in a shape of chair. the _Resolute, _a rabbit like creature, and, a...I have no Idea what's that but it's ugle and looks like master Plo without his mask"

"That will do," Windo stated after the Council members chuckled at that statement, one of which was master Plo.

"Sorry for the insult, master Plo" Jonah apologized to the Jedi master

"I do not take offence, Jonah," he assured

"would you kindly tell us, how you and your people, arrived to this galaxy?" a women, a togruta, to be specific asked.

"I can't tell you classified information or troop numbers of my people's military but I can tell you all about my people's history. but it's going to take while"

Jonah explained earths past ,how the SDF started the Secession Wars, how a thirty year war pretty ended in a Armistice, how the SDF would forcefully annex territory leading it up to the UNSA-SDF war.

"since my planet is going into another age of colonization, we already met extraterrestrials but not as advanced as you but we were able to set up diplomatic ties with them but fearing that the SDF Remnant would attack those worlds, we would place military and Scientific outpost's to learn and protect those world from remnant attacks. we were setting up an science outpost on meridian until one of our ships detected one of your damaged ships heading towards the planet and crashed , the Vice admiral wanted my squad to investigate, to investigate the crash site, Why I was chosen because I was special of sort, when we landed my commanding officer ordered me and our sniper to scout ahead to the crash site. and then, you now the rest if the jedi gave their report."

The Council mulled this information over, his race were no strangers to warfare but the most worrying is this SDF Remnant and he was once one of them.

"We would like your permission to read your mind, Jonah,"Plo requested.

"Uh, alright ," the teen replied hesitantly "guess that you don't trust me because of my past"

Upon his permission, the Council closed, reaching out with the force. Jonah felt their presence in his head and fought his instincts telling him to resist. I was pressure, but not enough to make him feel really uncomfortable

"I would advise that skipping the memories about my squad,and missions." he advised

"Whats wrong with it?"the green-skinned guy questioned.

"the missions I took were mostly classified so if any of you try read it then expect an early funeral," he answered with silent threat at the end.

"I do not believe that would be a good idea," the togruta stated while some the council members hands go to their lightsabers

Wisely, the Council avoided those memories, but the levity ended horribly.

Jonah felt a fangs jam directly into his mind, causing him to cry in pain. To the Council's astonishment, he let out a force repulse that toppled the entire group. The windows shattered , many chairs were flipped over, and the jedi masters, the most powerful and wisest of the order, were on the floor or up against the wall.

In the middle of crater with Jonah lying motionless on the ground with his hands on his head, but was unconscious.

Instantly, Ahsoka and Aayla, who were waiting outside, tried to get inside the chamber but the door was jammed so they used their lightsabers to cutting a hole as they rush into Council chambers, lightsabers still brandished.

"Is everyone okay?" Ahsoka asked, looking for the source.

"We'er alive," Windu answered, getting to his feet

Aayla, seeing Jonah's body, deactivated her saber and checked on him.

"what happened?" she asked.

"Unexpected results, the probing revealed," Yoda replied brushing off the dust. "Memories of his past, impossible to read. Powerful, he is, Very powerful."

Ahsoka jaw dropped as she really examined the damage. "He did this? That guy?"

Don't worry, Ahsoka," the togruta master said with a smile. "I have a hard time believing it myself."

"Master Secura, see Healer Barriss, he needs to," Yoda advised" Quickly."

"yes, master," Aayla said, taking Jonah into her arms.

She rushed Jonah out of the room, hoping to make it to Barriss as soon as she could.

Yoda did not reveal the last image the Council saw: it was a younger Jonah wearing a suit for space with armor, red eye's glowing in the darkness, carrying a weapon of some-kind standing in a middle of a field of rubble and bodies before a massive explosion envelopes him . _Very disturbing, it was..._

Once the two had left, the Council immediately discussed what had happen.

* * *

In all of her years Barriss Offee had been a healer, but never seen so many scars one so young but also never experienced a force-Sensitive with such power. She felt his power surging in and out like an uncontrolled heart beat, and that concerned her, the force felt calm and tranquil, but this guy was a complete opposite. to her surprise, Aayla stood next to him, making sure that he was alright and leaving his side. It seemed the Twi'lek master had a soft spot for him.

"What do you think, Barriss," she asked.

"It's interesting," the healer responded. "the Force is fluctuating through him uncontrollably. I never seen anything like it.I just took his Midi-chlorian count and...It's high as master Skywalker's, but higher than master Yoda's."

That statement caught her off guard. She had no idea that he was _that_ powerful. and to think,If he was attacked in his mind again..

"His brain seems to have been damaged," she continued. "Not from the blast, mined you, but from something else. I fear that he has Flashburned."

"flashburned?" Aayla questioned.

"It's rare, but it's when a traumatic event is so powerful that the force wipes away the memories of a victim, leaving behind intense burns."

Aayla remembers when Jonah mentioned an "_Incident with one of his taskmasters that made him kill off my entire unit," _and begun to realize that he must have been abused during in the past.

"And it's not just Flashburne. his entire body is covered with Lacerations,burn marks, to creaked ribs it just goes on" she listed" by all accounts he should be dead." as she gives the twi'lek her data pad. Aayla was more shocked to say at lest as she began reading threw the information "How can that be" looking back at the Mirialan who didn't new the answer either

"I do not now but what I do now is he's recovering" but She wasn't finished as Aayla can see the young healer wanted to ask her a question "If I may, master Secura. but is it true that he destroyed the Council Chambers?" she wondered.

"Yes,Barriss," Aayla answered. "It needs extensive repairs. How long until he wakes up.?"

at that moment, Jonah shot up into sitting position, breathing heavily.

"Does that answer your question, master?" she asked

"Where am I?" Jonah asked, holding his head. "ah Damn it, I feel like I hit by an armored truck."

"you are in the halls of healing," Barriss answered. "My name is Barriss Offee."

"how long was I been out?"

'For couple of hours," Aayla responded

"Did anyone die during my...Outburst"

"No," Aayla assured " but you did make a mess of the Council Chambers. Some of the council members have decided to talk to you in person if you are up for it."

lying back down, the teen said "All right,"

Aayla stepped out side for a few minutes and returned with Yoda ,Plo, Windu, and the green guy.

"sorry about the unexpected outburst,Masters," he said, wincing as the headache continued.

"Had no idea, we all did," Yoda assured. "move to another chamber, we must for a time being." He chuckled slightly at that last statement.

"Given the circumstances, the Council has agreed to let you be trained starting immediately," Windu stated getting to the point "also your combat experience will be helpful

Jonah sighed, as his head was still throbbing in pain."

"Thank you, masters" he thanked, messaging his head

"Upon request, you have been assigned to Aayla secura's Padawan," the green guy said

"Thank you, master Fisto," Aayla replied

"the essence, timing is," Yoda warned. "May the force be with you, heal soon, we all hope."

"And with you," the Twi'lek responded.

The Council members left, and not a moment to soon, Jonah lied down and slept like a baby

* * *

(outpost 7745)

Borban was board out of his mind, as he stared at the radar screen for 4 hours until he next shift. he thought he could see some action but no he was sent an icy wasteland, but it didn't get better when the talze attacked two outpost's retaliation, Colonel miller sent a unit of Spetsnaz wolves to investigate the structures, what they found was not what they expected, one outpost was a structure that was built in a block of ice. inside of the outpost was the bodies of the men who used to guard the place. but when the Spetsnaz remove the helmets of the dead, they were shocked to find out that the faces of the dead were identical. at first they thought it was twins but when taking few more helmets off they finally realize then and their that it was not normal.

the unit took some of the bodies for study as they continue to search the rest of the complex for survivors. but the Talz didn't leave any so, instead Miller ordered them to extracted any information from their computers. It took while because of how advanced it was and the language bearer but they were able to download everything and took off covering their track in the process.

The second outpost was...different it was full of combat drones after 5 hours the wolves returned to base examining the information thieve retrieved but also got a message from the SATO high command meaning all the Factions military unit will be on war standing and now to the present him looking at the radar for incoming ships as Borban eye's was about to close a beep from the radar startled him. Looking at the screen again he noticed a big blip on it "Hey Anton,"

"what is it Borban" Anton cried out as he was eating his lunch

"I got a blip on the radar. can you tap into the spy satellite , I now this could be malfunction but I want to be certain it's a ship."

grumbling that something interrupted his lunch he walked to the to post. sitting down he began to patch into the spy satellite getting a clear view of the system, turning the Camera into position, seeing Anton eye's widened Borban stood and walk were he was "Anton what is it?" looking at the screen that anton was watching his breathing stopped, seeing an image of a ship he didn't recognized it looks like square with engines at the back and tower. Looking at Boris Anton speak with a worried voice "Borban tell colonel miller. NOW!?" with that said Borban immanently called the Colonel while thinking to himself _"Maybe being board was not all that bad."_

* * *

_**Next chapter the republic will see the russian bear's might. so tell me how is it good and the next chapter will be on Orto Plutonia **_

_**the spetsnaz guards brigade-the spetsnaz guards brigade are the most elite formation within the russian military. the original spetsnaz units were created in the early 20th century under control of soviet intelligence. Spetsnaz quickly acquired an impressive reputation for toughness and professionlism, even creating their own matial art "Systema"(simply the system). These units consisted solely of infantry, and were not,as the name suggests, frontline combat units. The present unit seems to be under the Ministry of Defense. Unlike the original Spetsnaz, the Spetsnaz Guards have their own armored,aviation,artillery, and infantry components; and are frontline troops, whitch makes their name odd. The Spetsnaz Guards maintain the high standards of their predecessor unit. They are hardened veterans of Russia's regional conflicts; These troopers are highly effective, determined, and Ruthless force. The Spetsnaz Guards strategy emphasizes heavy weapons and heavy armor, individual brigades often ingeniously modify standard -issue equipment to suit their needs, resulting in Vehicles bristling with bolted-on weaponry the original designer never dreamed of including. Soldier to soldier, no military force on earth or anywhere else can match the SGB in terms of raw brute force, The spetsnaz soldiers are veterans of various has hardened the spetsnaz considerably, making them far more brutal and uncaring to the JSF, RSA and EFEC.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**ok this chapter is going to on the planet of Orto Plutonia okay guys. P.S. can you help me with the military ranks and how many men they command **__**will be appreciated.**_

* * *

In snowy sky of Orto Plutonia, five LAAT gunships were flying full speed towards the planet below in one of those gunships is obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin skywalker. they were sent to investigate the disappearance of the clone troopers who were stationed on the planet with them were dignitaries of the planet moon of Pantora. landing near the entrance of the outpost. as the LAAT doors opened up showing the two Jedi knights and clone troopers in winter gear.

"And this is the planets tropical zone!" Kenobi called over the blizzard walking with Anakin who responded:" well it's not Tatooine that's for sure."

"Captain rex have your men survey the area, places as many sensor beacons as you can before dark" Anakin ordered the clone captain began barking orders to his men while C3po and R2D2 are having a conversation of their own "why would the Republic want an outpost way out here? C3po questioned as R2 explain with series of beeps and boops "The Chairman of Orto Plutonia requested it, Why?"

"General Kenobi." one of the dignitaries called out. the dignitaries were three male and one female pantoran's who were blue-skinned wearing blue winter unformed cloths. "Chairman Cho, senator Chuchi. I suggest you wait to hear until we can secure the area," Kenobi said to the Pantoran dignitaries.

the Chairman said, "I respect your judgment, General Kenobi, but I will go where I choose. This is sovereign Pantoran territory." but anakin seems confused

"I thought this planet was uninhabited, and therefore, it's not aligned."

He responded rather scathingly"our moon of Pantora is the only civilization in this system. I'm the one who asked the Senate to protect this planet. this wasteland belongs to _us_."

"With all due respect, Chairman, this is for the senate to decide, not us," Obi-wan said, trying to clear the tension. but didn't as the chairman countered the Jedi master

"Aah but the Jedi report to the senate, which is Senator Chuchi of Pantora," Chairman Cho pressed. walking forward she began to speak " Technically speaking master jedi the Chairman is correct. Since the planet is uninhabited the moon of pantora reserves the right to continue in its protectorate." the soft-spoken senator said.

'Point taken, senator. Anakin, stay here with the droids while we secure the base," Obi-wan ordered anakin who walked with the chairman and the clones who crept toward the base. They opened the doors and immediately shined their lights inside as the clones pointed their blasters around, ensuring no droids lurked about in shadows. inside the darkroom they were met by a grim site, several clone helmets were on stakes, as if on display. "I don't get it," rex said upon seeing them.

"It must be separatists," Chairman Cho insisted

"I am not sure," Obi-wan responded

the group continued through the base seeing bodies everywhere, continuing towards the control room they were met with a same site. "Do you think the separatist's a forward base to attack pantora?" the chairman asked but Obi-wan went to the computers seeing them intact "I don't think were dealing with separatist. these computers haven't been touched."

"Sir." captain Rex called "Our scout have spotted a droid base on the other side of the ice ridge" with that said Obi-wan and Rex went outside taking Anakin with him unknown to them that they're being watched from afar. twenty Spetsnaz wolves wearing white camouflage laying flat down on their stomachs one of them went to his wrist pad before speaking "this is red fang to command, I have visual of targets prym" his radio came to life as old voice came through "_**This is white fang to redfang, follow the targets to the base ruins I want to keep an eye on them, but if they shoot at you...eliminate them with extreme precedence brym,"**_ smiling under their balaclavas, the wolves followed their order's to the letter returning to their snowmobiles. they took off the white covers and folding it quickly before stashing it at the back of there snowmobiles. starting the engine's they followed the jedi's convoy but one of the wolves looked back at the republic base as the same time Chuchi caught a glimpse of him leaving.

driving over 70 mile behind them remaining unseen by the clones thanks to the blizzard there right in their element. an hour later the republic speeders finally reached their destination but the droid base was covered in vines. getting of their speeders Anakin touched one of the droids heads on a stick "By the look of things. Whoever attacked our base took out the droids also." Anakin exclaimed

"Rex," Obi-wan muffled through his scarf" Help Anakin places senor beacons, you four come with me."

"yes, General" as rex directs his men to place more senor beacons while four of his men went with kenobi who is walking to the entrance of the separatist slipped up upstairs to the higher levels and were able to see Anakin's group coming up the back end. "did you find anything?" Obi-wan called.

"I found some large foot prints," Anakin answered.

"Have one of your men make a cast."Obi-wan and the clones entered the droids control soon joined them. "Sensors are in place." Obi-wan fiddled with the data computer. "I think I found something." however, as he pressed whatever button he was pressing, nothing happens. "Blast it," he muttered until Anakin smacked the computer, and a hologram appeared as the recording showed a droid shooting at something **_"6-8-5 to command. There are too many of them! They've overrun the base. we need reinforcements!" _**A large creature suddenly leaped onto it, and the hologram winked out.

"What was that?" Anakin asked.

"Whatever it was, it's a good warrior," Obi-wan answered.

"the droid's log indicates they were investigating the southern cavern," Rex put in.

"Sounds like a good place to start,"they got on their speeders and leaving the base, racing to the canyon with wolves prowling behind them

* * *

At the base, Senator Chuchi was looking outside thinking to herself while the chairman was giving orders to the clones like was in command.

_Who are those people_ she thought, when the Jedi left she saw a figure in the distance but the chairman voice interrupted her thoughts "I want the weapon system back online and the shield operational, there's no telling what the separatists have planned." turning around chuchi tried to reason with him in her soft voice

"Chairman, what makes you so certain, the separatists are behind this attack?"

"Look around senator isn't, this carnage proof enough?" the Chairman said as the clone troopers were clearing the dead but chuchi wasn't convinced "I now but there are no dead droids here, no blaster marks, the clones injuries were not consistent with" but Chairman Cho cut her off " an expert on war now are you senator?"

"No. Chairman," she said softly" no I only" but the chairman Cho interrupted her again "Let me tell you senator," he said walking towards the elevator

"I have led our people since before you were born, I've seen hundreds of planets rise and fall through force of arms if it's not the separatists is out there then it's a malevolent and aggressive enemy nonetheless and I will not let whoever it is, Jeopardize the security of the people of pantora!" he said but chuchi thought otherwise

"but if the Jedi discovered that the separatists aren't behind this. then perhaps there is a peaceful resolution." but as the chairman entered the elevator he turned to the Chuchi "Senator, I am willing to fight and die for my people" he explained "It's time to ask yourself if you are brave enough to do the same." before pushing the button to the hanger. Chuchi was left to herself thinking on what the chairman had said.

* * *

Anakin and obi-wan immediately began scoping the area out with their macro binoculars. "There's some kind of reflection up there. Do you see it?" Obi-wan asked Anakin who saw it as well

"yep" Anakin agreed who used his macro binoculars to see another reflection appeared in the distance. "Well, they know we're coming," obi-wan observed but something caught his eye using his macro binoculars again he saw something interesting "Anakin, were being followed" with that said he saw what obi-wan saw twenty lifeforms on snow-bikes carrying what seems to be slug-throwers and wearing white camouflage like the clone's armor and one of them was staring at them with his binoculars.

'Do you think that they were the ones who attacked the base?" Anakin said to his former master who shook his head "I do not think so? but I rather not find our." he said getting on their speeder's, the two Jedi knights continued their way.

as for the wolves they new their about to cross the territory of the talz. the leader of the platoon called the commander again but in a frustrated voice" Red fang to whit fang pym,"

_**"This is whit fang whats your situation over," **_said colonel Miller in his gruff voice

"we fallowed the two men to the talz tribesman border's. permission to continue pursuit of the intruders."

_**"Permission denied, We have a non-aggression pact with the talz's leader, come back to base will figure out our next move,"**_ he said, _**"Is that understood?"**_

"Yes sir," the platoon leader signaled his unit to return to base while the jedi drove along a rock bridge to find strange white-furred creatures, some kind they had seen on the hologram.

"Steady, Anakin," obi-wan chided as his former Padawan reached for his lightsaber. "they're only curious. Let's not provoke them as the droids and our troops must have done," One of the creatures, appeared to be their leader, came forward and said something to the effect of, 'follow me," waving his arm for emphases.

as they were lead through the village, Anakin muttered" Too bad we didn't bring 3PO along. How do you plan on communicating with these things?"

"Patience. maybe they're smarter than we are," Obi-Wan mused. as they stopped to another creature who had a spear before throwing it to ground as a peaceful greeting or a warning "Well say something," Anakin snapped

"Just shut up" the other chided him before bowing to him as they were shown into the tent behind him, entering said tent. a small group of creatures sat in a circle around the fire. They were discussing whether or not the two were a threat and should be done about them. They held a crude drawing of a battle droid, basically saying that they would wind up like the droids who opposed these creatures had if they meant harm.

"We come to you in peace,we will not bring harm," Obi-Wan said (Slowly) but the creatures were confused until Anakin picked up a piece of stone drawing on it before showing "Peace," he said showing the drawing of two people shaking hands as the creatures stared at it until the chief drawer ed another picture but this time very different. the drawing was of creature bearing his fangs with unknown writing on it making the two Jedi knight look at each other I confusion for not recognizing the strange emblem.

"Anakin I think they were referring to the figures who were following us" Obi-wan exclaimed as Anakin began drawing a picture of the soldiers who were following them.

showing the picture to the creatures who again spoke in growls and grunt again but more frenetic making Anakin and Obi-wan nervous. almost of hour, later the Jedi was able to convince the leader of the Talze as the creatures were called, to meet them at the abandoned separatist base also he graced enough to give them a guide to lead them to the people who were their ally's of sort . as the went outside Obi-wan was about to forward his hand until the leader gave him a bear hug making Anakin chuckle before leaving with the talze guide leading them to the Russians base.

* * *

The Spetsnaz guards base was hotbed of activating as more troops were preparing for war, trains from the refinery were arriving unloading more troops and equipment with commanding officers were barking orders over the blizzard as several Ka-65 howler gunships landed while the new T-110 cyclops were being offloaded from the train their 155mm smoothbore gun the biggest that the motherland has built for extra measure the Spetsnaz bears put two 30mm cannons on it with spiked mine-sweepers and last and not lest it can turn into a walker because of the titan system.

Spetsnaz bears and wolves were double-checking their gear, last and not lest a Maz-660 king spider was the last vehicle to be unloaded as Colonel Miller himself was directing his men. Colonel Miller Koshka was a veteran of the UNSA-SDF war and the HANSA uprising.

Andrei was hearing Colonel Miller's voice "Ulmen I want your company to the southwest passage I don't want those fuckers to flank us and where the hell! is Duke, I want his tank company on the move ten minutes ago!?" he yelled as Ulmen's company went to the southwest passage getting into their BTR-112 cockroaches

"Colonel Miller!" a young man's voice called out behind him" what is it private?" looking at the fresh recruit with steely eyes "brigader General Orlovesky wants to meet you sir," the private said before continuing" and brigade general Orlovsky is with him." with that said Miller jumped off the box he was on, walking towards the command center with the private following him. entering the command center he could hear technicians and radio men talking to other units, finally reaching the holo table, Miller was met with Ulmen and Orlovsky.

"General Orlovsky Sir," saluting to the 50-year-old man" at ease colonel Miller, Major Duke was telling me the situation."

"Yes sir, as Captain Duke has told you were the true general." Miller said with a sigh"the republic has found the Talze, two of them just entered Thi-sen's territory,"

"Have they found your base yet?" Orlovsky questioned but Duke beat miller to the punch"No Sir, not yet that is." Duke answered getting a glare from Miller

"General if I may, what about the other battalions were they notified?"Miller asked

"I ordered the rest of the battalions to protect the refinery, except the 42nd armored Battalion," he responded "they will reinforce your position and we were able to gain some Intel on your opponents." showing a hologram of a blue skin man probably in his mid thirty's ironically he wearing a blue government uniform

"Who the hell, is this suka?" Miller asked the brigadier general who responded to the question" this man is Chairman Cho. the leader of Pantora, was a soldier in the pantoran military for 20 years but retired and went to the political field also he is a patriot but arrogant and sees lower civilizations as 'savages'."

"Great. I hate these arrogant types, they just don't know when their beat," Duke growled out with Miller silently agreeing before looking back at the general who continued to talk "and that's not all, the reason behind the alert is couple day's ago SATO expedition encountered a new alien race but this time an advance galactic government called the republic which those blue skin bastards are part off" he finished explaining as the two widened their wise hiding their shock.

"So we were spying on a planet who is part of this, republic?" Miller pieced together"ah suka, well that explains why there's two types of soldiers with him. what about the two wearing winter clothes, do we have any information on them?"

"Yes we do, one of them that is." Orlovsky said putting up another figure, two to exact one who was in his early twenty wearing winter gear with scar running down his eye and the other in his mid thirty's also wearing snow gear, he has brown beard on his face." meet general Kenobi and skywalker these two are part of an order who called themselves Jedi who is 'peacekeepers' of the peace except their government is in a civil war." both duke and miller stared at him if he had a second head, peacekeepers fighting in a war, what the hell we're they, European Enforcer corps. before miller said another word, one of the Privates burst into the room

"Colonel, one of the drones spotted something on the ridge, Sir!?" Miller's hand went to the holo table changing the location as they saw three lifeforms. One was Tal riding his sabertooth tiger and two were the Jedi knights they were talking about "Well speak of the devil and he will appear"Duke commented before looking at Miller who was giving him the look, saying 'get those fuckers out of our territory!' nodding to him Duke left the command center because he was going out hunting.

* * *

the two speeders had been going for hours as the blizzard goes on they only had the guide to lead them to their destination until suddenly their guide stopped making the two Jedi stop as well, curious they wondered why they stopped. "why did we stop," Anakin said not liking what's going on and Kenobi sensed it to see the Tal looking around as he got off his mount if they were being watched.

"I do not now, Anakin," Obi'wan responded"but by the looks of our guide, we are not alone" eyeing their surroundings over the snowy wasteland seeing only more snow until something caught his eye. a little red dot was on Anakin's jacket "Anakin, there something on your jacket." looking at his chest Anakin tried to swipe it away but it was still there, suddenly two more appeared, then four more,10 more, then many more was covering both of them "What the..." Anakin whispered

as forty figures rose out of the snow wearing winter clothes with leather masks with devises on their foreheads, gas masks or showing their faces giving them an anonymous looks holding the same slug-throwers that the group, that followed them Obi-wan put up his hands as sign of peace but Anakin, on the other hand, got into a fighting stance as the Spetsnaz wolves and bears surrounding them

(Hands up, Get them up!) one of them yelled in a language that both of them couldn't understand "well at least they can speak," Anakin said to Obi-wan not liking the situation one bit, but one thing that confused him is that the slug-throwers were the same one that Jonah used. are they part of the UNSA but if they were why is their equipment not so advanced as the soldiers he fought beside on Maridun

"yes, but it's in another language and I don't think they want us to draw something this time," he said looking at the soldiers but luckily their guide came prepared as he took out slate and started drawing on it because the Spetsnaz weren't pointing their guns at him, one of them approached the Tal who showed him his drawing.

it was a Drawing of a peaceful image before showing it to the leader of the wolves, looking it over for a minute he turned his head toward the two Jedi than the picture again before talking to his radio(Captain duke, this is deerhound, pyrm) he said to his radio as the two Jedi knights saw this and was wondering what is he saying.

_**(Deerhound, this captain Duke did you apprehend the intruders,)**_

(Yes sir, but, the tal that guides them here was ordered by thi-sen, sir) looking at the next drawing, it took them two years just to understand their way of talking but it was worth it. looking at the tal again it's big hand clinching the bone spear as his radio came alive again **_(is that right,)_ **he heard him growling_**(well, tell him why did Thi-sen send two outsiders into our territory?) **_taking the other tablet he started to draw the republic symbol and big question mark on it than showing it to the tal who begun to draw again.

while with the two Jedi knights were whispering to each other "I can take 7 on the right while you take 10 of the left..." Anakin whispered to his former master, seeing many of those soldiers still pointing their guns at them"I don't think that will be wise, Anakin," Obi-wan responded "it will only make our position worse at it is"

"I would stop talking if I were you," a rough accent brought them to a young man who was lowering his gun as the other one finished his conversation with their guide as he spoke in the rough language again but this time at the young man" my commanding officer say's who the hell are you" he translated " your trespassing on Common Defence pact territory"

now that shocked both Anakin and Obi-wan not expecting for someone to speak basic let alone understand it

"I'm sorry to tell you this but this world belongs to the people of pantora," Obi-wan tried to explain but the Russian wouldn't have none of it. as the young man translated making the older man scowl before speaking again but more angrier this time

"my commanding officer says otherwise, old man," he refuted casing Kenobi to cringe"this is now Russian soil. if the Pantoran's want it back They better be digging their own graves he said." as the man began speaking again somewhat calmer mood (Not) "he also says why are you here?"

"We came here to investigate who attacked our outpost," Anakin explained "but we thought the Talze were the only life forms on this planet

as the young man translated again to his lieutenant he looked at their guide than at the two Jedi Knights before walking towards them. stopping just 4 meters from them his looked them with an inquisitive glare at them up and down before speaking in English this time

"Well you thought wrong,General Kenobi," he said in a rough accent surprising both of them again, after a minute he was getting impatient but Obi-wan was to first to speak "You know who I am, how did you...?"

"we hacked into your computers," he continued "after the Talze butchered your men, we...helped ourselves to you're outpost. it took a while but we were able to decipher the information to our data banks."

"your men did not fight well" Andrei added nodding to the lieutenant who gave his men the signal to lower their weapons,

"so let us discuss why are you really here before I decide to kill you both here and know."

"why were you watching us and Who are you, people?" Anakin questioned first before Obi-wan could speak again.

"well for the first question. We didn't know if you were a threat," he said counting his finger" and the second one. My name is lieutenant Arkadiy Semyonovich of the forty-third mechanized Spetsnaz Guards brigade." he finished with pride in his voice.

"But you still didn't tell me why you're here?"

after two hours of explaining that they were here to deliver a message from Thi-sen

"we'll be their General but," the tone of his voice turned cold as ice "if it a trap then, we will use your guts to grease the treads of our tanks and butcher every single_ pantoran_ on that moon..you got that."

seeing Both Obi-wan and Anakin's eyes widen at that. clenching his fist Anakin stomped towards him, but Obi-wan stopped him before he could do anything rash" We'll be on our way, thank you for your time" Anakin looked at his master if he was crazy but with stair

"Anakin this is not the time or place, remember we're not here to fight" whispering to him. calming down he stared at the Russians who was glaring at them almost like they wanted him to give them a reason to kill both of them.

Seeing him not taking the bait, the Lieutenant frowned that they didn't get to kill anything, sighing he started to speak up in his language (Alright you wolves! let's get out here we don't want our commander to think we got lost in this blizzard!" he called out to his men who grunted in response getting on their snowmobile's and leaving the three in silence. but before they left Anakin tried to sense him through the force it was just void confirming that they were part of Jonah's people.

_those soldiers were like Jonah's squad when tried to sense them. a void but they were different _ Anakin though he also knew that during the battle they were assisted by orange-colored solders. when he saw them in action it was like they were trained well, maybe better then the clone troopers also he was intrigued by their armor. it was like the armor was enhancing their users plus the cannons they were carrying must have weighed a ton but the Pioneers were called were just easily lifting it like they were nothing.

"Anakin you can't just storm up to him like that" Obi-wan chastity him to which Anakin responded" I now but they threaten to wipe out the Pantorans"

"He just wants to get rise out of you Anakin," Obi-wan explained "they wanted us to give them a reason to kill us, my friend. but your right this may make the situation more difficult for us."

"Let's go back to the base, it's almost nightfall and the blizzard is getting worse," Anakin said with a reluctant tone. seeing that their guide led them back to the borders before leaving them.

* * *

as the two speeders finally made it to the base it was full of life again with clone troopers checking their speeders. Rex met them as they wee getting of their speeders.

"Glad you made it back, sir. it's getting nasty out there"

"You don't know the half of it" Anakin answered.

The Pantorrans walked up, and the chairman asked: "what did you find ?"

"It seems we've stumbled onto an inhabited planet," Obi-wan replied

Chairmen scoffed. "Impossible. Our explorers have spent much time here over the long history of Pantora. No one lives here. They're Trespassers."

"With respect, Chairmen Cho, these creatures, the Talze, aren't advanced enough to master space travel. I think they may have been here longer than Pantora and It's not just the Talze," obi-wan exclaimed

"Explain yourself, General Kenobi" The Chairman damned

"Before we met the Talze, we were being watched from afar, form someone else" Obi-wan continues explaining"at first we thought it was the talze, but we were sourly mistaken-ed."

the chairman was getting impatient"well if it wasn't the savages, then who was it ?"

"They called themselves the Spetsnaz Guards brigade a military unit that belongs to a Coalition called The Common Defense Pact, they came here 2 years ago before the clone wars" but the Chairman didn't care

"Whoever they are, they belong to us. this whole system belonged to us,"

"Your majesty," Senator Chuchi cut in, "if there are life forms here, then the Senate must decide Jurisdiction."

"They are savages. Look at what they've done. They've slaughtered your troops."

"They only want to be left alone. The droids attacked them, and am afraid our outpost got caught in the middle." Obi-wan argued.

"They must be subdued. They're dangerous. Captain Rex, prepare your men for battle."

"We promised their chief and the guards commander there would be no retaliation," Anakin put in.

"We've arranged a meeting between their high council, you and the Senator. They want peace," Obi-wan continued.

"We can't send troopers. They'll think we lied."

"These creatures are little more than animals. You can't lie to an animal. They can't be trusted."

"But, your majesty-" Senator Chuchi began.

"No! It is obvious these creatures are not covered by the convention of civilized systems. The Jedi Council has no say in the matter."

Chuchi continued on what she was going to say "If the Jedi are able to communicate with them, their status is in doubt." but it made Cho angry at the senator making him to stair at her "Do you stand against your chairman, Senator?"

"Of course not, your majesty." stuttering on what he said

"If we're going to meet with Thi-sen's council and the Guards council at the arranged time, We'll have to leave now," Obi-wan intervened before the conversation can go south. riding their respectful speeders they took 15 clone troopers with them for guards. it took them 3 hours get to the base which an advance party of another 13 clone troopers standing guard.

"Captain put your men on that ice ridge. We will attack as soon as the savages arrive," ordering Rex but Obi-wan tried to remind why they were here

"There will be no attack, Chairman," Obi-wan calmly.

"You will do as I command. This planet is under my jurisdiction!" Cho snapped

"Nothing is under your control, Chairman. The Talze are already here," suddenly furry creatures were starting to appear everywhere some covered by the snow, some were riding their mounts as Obi-wan talked to the Chairman again "it seems Thi-sen doesn't trust you any more than you trust him."

"Rex, Tell your men to stand down. Stay here and don't provoke them," Anakin called

"yes...sir" trailing off because he heard something in the distance it caught everyone's attention. 4 shuttle's that no-won ever seen, was landing near the base. it was Heavily armed VTOL with heavy armor bristling with heavy ordnance bearing the symbol of the Spetsnaz bear, as the back ramp lowers heavily armed men and women began pouring out in a tactical fashion some of them were wearing exoskeletons which were advanced. each one of them securing the area until seeing the Talze and the republic dignitaries. major Duke called out to the other platoon leaders (Area secure, tell the pilot that the Brigadier general and the Colonel can come out!)

two figures came out the Su-T3 wearing winter clothes with armor underneath one of the men was in his fifty's with a mustache, the other man is in his early thirty's also wearing armor underneath his winter clothes. all of them just screamed 'don't fuck with us', walking towards the Jedi Orlovesky just looked at them and then the clones before speaking in a heavy accent "so...You must be General Kenobi and Skywalker I presume," he said

"yes we are and you must be their commander," Obi-wan said looking at the heavily armed Russian who just stared at him and Anakin

"My name is Brigadier General Orlovsky of the 33rd Spetsnaz guard's regiment and the man beside me is Colonel Miller of the 43rd Mechanized battalion." he introduced

"and I am _NOT!_ impressed. at all." okay that wasn't what they expected "ah..what did you say," Anakin said not believing what he was hearing

"I said I am not impressed because how...badly you equipment your men for combat" staring at the clone troopers equipment which, in his opinion. was not what he was expecting for example, who the hell puts such clunky plastic armor and skirts on their soldiers even their guns were pitiful.

A_t least they have winter gear _Orlovesky thought before continue speaking "and those four must be the Dignitaries of Pantora." looking at the blue skin aliens who were approaching them.

"who are are these barbarians, Master Kenobi." the Chairman said rudely

"Chairman! these people are allied to the talze and friends of thi-sen" Obi-wan warned him again but he didn't listen as he continues to the base walking away but the two Russians scowled at the Chairman, already not liking him as they follow the Jedi went into the base with three Spetsnaz wolves as bodyguards. inside was six talze one of the six was thi-sen standing with his bodyguards, "you're highness," Obi-wan greeted thi-sen.

"We have returned as promised," Anakin said but when thi-sen see Orlovsky and Miller he started to growl happily surprising the Jedi as he just walked past them "Thi-sen, my furry friend! how long has it been" as they shook hands shocking the Jedi and Pantorrans in the process not believing in what they were seeing.

"Excuse me," Chuchi's said her soft voice gaining their attention "how do you know each other?"

Turning his head towards her Orlovsky began explaining"when we arrived on this world we started to build a colony on this world."

"so you primitives were spying on us!" the Chairman accused them but the Colonel shook his head "no, not spying. colonizing. was the word he used, not spying you blue skin idiot. If we were spying on you then we would've killed you when you set foot on this world. " making the chairman bristled at the insult "as I was saying. we were colonizing this world until we met the talz." looking at the harry creatures.

"At first, we were at each other's necks. Us Spetsnaz was about to...' pacify' them" Anakin raised an eyebrow the emphases of pacifying "so what stopped you,"

the two Spetsnaz commanding officers looked at each before sighing.

"Our planet's intergalactic government intervened saying that we can't pacify or colonize this Planet because of the treaty, so we built an outpost out here instead. overtime we learned to understand each other, the talz and us had something in common like the cold for example." he finished explaining "So does that answer your question little girl" satisfied she nodded "yes thank you" she softly said but the look in her eyes, the General is starting to like this one. she has the strength to be a great politician if she was born on earth but she was obviously afraid, too bad.

as C3-PO walked forward gaining the attention of thi-sen and Russians. _Is that a Combat grunt? if it is, then it's going to be easier then I thought. _Andrei thought to look at the gold robot but when Thi-sen growled to it the drone it spoke in a gentleman like voice "Chieftain Thi-sen welcomes you to his home and hopes you come in peace. He wishes to be good neighbors like the Russians are, but he does not wish you to remain on his planet."

_Ah now I see, they brought this thing as a translator _but Chairman Cho broke Andrei out of his thoughts "Listen, droid, translate everything I say and exactly as I say it," he snapped

Chuchi quickly jumped in. "Would you like me to represent Pantorra in this matter?"

"Not on your, life, senator. There will be no diplomacy this time. Listen here, you savages and Barbarians. this world belongs to the planet of Pantora. And as the supreme Chairman and exalted ruler of Pantora, you will not command me to leave this planet or do anything else."

"Your Majesty, we can't."

He ignored the senator."Droid, tell..." when he was about to finish until he saw Russians were scowling at him "what are you looking at, you primitive barbarians!?"

Still staring at him, it was Orlovsky was the one answered "we were staring at your arrogance you fool." he said walking toward Cho before stopping"I have seen many veterans and wise leaders in my life but." scowling at Cho with cold fury in his eye's

" I have never seen one so utterly arrogant to think of declaring war on us just for a block of ice_" _

"Listen you miserable primitive, I am Chairman of Pantora and I don't care what you think, you brainless baboon" he insulted

"oh you calling us brainless, talking to a people who survived fought wars before you even set foot on the real battlefield"

"And what's that huh, a couple of barbarians would never now the teeth of war " Cho dared but what he didn't expect that Orlovesky to take that dare

"Oh we do know of it pantoran and we seen, how merciless to brutal it can be," he said calmly on the last part "and do you know what, I have been a soldier my entire life I went through hell's fires just to gain the rank of brigadier general and I will Damned, to let a parasite like you to take Russian soil!?"

before Cho could say anything else, Andrei sucker-punched him, dropping to his knees because of the punch he looked up seeing a barrel of a gun.

Andrei just had enough about the Chairman he insulted his commander. Pointing his Ak35 at the Pantoran seeing the fear in his eyes like so many others he killed, ignoring the shouts his finger was about to pull the trigger "STOP!" a soft voice shouted stopping him from pulling the trigger. Taking a quick glance at the senator his heart stopped, he could see that she was beautiful but her face had a worried expression.

the Chairman who was on the ground reeling from the punch, has an angry expression" your going to pay for that" he said but the Spetsnaz stayed silent just giving them a death glare guns pointing at the Jedi and the Pantoran guards

"Why did you stop me from killing him? little girl" Andrei said not taking off his sights at the Chairman. knowing the situation could turn for the worse. Chuchi put a brave face but inside she was scared out of her mind "Because if you do. then you're proving that the Chairman was right about your people." she said trying to reason with him.

(Private!) turning his head to his commanding officer, (Lower your weapon) Colonel Miller ordered shocking the Spetsnaz wolf before speaking in his countries men language.

(Colonel,) Andrei called out (That blue skin bastard, just disrespected you, the Brigadier General and our entire people!) but the Colonel remains expressionless ordering him again but with more force this time (That's an order, Private) lowering his weapon he went back to his original position. the Chairman on another hand just had enough of this, he has brushed aside, disrespected, insulted and lastly assaulted by one of the Spetsnaz "You barbarians will pay for that."

getting up he turned to C3-Po "tell him"

"Dear," Threepio said before speaking to thi-sen

"I recommend a less confrontational discussion. The Talze are easily provoked," Obi-wan pleaded with the Chairman who doesn't want another close call but Thi-sen growls got harsher

"That didn't go over very well," Anakin said seeing Thi-sen reaction then looking at the Russian's again he could still sense that void in the force but he could see that they were furious but hiding it well.

"Chairman, I promised the Talze and the Guards that we would leave them in peace" Obi-wan snapped at him

"This is now an internal affair of Pantora," the Chairman responded just as vehemently. Thi-sen growled again at Threepio telling him what he was saying.

"The great Thi-sen, the sun of suns, asks you again that you leave or...it will mean war," Threepio translated.

"Then war it is" with that said both the Talze and the Spetsnaz guard stormed out but for a moment both Anakin and Obi-wan could see their escorts give wolfish grins or chuckling when passing by.

As the Spetsnaz entered their Su-T3's in an orderly fashion, back ramp closed with the Su-30 lifting off Orlovesky punched the metal wall creating dent before turning to Miller "Colonel Miller, did your men deploy at the canyon entrance?"

"Yes sir, Ulmen's 2nd company met with Thi-sen's warriors three hours ago. they're preparing an ambush for the enemy as we speak"

"Good, Order your howlers to kill any who is trying to escape, I don`t want any survivors in this battle, lastly I want Captain Duke`s tanks to support Ulmen second company" he ordered controlling his anger." is that clear Colonel" Standing straighter Miller acknowledged his orders "Yes sir"

"Good I'll return to base to inform High command of the situation as of right now, we are at war," throughout the cargo hold the wolves were chuckling darkly it's been almost four years since the SDF-UNSA war, two years since the Hansa uprising and now they going to war against an alien species. to them, it was a chance of a lifetime to show the galaxy their fighting prows.

* * *

At the canyon entrance, Ulmen's 150 men were sitting in their positions around the canyon with 100 tal warriors ready and waiting. before Orlovesky and Miller left they ordered him to move his company to meet this-sen's warriors who were setting up an ambush it was simple one, three warriors would act as decoys luring in the enemy in position for warriors who were waiting on the high cliffs and on mounts the Russians gave them a some of their guns and RPG-10 (Imagine RPGs from BlP2) the Spetsnaz wolves were waiting in foxholes checking their equipment or sharpening knives for close combat as for the bears they were teaching some of the tal warriors how to fire gun and the piece of resitons were four T-100 orges and 8 cyclopes T-110, and where is Ulmen.

He was sitting in foxhole Ak35 at the ready as a blizzard continues to _Travel the galaxy the say, fight for the Russian Federation they say, Freeze your assoff they say!? _Ulmen thought seeing his breath in the cold air unlike the others he kept his humor which got him in trouble a couple of times, for instance, one time he accidentally joked about his commanding officer which was right behind him. Ulmen was in the stockade for nine weeks.

after an hour of waiting until one of his Fox recon squad's form called in**_ (we got movement!)_** getting up he nodded to one his men radioing in many of the Company. taking out his binoculars he could see the enemy but there was something wrong with this picture. (Ulmen to Ironclaw are you seeing that I'm seeing?) he said in disbelief seeing just thirty-one men riding speeders into their trap. thirty-one, he didn't know what to think because right knows it was bordering between foolishness or suicide probably both.

(_**Yes, Kaptain I see the enemy decided to send out scout maybe?)**_

(perhaps...all units, this is Captain Ulmen, are you all in position?) making sure all of his men in position hearing the many voices of his country-men readiness for combat.

Seeing three tal warriors with there saber tooth mounts out in the open were retreating deeper into the Canyon like it was planned, guns at the ready they waited for few more minutes until the Tal warriors finally came out of hiding surprising the enemy and taking out a few of them. (Open Fire!) the canyon came to life as gun flashes appeared with the Spetsnaz wolves female snipers who were picking off the enemy one by one.

in the Valley captain, Rex was taking cover behind a speeder-bike, General Skywalkers' orders were to protect the chairman but the war-hawk led them to attack the talz home but when they saw the first tal warriors the Chairman ordered them to fire when in range but before they even fire a shot. the Talze rose from the snow ambushing them killing 2 of his men, one of the sabertooth almost killed him if it wasn't for his glass cockpit but now there dealing with another problem.

Snipers killed four of his men who were trying to form the speeders in a circle their blood staining the snow with their blood "sniper!" one of the clones yelled out as bullets were riddling their speeders with holes and spears were flying past them. with the Blizzard raging the Spetsnaz were in their element firing when moving then taking cover before moving was firing his two blasters killing three more tals but he couldn't hit a single Spetsnaz, the clone next to him got hit in the chest and head splattering blood over his armor.

one of the Talze jumped over a speeder slashing spear at one of the Pantoran guards killing him, the body hitting the chairman shocking him, it was about to kill him until a second guard killed him first with extra blaster bolts to make sure he's dead.

a bear aimed his RPG-10 at the speeders smirking inside his mask as he pressed the trigger launching the anti-tank rocket letting fly straight at their improvise cover which quickly turned to flaming wreck killing 10 troopers in the process those who were close to the blast were heavily injured but were killed by bone spears.

(This is not a battle,) Miller sighed(this is massacre) turning his head side to side in a bit of disappointment he thought there's going to be more of them (Send in the tanks,) he said not wanting to continue this fight any further hearing more Russian bears firing their RPG-10's or heavy machine guns.

back in the circle, Rex was not liking their situation at all, the enemy had the high ground what's worse the Talze warrior's allies were causing havoc firing their slug-throwers or even shooting rockets launcher's at them which was destroying their cover and transportation

"Pull back! second squad covers the retreat" he ordering his men but the Chairman couldn't believe what was he saying"Retreat! We can't retreat from these animals" he said in denial when spear kills his last bodyguard. firing his blaster a spear suddenly hit his back "Savages.." Cho said before going unconscious

A Tal was about to finish him but Captain Rex came swooping in on a speeder-bike hitting the tal with it, shooting his twin DC-17's he lifted the chairman on his shoulder but when he was about to get on his speeder he saw what looks to be twelve tanks, moving towards them spewing death and destruction.

getting on his speeder quicker he retreated with some others but looking back he saw a few of his brothers were ripped apart by Spetsnaz who used their bayonets stabbing them before shooting point-blank range or turned into red mist by the tanks.

Ulmen frowned wondering if sending in the tanks was bit overkill against a force of thirty-one too late now because it did force the republic to retreat (well this was disappointing, well at least)Ulmen said he was expecting more to come like a battalion, not an under-strength company (but still at least they gave us a good show) clicking his tongue(Captain Ulmen to Buzzard, Prym) he called the radio **_(this Buzzard here, where do you need us?)_**

(Buzzard, we got some stragglers heading towards the main entrance, kill them for me would you) he said simply reloading his ak35 looking up in the sky 4 Ka-56's heading full speed.

_**(roger that.)**_ Buzzard 1 responded, Ulmen sighed heavily again because it's going to be a pain in the ass to catch up, suddenly he got a call from Colonel Miller

* * *

At the base, Senator Chuchi contacted the speaker of the assembly and asked him to do something, anything to strip Chairman Cho of power. Finally, he responded, "The assembly has decided the actions of Chairman Cho are out of order. Senator Chuchi, You're given the Authority to negotiate a peaceful settlement the sovereign planet of Pantora, the Talze, and the Common defense pact."

"It is decided then," Obi-wan said. entering the gunship

"Pilot, let's get moving," Anakin ordered

While they flew to rendezvous with Rex and Chairmen Cho, Obi-wan asked, "Senator, Now that you have Authority, how do you plan with making peace with the Talze and Common Defense Pact?"

"Actually, master Jedi, since you're more experienced, I was hoping you could negotiate on Pantora's behalf," she answered.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, senator," he responded gently but Chuchi was confused

"But I don't understand. The Jedi serve the Senate. I must order you-"

"Senator, It is your people the CDP and talze are at war with. If the violence is to stop, it is you who must represent your people" with that said Chuchi started to think back at the abandoned base how she stopped one of the Spetsnaz from killing Cho it was the same boy she saw at the outpost wondering if he was thinking the same thing.

* * *

_Where the hell are they!? _Andrei wondered sitting on his snowmobile. after his platoon returned to base he was about to go to the barracks hoping for some rest until the Colonel gave them new orders which were to join Thi-sen bodyguards thanks to his endurance from the brutal training he didn't wine or object. he just followed his orders, _I just wish I pulled that trigger on that asshole then weave wouldn't be in this mess _he thought but that girl's voice stopped him from pulling the trigger.

A 30mm cannon brought him out of his thoughts looking down the Canyon he could see four Ka-56's chasing the survivors, who were trying to stay alive.

"well, let's get going then. I rather finish early than miss lunch" one of the men said

"you got that right. Why are we here anyway? the howlers are finishing the Republic dogs off"

"Were here to protect thi-sen's hid?" Arkadiy said "and if you continue talking like old women then I should send you back in a body bag!" shutting them up

Andrei shook his head before seeing Thi-sen himself with his personal guard after the meeting Thi-sen was seething in a rage so he was going to personally kill the Chairman. Raising his warclub he yelled out to his men charging into the fray. seeing this lieutenant Akradly looked to his men "Alright, boys is time to join the hunt!"

starting their snowmobiles the Spetsnaz joined the talze. Andrei pulling out his pistol starting shooting but at the corner of his eye Thi-sen wacked two clone troopers killing both of them. dodging a missile from a Howler he looked behind him glaring at the pilot before turning his face forward noticing the environment is changing from rocky canyon to a clearing, aiming his handgun again he shot a clone trooper in the back making him hunch over then falling in the snow as the speeder crashes.

Andrei smirked bit but soon frowned noticing that their opposition was faster, Seeing a bridge ahead Andrei called Arkadily "Lieutenant, Bridge ahead!"

thanks to Arkadily's sharp eyes he radioed the howlers "blue, Buzzard 1, fire at the bridge repeat fire at the bridge!" he ordered as the Howler squadron flew pass them firing missiles at the ice bridge collapsing it taking two clone troopers down with it.

Stopping his speeder rex looks up to see the Ka-56 fly past him looking at his remaining men, ordering them to take defensive positions. if they were going to die they're going to die fighting, carefully putting the chairman on the ground leaning back on a speeder. Rex pulled out his DC-17 shooting while walking forward as spears and bullets one of the spears gazed him but it didn't stop him from shooting his DC's.

Seeing some of the Talze dies form those blue bolts even ducking his head from one of them, he saw the glass frame had melted scowling even more before shooting his again but at the same time a bolt hit his engine losing control he jumped into the snow. getting up he got on another snowmobile but this time riding in the back seat taking out his Ak35 and starting shooting.

"Captain gunship incoming!" seeing gunship coming for landing, and Thi-sen was stopping the charge giving the sign to hold fire Arkadily growled angrily at the tal Chieftain" why the hell are we stopping!?"

Arkadiy looked at Thi-sen expecting an answer but thi-sen pointed at the troops being offloaded looking where he was pointing, he saw the two Jedi knights and the female Pantoran.

* * *

Getting off the dropship, Chuchi saw a gruesome sight, out of twenty-nine clone troopers and two pantoran guards just three remains.

"It's good to see you, sir," Rex said holding his right arm to armor covered in blood.

"You okay, Rex?"Anakin said seeing the blood but the clone captain just brushed it off "its just a scratch and it's not my blood, sir" he answered

"whats going on here?"

"Were in a quite a mess, sir. thirteen dead, the rest seriously wounded, including the Chairmen." looking at Cho who was bleeding heavily, Chuchi knelt beside him.

"Chairmen, can you hear me?" seeing Cho breathing heavily he puts his hand on the senator's shoulder as he is barely able to lift his head to talk to Chuchi "Senator, good," he said in pain "You must avenge me. As my final command as Chairmen of Pantora, I order you to destroy them!"

"I can't do that, Chairman." Gently removing his hand of here shoulder"The Pantoran assembly has called you out of order. I am to negotiate peace."

"No!Impossible! Peace? Never! I die for our people." succumbing to his wounds as his body went limp. hearing machines of war the republic forces saw Spetsnaz Reinforcements including the attack helicopters were coming around.

"Senator Now is the time," Obi-wan urged as the Talz roared in front of them including more guard troops arriving. She lifted cho's hat from his body and yanked a spear from out of the snow "Protocol droid, come with me" she said determined to end this conflict before it gets worse.

"Threepio, get going," Anakin said

"Yes, master Ani."

On the Talz side, the Russians were getting ready to finish this because Ulmen company just arrived but When Ulmen walked out of his vehicle a sheepish smile was on his face "Alright Lieutenant, your men can stand down now" he said confusing Arkadily "Sir?"

"General Orlovesky's orders, SATO's third fleet just arrived and demanding an end to the violence."

"But Sir, we got them cornered," Arkadily said trying to convince him to finish them off but Ulmen spoke in a series tone this time "I now Lieutenant but orders are orders, Russian high command doesn't want any heat from the other powers, for starting a war with the planet belongs with the republic. is that clear?" clenching his hand Arkadily responded "Yes, Sir"

"Good if you excuse me, I have a truce to talk about," walking with Thi-sen he pointed to two of arkadily's men " you two come with me" getting off the snowmobile they walked with Ulmen.

Chuchi stood silently and calmly before both armies, Promoting Thi-sen to get off of his mount and staring at the three Spetsnaz guards. "Droid, translate for me," she ordered

"Yes, mistress," He answered. taking a deep breath Chuchi lifting the spear then stabbed it into the ground and placed Cho's hat atop of it. "to die for one's people is a great sacrifice. To live for one's people is even a greater sacrifice. I choose to live for my people. What do you two Choose?"

it felt like hours when Thi-sen lifted his spear for a second she thought he was about to kill her until he thrust-ed it into the snow, with Threepio translating the words,

"He chooses to live as well." nodding she turned to the Russians" What about you, what will your people choose?" She said waiting for an answer, looking at one of his men he spoke in Russian (Private Andrei,) extending his hand to him (give me your helmet) taking off his helmet Chuchi felt heat in her heart as she got a good look at the soldier, he had brown hair, bluish eyes, and good jawline.

Giving Ulmen his helmet he puts it on Thi-sen's spear "We to Choose peace, senator but now this," Pausing for a moment "My people were just following orders, What you saw at the base was just us being...Hot-headed but right now, we realized our mistake for fighting your government."

Gulping Chuchi nodded "Then it's settled," she said before continuing" We will leave Orto-Plutonia under the watchful eyes of the Talz and Common Defense pact from this day forth and recognize your sovereignty's as a free and equal people." She and Thi-sen bowed to each other except Ulmen and his guard, with all the talz following their leader's example and bowing before the courageous senator.

When she was about to leave Andrei stopped her be speaking English "You have bravery I'll give you that," turning around she began to speak softly again

"Thank you, and thanks for not killing the Chairmen, even though he deserves it" nodding to the Senator he went back to his unit.

"well done, Senator," Obi-wan said.

"Yes. most impressive," Anakin agreed.

"Thank you, Master Jedi," she said. Anakin stepped into the gunship, but Obi-wan and Chuchi lingered, "Now that you have created peace between your people, the CDP and the Talz, remember one crucial thing." the Jedi said

"Yes, Master Kenobi?"

"Make it last, senator. Make it last. And be an example to others so not only this war but every war may come to an end as well."

"I will. I Promise you," she said when entering the gunship. lifting off only silence remained as the twin spears were the only thing there.

* * *

_**Well that the end of the battle of orto-Putonia okay if you watch the episode trespassers then you must now that it was an internal affair and the republic can't interfere but luckily for both side that the pantoran assemble can take Cho's powers away**_

**_next will be the jedi temple _**

_**I got the T-110 tank from EndWar online it was not easy to find this thing and only guess what on it.**_

_**T-110 cyclops- the T-110 cyclops was created after the secession wars. Frustrated that their tanks couldn't drive threw such rough terrain. the SGB soldiers who fought on those worlds carried the embarrassment of not having their tanks on the field forcing them into close quarter combat. until one day, a Spetsnaz bear, Russian Tank engineer and a commander got together finding a wrecked T-100 that was going to the repair-yard. the three fixed it up using the commander's connections in the military to get funding removing the flame thrower the Bear took two 30mm cannons from Ka-56 howler then a putting more armor around the turret. After two years the Russian T-110 cyclops was introduced. A tank that can transform into a walker was the first of it's kind but many had doubted the tanks combat performance but soon the doubts would be put to rest in the UNSA-SDF war. during the battle of Phobos and the libation of Saturn.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_okay__ this my 5th chapter _**

_**Ok I got a question on chapter 4 on whats a RPG well rpg is a Rocket-propelled grenade use to destroy tanks Spetsnaz bears use them in combat.**_

* * *

(Jedi Temple)

Jonah was not a happy boy which was not easy. why he was not happy because right now he is wearing fucking monks robs, his rig was confiscated, his guns were taken and last and not least when they were about to take his lantern. he punched the asshole in the face giving the person a bloody broken nose, but most of all.

"WHAT!?" Ahsoka shrieked beside him

Oh yes, Anakin's padawan was walking with him. "Can you keep voice down, Ahsoka because you're giving me a headache."

"You blew up the council chambers, threatened the Jedi council, called master Plo Koon indirectly ugly and you still get to be trained as a Jedi?"

Jonah shrugged. "The fact that I destroyed their chambers is one of the main reasons as to why I'm being trained. If I don't, then I might get myself or anyone else killed in the process. surely you don't want that."

Once Jonah had been inducted in the Jedi order, he was forced to get a haircut and was a bread that would dangle from his hair. When he looked in a mirror, he wanted to kill the barber that messed with his hair. his white hair had been cut extremely short and the brand made him look like a hobo of the 1950s. but he still has his wrist pad, his lantern, and a combat knife when they tried to get it off of him, the result was broken bloody nose and few missing teeth.

Ahsoka was shaking her head in disbelief. "I understand, but I still can't believe that they would let you be trained at sixteen, for crying out loud."

Seeing how she was reacting, Jonah's age must have been significant in some way. "It doesn't really matter now, tails"

"Do me a favor and not call me that," she warned.

"I will call you that, because you have tails on your head, and beside's am due down at the training room with master Secure." He said flatly."I get to use a light-saber."

She smirked. "Oh I gotta see this,"

Whether it was his natural perception of people or his special forces training, Jonah could tell Ahsoka wasn't telling him something. he cocked an eyebrow at her before entering the training room seeing Aayla meditating.

She smirked when she sensed her first Padawan entering the training room. She also sensed Ahsoka coming in to watch Jonah get his butt handed to him on day one. she would not disappoint.

"Welcome, Jonah," she greeted without even turning around.

"let me guess" Jonah exclaimed" the force"

"yes even today, the force has been a great mystery to the Jedi," Aayla responded, turning around. "When we first met, you had practiced using the force, and you are stronger than many Jedi I've encountered, but you can't win with that alone. It drains your energy. The more power you use..."

"The more exhausted I get it," Jonah finished " I already now that."

Aayla nodded. "This is where the lightsaber comes in. Soon, like every Jedi, you will be taken to Ilum where you will build your lightsaber." She tossed him a training lightsaber." for now, you will use this."

Jonah ignited the weapon, a yellow blade appearing examining the handle" let me guess, this thing can shock you when hit because I would like to keep my limbs mind you."

"you are correct about sting Jonah," Aayla said. " it's called a practice saber, we use this to train younglings," she explained

"In that case," he gestured the lightsaber at her "Shall we...master."

A smirk appeared as she ignited hers. "Let us see what you can do."

Jonah kept a flat face readying his lightsaber already saw how she can wield a light-saber on Meridian and how much more experience she was with it.

"Duels are not always about winning and losing,Jonah." Aayla lectured, lowing her lightsaber. "Duels can be used to gather information about your opponent. This will let me know what I can teach you,Padawan."

Nodding Jonah took the step towards her as she raised her lightsaber. he struck first with a horizontal slice, but it was easily blocked. a crackle from the blades clashing sound like lighting.

"Try not to think about what you want to do," she said. "Do it. By the time you think about what you want to do, it will be too late."

deciding to change tactics, Jonah started slashing in vital areas of the body, all of which were blocked by the Jedi master. He pushed the lightsaber aside and use his feet to trip her feet then aimed for her shoulder but was blocked as she pushed his lightsaber aside. She struck her lightsaber down, but Jonah barely blocked it in time, the blades inches to his leg.

"Excellent!" Aayla complement, avoiding a head butt before tossing Jonah to the ground. "You're a quick learner. Now, let's see how do you at defending yourself."

After her Padawan got to his feet, she lunged at him. While not as complex as her attacks were on Meridian. her attacks easily drove Jonah against the wall, barely defending himself from brutal attacks. Once he was pinned, one swiped knocked the lightsaber out of his hand. the blue blade stood inches from is inches from his neck with the wielder grinning like a clown.

"Again?" Aalya asked.

To her surprise, Jonah smirked on his face "Gotcha," pushing the blade with his bare hand (with help of the force) He got in close pulling out his knife he slashed(Not touching the skin) her stomach so fast she didn't have time to react before blocking a slash then using the force punch square in the forehead. crying in pain as she experienced a terrible headache and extreme dizziness, staggering back.

Jonah went to Aayla's aide " You alright master, I forgot to pull my punches."

Wincing in pain, she replied with, "I'm fine, Padawan. You...just caught off guard. I'm impressed. That can save you in battle."

Ahsoka couldn't believe this. Master Aayla Secura, one of the most expert lightsaber fighters she has ever seen, was beaten by a knife. this kid was getting more and more interesting, using his combat training which has been known to save people, but this kid was starting to become unconventional.

Recovering not so quickly, Aayla readied herself. "again."

For the next few hours, the two of them faced off in quick duels that turned into a knife fight creating little to no rest time in between. more often then not, Aayla would hit Jonah with the blade, but instead of tears, he would grit his teeth in pain. unlike most Padawans, who would collapse for a bit before continuing, the boy was not one to give up. he seemed accustomed to the pain after three stings. What Jonah lacked in swordplay he made for it with his brutal combat training. At one point, Jonah was once again disarmed, but he ran up a column, called his lightsaber to him, and back-flipped over Aayla while blocking a strike. kneeling he turned around blocking a strike.

Panting heavily, the two of them extinguished their sabers.

Both, well, mostly Jonah, sustained injuries, but the bruise on Aayla's forehead would stand out for a while.

"So, what have you learned, Jonah?" she asked.

"That I still have ways to go before I become true Jedi" he answered bluntly, taking a spot on the floor.

_He's humble to the point but a little bit too blunt, interesting. "_I will admit that you surprised a few times. Tell me, have you been trained in unarmed combat?"

Jonah raised one eyebrow "Our military's from my world taught us hand-to-hand combat, I was trained on mars, at a very young age," standing up from the floor"Which I don"t like to be reminded of." _Again._

She caught that word but decided not to press the issue. "We'll continue later. For now, Ahsoka will be willing to guide you around the temple and to the meal hall."

Not-So-Willing Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, master Secura."

Jonah tried to hand the lightsaber back to Aayla, but she refused it.

"Keep it with you. You can train in your quarters with the remotes."

"Thank you. Master," he replied before following the Togruta out of the Training chambers. "I can see you have a Padawan now" turning her head she saw an elvish female figure.

"Master Fay, it's nice to see you." Aayla said

Master Fay is a near-human that lived for centuries still retaining her youthful appearance thanks to her strong contention with the force also one of the 7 legendary Jedi and one of the four Jedi knights who survived the mission to Queyta. how she survived was a mystery when they questioned her, she said that as she lay dying she saw figures before passing out then awaken inside of a bacta chamber of a hospital in a nearby system after being fully healed she returned to the republic.

The Council was surprised and relieved that Master Fay was alive but due to her injury when Ventress stabbed her, the Council decided to send her to join healers instead of the battlefield.

"Yes it's good to see you too, master Secura." Fay said walking slowly to her

"Yes master Fay I finally got padawan to teach," Aayla responded respectfully "we found him on a world called meridian, his people were building a research outpost."

"So the rumors were true then, Humans from another world but..is it true that you can't feel them in the force?" Fay said carefully

Aayla knew this was a tricky topic, they were taught that everything was connected to the living force now it was challenged by a people who were living without force leaving a blank void whenever she tried to feel them except Jonah who had a strangely strong connection.

"Yes, it is true, they are not in the force when I sense them," Aayla continued "every time I tried it to sense one of them it was like a blank spot in the force."

it disturbed Master Fay making her silent for a minute comprehending the impossible "I can't believe it but what about your padawan? He has midi-chlorians, how can his people don't have any."

Aayla crossed her arms "I honestly do not now, Master Fay perhaps you speak to them when they come to Coruscant."

"that I will," Fay responded "I beg farewell master Secura I don't want my class to think their teacher to be lost." leaving the twi'lek in the training room alone.

* * *

In one of the Hotel Towers rooms, a Figure was holding a Sniper rifle which was pointing at Jedi Temple. through his sniper's scope is the holographic image of Jonah and Ahsoka.

"Target acquired, Permission to execute" finger on the trigger following the young child soldier, his sniper rifle is specialized for punching threw stone walls, that or his sniper is a railgun. After two full minutes, he got his answer **"permission denied, stand by. " **

relaxing his finger, the figure radioed in again "reason for being denied shot,' he said coldly wanting to kill the boy right here and now.

**"orders from command, they want you to rendezvous with Cell three at the spaceport and return to base, is that understood." **

Growling he responded "understood, heading out now." standing up he grabbed his sniper rifle, after taking it apart he puts the parts in a metal case, closing it he went out the door into the hotel hall. walking towards the elevator, passing by a couple of aliens before entering the elevator, pressing the button to the main floor.

It took about a half-hour before exiting the elevator he went to the front desk. " ah Mister Ceaser, it's nice to meet you, have come to return your card" a male Rodian said nicely. giving him a fake smile the sniper spoke in gentlemanly tone "Yes, thank you, it has been...a great stay." giving the Rodian his hotel card. going outside he put his case in the back seat of his speeder. getting into the driver's seat he drove into the skies of Coruscant traffic.

driving for about 3 hours he parked near the space part waiting for the third cell patently _I will kill nine o two _

* * *

Jonah received a mixed reception when he entered the mess hall. Many of the Younglings and the Padawans stared at him as if he concocted leprosy or gave him looks of wonderment. Some just glared at him and others remained impassive. Jonah knew exactly why this was happening: word had spread about the Council Chamber incident and they all crossed between fearing him, envying him, and angered by him.

After choosing his...food (or what seemed to be food) Jonah sat down next to Ahsoka, who was busily divulging herself with meat.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you have no vegetables on your plate?." he asked.

"I can't digest plants," she answered. "My species is that way."

"oh, your people are only meat-eaters then, I feel bad for the animal's then."

"well, the animals on Shili are mostly predators, so my people are professional hunters." she explained

Jonah nodded, understanding the situation. "Oh, now I see, So how long do you think it's going to be until they put me on the front-lines ?"

The togruta shrugged. "Not sure, Jonah. When I was assigned to Skyguy, I was sent directly into the fray on my first day."

Jonah dropped his fork, looking at her as if she was crazy. "are you shitting me,"

"Excuse me," she said a little offended on what he just said

"I said are you 'shitting me' because I just hear you were sent into battle when you just thirteen years old."

She rolled her eyes, deciding to counter his offense. "Oh, Don't get me started on the missions that you conducted when you were with your planets military."

"So you Jedi beat padawans to an inch of their lives, trained them to the breaking point and then send them on suicide missions." he pointed out

"What, no! of course not" She almost yelled "The Jedi order would never do that." whispering the last part

finishing eating a spoon full of his food he looked at Ahsoka again "Then don't compare your Jedi hombo jombo to our military's, I force to become a killing machine."

Their conversation-turned-debate was interrupted by sounds of their wrist comlinks beeping.

"Yes, master?"

"yes, ma'am?"

_"Ahsoka, the Council wishes to see us!"_ Anakin answered.

_"Jonah, you are to report to the Council Chambers immediately," _Aayla stated at the same time.

"On my way," Ahsoka assured

"I won't go berserk this time, master," Jonah promised. "I'll be right over."

Once their conversations ended, the two Padawan's faced each other

"Looks like we're having mission together," Jonah hypothesized as they left the mess hall.

"Hopefully, this one will be walking in the park," Ahsoka hoped.

_A walk in the park, yeah right! _Jonah thought, Making sure the council members did not hear him.

The planet Naboo, home of the nabooians and gungans, and where the trade federation was defeated by the same people who lived in that world. Naboo defense forces intercepted battle droids near their capital city, the Queen of Naboo pleaded the Jedi order for assistance, fearing another trade federation invasion. to add more fire to the situation was the fear of a separatist attack on a Neutral world would become a reality.

"Were sending four of you to Naboo to investigate, where did the battle droids come from," Mace stated. "be cautious"

Anakin smirked. "I think we can handle that, Master Windu."

"An easy task, it is not," Yoda warned. "Too thin we are, leaving many innocent worlds undefended"

"We'll take care of it." Skywalker assured getting impatient but hiding it well

Plo Koon turned to Jonah. "The Council believes that you should go with them, Jonah, as an observer."

The teen raised his eyebrows slightly."What do you mean, Master Plo?"

"Too soon to assign you to a mission, it is," Yoda explained, "but need experience, you do."

"Master Yoda I don't understand. I already have combat experience" Jonah said not getting on what he was saying.

"Yes, you told us and we believe you," Master Kolar said, "but you need to experience as a Jedi knight, not a soldier."

taking a deep breath he kept quit as Mace continued "You will be assigned to Skywalkers cruiser for the time being," he stated. "You will observe and aide whenever possible, but you cannot engage the enemy. consider this to be a learning experience in diplomacy when you have to deal with politicians."

"And my master?" Jonah asked.

"She is being assigned to a different mission" Mace replied.

Getting a confirmation nod by Aayla, Jonah stated: "Yes, master."

Bowing, Ahsoka, Anakin, and Jonah let the temporary Council chambers but Aayla stayed behind

"More to say, have you, Master Secura?" Yoda questioned.

Jonah paused and turned around in case he needed to stay.

"You need not stay, Padawan," the Twi'lek assured with a smile but Master Mundi called out "actually Master Secura, we would like your padawan to stay as well." making the twi'lek Jedi confused.

"Jedi knight Anakin skywalker and master Kenobi encountered an unknown force on orto Plutonia, they were allied to the natives, the Talz."

sighing Jonah realized that the republic met with the Spetsnaz Guards Brigade's who were stationed their "Were the unknowns wearing combat equipment designed for winter warfare and carrying an exact replica of my AK35?" Jonah said putting his fingers to his temples.

"Do you know them? Padawan Jonah" Mace Windu said

"Yes I do, Masters," Jonah responded "to tell you the truth, I fought beside them during the UNSA-SDF war." when those words came out of his mouth all the Jedi masters started to ask him questions rapidly many of them wanting to how he knows them but he kept silent because he wants them to calm down, which Master Yoda did by tapping his walking stick.

"Thank you, Master Yoda, How I now them is because their one Powerful-est nations I was talking about with My Master."

"I thought you said, the UNSA were earth planetary government," a Torguta said but he remembered her name Shaak Ti right.

"Yes I did but I also mentioned that on my world has four the powerful-est nations," looking at Aayla " you already met one of them on Meridian."

winding her eyes she remembered the soldiers who fought beside her protecting the Lurmen village, they were different from Jonah's Unit who were outfitted with a mixture of a pilot's flight suit with armor unlike Jonah squad, the soldiers were wearing some kind of exoskeleton armor. In combat the soldiers fought with a ferocity they never have seen before, their weapons though primitive were accurate enough to take down several squads of the battle droid to boot.

"The soldiers who fought beside us on Meridian, they were part of these nations."

"Yes, the troopers were part of an elite military unit called Joint strike force." Jonah began explaining" they were founded before the clone wars."

that made the Council interested now because they never heard of the world having a strong militaristic background except the Mandalorians but the Mandalorian clans were almost extinct with a new government on Mandalore "And the others were they created before the clone wars as well."

"Yes, the one on Orto Plutonia was the Russian Spetsnaz Guard brigade they were lucky that the Commander in charge was brigadier General Orlovsky if it was another Spetsnaz regiment then obi wan and skywalker would be in body bags." remembering his time in the SDF knowing first hand how brutal and merciless they can be. during the first years of the war, the SGB fought with a vengeance, destroying entire battalions and taking back plants lost in the process leaving no survivors with glee. His battalion the 902nd was one of the lucky few that escaped from the skin of their teeth in the battle of Titan.

"So these Spetsnaz brigades are an aggressive force, why did your people not disband them?" Master Plo said

Jonah looked at him plainly as if he was crazy " Aggressive is an understatement master Plo" he exclaimed "SGB is one of the most hardened veterans of war on my world and besides their too valuable to disband same as the others. even if we were going to they wouldn't listen to to us they'll just force the UNSA to not to disband their elite units." telling the four factions to disband their militarizes is like saying can I nail my self to cross then set myself on fire.

"I'm sorry to ask you this but can we do this another time masters? I rather not keep my...companions waiting." Jonah didn't want to rude but he doesn't want to waste valuable time.

To his relief the Council allowed him to prepare for the mission leaving Aayla Secura who turned to the masters

"Master Secura do you want speak to us about something?" Master Shaak ti asked

Taking a deep breath Aayla spoke, "My Padawan has the makings of a Jedi, Masters, and not just because of his midi-chlorian count."

"Go on," Plo said

"When we sparred, what he lacked in swordplay, he made up for with his...military training. Even after I disarmed him, he would not give up. He used the force to grab my lightsaber before punching me." she indicated the black bruise on her forehead. "his force enhanced fist impacted here and almost knocked me out."

"Very interesting," Mace noted, a little impressed. "That would save him in a fight. However, I sense there is something else."

Aayla nodded. "Yes, it is the will of the council, I would like to take my Padawan to Ilum and have him construct his lightsaber."

"I believe that is a wise idea," Plo replied. "He will be joining battle soon."

"I agree," Yoda added. "Granted, your request is."

Aayla bowed with a grin. "Thank you, Masters, May the force be with us."

* * *

A shuttle docked at the spaceport unloading its passengers of different species from the galaxy some are looking for work, most refugees trying to escape the war, a few who were trying to find a place to hide. as five individuals walking down the ramp both of them carrying their baggage, wearing clothing that if one was to look at them he would think there were refugees or businessmen. Getting off the ramp they were greeted by the Couracant guards "Identification please"

Pulling out their Identification the clone troopers scanned it for about seven-minute the Trooper looked at him

"Looks like everything is in order," the clone trooper said giving the man his identification back who took it back "Have a nice day." nodding to the troopers the group went to a certain speeder waiting for them. the figure turned his head towards the "it's a nice day on the red planet, is net?"

"Yes, it is a nice day on the red planet." reorganizing the code word the figure looked at them with a serious look "what took you so long, brothers?"

"security stopped us, but thanks to our...fake identification, we got past them." he said

Getting into the speeder they flew into traffic moving through the lanes weaving to get their faster making many of the drivers upset but they didn't care what they do they only care about getting to their destination which is in the lower levels of Couracant that deeper it went the higher the crime rate Ironic that the so-called great grand republic that stood for a million years is reduced to rotten, corrupted husk.

Parking near an abandoned warehouse "Where here." telling his compatriots who got out the speeder taking their baggage with them they walked to the door knocking on the warehouse door making it move.

As the doors opened they greeted by figures wearing militarized space suits holding volks, KBAR-32's and R3Ks one of them spoke "It was about time you get here,"

"Apologies. Commander Soran we got delayed," Hearing the door close behind them "Security forces were lax but checked our 'identification' before letting us go" he emphasized when he was on earth, security was much more tight, here on Couracant was laughable at most no body searches, no scanners, and no X-ray's to see what's inside their bags that careered there combat equipment and guns.

"Don't understatement them," the leader said pointing his finger at the figure's chest" the clone troopers were trained from birth meaning trained killers, is that clear."

"yes, sir"

"Good, We invested too many resources to let this operation fail," he said turning to the others "get your equipment set up in the room we set for you." he ordered the group who did what they were told picking up their bags.

"Commander," he turned his head to the sniper who got his attention "What about the boy, 902 he could still be a threat."

the Commander's face scowled hearing the boy's original name, Soran knew of the traitor and how much damage he has done to their people by defecting to their enemies.

"We will deal with him in time," Soran responded "Now is not the time, we are this close to obtaining our objective." he told the sniper he didn't like it but thanks to the snipers training he relented knowing it could endanger the mission. "Yes, sir"

"Good," putting his hand on the sniper's shoulder. "The traitor will die in time but right now it has to wait because our time is coming to end and we will get our revenge, Mars Aetemum." Soran said

"Mars Aetemum."

* * *

**_Well this chapter five _**

_**I put master Fay in there because she has a motherly aura around her plus she is perfect grandmaster material when the dark times come.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_this is chapter six and this will be Jonah's first mission with a Jedi okay wish me luck_**

_**and for the question for chapter four it black ops 2 for the Russian RPG's**_

* * *

In a LAAT nearing Theed Jonah was checking his AK35 his triple mag pouch with his robes was kind of a strange sightseeing a Jedi wearing tactical gear, it was not the first weird glance he got but he doesn't care because he almost got half his combat gear returned to him, Sadly not his rig.

_So this is Naboo, nice place to calm down _Jonah thought looking through the lined porthole of the gunship until coming up to one of the Palaces hangers to land. landing in one of the hangers just as they exited a man with an eye patch ran up to them and started speaking "General Kenobi. Anakin, we're so glad-" Anakin cut him off.

"Where's Senator Amidala?" he asked sounding impatient making Jonah look at him with suspicion from his tone at the way he asked the question.

"She went to for the lab." the man replied

"And you let her go," the Anakin said, sounding harsh._ strange, skywalker almost sounds worried for this woman like scared of losing her_ Jonah thought but a gold droid interrupted his thoughts "Senator Padme can be very hard to stop once she has made up her mind."

"Good point. I know what you mean."

"Ah, masters, who is this man?" Jonah questioned waiting to be part of the conversation

"Jonah this is Captain typho leader of the Naboo security force's" Obi-wan introduced

Typho gestured to a female Gungan behind him. before speaking, "This Peppi Bow. She was the last person to see them. Padme sent her here to safety." Pepppi stepped forward and spoke, "Thaysa looking for the sick maker."

"They?" Obi-wan asked.

"Representative Binks was with her." Typho replied instead.

Artoo beeped, Before Anakin looked at Ahsoka and spoke to her,"Go with the Gungan. See if you can find them." nodding before walking away"you got it master." she replied

"Why didn't you send someone to look for them." Anakin whispered

"Considering the latest developments, we thought it was best to wait for you"

"What latest developments?" Obi-wan questioned at the same time Jonah is starting to not to like this one pit as he fallow them to what seems to be a Communications room seeing a B1 battle droids head on the holo table "Why is a B1 battle droids head on the table?" Jonah pointed out but Typho ignored him

"We did Robo lobotomy on the battle droids and came up with this piece of memories." the captain explained showing the image of figure wearing a mad doctor's with rubber gloves holding somthing in his hands.

"Who is that?" Obi-wan questioned

"Doctor Nurvo vindi. the senor medic for the permah families, he disappeared ten years ago." Typho said before staring at the recording

_**"Good newsss,my soul'ss aotumenass friends now have enough blue shadow virus! to start filling the bombs" **_

_Great a mad doctor turned terrorist but whats this Blue shadow virus _Jonah thought

"he said bombs," Threepio said following by beeping from Arto

_**"vill only need to send one bomb, to each key star system, work quickly I want them ready to deliver-"**_ as the connection is cut off because of the damage it suffered.

"If those bombs get delivered, We'll be facing a galaxy wide plague" Obi-wan pointed out "The war will be the lest of our worries."

"If you don't mind me asking,whats this Blue shadow virus?" Jonah didn't like being kept in the dark, a new Bio weapon that could potentially kill millions of innocent civilians then he wants to now.

looking grimly at Jonah Obi-wan begin to explain "The blue shadow virus is a water born disease that encompassed the galaxy Galaxy centuries before the clone wars. it killed millions before the virus was eradicated, or so we thought."

Jonah closed his eyes as he sighed "So let me get this straight. a former family doctor who disappears for ten years finally shows up, but on the side of the separatist's. who somehow got his hands on a century old virus and ready to unleash it on the galaxy is that some's it up." looking at the adults expecting an answer

"Yes," Anakin awkwardly said

"Great, tell me if their's any good news?"

"For the matter in fact yes,"showing the two jedi knights and Padawan a image of the underground facility which was huge "Senator Amidala found the lab, She sent us the coordinate before she disappeared, we've managed to get geo scan of the area." leaning forward Jonah could see each section is contacted by tunnels but only three sections which is close to the surface.

"Its enormous!?" Obi-wan exclaimed

"Looks like there are three entry points," typhon highlighting them in red "Here,here and here, this appears to be the main lab." marking it.

"And the bombs?" Kenobi questioned wanting to now where the explosives are

"Well, there seems to be an above-average amount of radiation in this area. it's likely where they're being assembled."

Okay that's not good "If Padme has alerted them to our prescience in anyway"

"If padme is in there and then we go in guns blazing, she may get killed" Anakin said worried for the senator's life

"It is the risk we have to take." Reminding anakin on whats at stake "Dr. Vindi and those bombs must not leave the lab."

"And if they or we detonate one during the attack." Anakin warned but Obi-wan counters him "Better to have one planet infected, then the entire Galaxy." he said grimly.

"A few dead men is acceptable master Kenobi," Jonah said gaining their attention"But whole planet and a high ranking politician's..is unacceptable." uncrossing his arms.

"Jonah I now that you don't like what am saying but-"

"But nothing master Kenobi" Jonah interrupted "Do I have to mention the fallout from this." Having experience in saving High ranking individuals and tunnel fighting but obi-wan didn't take the hint.

"what fallout?"

"You kidding right?" looking at the older men's faces before sighing as he started to explain "Senator amidala is the popular figure in the senate correct."

"true, Senator Amidala is the leader of a party who wants to make peace with the separatist alliance. Including being former Queen of Naboo who voted for Palpatine to be Chancellor." Typho said

"Then if we do succeed in stopping Vindi, and if the senator dies, the Jedi Order will be the case to blame," Jonah said bluntly he was not the one for politics because in his option politics only make people go insane or get themselves killed and lastly corrupted. lifting his head he could see Obi-wan deep in thought before continuing "but the bigger question is how will we get inside?" Jonah questioned, "A Facility that size must have a sizable force to protect someone that important."

by the size of the facility, he guesses it could be about a half company at best. Jonah knew that if after they breached a single unit have to fight in narrow corridors and if your too focused, the enemy would hit you from behind effectively killing you on both sides.

"He's right Anakin, we have to plan this out before charging in." Obi-wan said brushing his beard

"What about a distraction?" Jonah suggested, "A Team could be a diversion while the second team would go deactivate the bombs and the third team can go after Vindi."

"Yes, that could work," Anakin said "A Strike team could breach one of the entry points, here!" highlighting one of the entry points near the lab

"I see. I could lead a team of engineers to where the bombs are." Obi-wan said

"And I Could lead the diversionary team." Jonah cut in but the Jedi master say otherwise.

putting a hand on his shoulder Anakin spoke to him "Am Sorry Jonah, but you can't come."

"Why not?" gently brushing off Anakin's hand "I'm an observer yes. but I can take care of myself." going back to the hanger to prepare for the mission ahead while back at the holo table Typho looked at the two Jedi knights "I Can see the boy is quiet...sure of himself."

"He sure is," Obi wan sighed before turning to Anakin "Come on Anakin we don't want our friend to be all alone." going after Jonah.

* * *

It was almost night time, as inside the Hanger bay they were waiting for Ahsoka to report back meaning they had to wait, Anakin was pacing back and forth, obi-wan was sitting on boxes and lastly, Jonah was customizing his weapon for close quarter combat a side rail with see-thru sights, a short barrel, and lastly a grip for better handling, as he checked his gun again before putting it down.

Taking one of his empty mags filling it with bullets how he got them was before he left the Scar's, Samuel gave him enough ammo that would last three months as he continued filing his mags Anakin finally broke the silence "Where are they?" Anakin said

"Patients they'll be here in a moment. you seem a bit on edge."

"There's a good chance we're about to destroy all life on this planet including ours and the senators so yes I'm a bit on edge why aren't you!" Anakin almost yelled but Obi-wan only responded by "I'm, better at hiding it" making Anakin facepalm himself until beeping from his communicator came alive **_"Master are you there?"_**

"Did you find her?" wanting to now if Padme was okay

**_"Negative, I'm pretty sure she's inside the lab. The whole lab area is wired with pressure sensors, there's no way yo get in without being detected but I'm more than happy to-" _**but she was interrupted by Obi-wan Kenobi

"Do not attempt to get inside," pressing one of the buttons on Anakin's wrist pad"I need you to detonate a bunker bomb on the south end of the facility is should cause a nice distraction and seal off the bomb area, while we come in through the hatches."

**_"You can count on me"_**

"Rex and his men will be right behind you snips, they'll have your back," Anakin said ending the transmission he turned to Kenobi "Come on we better hurry" as the gunships flew in Jonah gathered his tactical gear and weapons before walking next to them hearing obi-wan speaking to Anakin of not risking the mission but he ignored it as he got on the second gunship.

Many of the clone troopers looked at him before lifting off. after a few minutes it was getting annoying he decided to break the silence "If you have any questions need asking, then speak."

Captain Rex was the first to speak "Sorry sir, but what's the weapon you have in your hands?"

"This?" lifting his gun "This is the Ak35 a favorite of the Spetsnaz it's durable, reliable and accurate." explaining his gun.

"It's slug-thrower, pretty old" a clone trooper scoffed

"Well, this old tech was able to tear your enemies at Maridun like a lightsaber through wood, " Jonah replied, "If you don't believe me talk to captain Rex."

"It's true, bull." Captain Rex said, "I saw those slug-throwers tore threw them like it was nothing."

"Thank you captain Rex," Jonah thanked, he is starting to respect the clone captain when seeing him on Marridun and the CDP outpost braving enemy fire with no cover that takes guts.

It took about three minutes before seeing smoke from the facility. hoovering over the entrance dropping thermal detonators clearing any droids, Jonah stepped off the LAAT letting gravity do the rest, kneeling he looked through his sights shooting the first droid he saw. hearing the clone troopers rope down, he saw Ahsoka landing next to him surprised.

"Jonah, what are doing here!?" Ahsoka yelled deflecting blaster bolts back at the droids.

"I'm observing!" he replied shooting a short burst from his AK35 destroying a B1 battle droid while Ahsoka slashed a super battle droid "Moving up!" moving forward.

Ahsoka decapitated two more while Jonah's gun kept filling the tin cans with lead, reloading he heard a sound metal clanking before seeing what looks like metal balls rolling towards them then transforming into a curved chair like battle droid firing rapidly with a shield protecting it from blaster fire.

"Full Back" Ahsoka ordered but the former child soldier had other ideas pulling out a grenade he pulled the pine and pressed the button three times before finding what he wanted then throwing the grenade "Grenade out!" warning the others.

Ahsoka looked at the boy "Jonah, grenade wha-" until electricity overloaded the droidekas turning it in to scrape metal

"What did you just throw?" one of the clone troopers said dodging a blaster bolt

"Shocker grenade's, my people created them to destroy droids." going full auto on another super battle droid but more droidekas came

"These things are starting to get annoying!."

"Get in line." Ahsoka replied as one of the clone troopers went down.

"I can't hold them!" she yelled straining from the deflecting until the facility shook again and part the ceiling crumbled overtop the droids crushing them. As the dust cleared to show Obi-wan Kenobi. "Need some help?" he asked smiling, just as the clones accompany him jumped in.

taking a breather as Ahsoka replied, relief in her voice, "So good to see you, Master Kenobi.","this is the demolitions team?" Jonah said seeing the yellow stripped clone troopers then this republic should really need to better equip their soldiers better. Obi-wan spoke again as they started making their way down the hallway "Yes and things are going well. the lab is secure, and hopefully, Anakin reached Padme by now." just as he finished, they ran into a super battle droid and B1 battle droids.

Obi-wan reignited his lightsaber but Jonah threw his knife into the super battle droids eye then shot the other two making both obi-wan and Ahsoka look at Jonah as he just walks over the super battle droid and takes back his knife.

"well, quit standing around master Kenobi. we'll occupy these tine cans while you disarm the bombs." he said "And good luck"

Nodding to Jonah the old Jedi master went the opposite direction but obi-wan stopped for a moment "In my experience, theirs no such thing as luck." he replied smirking before he and the four clones took off again.

Hearing the doors open he saw more battle droids marching towards them, creaking his neck aimed his gun at the droids before shooting "hey Ahsoka how many did get?"

"Are you seriously asking that ?" Ahsoka asked deflecting then slashing at a B1

"Yes," taking off droids head"I," force pushing a super battle droid turning it into battering ram "Am."

Decapitating another droid then taking out three more "Twelve" but destroying makes it thirteen

"Twelve, am on my fifteenth kill!" reloading again until Ahsoka's lightsaber saved him by redacting the bold to its owner who shot at its partners "seventeen," she said smugly making Jonah to work harder to keep score in mere minutes the two were destroying droids left and right Ahsoka deflecting then slashing, and Jonah's shooting to slashing with his bayonet as the last one fell before moving down the hallway when Anakin contacted them

**"Ahsoka, we've got a situation. Send all the clones** **_to search the facility. We've got mis-"_** he stopped when they all ran into each other. "Master?" she asked, surprised. "We've got a missing bomb and a trigger happy mad doctor on the loose." He said immediately

Padme replied instead, "Missing bomb? I saw Dr. Vindi give a little droid a bomb."

"Great now we got suicide bomber on our hands" Jonah said not liking where this crisis going.

"You guys split up. and find that bomb," he ordered his squad as they took off with Anakin before splitting up. "You heard him. Let's move!" Ahsoka said to her men as the took off in another direction but Jonah ran where Anakin went "Jonah where you're going?" she yelled, "We have to search the facility."

Jonah turned to Ahsoka" I'll help Anakin get the mad doctor, you find that Damn droid." running to catch up with Anakin going through the facility's hallway taking a few minutes he can finally see Anakin who was using his lightsaber to make a hole.

"Master Skywalker," He called surprising Anakin

"Jonah, what are doing here?" Anakin replied

"Helping you getting the fucking doctor." he said before looking through one of the door windows see dr, Vindi himself wearing some-kind of glass oxygen mask covering his head like fishing boll.

"Jonah, what are you doing here?" turning his head to see obi-wan with four clone troopers right behind him

"The same thing I told, Master skywalker helping you getting the mad doctor."

"All most got it." Anakin said as he finally finishes cutting through the door before force pushing it with Kenobi but they were being fired upon by Vindi making them run for cover because he has the higher ground but Obi-wan force jumped garbing the ledge Vindi was about shooting until a loud bang literally destroying the blaster making it useless.

Jonah scowled he was hoping to shoot off the doctors handoff but the blaster had to do as he ran with skywalker and jumped on one of the gears under the landing plate form but suddenly his breath stopped, seeing two veils falling from the platform forcing Obi-wan to fall to catch both of them in mid-air sadly his landing wasn't soft but he did catch the third one.

"So Skywalker what's the plan?"

"We get the doctor, secure the virus, save the planet." Anakin explained.

"that's a pretty vague answer, you now." Jonah replied hearing doors open up top "Just the get the doctor." he said grabbing the platform ledge jumping between Vindi and his ship drawing his lightsaber "You're under arrest Dr. Vindi." Anakin said

Growling in frustration Vindi took a vial out of the case "I wouldn't do that if I were you." turning his head slightly seeing a boy with white hair carrying a slug-thrower. smirking he started to laugh when he was about to throw it to the ground until Peppi tackled him making him let go of the vial. dropping his gun Jonah ran like he was on fire catching it before it hits the ground.

"Got it." Jonah called seeing Anakin's relived face before walking back to Peppi who has the mad doctor under control "Yes! the bombs going off, and we-" only a fist breaking through his glass helmet shut up from the boy soldier "Shut up." Jonah said annoyed at the mad doctor's mad talk but as the watch counts to zero nothing happened no explosion and no death.

Anakin contacted his Padawan "Ahsoka are you there?"

**_"I'm here Master, the bomb has been deactivated, did you find Vindi."_**

"Deactivated as well, Have you seen Padme?" putting cuffs on the mad doctor before he gets up.

**_"She's right next to me, I'm okay too tanks for asking. what about Jonah?"_**

"Alive thank you very much," hissing in pain, pulling a glass shard "With the exception glass shards in my fist."

smiling the others saw two LAAT's in the air carrying more troopers to securing the rest of the facility. Dr. Vindi finally woke up realized he failed also he was missing few teeth a far well gift in Jonah's option when picked his gun he heard Anakin talking "That was close if that virus had escaped everyone on Naboo would be dead now."

"Oh well just another boring day saving the universe" Obi-wan sarcastically said

Rolling his eyes Jonah spoke to them"Master's if may. can I help the clone troopers in clearing the facility." his military training kicking in plus he didn't want any droids to suddenly come to the surface and cause havoc. looking at each other Obi-wan sighed before nodding allowing Jonah to help with the cleanup operation. walking in one of the hallway's he was deep in thought _those two act like brothers and when the senator is in danger skywalker freaks_ out.

Suddenly there was an alarm meaning one thing...the blue shadow virus is released going full sprint to try to find the others until stopping suddenly seeing a big blue cloud head towards him "Oh shit!" he muttered running to the other direction try to keep ahead of the cloud of death he saw Ahsoka and the clone troopers with her

"move your damn asses" He yelled at them

Running with him Ahsoka looked at him "I guess you have seen the blue cloud?"

"Yep!" Jonah answered "does this place have safe room of some-kind?!" he asked the torguta who was about to answer him until Rex answered his question.

"Theirs the safe room!" Rex called

"Theirs no Chance!"

"Hurry the doors are closing!" as the blast doors are closing the clone troopers were trying to keep it open "Don't worry!" Ahsoka assured using the force to keep it open but Jonah had other ideas taking a deep breath he used the force to lift Ahsoka off her feet "Jonah what are doiiiiiii!" throwing her into the safe room tackling the clone troopers who were trying to keep it open before slamming the blast doors closed with force as the blue clouds enveloped him.

* * *

inside the safe room, Ahsoka's comlink came alive **_"Sokka, what's going on down there?"_** Anakin said voice filled with worry

"The droids released the virus, but we managed to seal the lab" Ahsoka responded getting up to her feet **_"Is jonah with you?" _** looking at the closed blast doors Ahsoka gave her master the grim news "No, he's not."

**_"What!,"_** wincing on her master's tone **_"What happen?" _**wanting an explanation on what happened

"It happens so fast master, the blast doors were closing so I decided to hold them open with force, but when I was holding the door open. he just lifts me with force and threw me into the safe room then slamming the door shut." she explains not wanting to know the fate of her fellow padawan to end so soon.

**_"And Padme?"_**

"I haven't heard of her since the bomb." with grime tone suddenly Padme voice was heard **_"Anakin can you hear me? Anakin!"_**

_**"Padme, I'm hearing, are you alright?"**_

_**"Yes for the time being Jar Jar And I were in the safety chamber when the alarm went off, We're in protective suits."**_ Padme explained as Jar Jar panicked voice is in the background

_**"The virus is loose but Ahsoka has sealed off the entire facility." **_

**_"Yes, but any remaining droids will try to break out."_** she was right if any of the droids cut through the blue shadow virus would be freed spreading killing all who were on Naboo.

**_"Not if I can escape first." _**a youthful but calm voice said. Ahsoka's eye's widened already knowing who's voice belongs to "Jonah!" Ahsoka exclaimed surprised.

* * *

Outside of the blast doors Jonah is in the cloud of blue death, only his wrist-pad as the only light source it took while the reestablish com's but it wouldn't matter if the droids get those doors open "I'm here Ahsoka," Jonah said checking how much ammo he has left. "I'll take care of the droids before they released the virus, you stay where it's safe."

**_"Jonah, You need-"_**

"I'm already dead senator, I've already been exposed to the virus meaning I don't have much time to live." he said knowing that he will be dead in an hour or so but if he was going to die, he will now that he died protecting innocents just like his Scar missions.

_**"You can't do this alone Jonah, open the blast door, let us help." **_

"Sorry tails but I can't risk you getting infected as well," looking at the holo map of the facility "Beside's I know what's at stake, this is Jonah of scar team 4 signing out." cutting communication's before anybody could say anything, taking a deep breath he sprinted down the hallways watching his corners he kept on searching for any hostiles.

Stopping he heard clanking of footsteps taking cover he saw a couple of droids three B1's and five super battle droids walking past him. taking out a shock grenade he rolled right in the middle of the group "Hey, what's thi" the droid didn't get a chance to finish when the grenade went off overloading the circuity. then dropping like a couple of stones.

"Six down more to go," muttering to himself running to the first entrance until his senses something. taking cover blaster bolts went past him still taking a peak he saw five more of those skinny's who were still firing aimlessly taking advantage of their bad accuracy he took aim and fired short burst the results, two lost their heads,a third got torn in half, fourth and fifth were riddled with bullets.

Standing up out of the cover he continued his way to the first entrance but notice that something's wrong with breathing it was like trying to breathe underwater _looks like the virus is getting is spreading I have to hurry!_

Sprinting faster but slow enough to go through the facility's corridors hitting metal full speed is not a thing he wanted,it felt like hours when he finally got to the first entrance which has over dozen battle droids near the ladder.

Using his speed he sled down, not giving three battle droids before they had chance to fire at him before grabbing one to use as shield, feeling his improvised shield being hit by the droids buddy's before shooting them as well before throwing it to the ground walking to the ladder making sure that was the last of them. looking up he saw a droid with a blow torch.

"hu, I surrender." was it's last word before being riddled with bullets.

Throwing his empty mag, he realized he's running out ammo and fast frowning as he reloaded his Ak35 before sprinting again to the second entrance but as he got there he heard blaster fire. Widening his eyes Jonah hopped that Ahsoka's group didn't just open the blast doors.

while running to the second entrance he saw blue blaster bolts confirming his fears. raising his gun he fired several times careful not to miss and cause friendly fire. seeing Ahsoka he looked at her with bloody murder in the eye" "What do you think are you doing here? deathly calm thus pointing his gun up the ladder he shot three times as the droid went down with a loud bang." I thought I said to stay in that room."

Ahsoka looked at Jonah with a brave face "We came to help you clear out these droids." she said snappily but Jonah was not convinced

"So Letting yourselves get infected to help one man is worth dying for?" before Ahsoka would respond Padme interrupted

"Ahsoka's right Jonah," said Padme in her hazmat suit with Jar Jar" You can't do this all alone, Jonah. sooner or later the virus weakens you Jonah " supporting Ahsoka's case. calming down Jonah looked at them again sensing that they're telling the truth he was in this cloud for just a couple of minutes but he was starting to feel the effects. turning to captain Rex he wants to know his thoughts on this "And you captain are your men okay with this?"

"Commander, we were born to fight, if it means dying for the republic then yes."

Seeing in the willingness in the clone's eyes Jonah looked backed at Ahsoka "Well, let's not keep the droids waiting Tails."

" I said not to call me that Jonah." Ahsoka asked but Jonah just tilted his head to her hiding a smirk ,as they sprinted in the direction of the third sealed entrance it felt like hours noticing the physical changes, blueish veins are showing as well as her lips were turning black including a bags under her eyes meaning the virus it's spreading through her as well. As they continuing sprinting through a blueish mist as every-step could be their last as two droidickas heading right at them before transforming into ground forms activating their shields in the process. frowning on how frustrating this things are even when shooting his gun the bullets would just bounce off.

Charging with Ahsoka he dogged a few blaster bolts as he sled into the droids shield drawing out his shocker knife plunging into its metal frame before a electric shock overloaded it. Ahsoka on the other hand jumped on the second ones back putting her lightsaber inside the shield before stabbing its head until suddenly a blaster shot hits the droids shield one of those bolts hits Jonah's shoulder making him hissing in pain.

_Dammit, where that shot came from!?_ Jonah thought before looking behind seeing the where it came from but his thoughts were swept away seeing a part of the padme's hazmat suit got hit "Senator!?" Ahsoka exclaimed with worry, noticing her on the ground.

Getting himself up he ran to her "Are you alright ma'am." he said scanning her for wounds

"Don't worry Jonah am not hurt." She assured but seeing Jonah's shoulder she looked at him with concern" But what about you. you're injured." but before he could say anything he heard air escaping from her hazmat suit.

"Oh, no." Jonah muttered seeing one of the air tubes shot off

"Senator, your suit been's comprised," Rex told her, Padme gasped in surprise. Ahsoka crouched in front of her before speaking, "I'm so sorry!" Padme took off her helmet before replying with a comforting smile, "Don't blame yourself. These things tend to happen in a war-zone."

"I got something on my map. I count two at the third entrance," he exclaimed looking at his writs-pad as they all ran down another corridor. "There they are!" Ahsoka said as she and Jonah readied their weapons and while she dealt with the first one on the ladder he shot the one on the top making the thing fall slash destroyed. Ahsoka groaned before attempting to use the ladder to hold herself up.

Jonah immediately wrapped an arm her to keep her steady. "Ahsoka!" Padme said worriedly. "I am alright." she replied before letting go of Jonah but he was not convinced "you have a weird outlook of alright Ahsoka because last time I check, you don't have blueish bags around the eye's."

"Okay, okay, am not okay happy." she responded snippily but soon changs to concern seeing that his features also changed also "What about you Jonah, you don't look so good as well."

"It's getting worse. It gets harder to lift my gun every time I try to aim." He was right, he was getting weaker and harder to breathe. It took another hour just to clear out the droids as he wasted his last of the ammo on droid he turned to Ahsoka panting "We should contact...Anakin and Obi-wan...let them now were done.." he suggested Coughing weakly leaning near a wall, Ahsoka only nodded as she grabbed her holopad. the clones copied their one commander and used the wall as a support.

"Master, can you hear me?" She asked weakly. the hologram wasn't strong enough but still managed to hear Anakin speak**_"Artoo, amplify the signal!" _**the hologram became more clear just Jonah made himself stand and help Ahsoka remain to stand, Just earlier he placed his arm around her waist, managing to keep her from falling.

While Padme helped him as Ahoska tried speaking to them again, "Destroyed...all the battle droids. inside the compound, master...Naboo is safe from further contamination...I repeat: Naboo is safe-" she was cut off when she started coughing harshly.

"Hey, hey, Ahsoka don't over exhaust yourself." Jonah exclaimed hoarsely but keeping a strong front.

"Promise me that no one will open this bunker." Padme pleaded to Anakin, he said nothing and just stared at another before she spoke again, "Goodbye, Anakin I-" she started coughing and they were disconnected. the group slowly waited for their inevitable demise. sitting down Jonah turned to Ahsoka who was right next to him resting her head on him as he wrapped he arm around her "Ahsoka, how you feeling?" he asked softly, she coughed a bit before replying, "It seems to hurt certain moments, instead of all the time. It's not agonizing." but her eyes were drawn to the lantern with the 901st on it tracing the number with her fingers.

"Jonah, What do you have a lantern on your hip?" she said seeing Jonah sighing before answering "It belongs to friend of mine, when I was in the settlement defense front," remembering those dark days of his life when he was with the regime "His unit was in the 901st anti-tank group. my unit was the 902nd assault and defense."

"You were solder?"Padme asked appalled that children would fight on the battlefield. the Jedi order "Yes," nodding his head coughing harshly

"What I was saying my friend and I were soldiers in the SDF, trained when we stood on our own two feet. I met him when we raided a black ops site before the war." Ahsoka sensed pain emitting from him meaning he had done something terrible seeing his hand clenching hand" As the war went on my friend and I had doubts about who we were fighting for, our doubts were confirmed during the battle of Phobos where we defected to the nearest SATO Uni-. " but suddenly he coughed more harshly this time before coughing out blood

"Jonah!"Ahsoka exclaimed worriedly but he steadied his breathing "It's ironic, I survived combat drops, black ops missions, recon missions, sabotage, espionage, and set-def assassinations." Jonah listed "But a god damn Bioweapon done the Damn job," he growled before turning to his fellow somewhat friend "Ahsoka, I got a question?" he asked the torguta "Yes, what is it?" she replied,

"Do you believe skywalker finds a cure in time?"

after a few minutes of silence, Ahsoka could tell the question was sincere and not a mocking one as most people would. "I do," she replied softly" and I do now that my master would not let us die." instead of replying he stroked her shoulder with his thumb in a comforting way.

Hours passed in the virus filled bunker and ever hour the group was getting worse losing another clone trooper in the process. Padme somehow got water and started trying to cool one of the clones temperatures. seeing her figure started to become a blur he didn't know what she was saying trying to keep his eye open he heard Ahsoka speaking to him but soon everything turn to black welcoming the darkness.

_Incoming fire!_

_Ahsoka you alright?_

_Regret, pain, I sense in you Padawan_

_Bomb get clear!? _

_you...traitor._

_you think you captured me..but I'm not actually __here_

_Fives get on!_

_Jonah,JONAH!_

Jonah Shot up fast on the stretcher. _Wait...stretcher? _he thought confused before groaning in pain and laying back down. He tilted his head up and saw Anakin and Padme talking before noticing Ahsoka on the front of his and attempted to sit up again when a gloved hand suddenly eased him back down. "Easy there." the person spoke revealing himself as Obi-wan. "Master Kenobi?" Jonah asked confused. Obi-wan nodded before Jonah spoke again, "General, is this the afterlife?"

"No Jonah you are not dead." Obi-wan replied

"Then how?"

"We Managed to get you all out of the facility and administer the cure." Jonah took a few seconds to process before replying, "Are the others alright?" he asked. "the ones who survived yes." Obi-wan said.

"I assume Ahsoka, Rex and the Senators are in that category?" Jonah asked, "See for yourself?" the Jedi master replied smiling before a medical droid moved him next to Ahsoka as she was talking to Anakin "You did a fantastic job today, snips." Anakin praised her.

"All thanks to your training, master." she replied

"Yeah. your right. I probably do deserve most of the credit." he replied proudly, Ahsoka smiled and rolled her eyes as Anakin just smiled at him before speaking again "but not all of it."

"Hey what about me?" Jonah butt in "I was in that virus filled compound as well." not wanting to be left out

"Ho yes. you were '_Not' _supposed to be there," Anakin chaste "You were supposed to observer Jonah." Jonah just closed his eyes and waved it off speaking out "I did what was best, standing around is not in my training."

Sighing he looked at the pilot"Pilot, get these two out of here." he said smiling. "Thank you, master." Ahsoka said still smiling as the gunship doors close feeling the lift he turned his head to her feeling something foreign in him like a fireplace before closing his eyes.

* * *

_**Codex- Winslow accords: The Winslow accords were formed in 2067. after the Atlas wars in 2061 which ended in a change of leadership of the PMC almost all of NATO was wiped out in the first stikes so when the war ended, the USA and European federation disbanded NATO in 2062 making the CDP the strongest military alliance on the planet. Until the US secretary of state George Winslow founded the Winslow accords, which merged all US and EF mutual defense treaties into one umbrella organization. The Accord was designed to ensure the security of the signatory nations from potential CDP formation of the Winslow accord gave rise to the third cold war, thus creating a fear of a fourth world war. **_

_**okay, I just finished chapter 6 of this story wadya think?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ambassador Serra Fly is in a Guest room sitting around a table with four others on a Admiral-class assault carrier which was in jump stream heading towards Coruscant with ten other escort ships. she was reading up on the Galactic republic and their enemy the separatist Alliance. Serra Fly was a women in her mid-twenties with brown hair, white skin, and an experienced politician working for the United Nations Space Alliance for 30 years maintaining peace between the factions and the SDF one time,which was often hard because the mars ambassadors would act high and mighty at times pluse her silver tongue got her out of...difficult situations in negotiations.

looking to left she saw the Ambassadors from the Winslow Accords whispering to each other. first was the american ambassador Spencer Collins he is an African american a cool head under pressure in the beginning he was lawyer but over time he went into politics to the point of being Senator of the state of Indiana before being called by the UNSA to be on the delegation team.

next to him is the European federation ambassador Doreen Bisset, she was born in small town in the French country side, at the top of her class in Oxford university after graduating she went into politics supporting the Winslow accords colonies for equal rights and better trade deals also she was one of the politicians at the Mars Conference which created the economic zones.

" Given the information we recessive'd from Orto Putonia, this Republic has been at was with itself for more then a half a year now,"she said to the others ambassadors "Meaning we are stepping in unknown territory here ." she said seeing the map of the galaxy, one is painted blue for the republics territory while the Confederacy is painted gray

"Joining a galactic government that is at war with itself is not a good proportion for us,all" Spencer said looking up from his data pad"If we Join ether side would make us target."

"Mr Collins is right, the losses we would take will be greater then the last war four years ago," Serra fly spoke out ,"even our armed force's are not up to full strength until next year. "

"So you want us to stay neutral until we are at full strength," Doreen said in her french accent" but doesn't mean we can't help the worlds that are same us." she asked sympathetic to the worlds who were suffering like their colonies four years ago

"It may be but your 'helping' will be seen as a an act of aggression," and Asian man said drinking his water. on right side of the table was one of the Commen Defense pact. Ambassador Chen Su is a son of a top official in the Red Star Alliance. How he got the position is he has a nack with words one time on earth Laos was about to separate from the Red Star Alliance which was unacceptable willing to send in the Red A Star alliance home guard but Chen Su was able to convince the Laos government to stay in the Red Star Alliance in the last minute when Armored regiments was about to cross the border.

"This republic seems to have almost the entire galaxy," Chen said "But we don't now what started this war. the separatists may have reason to leave." before taking another drink.

"We don't now that, as the information we gathered that this 'confederacy of independent systems' has attacked multiple neutral systems, using their recourse's to build more Combat Grunts." Spencer said looking at the CDP diplomat.

"And the republic use clones,not actual soldiers," Anatoly said in a heavy accent "also they lead their soldiers badly, look at some of the battles the republic fought."

Anatoly Savavich is the Kremlin's man who smooths things out or sent as a foreman when the Russians do something very destructive. for example in the final days of the SDF-UNSA war, before the battle of Borealis city, Anatoly Savavich was sent to the SDF council to the negotiation table damanding their unconditional surrender or he quoted 'burn Borelis down to the ground' but the SDF high Council arrogantly refused still thinking that they will win, pity, the Russian were true to his word.

The Spetsnaz Guards Brigade almost entirely butcherd,raped,and destroyed the once great Capital of the Settlement Defense Front if the Red Alliance's red guards, Joint strike force and European enforcer corps, then everyone in the capital would've become the largest graveyard in history.

Steven scowled at the russian "Say's the man, who the Kremlin's sends to threaten your neighbors."

"you mean _'persuade'_ our brother countries, Ambassador Stevens, My country only wants to protect our sovereignty and keep our alliance strong."

"Like sending your troops to quench peaceful protest's in three countries." Biseet counters the russian not liking how Savavich's government just do a atrocity then cover it up like it never happen to begin with.

"Ambassadors," Fly interrupted "when we meet the republic we must show them that we are untied, even a simple show of division would make the republic think were not united as they think." she explained looking around the room before sitting back down. Everyone was silent knowing she was right thieve defeated the settlement defense front together taking back lost territory and Mars in the process's.

"I can't believe that am saying this but the UNSA ambassador is right," Chen Su said sighing" A pack of wolves are better then one. and at the present time we are outmatched in every way possible in military,economics capability and even industrial capacity also we must segregate any alien influence, and maintain our sovereignty "

Fly understood his position. the Red Star Alliance is still a communist country, despite their free market based economy. the government mostly controls all aspect of life and placed high priority on protectionism.

"And don't forget the incident of one of my counties outpost's,"Savavich growled "it was a Pantoran that lead the assault with republic troopers with him." Fly looked at the Russian he knew than the Russian Federation never leave thing half done but strangely enough he has feeling that this one time the russian would let it slide...but UNSA intelligence was resolved to keep an eye on on the Russian military.

Fly sighed, breaking into the discussion again. "With respect to you all , I believe none of this is helping. We are nearing perhaps the most crucial moment in human history and time is running short. We need to work on our own strategy before we proceed."

All four diplomats ceased there bickering momentarily and faced Fly. She stood up looking at each one of them,acknowledging there attention. She looked the part, and knew it;she had been very deliberate while choosing her formal attire.

"A I said before. If we're going to establish any type of positive image, we need to present a strong, unified front to the Galaxy. We cannot have each other arguing over how the best resolve the issue in front of them. It make us look fractured and vulnerable, which is something we absolutely cannot afford.I know you all have your differences, but we need to treat this as an open war; that we protect each other with our lives. The more we all look like perfect allies, the better." Fly said firmly, demanding respect in every sentence. She held her gaze on them until they began assenting. Savavich, surprisingly was the first to concede to her.

"Agreed," He growled. "Just like you said We can't show were fractured so they think were easy pickings."

Fly nodded they were in a rock and hard place as their homeworld is in a middle of a galaxy wide civil war between a century old government who has an order of religious monks and a rebel government who seems to be winning at the moment.

"Very good," she manged to keep a dignified tone. What she wanted to do was jump up and down screaming in happiness, because this was her first time talking down the four factions. "Captain, what is our ETA until we get to Coruscant?"

_**"Were coming out of jump stream in ten minutes, ma'am." **_the ships captain voice echoed across the halls.

"If there are no further questions, I suggest we prepare to meet our new neighbors." Fly walked

* * *

Hearing the beeping from the machine while lying on hospital bed was something Jonah didn't like it at all because of the whiteness perhaps so dull.

"Whats on your mind?" turning his head slowly he saw ahsoka in the bed next to him sitting up "Well, we just survived from a century year old virus, that's thought "he grunted feeling the pain in his shoulder "And don't forget I bent an order from the council to observe."

"I never heard of anyone of 'bending' orders before except for anakin" she chuckled but Jonah just looked at her blankly making her to chuckle awkwardly instead "So...what about finishing your story, on how you defected." giving him a somewhat nice smile.

"I Don't what to talk about it anymore," he said still lying down

"then why did you tell me about your past?" she said raising an eyebrow

"I only told you about my past because were about to die," He said to Ahsoka "also your my first real female friend, I think." making her blush deeply

"Well..thanks I think." She said as the room was quiet all of a sudden for three minutes until the door slide open allowing Jonah's master Aayla Secure with worry on her face "Padawan," she said sighing in relief standing beside his bed

"Master," Sitting up slightly "I'm sorry." apologizing confusing Aayla "Jonah you did nothing wrong."

"I disobeyed orders by the council, master?" he continued it then Aayla remembered that Jonah was raised as soldier so if he disobeyed he would get a punishment of some kind.

"Jonah how many times I have to tell you. your not in the military anymore." she said seeing Jonah for the first time relived "But I'm quite disappointed that you throw your life away."

"But that's not why you came here is it?" Jonah spoke sensing something else she was about to say which is important. Smiling Aayla told him "Your right Jonah, I came here to bring you to Ilum to make your first lightsaber."

"your going to Ilum!?" Ahsoka said shocked to now this boy is going to one of the most sacred places in the Jedi order but he just looked at them plainly on the outside but inside he was surprised on what he read Ilum was some kind sacred place were the young-lings make their lightsabers

"When will we leave?" Jonah asked still looking at his teacher who answered him "We leave after you have enough strength. but after you get out we'll have chat" she said before leaving the room "Well, Looks like I'm getting a lightsaber sooner then expected."

"Yeah and, I still can't believe your being trained as a jedi." Ahsoka said before lying back down.

"You now before I blacked out I heard you said my name." Jonah said suddenly making Ahsoka freeze "No I didn't. you were drowsy with the virus." but Jonah heard some embarrassment in her voice, instead of saying anything he just ly down and smirked.

* * *

On the bridge of the _UNSA Fury _swarmed with activity Vice admiral David Shade is standing in the middle of it as various console screens, each section exchanging information and reports a second. it was filled with data then emptied and filled again with sensor data, analyzing spatial geography with an exceptionally ruthless enthusiasm. seeing the Bluish tunnel ironicly four years ago they used to pilot the ship through the jump stream now they use ato-pilot to go to the next system.

"Arriving in the system in T-minus five seconds."

Shade gave a brief nod to navigation. he already had relayed his orders to the task force not much earlier, so he didn't need to worry.

The small task force of ten ships ships arrived in the system in electrical arch's surge through outside of the ship before disappearing only a brief moment as the arch tower were lowers in place. the ships around his ship getting into formation every vessel ans it's commanding officer knew the role they played.

As the world of Coruscant came into view it was like they never seen before the amount of traffic is mind bugling. the ships that surrounded the world were in the hundred of thousands.

"Holly mother of god." one of the crewmen whispered

Shade himself was silenced by the sheer awe, not a easy feat. it took time, but he reconciled himself and began to deliver orders. "Activate sensors on full power; I want to now what i'm looking at."

"Yes sir admiral, transferring sensor data to command console."

He checked the sensors, bringing up a hologram of the vessels that stranded the capital of the galactic republic outnumbering his small tack force a thousand to one. the outline of the alien ships is a shape of a arrow with two control towers with a ships that crashed on Mandarin

"Sir, we're receiving hails from the alien formations," his coms reported.

Shade nodded; they had predicted this possible interaction"patch them through."

Immediately a message was broadcasted through the _Fury's _loudspeakers.

_**"Unidentified vessel, this is Admiral Honor Salima of the Coruscant Defense. State your intentions." **_

Shade wasted no time contacting them "This is vice admiral David Shade of the UNSA Fury, were on a diplomatic mission by my government. Transferring access codes." After meeting the republic fleet at Mandarin the Jedi gave them the access codes they'd need to help them identify his task force as a diplomatic force as the Comms crackled.

_**"Code confirmed. proceed to platform B30, the Chancellor's ontroge will be waiting." **_

It wasn't long before the _Fury _received the coordinates. There was no little difficulty for the UNSA combat carrier as he Lunched a Raven with a Jackal escort as he looked at the planet below.

* * *

On Platform B30 Chancellor Palpatine with Padme Amidala, Bail Organa,Senator Chuchi, and others from her politico party also with them they were called by the Chancellor to meet with the new comers,Honor guards and Senate Commandos standing in parade formation also some jedi of the Jedi order is with them.

Looking up in the sky they saw a UNSA drop-ship being escorted by four fighters instead of the bulky republic fighters like the V-10, the UNSA fighters were smooth like nabooen ships but with more a militaristic look but strangely there were no cannons as their transport landed, the fighters suddenly went into orbit leaving smoke trails.

As the Transport doors open they saw the dignitaries with their guard escort. Padme examined at each one closely the women are black pants and dress shirt(which she didn't now) the men were wearing the same clothing but the first man who was frowning has dark hair with shaven beard the second has black skin with blue eyes. the Ambassadors were wearing black and white clothing but seeing their expression were stoned faced

_Maybe they were trained to hid their expressions_ Padme thought before the Chancellor spoke " I humbly Welcome your people to the Republic ms-"

"Ambassador Serra Fly of the United Nations Space Alliance," she said diplomatically"and I am grateful for your hospitality." keeping her composure.

"It pleases me to see that some worlds remain untouched by this terrible war," the Chancellor said in a kind voice

"Well our people haven't been out in the galaxy much chancellor but we were on our way," she responded "we came along way but I can see your alone." referring to the others.

"Ah yes, Ambassador Sly may I introduce you to my colleges," as started to introduce them "Padme Amidala of Naboo,Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan,Sentor Ryo Chuchi of Pantora,and Vis chair Mas Amedda." he indicated his arm out to them all. "An here representing the jedi order; Jedi master Luminara Undili and Grandmaster Yoda."

"Ambassador. It is good to be meeting more of your people." Padme greeted her

"Thank you. It is equally satisfying and great interest to be not only be talking with other humans from different worlds, which is shocking enough, but to be opening a dialogue with another species."

"To our understanding, non human lifeform are new to your people, yes?" Yoda asked.

"Uh, yes, that is correct." Despite herself, Padme allowed a amused grin to form at how awakward the Earthers looked before taking a step to the side to reveal the men and women standing patiently behind her through the exchange

"This is the dignitary's from my world, Dorran Bisst of the European Federation,Spencer Collins of the United States of America,Anatoly Savavich of the Russian Federation and lastly Chen Su of the Red Star Alliance. who both also represents the Winslow Accords and Commen Defence Pact. "

All four men and women the ambassador introduced gave a nod as the spotlight was brought on to them.

"Gentlemen and ladies. Perhaps we can better acquaint ourselves inside and go about laying the foundation of an era of cooperation between us." Palpatine inclined to continued this in conference.

"Agreed but before we do, I would like to request a closure of a matter that worried one of our Vice admiral and a squad of his men." she asked

"Of course, Ambassador."

"the Admiral wish to now how is specialist Jonah is doing, knowing of is condition." she said hiding her frustration in her voice

"He is at the jedi temple. Helping train to control his powers, we interesting things he told us of your peoples history, he has."

"Is that so?" the delegate from the CDP, said to be from a place called the'Russian Federation', asked in a heavily accented voice. Padme could detect suspicion in the mans tone.

"I think it is wise to continue this discussion in better surroundings than a landing pad." Master Kenobi said

"Indeed,mister jedi."

Padma watched on as the Chancellor spoke with the UNSA Ambassador in front with other diplomats close behind, chatting with other senators. Bail was walking beside her and the Republic commandos took up the right side edging close up to Palpatine, whereas the earth guards covered the left side.

"Ambassador Sly?." Padme called to her.

"Yes senator Amidala?" Sly responded

"I was wondering, why are your people divided?"

the question made her chuckle a bit before answering " My people are a diverse culture,when it comes to their own countries Independence," looking at the naboo native "But we also have organizations like ours that help keep the peace on our world."

"Thats good to hear but what about your colonies I heard that one of them rebelled in your home system before your government was able to pacify it."

Sly new what she was referring to before getting into the speeder "Senator, the war between my people and Mars is over only remnants of the SDF is in hiding and new government is place." giving Padme a serious look. Padma realized that she hit nerve padme spoke, this time more carefully

"I'm sorry, I didn't now it would be a such a sensitive topic for your people." apologizing to the earther

"No, I'm sorry for snapping at you senator, the scars from the war four years ago is deep," Sly exclaimed " loss of life was...great." hearing sorrow in her voice before hiding quikly before padme notice

"Looks like your people already now how destructive war can be." Bail exclaimed

"Sadly yes Mr,Bail Organa. sadly we are no strangers to it but we were able to learn from those experiences and rebuild what was lost," the UNSA ambassador looking at both padme and Organa "If this war is over miss, Amidala Then we'll help your government rebuild and maybe become part of this...republic"

"We hope so ambassador,"Padme agreed. "That we do."

* * *

Jonah finished putting last of his cloths on before grabbing his stuff. it has been two hours after he was discharged from the medbay he immediately went to get his Jedi robes on not wanting to keep his teacher waiting pluse creating his first lightsaber was something he was excited but he didn't show it.

"You now, its kinda funny that your excited like younling going on his first adventure." Ahsoka said smiling she sensed his feeling and felt funny seeing a boy trained to be killing machine showing some emotion once in awhile.

"How did y- ho right. I forgot your Telepathic as well." Jonah sighed berating himself for forgetting that tiny piece of information"Someday I have to mask my feeling from you." he commented it still mind boggling that a thousands individuals has such a thing. For the first time in years she was the first sentient being to make him frustrated at times.

"I think it's possible but only jedi knights and masters can do it though." see the torguta walk with him down the hall " By the way If you don't mind me asking soka,where will be sending you and skywalker." Jonah responded

"The Council probably is sending us to a world in the outer rim again," Ahsoka sighed " the separatists has been taking more worlds which is dangerously close to one of our hyperspace lanes, that could cut of our supply chains and lightly defended worlds."

"Meaning they would try cutting off the republics supply of clones or worse destroy a sizable portion of the republic fleet also wining easy victories." Jonah told her

"Jonah don't be such a nerf herder, we can always push them back."ahsoka responded but Jonah isn't convinced yeah the republic has many troops and vehicles but leadership on the other hand is questionable with their equipment as he has seen on Naboo plus droids can be created in weeks.

"So how did you meet your master," deciding to change the subject "he seems little young to be full fledged jedi knight if you now what am saying."

"I met him on a world called Christophsis the separatist's were laying siege to the world. I was sent to deliver a message from Grand-master Yoda but it was in a middle of a battle. When my drop-ship had landed our meeting was..lest then enthusiastic about hearing he was getting a padawan but over time he came to accept me." she said remembering their first mission to together to almost killing him when she dropped a wall on him.

"It must be nice having him accept you like that." Jonah softly said

"It is, I thought for a second he would just throw me away but he stayed teaching me everything he now's."

"yeah I already saw some of his teachings on one of our outposts but he is quite reckless if you ask me." seeing first hand of his recklessness it almost got him killed as Ahsoka looked at his sheepishly knowing he's right

"So what about you. how did you become part of the slars?"

"Scars," Jonah corrected her "After My Defection. the SATO Higher ups didn't now what to do with me some wanted to press me for more information, others wanted me to cast me out but a few wanted to use my special forces training. Luckily those few were high ranked admirals and made me an offer, join the Scars or be sent to Orphanage under watch of course."

"Then why didn't you?"

"You kidding, I was part of the SDF war machine they rather linch me for what I did. So instead I chose joining the Scar's while my buddy joins an Elite anti tank brigade though at first I was...under suspicion, it wasn't easy to gain their trust but as time went by I slowly gained it."

Ahsoka looked at Jonah she feels sorry for him because being a raised as an expendable killer does not give you a best reputation.

"After the war I was transfer to John's squad because Admiral Raines see's me as an too valuable asset to waste." remembering the day Admiral Raines came to the barracks telling him that he was being transferred to another he asked why Raines said he going to be part of a anti-terrorist task force to track down the remaing SDF war criminals to protecting colonies on the frontier.

It took them about an hour before they arrived at the hanger mechanics working on jedi Delta-7B with helper droids. Seeing his Twi'lek master waiting for him near a shuttle transport.

"Padawan, your finally here,"Master Secura said"your equipment is already inside shuttle."

looking back at Ahsoka he said his goodbye's before getting on the shuttle the inside was small but big enough for three or four people, hearing footsteps he turned around to see his master"So Master," Jonah spoke "Whats Illum climate look like?" walking into the cockpit with Aayla Secura

"You'll see soon enough padawan."she said sitting in the pilots seat flying the ship into orbit going past the massive armada of ships before going into hyperspace.

* * *

The Senate building has stood over millions of years home of hundreds thousands of millions of senators from different worlds. Inside of the building the UNSA delegation with the senators and chancellor finally reached their kept her face emotionless but inside she was in awe on how huge the building was to the major culture shock. turning her head she saw the other ambassadors talking to the senators the Russian federation ambassador were talking to Senator Chuchi about something, with Chen Su while ambassador Steven is in deep conversation with his counter European counterpart.

leaving their guards behind she was first to enter the chancellor's office. the decor had combination of a look of extravagance and basic appearance at the same time the color is continuous red along the walls and floors. she passed a pair of sofas facing opposite each other with burgundy leather upholstering and two over-sized lamps at each others arms. The carpet that engulfed the entire broad floor matched the walls tone with slight brighter tint.

This lead up to a elegant small steps that leading up to a silver collection of chairs and desk it didn't need a genius that it belonged to the chancellor. what amazed them the most, however, was the panoramic view the large, long stretched window offered to the plants cities itself, it has a nice view but it brought up security concerns of such an exposed view.

"As you see, Ambassador, the republic is very welcoming to all newcomers to the galactic stage. It will be a pleasure to help guide your people on their first steps venturing out into so many unknowns for your people." Supreme Chancellor Papatine said as he extended his hand for him and his colleges to take a seat on the offered chairs.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Chancellor. However, the purpose of these meetings is merely to lay the first template of establishing relations with your government. after your war is over, any notions of gaining status as a member planet of your republic will have to be decided by our Prime Minister, as well as each of our respective heads of state." Sly Replied as they all sat down, whilst the senate and jedi entourage stood in a semi circle behind their leader.

Sly looked at each one of them before the chancellor spoke again "I understand. It is welcoming to see the nature of your politics and democracy is not so different then our own."

"Some of us do conduct our internal affairs in a different manner to other countries." Chen spoke up

"Meaning?" senator Chuchi questioned rasing an eyebrow

"You'll have to forgive my colleague, senator. of four who represent our world before,you, Mister Su's country's policies of his government is vastly different to our own."Savavich said with at thick, heavy accent of his mother tongue

"How so?" one of the yellow skinned, tattoo faced jedi quizzed curiously next.

"Maybe next time chancellor on a later date. There are more pressing matters to attend, that we should discuss first." Sly stated giving a small glare at the pare going off topic was uncalled for. the only response she got was an amused, light shrug of the shoulders from the Russian diplomat. "we found ourselves living in interesting times, both back on earth and those you are experiencing across the galaxy. If I may, what kind of protocols does your government have in place for a situation like first contact?"

"Not all that complicated really" The Chancellor said leaning forward crossing his hands together resting them upon the desk. "If a new civilization we come across the galaxy is on par with our advancement technological wise, we send dignitaries to go about establishing an embassy and go on to create deals of commerce beneficiary for them and the republic. After a standard set time we set up a commission to evaluate the current state of how our relations are going, and then if the offer of membership meets approval from either side they are then integrated to become a full acting member of our republic."

"I should, inform you, your excellency, our people are a diverse and stubborn species. we already have colonies in many systems plus outposts for deep space exploration even our world comprised over nations with a people who are fiercely independent." Savavich said. Sly heard the subtle hint at the testing of sovereignty in his words.

"Any potential decisions our prime minister and the four Factions that represents our world today will have massive ramifications. including dealing with potential fallout's that will cause." Sly clarified after.

"Of course. We've seen events like that countless of times throughout our history of worlds and many a species joining us. It is of great amazement how so many nations have formed on just one world, as if it was a planet size version of our own state. I must ask how does a species like your be so...divided between you three powers, if I heard correctly the four of your strongest nations into two powers am I right.?" There was something in Palpatine's tone that Sly detect as challenge that entwined with his curious edged inquiry.

"Well, Chancellor, to simply put it the Winslow accords and Commen Defense Pact were created after one of our wars to balance the powers on our world," Doreen responded carefully " The UNSA took great strives in making sure that each one of us have colonies and make us cooperate with each other rather then fighting amongst ourselves ."

"So am I right in understanding yourselves and your government are made up of these stronger nation states and keep peace between them?" Padme asked.

"You presumed correctly, senator," The american ambassador confirmed with a small nod in her direction. " the head of our delegation is Serra Fly, who represents the United Nations Space Alliance which kept our people united, I and Doreen Bisset represents the Winslow Accords we control the western part of earth followed by the representative Shen, then Representative Savavich represents the common Defense Pact who controls the eastern half."

"I can see, it must have been tough to keep your colonies in line." her eyes widened realizing the boy must've told them about the settlement defense front but that was expected

"Our colonies have governors of the peoples choosing also a garrison to protect the settlements against the Faction on my world have colonies but protected by their own defense force. Ironically,our enemies doesn't now how to surrender, also being a space faring species for twelve years while other super powers has been longer then a hundred years. Our world has experienced a...colorful history, as I'm sure you will discover in the not too distant future" Sly said with throwing the offer that was agreed in the often tiresome meetings they had over trivial or important matters.

"We very much look forward to it." Bail spoke up. "I'm sure the offering of learning more about our Republic's history and the many cultures of its members is something you and your people would indulge into in an exchange of knowledge of our two people?"

"A most generous offer that would be more than welcome by our governments." Chen accepted on their behalf generously.

"I so not wish to be discourteous, Ambassador, however I heard about an skirmish on Orto Plutonia between your forces and ours, resulted in the death of Chairman Cho." the Chancellor exclaimed. Sly cringed inside but Savavich pinched in immediately.

"The Chairman was a war-hawk your excellency. I heard rather then see reason he pushed aggressively demanding both us and the natives to leave the planet so turning to diplomacy seems obvious to come with a compromise, instead of acting like true leader he acted brashly insulting us and if we don't leave the planet then it would be war. fortunately Ms,Chuchi and the two jedi was able to stop it before more soldiers could die on both sides, the Chairman unfortunately was one of those causalities." Savavich explained while Ryo Chuchi looked sadly at the memory

"It's sad indeed. Chairman Cho was always territorial aggressive when it comes to the security of Pantora but I never new he would go that far." Surprise in the chancellors voice

"Its true your excellency that am sorry to say but we were able to come to a compromise that we can talk on later date."

"Agreed," Sly said wanting to get back on track "We all like to get back on topic. So I'll get to the point We don't want to join the Republic at this time not yet anyways ." now that surprised the Republic delegates

_Its going to be long day _Sly thought as she saw evening turning into midday as the talks dragged on but unknowingly someone was watching from afar.

* * *

_**Same time as the Diplomatic meeting section 1310**_

In the underworld of the Capital world of the republic was cesspool of corruption which a great republic has a darker side for million years. Ironic, at first the levels were created for new species looking for work now its a Central hub for criminal activities dividing between poor and rich . Four figures got off the tram blending in with the crowd but if you look closely under their clocks were hiding RK5's equip with suppressor's in their holsters.

"What are we doing here?"one of the figures questioned looking at the inhabits with disgust seeing bunch of aliens around a destroyed droid as source of heat as his partner answered " You will see just be patient."

"High command's patients is running thin, why aren't we attacking the earth pigs instead." he whispered impatiently walking with him eyes scanning his surroundings seeing Police Officers walking past them their uniforms hiding every inch of their bodies before looking away.

the man glared at his partner but new that slightest break could jeopardize the mission turning to his partner he gave him hint"We are here to get an important..schematic that could change everything and if the UNSA finds out were on this shit of planet then they'll hunt us all down." he said going into Bar looking for his 'contact' seeing many Xenos mingling with each other it took about several minutes before finally finding drinking at table on the far-side of the bar.

Fast-walking across the room with his body-guards not touching any of the aliens before they finally reached the table seeing clearly that their contact is an Duros it has grey skin,yellow eyes and no hair as the Duros looked at them he spoke in his mother language (Do you have the parts?)

(I do if you have ship schismatics?) the figure responded speaking in the Duros language sitting down in one of the chairs.

the Duros took a holodisk giving it to the figure (It was hard to get this out undetected if the jedi new if have this then I lose my job and arrested for espionage."

(Do not worry my Duros friend. You kept your end of the bargain so I will mine) studying the small object twirling it between his fingers before putting it into his pocket.

(Your money is in brief case in a red and yellow stripped speeder near hologram of Jabba the Hutt.) he exclaimed standing up (It's,nice doing business with you.) walking out of the bar into the crowded streets entering into the nearest shuttle to the surface.

An hour later a speeder exploded killing twenty and wounding hundred the Duros was one of those twenty who died later the police force would discover that the duros worked at the Jedi temple as a mechanic what they didn't now that he was one who worked on one of the jedi's Vaults.

* * *

_**The great Collapse(second dark age) - The great Collapse of 2030's was the darkest years in human history it was cased by the third great war as it's fires covered almost the entire planet, over time the Big four economies started to collapse from the strain and corruption starting to show. by 2029 everything changed as separatists,fascits,unltranatilist ,anarchist's,and fanatics assaulted their own countries strangling the super powers creating a somewhat force truce as their new enemies took territory after territory turing entire cities into post apocalypitc hell with factions striving for power, to the point of driving them to the brink of collapse but a brave few were able to keep there nations alive with only their capitals or some cities as their bastions driving the enemy back but just barely and with great **__**hardship. over time the factions elite militarizes to special forces took back much of their territory,thus finding units thought lost or reuniting their countries, the Four met in the capital of the New Commonwealth. after negotiations they signed the 'treaty of Dublin' which finally ended the third world war with the second dark age with it.**_

_**Okay this chapter seven man am getting good at this okay Jonah's going to Ilam to make his first lightsaber and sorry about the wait I was camping with my family and friends. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Theirs still something bugging me if the star wars universe is advanced why in the hell didn't they create tech like I dunno better tech for the environment and tactics in warfare or better yet **_

* * *

**_Ilum_**

Well if someone says their not cold, their lying because right now Jonah is literally wishing he had his rig right now even when he is wearing a winter jacket. Good thing he was trained by a Spetsnaz who was a hunter but he was wearing winter clothing (though he said even the cold could still go through normal clothes) because of Jonah's frustration Ilum is one giant frozen ice ball.

which has Blizzard winds that bashed relentlessly into his skin, nearly forcing him back for the first time in his life. Aayla had to walk slowly in case Jonah falls Unconscious because of the cold but he has to remind her that he was trained on mars so the weather does not bother him much.

According to Aayla Secura, The crystal caves contains the crystals needed to build a lightsaber. However, the hazards contained in the caves could prove to be unsettling. A trained Jedi would be around, though, should something serious now, the first hazard is freezing to death. Jonah had yet to get used to the harsh weather.

Since the weather prevented ships from landing any closer, Jonah and Aayla were forced to walk 2 miles in this godforsaken wasteland.

Aayla tried to keep conversation to distract him from the cold. "This rite of passage is necessary to become a Jedi."

"SO FREEZING YOUR FUCKING ASS OFF ON THIS GOD SHITTING PLANET IS RITE OF PASSAGE HUH!?"

Slightly insulted, she retaliated with," This is the sacred place to the Jedi order!"

"BULLSHIT!?" he shot back.

At long last, they approached the mountain cliff they were looking for.

"SO, THESE CRYSTAL CAVES ARE IN THERE!" Jonah asked

Aayla nodded. "Stretch out with the force and open the entrance. Remember, size matters not."

Jonah closed his eyes and reached out with the first, the cold managed to impair his senses, but as he began to let go of the worldly issues his body was facing, he felt the entrance. It looks like a puzzle, each frozen shard having a specific role to play. Jonah tried to find a way to open it, destroying a sacred place would not be wise. Going with his gut he pulled a piece of ice out of the ice gate making it come crashing down.

"Are you out of your mind, Padawan!?" Aayla exclaimed, bewildered by his reckless display.

"Inexperienced, remember," he responded

Rolling her eyes and muttering about him having a death wish, Aayla lead Jonah through the reveled entrance of the old Jedi temple.

Inside, Massive statues of Jedi flanked the two as the journeyed through the long-forgotten temple, everything was crafted out of ice, but it was truly a beautiful sight. Up ahead, was another ice wall the covered the entrance to the crystal caves.

Jonah looked to his teacher "Maybe you should open this door instead of me."

Aayla nodded as she uses the force, she opened a window high above. The sun, like a spot of light, impacted a structure that contained a crystal. Aayla revolved the mechanism around until the sunlight went through the crystal and impacted another crystal. Like a laser, the light pierced the wall melting it to water and revealing the entrance.

_That... is impressive _Jonah thought

"You must go inside, Padawan," Aayla said, "Retrieve your crystal, but do not linger. As daylight falls, the ice wall return and you will be trapped inside."

Jonah frowned "Okay get the crystal before being trapped in an ice cave forever, no pressure."

_He's quick to accept it._ Aayla thought before speaking again. "Trust in the force to guide you, Beware your eyes may deceive you. Do not always rely on your force will never fail you. Now, go, and may the force be with you."

With a nod, Jonah hurried inside the entrance.

Unknowingly on the outside of the old temple, five figures wearing FTL Rigs stabbing a device into the ground the leader activated it revealing a map of the many tunnel systems underground as red blip going to one of the tunnels nodding to each other they just have to wait until the boy stands still enough to get is a location and kill him.

* * *

SATO intelligence has always have watched from the shadows gathering information from their many agents across the many colonies but right they were trying to get agents on to republic worlds as well as Separatist's without neither side noticing but the hardest part is finding the last of the SDF remnant because every year it's getting harder to dig, they already have captured or killed seventy percent of the of their new leadership.

Simon Miles had been Director of SATO intelligence for 10 years, he had to work to the bone just to get his position. He still remembers his first covert operation on Saturn's moons, extracting an SDF Defector with his family in tow it was successful but sadly the information he had was sidelined by politicians luckily the defector and his family are safe in the WA who put that intel to good use.

Hearing his office door open he looked to see his assistant "Director they're waiting for you." she said

"I'll be right there," he responded getting out of his chair he walked through the halls an-lists going over the information they receive from other agents in the field going over the data they collected. Walking into the meeting room he saw fifteen people sitting in the room whispering to each other

"Alright, let get this meeting started." as the hologram appeared with the windows sealed so nobody could see what there doing.

"Mr, Liam, will you begin?" he said to the analyst who stood up ready to speak.

"Yes, Director," clearing his throat before speaking "As we now, the Republic uses clones as soldiers, where they were created is a planet called Kamino."

Pulling up an image of the ocean world "You can all see that Kamino's climate is mostly cloudy with rainstorms, hurricane winds, the sun only comes out for about two days a month. Thanks to the DNA the Russian Spetsnaz collected and a bit of hacking from our 'think tank', the DNA belongs to a Mandalorian called Jango Fett."

"And Who are these Mandalorians?"

"What we can gather on The Mandalorians is there a warrior culture, and are made up of different clans like 13th-century feudal Japan." he explained "at the present, their homeworld of Mandalore is being led by Duchess Satine who set up a peaceful regime but those kept to the old way were exiled, becoming bounty hunters, died out or became terrorist's." everybody in the room became more focused on the conversation because if there is another threat they won't know how to get rid of it.

"Getting back on topic, the clone troopers seemed capable of fighting force except for one little detail. the Jedi knights who proclaimed themselves as 'peacekeepers' are leading these armies as Generals and commanders."

_What!? _the Director thought shocked that these individuals with military experience in leadership would automatically be a general is like giving your keys to a tank to a child.

"As for the Confederacy of independent planets or the Separatist Alliance are made of worlds in the outer areas called the 'outer rim'." pulling an image of the galaxy and painting the outer rim in Gray "what we Can gather the Confederacy is made up of Corporations and some worlds who aren't very happy with there government joined them. The leader of their movement is Count Dooku a former Jedi Knight."

"I thought these Jedi were with the republic?" one of the men questioned

"Yes but some Jedi have different views who should they fight for as politicians of the republic are corrupted and all that. Also, the Confederacy uses mostly droids as an army these are the first two we know of." pulling up another image of the B1 and B2.

Showing the images of the droids Jonah encountered "The first one is called a B1, it has a skinny body making it easy to destroy while the second one has more armor with guns on its wrists but louder because of the stomping." ending his explanation.

Everyone was silent processed what they just heard after what seems to be a half-an-hour one of the men in the room spoke "This Count Dooku, can he be trusted?"

"It seems not Director, by what our agents could gather though he seems to be making alliances with different worlds to break away from the Republic."

"What about the republic itself, do we have any spies on Coruscant yet? we need to know what they are up to." one of the men said

"Its already underway Sir, we are already making plans and selecting safe houses as we speak but it'll take some time though because of security."

"Then get it done," Miles said" I want our agents on that world as soon as possible." turning to his left to one of his before speaking again.

"Mr, Felix did contact the other agencies?" Miles knew the FSB, MI6, MSS, and CIA, and many others even the ones the public didn't even know about if they have any information they could share would help if they miss anything.

"Yes, I did the Director. They're still gathering information but what we can gather is something in the briefing except one detail, the CIA found encrypted transmissions coming to form Coruscant, the transmission took about seven minutes before going out completely."

"Are they republic transmissions? We don't want to pry into some else's Email." on of them commented

"They checked," Liam Resured them"It was not in any republic encryption we know of. the CIA tried to trace it but it's scrambled so it's impossible to trace its origins for now."

"Felix tell our hackers to help the CIA's think tank with that encryption, anything else?"

"Yes sir, MI six was able to find out that there are worlds who do not want to part of their war," as part of the map shows orange " In other words their a neutral party like us but it will soon change if they continuing to trade in new combat grunts and Resource's."

"So you're saying the republic will blockade or lunch an inversion of these neutral worlds?" if history serves him right in WW one German U-bouts attacked any ship carrying supplies to Europe.

"The republic, no," Felix replied, "They would certainly negotiate with them instead to either put a republic base or military access to move their forces. But the separatists on of the other hand seem to invade these world under the pretext of the world's security."

This seemed to make the director think for a minute since the republic and separatists are both trying to find an excuse just to get an upper hand over there foe. This type of thinking again reminded him of world war one but on a galactic scale and the United Nations Space Alliance is the United States albeit little small in the galactic territory department but not in the quality of there troops and equipment.

"What about SDF," Miles asked, "Have we found out their base of operations yet?"

Felix grimaced before answering, "No sir, we've raided four bases and three safe houses located on over six worlds but...they were already abandoned when black ops units got there."

Miles put his finger to his temples before sighing, in frustration. In the past, the Front was disorganized and reduced to small-time warlords trying to restore the old regime but was quickly destroyed. It wasn't common when two of these groups work together but right now there were acting...different.

Raids on colonies are better coordinated, attacks on shipping lanes, and even bombings on mars in the civilian sectors. Somehow someone was able to unite the SDF cells under one banner something that can not be allowed. Yesterday he received reports of SDF fleet activity near the outer colonies before disappearing completely.

"Anything else anybody wants to bring up?" Miles said before ending the meeting.

Waiting for anyone to talk out he responded "then the meeting is adored." standing up from his chair the Director went out of the room with the rest of the employees getting out or talking to each other.

* * *

_Well, which one do I pick? _Jonah thought walking through the cold icy cavern as an unknown light source.

Still, the cold could have been left out in the design but the cold is starting to get to him blowing his breath before rubbing his hands to keep warm, continuing to follow the path until he saw a fork in the road because there are two paths. Closing his eyes and hoping it was the right choice.

**Go right**

Jonah paused for a moment. looking around he saw nobody there?

_**Go right **_

Jonah decided to trust in the voice, if that's what it wants then he'll go but if that voice leads him to his death then he's screwed. For hours continuing down this path until he came across another part of the cavern but this time it's covered by crystals most were blue, green, and yellows except one and that is red. closing his eyes again hoping the force would work.

Feeling something above him he looked up to see amongst all the colors one is standing out reaching out he used the force to loosen it just enough for gravity to do the rest as he caught the crystal before it hits the ground. opening his hand he saw his crystal color it was whitish black but with a hint of silver. He ran back to the entrance not realizing he is smiling until he sensed something behind him.

Ducking his head as a plasma shot past him. turning around to the one who tried to hit him in the head, his eyes widened at the figures who is wearing FTL Rigs who are right now pointing a smoking SMG at him "Oh shit" he whispered before he would be assassins opened fired at him.

* * *

Aayla patently outside for Jonah. He had only been in there for four hours. Already the wall is was half frozen. In the few more hours, the ice would completely encase the entrance once again.

Suddenly, her mind was barraged by images of Jonah fighting for his life, without hesitation, she ran into to cave, using the force to quicken her pace. What took four hours took one as she came upon the cavern she saw five figures wearing what looks like space suits unlike the UNSA these Suits uses function all five are dead with crystals scoured them and her padawan lying on the ground with only the cavern wall to keep his upper body up his arm and leg bleeding heavily.

Jonah!" Aayla exclaimed running

"Hi master...found my crystal," he said breathing hard holding his arm on where he was shot but stretching his arm out to show her his bit bloody crystal.

She reached her arm around his shoulder under his and lift him up to his feet Aayla carried him back to the entrance before it completely ices up they'll get the bodies later "Jonah What happen?" she said not believing someone got into ice caves when only a Jedi could get inside.

"Well when I finally got my crystal I was about to return until these guys came out of now where," he said grunting from the pain "What about the bodies we have to"

"Padawan, we'll tell the Council what has happened but right now we have to stop the bleeding." She sighed this kid just got out of the med bay know he has to return back to it.

they got back to the entrance just in time before it closes completely with ice so the only thing is getting to the ship as for how the men got in Jonah had a good idea how they did it.

* * *

_**Ryloth **_

"INCOMING!?"

Captain Josiah Sham of the Wolverines shook his head to get the dirt off his head from an explosion seeing his men fighting beside twi'leks and clone troopers who were shooting back in the trenches trying to take down as many droids as they can, the mix of blue and red back and forth more furiously. When the Leader of the wolverines got a contract from the republic it was a very large sum but fighting with a battalion like force and militia against an Army sized force is not a good mix.

Grabbing his NV4 on the ground he aimed down the sights and fired at the nearest skinny taking it down in few shots with a Missile destroying one of the tanks with the deafening cannon firing relentlessly at oncoming droids. Hearing a shot from the walkers taking down a separatist fighter unfortunately it crashed into the cliffside collapsing it on one of the AT-TE disabling it "Damn it!" he swore

"Captain!" one of his men yelled

"What is it private" he responded taking cover again hearing blaster bolts hitting the dirt before returning fire.

"Our boys are getting hit hard to the point there almost overrun."

"Oh fuck. tell them to pull back to secondary positions and have our tanks covering their retreat then pull back also," he yelled "We don't

"Yes, sir." as his subordinate relay his orders he went to the Jedi who is in command General Ima-Gun Di. the Jedi has been trying to defend this world with what he got with General Cham Syndula but with the enemy controlling the air and superior numbers, it doesn't take a Genies to figure out their fucked. following the pathway he saw Gun-Di deflecting blaster bolts at the same time, Cham rode out of dust cloud Bearing more bad news.

"Master Jedi," Cham said grimly "Were running out of food and water and our heavy weapons systems are running out of power."

"And not just that General," Gun-Di looked to his direction "Our front line is collapsing along, the board, if they break through the second line, will be surrounded."

"tell you, men, to hold that line,captain.I'll contacted forces in orbit" he responded petting cham ride before contacting the admiral.

"Admiral the is general Dah. were in big trouble down here. We need those supplies immediately!"

_**"I understand general but I'm in no position to help. We are critically low on fuel and ammunition"**_

"Contact the Jedi council again. Tell them reinforcements must be dispatched without delay." as he cut the connection to deflect more blaster bolts at the droids

"General Cham take Captain Josiah and his men with you to oversee the evacuation of the refugees." the Jedi told Cham who looked reluctant to leave the battlefield but the safety of his people made him agree with the General "Okay master Jedi," he then stared at Josiah with distrust "come mercenary we have to escort my people to safety."

"Lead the away General, Don't let me stop you." firing couple more shots before reloading his gun."Private tell the men to full-back!." he ordered his right-hand man who responded began to tell the other men in the trenches to fall back and let the republic and militia handle it. Complying with the order his men pulled out in an orderly fashion.

It took about an hour when they made it to the camp seeing twi'lek's treating their wounded and sick including seeing there engineers repairing damage combat vehicles one of the engineers walk towards them "sirs"

"Lieutenant, When will the APC's be ready to evac the civilians ?" Josiah asked wanting to use those vehicles to move the wounded and sick.

"One more Hour captain, but the APC's would useless without those extra power cells." making Josiah wince at that ever since the separatists started to attack the supply lines extra parts are getting harder to find.

"I thought you said that your soldiers are adaptable captain Josiah," Cham thought loudly making Josiah sighed in frustration inside keeping his professionalism up he turned to General Syndulla, "I said 'we are flexible' General but the strain on supplies is getting worse every day, sooner or later we'll run out of ammunition," he exclaimed

"hmp, is it salvageable at least?"

The mechanic looks behind him unsure of how to answer the question " If we rig the power cells with our Remaining ravens and Jackels it could provide enough energy for..eighty to hundred miles at lest."

"How long?"

"A full hour if we're lucky if not three hours."

Sighing Josiah he decided to do it "Make happen, Lieutenant." as the engineer saluted Josiah decided to burn some time

"So hows the kid doing."

"I beg your pardon?" Cham voice seemed to tense at that

It wasn't a secret that Cham Syndulla has family seeing him comforting his daughter sadly his wife died in an air raid the poor girl had to watch her mother crushed under a pile of rubble.

"Come on General, that girl has your eyes, plus I can see some of you in her," seeing Cham glare at him but keeping it professional he answering

"My private life is none of your business mercenaries."

Putting his hands up in surrender because he didn't want to get on his bad side"Alright, I was thinking we could talk about something," he responded "but other then talking about private lives, what do you think our odds in getting out alive" it was a serious question if they don't get those supplies soon the twi'leks would starve to death, worse the reputation of the wolverines would be questioned by their clients.

"If the republic won't give us any reinforcements soon then ryloth I fear will fall," he grimly answered, " but I will not stand by and watch my people being enslaved." He could Syndulla is determined to see his people free on what he knows of the twi'leks is that the only thing to get off-world is being sold in slavery it made him sick to his stomach just to say that word. hearing footsteps he turned around to see General Gun-Di with clone captain Keeli's.

"General, Captain," Josiah said "Hows the fighting out there?" seeing the looks on their faces it isn't good which what the Jedi told them that the fleet in orbit is destroyed with the supplies with it making cham upset making his distrust of the republic bigger and if he gets his men out this he's going to double no, triple the pay for him and his men if they survive this.

* * *

_**Well Next is the battle for Ryloth and those hitmen used the FTL rigs very advanced stuff if you asked me is kinda cool if ask me except if you FTL-D inside of a wall. This is micelzod ghosting out**_


	9. Chapter 9

_** Chapter 9 the battle of ryloth here it comes**_

* * *

In one of the resolute cabins Jonah is training with his lightsaber as those white balls kept on shooting at him where he wasn't looking "Damn it!" he cursed feeling the sting of the non-lethal hurts like bitch. Why is he on a Ventor class star destroyer heading towards Ryloth is the Jedi Council find that a child having combat experience would be useful in their war.

Restarting again he went into a mixe Juyo and niman stance he tried almost all the forms and non of them except those two who seems perfect for him, but still those men is still are in his head. When Aayla and him got back the jedi were shocked to see Jonah covered in bandages, they went to the jedi council before going to the med-bay to report what happen seeing the same face of shock and fear on the council members faces saying that their holiest place has been infiltrated they started to ask them multiple questions after that he became assigned to anakin skywalker to liberate his masters homeworld Ryloth why is because he has combat experience in leading squadrons of pilots but as for Aayla Secura

He as his master answered most of questions but the biggest question is how did they get in is mystery but he got a long good look of their equipment it was advanced meaning they maybe wearing more advanced FTL-rigs not prototypes like in the war but...that would be impossible getting them, hell even creating one is almost like trying to breath in space.

FTL-Rigs were created after the secession wars but they were prototypes back then. untested but it was continued being used during the war

Deflecting another stun blast he took several steps back in left and right half circles keeping the small white balls in his sights, deflecting shots to his legs he guarded his chest from few blast but he didn't see on of the training droids resulting being hit by those stun blasts. "Gha god damn it!"

"Well, I can see someone is having hard time." Anakin exclaimed walking into the training room seeing Jonah practicing with his saber.

"What can I say master, I have to keep myself tip top shape for combat," Jonah responded "but seeing your body language you didn't come here to watch me train." going to the towel to wipe his face before anakin continuing to talk.

"Your right, I didn't come see you train," Anakin said"We were contacted by your people who are part of the Winslow accords to meet them near a system near ryloth." hearing that he quickly put his shirt on and went to the bridge, wondering why is two of the four factions want to meet them? Their supposed to be neutral after all. As he kept walking through with anakin leading the way it took them 4 minutes to get to the bridge seeing Admiral Yularen,Ahsoka and Rex were around the holo table and the ones who were waiting form them is a thirty year old man Admiral Thijs Bakker of the European Federation navy.

"General,commander," Yularen addressed

"Its about time sky guy." Ahsoka exclaimed looking at her master who smiled at right back at her

"Well I always like to make entrance snips," he said "and I see that you made a new friend." looking as the EF admiral who is waiting patently that they were famously for as for Jonah he already knew the man back when he was with the Scar's. the WA admiral interrupted their banter **"Hmp, I'm sorry to intrude in...your banter but I didn't call you for you to act like children."**

both them immanently stopped slightly embarrassed but also annoyed on how he said they were acting like children "It's good to see Admiral but I wondering.. why are you contacting us?"

The admiral looked at Jonah seeing the boy before in the war he gave him a respectful nod **"I was ordered by STRATCOME to give your fleet support." **

Jonah's eyes widened like dinner plates, he thought his people were Neutral. Reason is that they were rebuilding their strength and sniffing out the Remnants. Anakin saw this but didn't say it crossing his arms he ask his own questions

"Excuse me Admiral, I thought your ambassadors made it clear that your government wouldn't join the war on ether side," He looking at the admiral with suspicion Thijis took notice of it "They did," pulling up a hologram of Ryloth "but thirty six hours ago it changed. We sent a fleet of transports carrying relief supply and food to the inhabits but a separatist blockaded the planet," showing ten supply ships in blue while five separatist ships in red

_**"Sadly they were sent away four times until the fifth time they fired a warning shot forcing them to turn back. in Response "**_

This made them more surprised Jonah knew that gaining support of the European Federation Enforcer Corps and the United States Joint Strike Force is huge advantage "So your going to be joining us in liberating Ryloth?" Ahsoka said hopefully

**"Not exactly ." **Bakker responded bluntly

"What, Why? Ahsoka snipply said but soon regretted it when the admiral looked at her it still unnerved her that she couldn't sense him in the force.

**"Because the UNSA wouldn't allow it. We can only give you limited support, but they didn't say what support." **explaining it to them

"What kind of assistance?" Anakin was curious on what the human admiral is offering which answered.

**"two squadrons of Tempest's with volunteers to fly them."** After hearing this Jonah's eyes widen a bit he seen EF fighters in action before in the war focusing on state of the art technology it gave them an edge during the war but two squadrons will be put to good use hopefully.

"We appreciate the help but are your pilots alright fighting on our side?." Anakin asked he was skeptical on how well they fight but his feeling are telling him to accept the admirals offer _**"I talked to them myself Master jedi and they agreed if they disguise their ships as mercenary ones." **_

In anakins thoughts it made sense you wouldn't want the separatist's to think a neutral party to enter the war so rashly

"We can take all the help we can get, Admiral" he reponded

**"Good, I'm sending them your way right now."** before he disappeared anakin turned to Jonah who has his arms crossed "Jonah," making the teenager look up to him while he speaks "You now more about your people's militates then any of us. How good do they fight?"

He raised a single eyebrow at him "Enforcer corp fighter are the most agile fighter on my homeworld they could offer much better then republic fighters." he saw the V-19's Torrent and he was appalled because it was a death trap, the engines were exposed, half the cockpit meaning you can't see behind you, bad enough half the pilots were actually ground troops making them easy pickings.

"General, the hanger bay is being cleared and ready to receive them." Yularen exclaimed seeing the Assault-carrier sending out twenty four Tempest's it's smooth body speeding through space in flying in formation heading towards the Resolute **(Resolute tower this Retana call sign Ice queen, over.) **

"This is admiral Yularen to...Ice queen," it was weird coming out of his mouth as he continued speaking "Were opening the main hanger bay right now."

**(Ice Queen to Resolute tower we copy were coming for a landing stand by.) **

The crewmen on the bridge watched as twenty four fighters Jonah knew the tempest's were created by companies of both European federation and US technologies as cooperation between the two western countries he see some of the crew members were awe of such an advanced fighter which landed in Ventor's main hanger as the assault-carrier and it's escorts left the republic ships.

In the hanger Bay the ground crews were making space for the extra pilots as their green tempest's hovered to their intended landing spots. The clones watched as they landed the pilots got out of their cockpits and were surprised that some of them were women one of them took off her flight helmet reveling blonde hair. Her name is Captain Julia Retana a Spanish decent under her command Julia's squadron inflicted heavily considerable damage against elite squadrons of the SDF. her skills as a interceptor commander ensured the SDF or pirates never gained air or space superiority over their colonies.

_So this is what their ship looks like _she thought seeing the clones it kind of unnerved her seeing the same faces everywhere. Until noticing a man with scar on his left eye and dark armor walking towards her with a female Torguta if she is right in her early teens.

"Are you Captain Retana?" Anakin said unsure if he got the right person.

"Yes, that's me," making him look at her strangely he seen many male pilots even fight beside female jedi pilots but not normal female fighter pilot.

"Well, are you going to introduced yourself's?" snapping anakin out of his thoughts

"My name is General skywalker and this my padawan commander Ahsoka tano," Ahsoka nodded to her

ignoring the fact that the alien female is teenager, she straightened her back "Nice meet you,commander."

"So captain," Ahsoka said looking at the European pilot "You ever fought any battles?"

"Yes ma'am," She replied " I am a Veteran of several engagements after all but we don't like to talk about those days so please I like to avoid them." she exclaimed it also made Ahsoka wonder why Retana wouldn't talk about it, for moment on her first mission with her master to take stinking to his father Jabba the hutt on Tatooine. Before they could continued with the conversation one of her men called her so she had to see what going on.

"I'm sorry but we have to talk next time but i'll see in briefing." leaving them as for tomorrow will be the day but also it will be a harsh lesson for certain padawan.

* * *

The hanger was one of the busiest spots in the cruiser, Specifically because of the orders received by Yularen. Clones and European federation were piling into their fighters while Ahsoka entered her own jedi star fighter, a marooned-colored ship. They would be heading off to battle any moment now.

Her green astromech droid beeped nervously.

"This is my first time commanding a squadron, R7," the torguta informed. "Let's make a good impression."

R7 chirped a chirped a question.

"Of course I'm not nervous," she answered, slightly insulted.

"Hey, Snips!" a familer voice exclaimed.

Ahsoka looked to see Jonah and Anakin approaching her, the former staring at her with a same blank face.

"This is it, your first command,"the jedi knight stated. "Don't be nervous."

Exasperated, Ahsoka replied with, "I wish everyone would stop saying that."

Taking on a more serious tone, anakin said, " The men your're commanding are depending on you with their lives."

"No Pressure," Jonah added.

"thanks," the torguta said, deadpanned and sarcastic. "That takes the pressure off. If I wasn't nervous before, I sure am now."

"You'll be fine,besides captain Retana squadrons will support you" the teen stated with a smirk but quickly covered it up. "Right master skywalker?"

Anakin nodded. "We have faith in you. I wouldn't send you out there if I didn't think you could handle it."

"Good luck,Ahsoka," Jonah said. "I think the jedi of good luck is' may the force be with you.'"

She grinned in response. "I won't let you down."

Satisfied, the males headed back to the bridge, but only Jonah heard add, "I hope."

As she prepared her fighter, Ahsoka asked in the intercom, "Okay,you boys ready?"

"**This is Two, Axe,"** Her fellow fighter answered, sounding off.** "Ready when you are, skipper."**

"Ready on three! This is Slammer, over."

"Ready on four. Kickback checking in, over"

"Ready to blue leader, group two is standing by, over."

"Tucker on five. Waiting for mother bird, over."

Once the sound off was completed, Ahsoka flew out of the Republic cruiser with confident smile. The ten V-19s soon followed by the Tempest's,Trailing behind her and locking S-foils into attack position. Looking to her left she saw Captain Retana's squadron taking off it's strange to why they don't have any Astromechs or S-foils of there own but right now they had job to do because no sooner did they departed that the Vulture droids from the Droid soar towards them like swarm of battle was about to begin.

The plan-was simple:after cutting through the defenses, Ahsoka and her blue team would advanced onto the battleship and ether destroy or cripple it, throwing the droids into chaos. Once that happened, the republic cruisers,_ the Resolute_, _the Defender_, and _the redeemer _would bombard the rest of the forces and destroy the blockade, And where Retana squadrons will act in a supporting role if anything goes wrong.

Inside the Resolute, Anakin approached Yularen and said, "Tell Ahsoka the fleet is ready."

"Commander, you're all clear," the admiral announced.

**_"Thank you admiral,"_** Ahsoka replied. _**"Keep the cruisers back until we've soften them up. Well,R7, are you ready for some action?"**_

the droid gave a confirmation beep.

_**"Axe,keep the squadron back back and wait for my signal."**_

"You got it,boss," Axe said.

_**"Here we go!"**_

The droids opened fire first,blaster fire encasing the area,but the experienced pilots outmaneuvered them easily,taking many of them was quickly racking up her kills and so far, she hadn't lost one of her men. while they were in combat the Enforcer corp fighters were with Axe's squadron inside of her tempest she could feel somethings not right as years of experience screaming at her that this is trap.

**_"All right, boys,"_** she said. _**"Lets clear a path."**_

**_"right away, sir,"_** Axe said

_**"Pick your targets,"**_ the togruta added as an afterthought

"Looks like the battle is going will for once." Jonah noted, trying to ignore the overlapping voices.

Anakin smirked. "See My do work and you kept on doubting me." Jonah nodded He wanted to get into the fight but can't because while he's good in a Jackel but a Delta-7 on the other hand well you can say he's still trying to figer out how to fly the thing. In the flight simulations he crashed about four times when he heard one of the younglings in his teens insulted him in return Jonah punched the machine, pull out the wires and then strangle the boy and he did strangle him good until Ayla secura came and stopped him from killing the little shit.

_**"We've got their fighter occupied,"**_ Ahsoka announced as she blasted two Vulture droids. **_"Axe, time for us to make a run for the battleship."_**

_**"Come on you, whiners,"**_ Axe said as four fighters formed up behind him. **_"Lets get dirty." _**

As Axe's squadron went, the Enforcer Corps squadron on the other hand wouldn't fallow them because again he instincts are telling her something not right and she isn't the only one. Jonah frowned for a moment, the battle seems...to easy, on what he read on the separatist navy have experienced admirals. He noticed that anakin had the same look in his face, thinking the same thing. If Ryloth had only two cruisers and a control ship, why was the republic fleet that was previously here destroyed.

There answer came in a form of four, Separatist cruisers coming out of hyperspace.

"Admiral, four more enemy cruisers have joined the blockade." the navigation officer reported.

"We've had to warn those fighters," Yularen stated before turning on the comlink. "Captain,Commander,we've been caught in a trap!"

**_"Your overreacting,Admiral," _**she replied. **_"I can get us through." _**

Jonah's hands clench hard. What is she cruisers, a droid control ship,and a swarm of vulture droids means that admiral Yularen is overreacting!?. Hearing Ahsoka ordering her men to continue onward ignoring both Yularen and Anakin ,until Captain Retana came through the comlink

**_" Admiral this is Ice queen,"_**she said _**"we**_**_ are engaging the enemy." _**

"Captain Retana. your pilots alone can't take down those Cruisers and fighters at the same time"

**_"Don't worry admiral,"_** she responded _**"I'm sending first squadron to protect the fleet while I'll get your commander back in one piece." **_

EF tempest finally went into explosions and Vulture swarms at full speed. the Tempest is a mix of JSF and EF engineering a fast and agile fighter that could move in stealthy into enemy territory and have enough fire power to destroy a SDF Carrier.

As Retana saw the first Vulture through her combat hud locked she released a missile which sped directly towards a vulture who picked it u on its sensor's before it was destroyed.

Her Tempest's were so fast the rest can't keep up her fighters using this advantage at is fullest waving through as Vultures tried to keep up but failed, Retana took out her third vulture using her pulse cannons,turing her head she saw Ahsoka's squadron getting overwhelmed she can already see blue squadron taking losses.

Jonah watched in disdain as the separatist cruisers and the vulture droids began to attack the republic cruisers even though EF fighters were shooting them down there is so much they could do.

"We're far too outnumbered!" Yularen yelled over the explosions. "They're breaking our lines!" seeing the redeemer getting hit hard as some fires broke out but still standing thanks to Retana's pilots but sooner or later they will get overwhelmed.

"Ahsoka, we are in trouble," Anakin stated firmly. "I order you to return back here."

**_"All alright,All alright" _**She answered, conceding, albeit reluctantly and disrespectfully _**"Come on guys. Pull back to the command ship."  
**_

_**"Why are we retreating?" **_Axe questioned

Ahsoka clenched her teeth. _**"We're not retreating! We're following orders." **_

"OH fuck this shit. I'm going out their to help." he said but anakin stopped him

"No," anakin responded. "You don't know how to fly a D7 yet. You'd be more of a liability."

Jonah was about to rebuke him but then his eyes widened a bit seeing Vulture aheading towards them full speed."oh,Shit."

Sure enough, The Vulture droids started crashing directly into the Ventors, causing more damage than blasterfire that was being inflicted upon it.

"Intensify deflector shields!" Yularen ordered.

"there are too many," the navigation officer responded. "We can't shoot them all down."

"Fighter squadron,where are you!?" the admiral questioned.

_**"Cool your jests, admiral," **_Ahsoka replied,clearly annoyed. **_"We're almost there." _**

For once Jonah is getting sick of her bitching right now there's thousand of men on these ship and she said 'cool your fucking jests'!? he activated his comlink. "Not to rude or anything tails can you shut the fuck up and hurry your ass over here!?"

Anakin was about to rebuke him,but something caught his eye: a damaged vulture droid was hurtling towards them.

"Run for it!" he shouted, shoving the teen forwards.

The vultuer droid impacted the bridge deflector shields, but it wasn't enough to break through the windows. The force of the explosion, however, caused quite a bit of mayhem. the closet to the explosion were smashed against the wall, bones breaking and there necks snapping. Anakin and jack went flying across the corridor, but Yularen suffered the worst out of the three. He crashed headfirst into a computer terminal.

**_"Admiral, come in!" _**Ahsoka exclaimed **_"Admiral!" _**

"Hang on,admiral," Anakin said, wiping the blood off his cut lip.

"Get us out of here," Yularen ordered before succumbing to unconsciousness.

wiping off some blood his mouth, Jonah yelled "you their. get the admiral to the infirmary!"

"Get those fighters on board and prepare for light speed," the jedi knight demanded, angry at how this was turning out.

The Resolute,Defender and the Redeemer manged to turn around while being covered by Retana's squadron as the first squadron returned back to the Resolute's hangers.

"All fighters return!" a clone ordered. "We're preparing for light speed!"

**_"Uh,right," _**Ahsoka replied nervously.**_ "Axe, step on it. We only have a few seconds to get on board."_**

**_"Don't worry about me, skipper," _**Axe assured, but then groaned.

_**"Axe leader, this Ice sensors are detecting a power spike on your fighter" **_Retana exclaimed maneuvering her tempest.

**_"Ah, my power converters,they're failing." _**

**_"Just stay with me,Axe!" _**she pleaded.

As the remaining fighters hurried towards the cruiser,Axe's was bombarded by three Vultures. He tried to evade them,but their shots hit their screamed his last as he vanished in ball of flame.

**_"AXE!" _**Ahsoka shouted.

"Ahsoka,talk to me," Anakin demanded. "Whats going on?" seeing V-19's and EF Tempest's coming for landing, damaged but still flyable.

"Close up the hanger doors," she said. "Were home."

Thanks to ahsoka, out of ten fighters she led, only half made it back alive while the EF looked battered but thanks to Retana's leadership and their training all of them made it to dock in the hanger on the damaged cruisers. The Redeemer was on the verge of collapse,many clones were dead in the fleet, and adimral Yularen was injured badly. All in all, as the republic forces retreated into hyperspace, it was a major defeat.

* * *

Doing repairs on her fighter Retana focused on critical area's which has scorch marks from the battle fortunately they brought some 5D printers so they could create parts for their fighters and right know it being put to good use because of the damage there fighters sustained is minimal but the Republic on the other hand is a different story.

taking her head away from her damaged craft she saw the torguta sitting on her starfighter, utterly defeated because it was all her fault that they were defeated,she got cocky and her team and the mission paid the price. She couldn't face the rest of her men after what she put them through. Thanks to her, people had died when she could have followed orders.

Retana felt pity for her becase right now the teenager is going through survivors guilt but before she had a chance to talk to her, Anakin appeared wanting listen in she.

Sighing, Anakin approached her. "Ahsoka, I am very disappointed in you. Not only did you disrespect and disobeyed the admiral, but you disobeyed me."

"I thought I could knock out those battleships," she responded, "so when master Obi-wan arrived, he could get through."

"I now you meant well, snips but there's a bigger picture that you're not aware of. first rule of war: listen and obey your superiors."

"But sometimes you get carried away!" Ahsoka protested

Putting a hand on her shoulder, he replied with, "All that means is that I understand what you're going through."

"But I failed."

"It was trap, snips, It wasn't your fault."

That didn't help her. " I lost almost of my pilots because of my decision."

"Take heart,little one," anakin said. "Thats the reality of command."

Captain rex cleared his throat. "Pardon me,General, but we're approaching our staging area."

"Very good, captain."

"Master Windu is requesting a report on our progress," he added

"Our progress, huh? Anakin asked. "Well, we haven't made any progress."

"I'll tell him,sir," the clone captain offered

"No, rex," Anakin intervened. "I'll tell hime myself. Thank you. As soon as we tend to our wounded, get me damage report."

"Right away,sir." Rex repiled, heading out.

"Now snips, I'm gonna need to..." His voice trailed off when he realized that she had walked decided to let her be, preparing for an unpleasant experience he was about to face."

"Preparing on getting yourself chewd by the higher ups?" Retana decided to walk with him

"Captain, I thought you be looking on how many of your men you lost?"

"I did General," she responded "And all of them came back roughed up but alive but our fighters are covered in scorched marks." she wasn't kidding European Federation training is intense because they had to train with the best of the best in the Solar system also she led her squadron out of nasty situations.

"well Captain, I'm Thankful on how your pilots performed in battle, they saved many of my men today."

"Thank you for the acknowledgment General but we still got our asses kicked," she responded " also I can see your apprentice is having survivors guilt."

"What did you say?" anakin questioned

The Spanish native realized that he didn't now what it means and quickly explain it "Survivors guilt is how can I explain it...When a soldier survives a battle he would feel guilty about how he survived while the rest around died like friends,comrades or family."

Anakin understood what she was talking about, as he experienced it first hand on jabiim so many died on that rainy world many of them padawans, and his master was taken ed prisoner by Ventress for almost a month before escaping.

"By the look on your face, you already felt loss before." making anakin stop for moment.

"I don't like to talk about it Captain," he responded "and right now we can't think about the past but the present." he said his very voice speaks to end the topic.

"Yes,general." but Retana can feel it's a sensitive topic so she left it be for now as they walked past some technicians who were repairing some of their fighters as they entered the grave lift.

* * *

Ahoska paced down the corridors, avoiding the eyes of her fellow clone troops. She could not bear to look at them in the eyes after the stunt she pulled. She decided to visit Jonah so that she could apologize to him for making things worse. Yularen was currently in intensive treatment, so she wouldn't be able to see him for a while, but she could at least confide in a fellow padawan.

Tentatively, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," a deadpanned voice answered

She opened the door and entered the room.

Jonah suffered a few bruises from the explosion on the bridge, but it was not serious while the others were more serious so they deserve the medical ,seeing those injuries tore the togruta apart as well as the death glare he fixed her.

"What the fucking hell were you thinking?!" He asked angry."Are trying to get your men killed, if the Captain's Tempest's wasn't their to bail your ass, then the casualties would twice has High do you want that!" punching the wall beside her head creating a dent. he saw her face from distraught turn into pure fear, Jonah realized he might went a bit too far seeing ahsoka's hand went to her lightsaber.

"I'm sorry,ahsoka. That was wrong."

She raised her hand. "No, I deserve that. I completely ruined everything."

"At lest you can learn from this tragedy," he replied, trying to cheer her up. "I can't say the same for my experiences back home. For example on one of my ops Samuel decided to put more explosives on the target then he was suppose to in exchange the explosion was enough to destroy twenty cities blocks."

Ahsoka gaped at him. "Seriously? Who would be crazy enough to want to do that?"

Jonah shrugged. "You can say command want our target extra dead, if you now what am saying." He paused for a moment,staring at her face. "You know, there's nothing wrong with crying."

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, I can't, You know the code"

Jonah realy getting tired of that code crap "Screw the code. You can't bottle up those feelings,Ahoska. It will tear you apart."

Her voice started to break "I...I..I.."

At long last,she couldn't keep it in. Ahsoka shed her tears as Jonah, instinctively, hugged her close while whispering to her,words of comfort, he knew that he was going thought dangerous grounds by doing this,but rules be damned. Let the girl have a good cry and be held. By doing this,he allowed Ahsoka to know if she ever needed a shoulder to cry on, he would be here for her.

* * *

"They caught us by surprise, master" Anakin announced to Mace and Obi-wan via holograms. "We were outnumbered."

_**"How many men do you lose?****" **_Obi-wan asked, concerned.

"We had to evacuate a cruiser,the Redeemer, plus a half a squadron of fighters."

His former master hesitated. **_"And...your padawan?"_**

He shook his head. "No, ahsoka is fine. She's just recovering from the battle. Losing half of her squadron was hard to take."

**_"What about Jonah?" _**Mace questioned.

"He sustained a few bruises, but it wasn't quit the experience he was expecting."

_**"Give her time," **_Obi-wan suggested, **_"But anakin, you will need her help if you're going to get through this." _**

"I know."

Mace decided to add his two cents in. **_"Your forces have been cut in half,skywalker. If you can't break through that blockade before the next planetary rotation, we will have to postpone the invasion."_**

"The Twi'leks on that planet can't wait forever master," Anakin replied. "The longer the Techno Union keeps control of Ryloth,the more difficult it will be to free them."

"Skywalker right sir's," Retana said "One of our intelligence agencies reported separatist ships standing in formation but on the ground is different story, their digging in and not just that," she pulled up a image of a huge cannon "This was taken yesterday out of a supply transport."

Obi-wan looked trouble seeing the cannons being unloaded off the transport **_"Those cannons are going to problem." _**

**_"Where did you get these images?" _**Mace Windu questioned looking at the Spanish captain with suspicion

"One of our mercenaries you paid sent us these images, but before they jammed communications." she explained "Also by the looks of it their situation their starving out the population hoping to force the people in submitting and we don't have much time before they do." with grim statement.

Mace began to thinking long and hard seeing the size of those cannons it could perhaps puncture the transports armor, Frowning more heavily because know they have to step up their time table for the invasion.

"Skywalker and the captain is right we don't have much time."

With that,the two men cut the transmission.

"Rex, See if you can find ahsoka and Jonah," Anakin commanded.

* * *

Ahsoka and Jonah watched as the medical droid attended to Yularen's wounds. They marveled at the fact that he was still alive after smashing into a computer terminal.

"He is stable for now," the droid stated

Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka said what she needed to say,her eyes red and puffy."Admiral, I am so sorry." She took his hand into hers. "They're all gone."

At that moment Rex entered the room. "Commander Ahsoka, Jonah, General Skywalker is looking for the two of you."

"Thank you, captain," Jonah said "Lets go, Ahsoka."

The two followed Rex to the hanger where Anakin and Artoo were tinkering with Ahsoka's fighter.

"You wanted to see us, master?" Ahsoka asked

"Ahsoka, hand me that socket plug," he said.

She took the tool from Artoo and handed it to him. "Here."

"Thanks, snips."

"So did you call us down here to just help you fix up a fighter, Master Skywalker," Jonah said, staring stoically

"I wanted to know how you guys were feeling."

"Oh, I'm fine, master," She lied. "Just fine."

"I'm okay," Jonah answered.

"Thats good to hear," he replied as he continue his tinkering. "I'm gonna need you level headed if we're gonna pull this thing off."

Ahsoka was clearly confused. "Pull the off? Pull what off?"

Jonah eyes widened in realization." Master, do you mean-?"

"We're gonna to break the blockade," Retana said stopping near the jedi fighter" Orders from General Windu."

"What!?" Ahsoka exclaimed. "We can't!"

"I have to disagree with you this time Ahoska,failure's not an option." Jonah said looking at ahsoka who in still not believing that their proceding the operation.

Jonah is right. We _have _to break that blockade. the Twe'leks on Ryloth are depending on us." He turned to Jonah. "Retana is willing give you one of her pilots tempest, Jonah. You'll be using once we return to the Ryloth system."

Ahsoka couldn't believe it. "I understand that, Master, but we've lost so many men. Did we get more support?"

Anakin was starting to get stressed. "No. We have to make do with the forces we have, and I need to come up with a plan."

"You don't even have plan!?" Ahsoka questioned, horrified.

"Don't worry,Ahsoka," he assured with an annoying grin.

Jonah decided to intervened. "There's plenty to worry about, like dying in space,or completely failing choose your pick."

"I said not to worry," he replied, getting frustrated. "Know your place, Jonah."

"I'm sorry master but my place is blood and steel." Jonah responded dryly

Anakin was about to say something but Ahsoka interrupted "No, he's right!" she shot back, furious "That's what you said last time, and now everyone's gone! My whole squadron!"

Anakin grin was instantly replaced by a frown and a furious expression. "Ahoska-!"

"We can't just smash through that blockade!"

Far a brief moment, Jonah and Retana believed that the argument would escalate into blows, given the intense standoff between the two. Fortunately, before Anakin could say anything else, his comlink beeped, Giving ahsoka a glare, he answered it. "Skywalker,here."

**_"General, the defender is contacting us,"_** Rex answered **_"There seems to be a problem." _**

"All right, Rex. I'll be right there. Jonah will be coming with me." He ended the transmission before facing ahsoka, "Go back to your quartes and cool...off! We'll finish this talk later!"

Without saying a word, the togruta left the premises.

"I would appreciate if you knew when to keep your mouth,Jonah," Anakin warned, giving him another glare. "Come with me!"

Jonah walked quickly with him towards the bridge,m. "Like I said. My place is on the battlefield not staying behind the Frontlines while you smash though the droids battle lines doesn't sit well with me."

Anakin halted in his footsteps. "Wait. smashing through?" He snapped his fingers with a grin on his face. "I've got an idea!"

Going to her room like some disobedient youngling Ahsoka clenched her fist in anger _Why wouldn't he listen to me! _she thought

she lost half her squadron including ship which they had to evacuate the crew before it's engines went critical know he wanted to face a fully intact separatist fleet, just as she was walking through the halls a voice from behind pulled her out of her thoughts

"Commander Tano," Retana exclaimed "can I talk to you for moment."

The togruta stopped turning around to face the EF pilot "What is it you want to talk about captain?" she said in frustration

Retana sighed seeing the young girl "I want to tell you its alright if you don't want to go back out there."

"It isn't that captain its just... " she sighed "I can't believe that were going to break the blockade without any reinforcements."

"I understand what you feeling, commander but even if we got support it would take too long to get here resulting in the innocents of Ryloth to starve to death."

The image of the Twi'leks starving to death sent a shiver down ahsoka's spine, suppressing that fear she responded "You just don't understand. you didn't lose anyone before." making the Spanish decent to smile sadly at her.

"On the contrary, commander. I do know the feeling, " Retana said as a matter of fact "And you have to learn how to deal with that loss before is it consumes you." giving her some advice smoothing her pain a bit.

"How can I?" she asked ",the men wouldn't follow me after what I out them through." Putting both her hands on the teenagers shoulders she looked at her straight in the eyes a serious look on her face.

"Then you have to gain their trust back, earn their respect if you have to. Show them that your a capable leader that they can lead them into combat."

Ahsoka soaked the information like sponge in water taking it to heart as she smiled faintly at her "Thank you, captain...for helping to deal with my ordeal."

Retana smiled as well glad that she could help "Your welcome. commander." watching the teenager leave knowing that she took some of the pain away but the next fifteen minutes will decide if she will take the rains of leadership ones again.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the alarm began to blare. All of the clones were rushing to their posts as Ahsoka exited her quarters to investigate the commotion.

"Trooper, what's going on?" she asked

"The starship, Defender, is being evacuated, Sir." a clone answered

"Evacuated? Why?"

"I'm not sure, Commander. We're on our way to help General Skywalker in the hanger."

Curious, she followed the clones right back to the hanger where many of the others were placing supplies from the defender inside. Anakin, on top of a podium, was directing them with urgency in his voice when his padawan approached him.

"Master, I'm almost afraid to ask."

"I ordered the Defender to be evacuated."

She scoffed, still upset with him. "I can see that. Why ?"

To her surprised, he smirked. "Well, actually, I got the idea from you."

That cleared up nothing for Ahsoka. "Oh,great."

He hopped down and said "Rex, take over for me, will you?" he turned to Ahsoka. "You said we couldn't just smash through the blocked. I decided that's partly true. You implied that my plans put a lot of people at risk, and I agree with you on that one."

"That's a first."

Anakin ignored that comment. "I decided the only we can break the blockade is if I piot the Defender right into their battleship and take out the commander."

"What?" She had been using that word a lot lately, each time justified.

"This way, I'm the only one at risk. Besides, the Defender is damaged already."

This time, Ahsoka protested out of fear of her master's life. "You can't be serious, master. You'll die!"

"no, I won't. That's where you come in. The enemy can't stop that ship from taking them out. Artoo and I will get into an escape Pod and jettson right before impact."

"But the enemy fleet is right there!" she protested.

Anakin nodded in agreement."I know. And I'll be pretty much be defenseless in my escape pod, so I'm depending on you to engage the remaining fleet with combined forces we have here."

"Master,I-I can't. If something goes wrong, I can't be responsible for-."

"You are responsible, ahsoka," Anakin corrected firmly. "These men are depending on you, and this time,So am I."

She gave a last-ditch effort to avoid this. "But,master,last time,I-"

"Attention!" Anakin shouted "Everyone, Attention!"

Every clone trooper and European halted what they were doing and formed up around anakin and Ahsoka.

"All right, men, listen up! I'm taking over the Defender, and I'm leaving Commander Tano in charge. She'll lead the second half of the mission when we engage what's remaining if the blockade."

"Try to leave some ships for us,General," Rex requested, Pounding his fist into his hand.

"Not if we destroy those ships first, mansour," a french pilot said making the men around him smirk

Anakin chuckled. "Will do Rex. Now, commander Tano will fill you in on the full plan."

Ahsoka glared at him whispered, "Master, wait."

"Good luck," he said, winking as he entered the shuttle.

"Master," She snarled, baring her teeth slightly.

"Awaiting orders, Commander," Rex stated.

Clearly defeated, she replied with, "I'll...be on...the bridge."

When the clones didn't move, Rex said, "Well, you hear her, boys. Back to work. Come on. Move it! Move it!"

Anakin flew over to the defender just as the last of the forces entered the Resolute.

* * *

After thirty minutes, Ahsoka entered the bridge where Rex was waiting.

"Commander on deck!" he announced while he and his men stood at attention.

"At ease," she replied, approaching the hologram table.

"General Skywalker is contacting you," Rex informed.

Anakin hologram appeared in front of them. **_"All right, Ahsoka. We're ready to get under way." _**

"Master, are you sure you won't reconsider this?" she asked, hoping for a miracle.

**_"This is the only way,"_** he answered. **_"Trust me." _**

His hologram faded as the Defender made the jump to hyperspace.

"Better fill us in, commander," Rex suggested.

"Right," Ahsoka replied uncomfortably.

She filled them in on what Skywalker had told her while the Resolute entered light speed and result were obviously negative.

Rex spoke up first. "Well, I have to say, this plan is...questionable."

"Yeah, but with their General destroyed along with the battleship," Ahsoka said, "The droid commanders will be in chaos"

"Only temporally," the clone captain pointed out, "And there's still General Skywalker to find in all that mess."

Her confidence was fading at every passing second until Captain Retena interrupted "The commander knows whats at stake,captain but we have to improvise from hear on." helping the torguta gaining some of her confidence back.

"In our first attack, we had three fully armed cruisers and we failed," the navigation officer interrupted.

"I wish General Skywalker had discussed this plan with us," Rex stated. "The odds are very much against us."

"They always are," Ahsoka agreed.

"Yes, but normally we have General Skywalker to lead us in-!" the officer stopped what he was saying after receiving a withering glare from Rex and a downcast expression from Ahsoka. "I meant no offense, commander."

"None taken," She replied sadly, her grief still near.

Suddenly, Jonah walked into the room and calmly fast walked straight towards the center.

"I got a plan." He said, "It might get us killed faster but its the best we got." He turned to Ahsoka. "If you don't mind?"

She grinned for the first time since her failure."Go ahead Jonah."

When Jonah found out what situation Anakin had put her in, he was furious with him, to say the least. He decided to take matters into his own hands and come up with the plan. So, he spent the last thirty minutes in the simulation room devising a strategie. With every single one, he usually received percentages that had a chance 25% or lower to succeed. Just when he was about to throw the towel in, he realized that he didn't take into account the type of fighters they had and the Resolute carried.

Demonstrating with the holograms that currently showed the enemy forces, Jonah explained the plan. "Okay, one against six ships. The odds aren't in our favor. However, if the Commander is of business, we've left the droids who are programmed to kill, not think. A straight-on attack would destroy us all in ten minutes, give a take. But, If we angled her hull against the frigates, the critical areas would be protected. Then, the cruisers will have to get closer if they want to kill us."

"Meanwhile, Our fighters and bombers would out flank the frigates."

Ahsoka took over confidently "Trapping them in the process!"

"Exactly."

Rex smirked at the plan, but there was a skeptic on board.

"I'm not sure about this, commander," the officer said making ahsoka stutter

"Do you have better I idea senor because it's do or die situation not tilly ladlin." Retana said trying to convince the officer but he wasn't convinced.

"Perhaps a different strategy. We need more time to plan."

"We don't have anymore time!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Master Skywalker needs me know!"

"He needs us know," Jonah quickly corrected.

"They are right," a familer voice said.

They turned to see admiral Yularen walk over to the middle of the room as confident as he was before the injuries.

"I know this strategy is very bold. But these circumstances call for drastic measures."

When Jonah came up with the strategy, he knew their would be critics so he went to the admiral offering to support the two once they put in on the table.

"Then, the strategy, will work, sir" the navigation officer asked.

Yularen turned to ahsoka. "Well, will it?"

After a pause, she answered with, "Yes, it will."

The Resolute exited hyperspace, witnessing the Defender zooming directly towards the battleship despite the barrage of lasers that were impacting it.

"When those two ships collide, there'll be chaos," Ahsoka noted, "We need that time to get General Skywalker's pod into the tractor beam."

Rex nodded "Right, commander."

As she was about to leave, she said, "I'll command the fighter squadron. Wait for my signal to begin our attack, Jonah, get into your fighter you will be Joining Commander Retana's squadrons."

"Yes, Commander," he responded. "Good luck."

Once she left, Jonah turned to the admiral. "I want to thank you, Admiral, for supporting our plan."

"Your welcome, Jonah," he replied. "May the fore be with you."

At long last, the defender crashed directly into the battleship, destroying it completely.

_**"Skyguy,"**_ Ahsoka said over the comlink, **_"We're approaching your position. Stand by for retrieval." _**

**_"Right, on time ahsoka," _**anakin replied

on cure, the Resolute was angled so that the hull would take the brunt of the attack, but to their surprise, the enemies did not open fire.

"I don't think they're going to attack, commander," Yularen said

"We'll have to retreat," Rex add

"Don't get cold feet know people, the tine cans are not that smart like organics, so hold your horses." Jonah said getting his green tempest prepped for combat Seeing Ahsoka getting her Y-wing ready as deck crews were loading each ordnance.

outside in space Finally, the droids six cruisers opened fire, the hull took a lot of punishment, but it was holding together.

"Droids are attacking, sir!" the Navigation officer announced through his comlink

_These people need to stop stating the obvious_ Jonah thought

"Commander, on your order, commence flanking maneuver," Yularen said.

"Okay, boys and girls!" Ahsoka replied. "Here we go. Follow my lead!"

With the hull blocking the view of the hanger, the Y-wings, V-19's, and tempest were able to launch without being seen, giving them the perfect opportunity to give the separatists a wicked surprise. With proton torpedoes and plasma missiles,they took out the cruisers one by one. The Resolute also attacked with Jonah landing critical blows on a cruiser, destroying it. The force was truly smiling upon them today.

"Commander," Rex announced. "The invasion fleet is coming out of hyperspace."

_**"Ahsoka, this is Obi-wan. May we begin our landing?" **_

_**"Yes master," **_she answered.**_ "Your cleared for ground assault." _**

There was an exasperated sigh over the comms. **_" I won't even ask where the rest of anakins fleet is, or why he's in an escape pod." _**

_**"Thats probably for the best," **_the Togruta agreed. **_"Rex, that remind me: send a shuttle to pick up master skywalker." _**

**_"Will do, commander," _**Rex replied

**_"Master Obi-wan," _**Ahsoka added. **_"One more thing: while anakin destroyed the battleship, it was Jonah's plan that helped destroy the remaining _****_cruisers." _**

"Ahoska you know I don't like having the spotlight. Jonah exclaimed

Windu's voice came on the comms, His tone a combination of impressed and rebuke _**"Padawan Jonah, Wasn't your mandate not to engage the enemy? I believe you were suppose to advise both Skywalker and Padawan Tano." **_

Jonah raised an eyebrow and said "I did advise Skywalker and his padawan, Master Windu but sometimes you have to be..unorthodox."

_**"The Council will debrief you once you return then we'll send you back to Jedi knight Secura," **_Mace stated, clearly unamused. "_**Her legion and master Shylar's is getting bogged down by heavy Resistance so you be sent to assist her. **_**_Well done." _**

_Damn, no rest for the wicked it seems but it seems I'm making some progress _he thought "Thank you, master, and good luck with the invasion, Do me favor and try not to die I hate to see skywalker at your funeral."

_**"Okay, I'll try not to die."**_ Obi-Wan awkwardly said as he saw Green painted Tempest flew by the bridge of his transports.

* * *

**_Okay finished chapter 9 _**

_**In the next chapters the republic will fight beside the JTF Wolverines in combat with remants of original garrison stationed on Ryloth. and I might write a Endwar mass effect crossover.**_

_**Tempest- the tempest was built by US and European aviation company to smooth relations between the two countries and to give an edge over there enemies creating a fighter that has the ability to be as nearly invisible on radar and agile like the hailstorm called the tempest though the Joint strike force is still didn't trust a former enemy it was start. the Tempest saw combat during the height of the UNSA-SDF war also became a favorite among Enforcer corp pilots over the years.**_


	10. Chapter 10

The destruction of the blockade was widely, celebrated amongst themselves, but time was of the essence because the enemy reinforcements will be arriving . Down on the surface,the Twi'leks were still suffering from the droids and Wat Tombor and the jedi knew that he wouldn't surrender despite the loss of his blockade.

Another factor they had to consider was that time was, running out, just how long would those enemy reinforcements come? and how many. Not wanting to wait around, Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu got down to business as they planned their strategy to liberate the natives.

Inside of the Acclamator hanger bay the 212th ghost company who are now preparing for combat

"First trick will be getting our troops on the ground," Obi-wan stated as he boarded the low Altitude Assault Transport, or LAAT.

"If you take the city of Nabat first," Mace informed "We'll have our landing zone."

Crossing his arms, Obi-wan replied with, "Well, it's time to meet the natives." as the LAAT doors closed.

For a brief moment, the two men silently hoped that the liberation of Ryloth would be simple now that the blockade was gone, but reality took over there thoughts. Since when dealings with separatist ever easy?

* * *

Wat Tambor was far from happy. Ever since the blockade was destroyed, he had been on edge. If things got out of control, he would find himself either in the Republics clutches or torn to pieces by the inhabits. He hoped that his droid army and the Twi'lek hostages would repel his enemies and keep them out until reinforcement arrive, but that hope was beginning to fade.

What hasn't been calming his nerves was those blasted earthier mercenaries that kept freeing the twi'leks every chance they got adn what worse they were beginning to training the twi'lek rebels in tactics he never see before. The droid forces that were being sent to these villages never came back, but one of his tactical droids manged to to relay a message: the enemy is the mercenaries who escaped with the rebels, driving armored vehicles that could destroy AAT's at a raped rate.

Were it not for the lack of droids and hostages, he would brush off as some savage band. Contacting the tactical droid via hologram,TX-20, Tambor gave out his orders. "you must not allow the clones to reach the surface."

_**"Our new proton cannons are in optimal position to prevent that, sir." **_TX-20 explained

"What if they focus the attack on your cannons ?" adjusting his vocalizer on his suit.

**_"I am utiliizing the prisoners from this village as living shields,"_** TX-20 answered. _**"I calculated the jedi will not risk the prisoners' safety with a direct assault." **_

"Very good, TX-20," he complemented. "Now, what about the other problem?"

_**"The humans are only delaying the inevitable," **_TX-20 droned. **_"We will have them and they will lead us to the rebel base within the next few hours." _**

"See that it is done," Tambor ordered. "Not one piece of the Republic scum must remain alive. Do you understand?"

**_"Yes, Wat Tambor." _**as the tactical droid hung up.

* * *

Once the Acclamator's were low enough to the surface, LAAT's exited the carriers and flew towards the Twi'lek city of Nabat. the Acclamator's could easily destroy the droids with their guns but it would defeat the purpose as to why the republic was there in the first place.

Just in case, Obi-Wan explained it to the clones. "We need to remember why we're here. We came to aide the Twi'leks, not destroy there homes,Cody?"

His faithful clone commander continued the speech. "That'll means we'll be taking it back the hard way. Minimal destruction with blasters and droid poppers only. No rockets or detonators. Check you an eye out for the locals . Am I understood?"

"Sir,yes,Sir!" the troopers shouted.

One clone, boil, wasn't thrilled about the situation. "If we're here to free the tail-heads, the least they can do is get out of our way."

Suddenly explosions rocked their world as cannons were fired upon the LAATs and Acclamator's. luckily the jedi were already informed about the cannons so Mace ordered the Republic ships immediately to climb, while the shields could protect their ships from most attacks, proton projectiles seemed to be slicing through them like butter. The LAATs got the worst of it as several of them exploded and crashed in fiery inferno. Even one of the transport ships suffered terrible damage one of the shells went right through a ships hull.

As expected, Mace hologram appeared for everyone to see and he is not happy at all.

"I believe we overstayed our welcome," Obi-wan joked but Mace windu wasn't in the mood for jokes

**_"Not now, Kenobi. We can't risk landing the larger transports until you take out those guns." _**

All jokes aside, Obi-wan responded, "Pull back! We'll take care of it."

**_"May the force be with you, Obi-wan,"_ **He replied before ending the transmission.

"Who's up for challenge?" Obi-Wan shouted over the explosions "We're not getting any reinforcements until those guns are out of commission!"

"Here we go again," Another clone, Waxer, complained.

Once the remaining Gunships made it through the barrage, they landed in a forest outside the village. Quickly, led by Obi-wan and cody, jumping out of their gunships they ran into the Jungle towards the city, guns ready. They had to be cautious, but quick, for every moment lost would be opportune moment for the droids.

The Droids saw them moving in the tree and fired widely into the jungle hitting everything in sight, in the matter of second the intense fire halted their assault. If the clones got too close, they would be ripped apart, but that was a risk they are willing to take to complete there mission.

"Come on, then!" Cody exclamed. "Lets go!, go,go,go!"

Obi-wan charged towards the turrets,blocking most of the lasers with his form three soresu was the ultimate defense against blasters and lightsabers, he applied it furiously at this moment. Sadly, more droids appeared reinforcing the outpost, killing clones who weren't fast enough to find cover. A couple of droids managed to fall, but unless the turrets were neutralized, the Republic wouldn't be going anywhere but six feet under.

"That bunker's going to be problem general,General," Cody informed as a fellow brother was killed.

"Leave the bunker to me," Obi-wan responded. "Bring in your troopers on my signal!" He turned to waxer and boil. "You wanted action. Follow me!"

"You heard him, waxer," Boil stated as the two followed the General to the west of the forest. the three of them managed to take cover behind rocks that made very good shields against the turrets.

"Lets take them out!" the Jedi exclaimed. "Now!"

Waxer lobbed a droid popper, but the distance was too far for it to reach the droids.

"We've got to get closer to the wall!" waxer stated

"Try again," Obi-Wan replied. "I'll give you some help."

The clone launched another grenade, but Obi-Wan's telekinesis guided it directly to the target, before the droids could stop it, the pulse deactivated them. Boil threw a droid popper at the other side and, with Obi-Wan's help, managed to achieve the same results, In fact, the grenade knocked a droid down before deactivating them.

Seeing the turrets taken out, Cody shouted to his men "Ghost company, lets move!"

With out their fire support suppressing the enemy the clones tore the droids apart with their blasters, in a matter of seconds, the first attack over. Quite a few clones died in the attack, but they still had substantial force force to invade the city.

"The is secure secure, sir!" Cody said offhandedly. "What we moving on to the guns?"

"We need to know what the droids have in store for us," He answered. "Send your best men to scout ahead."

"Will do," Cody turned to the clones behind him. "Boil, Waxer, come with me! You two, Wooly."

"I guess we're the best," Waxer said, shrugging. Unknown if you look close enough you could spot a shimmer in the distance.

The four clones entered the city, eyes peeled for survivors and enemies.

Buildings are just buildings," Cody said offhandedly. "What really makes a city are the inhabitants that live in it."

"So, where are they?" Boil asked.

Cody held up his fist, halting the three. "We'll check out the the courtyard. You two take the south sector. Be back at command by 0620."

"Yes, sir," Boil replied, heading south.

Once they were a safe distance. Waxer spoke his mind. "I'll tell you, boil, this is creepy. You think they...killed all of them?"

"Well, they are no bodies," he responded "They were driven from there homes ."

"I don't think they has-"

A rustling sound drew their attention and causing them to bring up their weapons.

"Had a what?" Boil asked.

"Choice," Waxer replied

The two continued forward, wondering if Wooly and Cody were having better time than they were.

* * *

If there was one thing every clone hated more than anything, it was an army of droids, which was currently in Cody's and Wooly's view at the squads and next moved patrolled in front of them, blocking the two from the guns.

"Not going to be easy getting to those guns, sir," Woolys said, slightly nervous.

"There is always a way, Wooly," Cody replied, looking though the binoculars.

He scanned the perimeter until he found another unwelcome sight:a large group of Twi'leks in a pit surrounded by droids.

"Wait, Twi'leks," the commander said as he witnessed a droid shoving one in the pit. "They're holding all the survivors hostage. We have to report this to general Kenobi."

Quickly and quietly, the two retreated, back to base.

Obi-Wan opened up a secure transmission for Mace as Cody gave his report.

"They're in the courtyard here and here." Cody indicated the point on the map. "But there's a complication: they've taken the locals hostage and they're using them as shields."

"The Twi'lek prisoners will make this difficult but not impossible," Obi-Wan said, frowning at the situation. "I shall have a good plan for taking out those guns."

_**"Getting the villagers out of harms way is our first priority," **_Mace stated. **_"I have faith in you, General Kenobi." _**

"Cody, we'll go in with everything we have. Clear those hostages."

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a probe droid, who was relaying all the information to TX-20.

"So, It's General Kenobi who is leading this assault," TX-20 observed. "He is known for his deceptive maneuvers."

The battle droid nodded. "Roger, roger. Downloading his file."

"Sir," another battle droid said, running up to the leader, "another squad is missing."

If TX-20 have a mouth he would be frowning. "These humans is getting bolder. Position the cannons at every entrancem We do not want him to make a foolish attempt to free the hostages."

"Roger, roger." but as the droid walked away he didn't see an invisible shimmer above them high enough for 360 view of the area it was a UAV drone and the operator who was using it relayed the information to other of his compatriots.

* * *

Back with two clone troopers, Boil and Waxer weren't noticing any droids or twi'leks, so it was almost time to head back to base. However, they heard the rustling again from inside a hut. Giving whoever it was no time to attack, the two charged into the house,ready to blast whatever came their way.

What they found instead was female Twi'lek that looked no older than five. She was shying away from them, having no idea on what they would do with her.

Lowering his weapon, Boil said, "It's just a little girl."

"What are we gonna do with her" Waxer asked.

Boil knew what was coming and decided to nip it in the bud. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,. Why do we have to do anything?We've got a mission to finish."

"We should do something," he shot back. "I say we with us."

He mentally face palmed. "You can't be serous. She'll only slow us down." He glanced at the twi'lek, causing her to crouch back in fear. "Look, she's afraid of us."

Hearing a familiar noise, Waxer said "Not us, hide!"

A probe droid was scanning the area, but it didn't spot the clone troopers who were hiding behind the structures. Once it was done scanning, the droid moved on to another sector.

"That was a recon unit," Boil stated grimly, "We'd better get moving."

"We can't leave her here," Waxer protested

Exasperated, Boil gave up arguing with his brother. "Fine, we'll take her with us."

As he knelt down, Waxer gave him a warning. "Be careful."

He chuckled at that statement. "Don't worry, Waxer. I don't think she's armed."

As he reached his hand towards her, the twi'lek bite her teeth into his finger, causing it to bleed. Boil recoiled as the girl crouched behind the rock again in fear.

"Little tail-head bite me!" he exclaimed angrily.

Waxer wisely intervened before he did something incredibly stupid. "Stop, you're scaring her, she probable thinks were droids." Waxer puts down his weapon, knelt down to her level, and removed his helmet. "It's all right. See? I'm fleash and blood, just like you."

The Twi'lek backed away when Waxer reached out his hand, but some fear disappeared from her eyes. He was making progress.

"She looks half starved," Boil noticed, taking out a ration bar. "Here."

He handed it to Waxer, who, in turn, handed it to the girl. She hesitated, not knowing if this was a trick or not, but after sniffing it and giving the fact that she haden't eaten in weeks, she snatched the ration bar and began to rapidly eat it. Boil decided to remove his helmet as well reveling that he was, in fact, human.

At long last, she finally spoke, pointing to boil. "Nera." She, then, pointed at Waxer "Nera."

"No, I'm Waxer," He corrected slowly "He's Boil."

"Nerra," the girl repeated "Nerra."

"Oh, You made a friend," Boil said sarcasticallyas he puts on his helmet. "Mission accomplished. Can we go now?"

"Come on, kid," Waxer offered, holding out his hand. "Come on."

Surprisingly, the little girl stayed where she was, munching on the ration bar.

"Look, she doesn't even want to go." Boil pointed out as he left the hut. "Little monster was fine before we came along, so let's move."

Seeing as he was getting nowhere, Waxer, reluctantly, left the littile twi'lek behind. The girl, however, had other ideas and decided to follow the two in her version of sneaking. It consisted of every time the clones spotted her, she would dash behind the rocks, feeling clever at how she 'outwitted' the soldiers.

"I wonder what happen to her family," Waxer mused clearly not falling for it after spotting her for the filth time.

"They're probably dead," Boil answered bluntly. "Hopefully, she'll survive this mess."

"So,what happens to her?" He asked. "I mean, after we leave."

"I don't know." Boil stopped dead in his tracks when he realized what Waxer was suggesting. "Don't get any idea's. Were not taking her with us."

Waxer turned around to see if the twi'lek was still following them, but shocked to find her not following them anymore. "She's gone."

"I'm sure the littile biter will turn up." Boil assured, shaking his head.

The two turned around and recoiled when they found the twi'lek girl standing directly in front of them.

"There you are!" Waxer chuckled, playfully bopping her nose

"How'd she get in front of us?" Boil questioned, flabbergasted.

"Nerra!" the twi'lek exclaimed, pointing north. "Nerra!"

Before anyone could stop her, she started to running in that direction, much to Waxer's horror.

"No, don't go that way!" he shouted. "Thats where the recon droid went."

Boil stopped him bu clasping his hand on his brothers shoulder. "Waxer, let her go,"

"I'm not just going to let the droids get her," He shot back, giving these.

Bail groaned, wondering when this day would end. "I'm trying to keep you alive!" He followed Waxer muttering, "I'll be damned if I know why."

For the next fifteen minutes, the two clones spent their time chasing down the girl, who had a habit of evading them. To frustrate them further, she palyed hide-and-seek now and then, ignoring Waxer's protests. Boil knew that if word got out to his fellow brothers, these two would be the laughing stock of ghost company right before a court-martial. At long last, the Twi'lek stopped in front of a stone house, giving the two clones enough time to catch up.

"Hey, there you are," Waxer said, patting her head.

An aggravated Boil spoke his mind. "Good, you caught her. You know, I have binders if we need'em."

Waxer glared at him.

"What?"

The girl pulled Waxer towards the house, her expressing turing from playful to sorrowful. The clone had a sinking feeling as to why her mood changed.

"What are we doing here, anyway?" Boil asked

Waxer shushed him as they went inside the house.

What was once a home wouldn't even be considered livable by homeless standards. A good portion of the roof had been caved in, burying the furniture and the floor.

"I guess this was her home." Waxer guessed, removing his helmet."Poor littile thing. she lost it all."

Amidst the rubble, Waxer spotted a dust, purple, plush toy that obviously belonged to the little girl. Brushing off the dust, he handed it to her. Clutching it to her chest, the twi'lek started sobbing at her loss. The toy was all she had of her parents, and now, she was all alone.

Waxer feeling sorry for the girl as he knelt to her level again. "It's okay now. We;re here to help."

Suddenly, the girl buried her face into his chest. Waxer hugged her back, stroking her head-tails to show that he cared.

"Don't cry, kid," Boil said, kneeling down as well. "We'll keep you safe. I promise."

The Twi'lek surprised them further by embracing him. Not sure what to do, Boil returned the hug and patted her head, clearly uncomfortable. Noticing the smirk Waxer had on his face, he warned, "Not a word to anyone."

* * *

TX-20 stared with optes at the view-screen, watching the clones. For the a long time now, they hadn't made a move ever since they sent out scouts, but only two came back, The droid commander assumed that the two were sill scouting somewhere else, but his plan to deal with the clones would finish those two off as well.

_**"The men set, Cody?"**_Obi-wan noted. **_"What is it?"_**

_**"Waxer and Boil are not responding,"**_ the commander anwered. **_"They never returned form scouting." _**

**_"That isn't like them," _**Obi-wan noted. **_ "They may have run into some trouble." _**

_**"Sergeant, use the high-powered transmitter to see if you can reach Waxer an Boil," **_Cody ordered.

_**"Yes, sir!**_ a clone replied.

**_"Lets get the rest of the men moving,"_** Obi-Wan stated. **_"The others will catch up." _**

"They are on the move." TX-20 activated his comlink. "Sergeant, the attack is the beasts! It is time to execute my plan."

**_"Roger,Roger." _**the Droid replied. pressing the button on the console to open the cages letting the Gutkurr's out to make sure beasts didn't dismantle them, two droids held metal staffs to shock the creatures the passage way leading to their next meal.

* * *

As the emotional died down, Waxer's and Boil's comlinks began to beep rapidly.

"It's the commander!" Boil exclaimed nervously, standing up. "We're way overdue, Waxer. We're going to end up polishing R2 units!"

Waxer stopped him from answering the comms. "Wait! How do we explain all of this-her?"

"You'r asking me!?"

Quickly, the two men retrieved their weapons and helments while Waxer formulated a plan out of this situation.

"Maybe if we hurry back, we can tell them we ran into a little trouble."

"Oh, that's for sure," Boil agreed, talking about the girl.

"And our transmissions were jammed...by the droids ."

He shrugged. "It's worth a try, but mark my words. This will end badly."

The moment those words left his mouth, a couple of rocks fell down in the distance when there was no wind. Waxer and Boil readied there blasters while the Twi'lek hid behind them.

"Gutkuur!" exclaimed fearfully. "Gutkuur!"

Before Waxer could question her, two orange creatures appeared growling and snarling were apparently, a Gutkuur are reptilian and insectoid qualities:their two legged gait was similar to that of a reptilian species, wheres their hard-shelled,spined carapace and sharp mandible heads seemed very...insect-like. These two stood two meters and drooling at the view of a potential meal.

"I think I know why the kid never came back here," Boil stated, opening fire.

The lasers bounced off the creatures hides as they charged.

"You see what happens when we don't follow orders!?" Boil shouted, backing into his house.

"Lets get out of here," Waxer said, slamming the door just before the gutkuur rammed into it. Boil helped brace the door as the creature continued to bang its head against it.

"These suckers won't give up!" Boil exclaimed.

"You grab the gun and I'll hold'em back," Waxer offered.

Boil quickly grabbed his carbine and fired it directly into the snout of the creature, causing it to halt its actions. While it wasn't a visible blow, the laser did manage to sting it. It wasn't long before the gutkuur continued ramming into a braced door.

"Hey," the clones noticed out of the corner of their eyes a man in a secret passage helping the twi'lek girl into the passageway,"get your ass over here , Know!"

The two immediately abandoned the door as the second gutkuur burst through the window. Boil fired upon it as his brother entered the tunnel leaving Boil the last one to barely escape with his life.

* * *

As Obi-Wan and Cody led ghost company through the city streets, the jedi sensed a disturbance in the force just as a horde of Gutkuur's attacked. A clone unlucky enough to be in front became Dinner.

"They're not stopping!" a clone shouted as they opened fired. "Aim for their eyes!"

"Look out!Look out! Fall back!"

Obi-Wan force pushed the horde back, giving time for the group to retreat, but that quick second of being ahead ended, as the Gutkuus charged, more enraged, taking down three more clones, Blaster fire barely slowed them down. Obi-wan tried to figure out away to get these creatures out of here before they wipe out whats left of ghost company when the answer came in a form of armor piercing rounds fired by rail gun killing two guntkuur's in a gorey fashion.

The clones dropped their jaws while Obi-wan staggered in shock, never in his life he witnessed such a gory display.

Men wearing combat-rigs there using in full effect using the high ground before stopping to shooting whats look to be plasma bolts penetrating the hides, their dark face plats killing it almost instantly.

The six remaining guykuurs made a futile effort when a modified SATO APC appeared by responding with it's 40mm cannon. The last one shared the same fate as his brethren being turned into red past. There was an awkward silence afterwards, the clones waiting to see if the new arrivals would attack them.

"Well, hollow there," Obi-Wan said with his usual charm "This world is-"

"Where the fuck were you?!" one of them interrupted

Obi-wan bristled at that as the one who said it walked up to him until he was in his face. "What took took You republic boys to get here? Did you get stuck in damn traffic!"

"The Separatist fleet was more stubborn then believed." Obi-wan explained, deactivating his lightsaber. "I apologize if our arrival was a bit late."

"Apology's doesn't bring men back to life." he counters coldly

"If I may ask, who are you?" the jedi asked politely trying calm the man down.

"Captain Josiah of the JSF wolverines third battalion." he replied, seeing his men securing the area and his armored support driving by. "As to any other questions about why were here, they'll have to wait. You have bigger problems." He grabbed a broken probe droid out of his pack dropping it to the ground directly infront of Cody and Obi-Wan. "You were being tracked."

"And how did you come to find us?" Cody questioned, suspicious.

"My men and I were trying to rescue some civilians from this trash cans until you showed up When we heard blaster fire," Josiah answered."My company literally had to run to the rescue, it took awhile to find the piece of junk before we engage and you know the rest."

"Well, I thank you and your men, captain,"Obi-Wan stated with a smile. "My names is Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Commander Cody."

Josiah scowled at them,taking it as a complement or an insult. "Your welcome,"

Before they could continue, a sewer grate started to move. The clones aimed their guns at is but both Obi-Wan and Josiah intervened.

"Don't shoot!"

"Hold your fire!"

The lid popped open to reveal one of Josiah's men next came out is Waxer and Boil at long last.

Cody approached them, clearly upset. "Waxer,Boil, where have two slackers been!?"

"Sir there is an explanation!," Boil replied.

"We got sidetracked," Waxer explained indicating the grinning Twi'lek girl.

Obi-Wan smirked. "I think I see what sidetracked you." He knelt down. "Hello, little one."

It was then Boil and Waxer took noticed their guide talking to his commanding officer and saw the armored vehicles they never seen before/

"General, Who are these people?" Boil questioned

"There our allies, trooper." Cody

"Why are they here?" Waxer asked.

"A hired ally by the republic," Obi-Wan answered. "Questions about there loyalties will come later."

Waxer decided to explain to Cody how they arrived. "they both led us through the tunnels. the girl on the other hand Knows her way around the pretty good,sir."

"No shit sherlock, We use this tunnels to get behind the droids lines undetected to hit where it hurts." Josiah added

"Loonala kwee jannweelo?" Obi-Wan asked in the Twi'lek language, pointing towards the courtyard." Josiah replied

She nodded. "Ooh- yana-yana. Wah narra! Kumee nerra."

"The girl can lead us through the tunnel to the prisoners," Obi-Wan translated. "Cody, we're going to need a diversion." the jedi turned to Josiah. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to lend us a hand."

"I think could led some of my men with a few extra of our armored vehicles." Josiah replied

"With all due respect,Sir," Cody interrupted, "But the Clankers will see your vehicles coming from mile. a offense."

"None taken but who said we wanted to be unseen," emphasizing the tanks behind the APC's thankfully they saved some of of these during battle sadly many were in disrepair meaning they had to use each one carefully.

"General if you want to lure a beast give it some meat." he said

* * *

Inside the cells that once housed the Gutkuurs, a droid scrubbed the floor,clearly not having the time of his life.

"Yep, this is without a doubt the worst job in the droid army," it stated.

Two slashes of a lightsaber brought its attention to a jedi holding a saber in one hand, a twi'lek girl in the other, and two destroyed droids beneath his feet.

With the force, Obi-wan, activated the cell doors, locking the unarmed droid inside. Ignoring its moans, he moved forward with Waxer and Boil bringing up the rear.

"Bin-bin-kooena," she, who finally reveled her name to be Numa, explained, pointing ahead.

"Take care of this," Obi-Wan said, handing the girl to Waxer. "You keep her here."

He stuck up the stairs and spotted the Twi'lek prisoners surrounded by droids and the cannons, Once the coast was clear, Obi-Wan and two clones hurried behind a statue that blocked the droids view of them.

At the same, Cody led ghost company and Josiah's mercenaries, who's APC's are just around the corner sadly they had to send there tanks away because of collateral damage. Two armored Assault Tanks, or AAT's were surrounded by two squads of battle droids and super battle droids, but Josiah's men could take them out easily

"Remember, we need you to take the tanks and distract the cannons," Cody stated. "We'll handle the droids."

"Don't worry about us." Josiah exclaimed "Worry about not dying."

When Cody spotted Obi-Wan and the clones in position, he stated "There they are. Lets go!"

The clones moved out of their hiding places and Josiah ordered one of his men to fire a missile launcher destroying one of the tanks with well placed shot. the explosion to out a portion of the army.

"I'm beginning to like these guys!" a clone stated, impressed on how coordinated they are in combat.

"Quiet, Rookie," Cody shot back, taking out a super battle droid.

Obi-wan emerged from his hiding place as he cut down two droids. Waxer and Boil covered him by blasting the other battle droids that got too close. The explosions took out a good portion of the army.

"I think I'm starting to like these guys!"

"Quit,rookie," Cody shot back,taking out super battle droid.

Obi-Wan emerged from his hiding place and cutting down two droids. Waxer and Boil covered him by blasting the other battle droids that got too close. Quickly, the Jedi severed the bonds, saying "Wa-janeel. Wa-janeel!"

The twi'leks followed him into the caves, but the droids caught on.

"Uh, Commander," it stated. "We have a problem. The Jedi is freeing the prisoners."

TX-20 retreated from the clone front and drove toward the courtyard.

Josiah saw one of the tanks cursing he grabbed a missile launcher and using his jet back hoisted himself on a roof and wall ran with bolts of energy passing him by inches of his suit.

"Waxer, Boil, come with me!" Obi-Wan ordered, running towards the cannons

"We're with you, sir!" Boil assured as the two followed him.

Getting tired of running with droids shooting at him, Josiah, put the launcher behind his back he got out his NV4 and took out a few more droids before seeing one of the cannons consumed by flames. Destroyed by Obi-Wan who commandeered on of them. Boil and Waxer loaded a shell and the jedi blasted the explosive ammo, causing two cannons to explode. Another shot took out the third cannon which destroyed also the forth one as well.

Unfortunately, TX-20 used his AAT to take out the cannon. the three man managed to escape, but the explosion knocked the clones out.

"You lose, General Kenobi," It said preparing to fire.

Josiah grabbed the Missile launcher off his back then fired it at the tank which instantly, killed TX-20 into scrape parts.

"Impressive." Obi-Wan complemented as he landed in front of him.

"He was pain in the ass," He replied.

Up in the skies, the sight of the Republic cruisers made their day. the four of them landed just outside of Nabat, invoking a cheer from both the clones and the twi'leks. Their saviors had finally arrived.

* * *

Obi-Wan met up with Mace, the latter talking first.

"Great job getting rid of those cannons," he stated. "I am pleastly surprised that most of ghost company survived this mission."

"I had some help," Obi-Wan admitted, indicating the mercenaries.

"So They survived." Mace exclaimed, eyebrow raising.

"Yes, we survived alright and we demand qui triple our amount!" Josiah yelled out

The Jedi master staggered back. "I see looks like your kind are the same as bounty hunters."

Raising a single eye brow Josiah responded "My men are not those Bounty idiots."

"His name is Captain Josiah," Obi-Wan interrupted before an argument broke out. "He and his company has been a valuable asset to this mission"

"Captain." Mace's voice filled that he doesn't trust them feeling that void in that man also the rest of his men.

"Can we trust them?" he asked

"I think so, they did saved my life master Windu." Obi-Wan responded

"So will you guys are after the flouting gass tank are ya." Josiah said

Mace and Obi-Wan knew that he's reffering to Wat Tambor "Yes," Mace answered. "I would like to request for your help in taking the capital and capturing Wat tambor."

Josiah sighed he really wanted to collect his payment but the natives still needed help and his men wanted pay back on the one responsible.

"Very will," He said reluctantly. "Afterwards, I better get our payment."

Mace nodded. "agreed."

Sadly, Waxer had to say goodbye to Numa. "See ya later, littile one."

After brushing her head, he headed off to the LAAT

"Hey, Numa," Boil said, "Stay out of trouble."

The girl embraced Boil one last time.

Don't be afraid. We'll be back."

As Boil left. she reunited with her uncle, the only surviving member of her family.

_"Nerra!" _Numah replied. _"Teda! Nerra! Teda!"_

"Sir, what is that she keeps calling us?" Waxer asked.

"Nerra, it means 'brother'." Obi-Wan answered. As for 'Teda', that was for you, and your men, Captain."

"What does that mean?" he questioned.

"Company of heroes."

Given the circumstances, he smiled just this once._ Damn I think am starting to like this._

* * *

_**Damn sorry for the long wait my friends stuff happen you know how do you like my mass effect story. Micelzod Ghosting out**_


	11. Chapter 11

_These tin cans just don't know when to Quit!?_ Josiah thought as the AAT's cannons destroyed part of the cliff's edge.

Mace Windu's plan to liberate the capital city of Lessu and capture that baster Wat Tambor included he and his troops to travel across a narrow cliffside path. With the all Terrain Tactical Enforcer, or AT-TE's, right behind his M1B fuller tanks, it was, in retrospect, turtles make matters worse, the droids were not to keen on letting them pass. Seven AATs fired upon them and the cliff, hoping to destroy the giant machines or bring down the side of the AT-TE's fired back, naturally, but the tanks were too far.

One of the blasts took out a leg of the leading AT-TE, causing it to collapse. The path was now officially blocked.

Mace Windu busted out of there as well as his clone troopers.

"Take cover!" he ordered, going to the front of the walker. Using the force, he broke the class to retrieve the unconscious gunner and took him to safety.

"We have stopped the enemy advance," a battle droid noted.

"Give me those!" the commander droid demanded, snatching the binoculars." Good. Now,order our cannons to target their rear units. We'll box them in and blast them to pieces."

As the tanks were being buffeted by the AATs, commander ponds ran towards Mace to explain the situation with captain Josiah.

"We're pinned down!" he exclamed over the explosions.

"No shit sherlock!" Josiah stated rudely as his company of tanks fired back

"Commander bring up lighting squadron!" Mace ordered

"I want Lighting up here now!" Ponds shouted in the comlink.

Lighting Squadron is made up clone troopers who are noted by there intelligence and survival skills, as well as their ability to pilot recon walkers or chickens as his men called them but it was mostly used for speed and recon meaning less armor and protection from incoming fire.

"Get the injured back!" Mace demanded. "I'm gonna clear the road."

Concentrating, he force pushed the fallen AT-TE off the cliff, enabling the heavy walkers to move forward again.

"Holy shit!" One of Josiah's men cursed amazed what they saw.

Ponds ordered the clones to take cover as the tanks continued to give them hell. A well aimed blast took out a heavy walker permanently as well as the clones inside. Mace gritted his teeth in frustration, but he wouldn't let those feelings get in the way of the objective.

"He's all yours, General," a clone said, dismounting the AT-RT.

Mace jumped inside the drives sea. "We'll lead the way

the five walkers charged towards the tanks, ready to take them out. There speed gave them an edge they needed to dodge the cannons.

The commander droid looked through his binoculars again not liking what it's seeing. "Now the jedi is leading the attack, but they have those tread-wheelers with them. It must be the mercenaries!"

"Hu-ho what should we do?" as a shell exploded near their position.

"We Fire back you idiot!" It replied "Concentrate your fire on those walkers!"

**_"Hammer 1 to lighting 1, We'll draw their fire and while you go for the kill."_ **going a out of formation

"Hammer 1, stay in formation!" Mace exclaimed.

ignoring him, they continuing with hammer 1s plan.

_How is it that I end up with the reckless ones? _Mace wondered.

As the Fullers got closer they get more hits by the AATs but it's armor held as the human tank moved fast, maneuvering as there turrets lined up for shots immediately fired an accurate shots destroying some of the tanks making the droids to switch targets.

The distraction hammer provided gave the walkers the opportunity to catch up. opening fire, they took out the two droids and blasted a tank to pieces. A clone tossed a grenade directly on the hatch of a tank, rendering it barely usable for spare parts. The final two tanks were taken out within a matter of seconds.

Mace approached hammer one with his natural stone-faced expression. "What were you thinking?"

His response surprise him. "Our tanks armor can withstand those cannons, General. Your walkers can't. My men and I drove ahead to not only take out a some of those tanks, but give you an opportunity to destroy the rest of them with a less chance of losing anyone."

"He has a point general Windu," Josiah pitched in catching up lighting squadron. "Your walkers are made for speed but taking a direct hit means your bloody cream."

Mace paused for a moment, taking their words into consideration. "Very well. I hope you know your limitations."

"We do general but do _you _know your limitations." Josiah replied, walking back to his APC as Mace turned to Ponds as the rest of the convoy approached them. "How many men did we lose?"

"27, I think," the commander answered answered, "Including command crews of two walkers, the good news is general Kenobi's broken their can clear a path straight to the capital now."

unknowingly amidst the wreckage, a probe droid watched their every move, transmitting the recording to the capital.

* * *

**_"This battle was costly, but not as costly as it could have been," _**the jedi pointed out. **_"We're going to need help to take the city." _**

Wat Tombor anxiety grew. "The Republic is advancing faster than I expected."

"I calculated they will reach the main gates by morning," Tactical droid TA-120 stated. "I recommend we prepare our retreat."

"I will not retreat!" the separatist retorted. "That jedi does not have the troops to take this city."

"The mercenaries does," it replied

"What mercenaries?"

"Obviously, you have not heard," TA-120 said. "It seems that the Republic has hired mercenaries to boost there numbers TA-20's final accounts reported earth humans tearing his army apart. That is why I recommend we retreat."

Tambor was too prideful to back down. "It doesn't matter if they have some earthers. Bring our units inside the walls and secure the bridge.

* * *

Inside one of the AT-TE's, Mace was having a holographic conference with Chancellor Palpatine, Anakin Skywalker,Admiral Yularen, Master Yoda, and senator Orn Free Taa, a twi'lek.

**_"Whats your progress, skywalker?"_** Palpatine asked.

**_"My fighters have secured control of the space around Ryloth,"_** he answered with pride in his voice. **_"We have the separatist cruisers on the run." _**

The chancellor smiled. "Very good, General Skywalker."

Anakins hologram was replaced by a hologram of Ryloth.

"Master Kenobi has taken the Jixuan desert," Mace informed, indicating south of the planet, "so the southern hemisphere is ours."

"Then, it's almost over," the senator said with relief.

"Not yet," Mace warned as the planet was replaced with a cathedral-like building. "The key position is the capital of Lessu. Our spies are certain the separatist leader, Wat Tambor, has his command center there."

**_"When taken the city we have,"_ **Yoda pointed out,**_"Capture Wat Tambor we must."_**

"It not going to be easy, Master," the Korun jedi stated. "Tambor has chosen his stronghold well." He pointed to a bridge that closed off the gap between the capital and the outskirts. "This plasma bridge is the only way in or out."

**_"I'm afraid a siege could drag on indefinitely," _**Palpatine added grimly

**_"My people have suffered so much already,"_** Orn Free Taa protested

_"A plan you have to take the bridge, Master Windu?"_ Yoda questioned._ "Hmm?" _

Mace allowed a small smile that could not been seen by there eyes. "Master Kenobi encountered a group who decided to help us in our cause. In fact, this mercenaries is reson Master Kenobi completed his mission and got us this far."

"Who are they," Palpatine wondered, taken aback by that statement

"There a mercenary group that survived," Mace answered. "Their leader.. not from around here. His group are hired by the republic but it seems his men came from Jonah's home System."

Yoda pondered that for a moment. _"Hmm, same system he is from?" _When mace nodded, he continued. _" Meditate on this, I will. For now,the thanks of the Jedi,He has." _

_"Can you trust these mercenaries?" _Palpatine questioned

"His men put themselves in harm's way so we wouldn't lose as many troops," Mace replied. "His intentions are clear. However even with their aide, taking back the capital is pose a problem, so I've decided to enlist the help of the freedom fighters, led by Cham Syndulla."

The chancellor frowned. "Cham Syndulla was radical before the war. He is very unpredictable."

"He can't be trusted!" the senator exclaimed angrily. _"I know Syndulla seeks to gain power. We were political rivels." _

Mace resisted the urge to roll his eyes at him. "I'll leave the politics to you, Senator. I'm going to do whatever I can to help these people."

Palpatine wasn't convinced. "Perhahps we could send you republic reinforcements instead."

"There are no reinforcements available, Chancellor," Yularen admitted.

"We can't win without Syndulla's help." Mace informed firmly.

Outside, Josiah, is sitting on Fuller tank, conversing with Ponds

"Your men really seemed to know what your doing," Ponds observed.

"My men and I had enough combat experience in dealing those situations." He replied. "It could have been worse."

"How?" Ponds asked.

"During in my peoples wars, our droids were tougher and more coordinated only plasma weapons could penetrate them and also if my men wasn't here then by my guess you guys would have more body bags."

Ponds stared at the mans, blunt attitude after combat. "Why did you come with us then? You could have got off planet and get paid, So why stay with us?"

Josiah sighed. "Me and my men just don't like bullies that's all and, besides I promise a certain knight to help this people to liberate their world."

"The knight is he a jedi who died here." Ponds stated.

"Yep, that's the one, the old basterd stayed behind, letting Cham and I escape." He responded,ticked off for leaving a good alien and his men to die alone.

At this moment, Mace exited the heavy walker and approched the two. "Took some time, but I have permission to enlist Cham Syndulla's help. I need two members of Lighting Company to come with me to find him and his freedom fighters. The rest of you need to seek out neraby villages for Twi'lek survivors."

"Yes, Sir!" Ponds replied, saluting.

"I can contact Cham for you." Josiah said.

Mace stopped dead in his tracks. "How is it that you are able to contact him?"

"Voluntarily. Before we joined up with Obi-Wan, we were checking on enemy moments and emplacements. but when we found surivors I would let Cham know to pick them up, instead of finding him, I can set up rendezvous point."

Mace nodded in agreement while deciding to get the details later. "Very well. Although, there is something you need to know about him. About his feelings for the Republic."

"He's not a fan," Josiah interrupted. "I got that vibe when we first met." He paused for a moment to activated the comlink. "Josiah to Syndulla, do you copy?"

There was some static before chams voice came on with a...pleased tone. _**"Captain, how good to hear from you." **_

"Likewise," He replied. I wanted to deliver some good news to you."

**_"Do tell."_**

"The city of Nabat was liberated and prisoners were freed."

He sighed with relief. **_"Thank the gods. We are one step closer to freeing our world."_**

"There's more" Josiah added. "The republic forces have finally arrived and General Mace Windu wanted to arrange a meeting so you can, uh, collaborate."

_Here we go _he thought

As expected Cham took on a bitter and sarcastic tone. **_"How nice for the Republic to finally grace us with their presence. Am I to assumed you've Joined forces?" _**

"Temporarily," Josiah answered quickly before an augment started. "Cham look we all want the same thing: to free your people and smash these tin cans off your planet, we can't do this alone man. At lest arrange a meeting, okay."

There was heavy sigh on the other side. "Very well. I will meet with general Windu. He can only bring two of his clones as his bodyguards. No more."

"I'll come too so things won't get out of hand," Josiah offered

_"Come to the flatlands of Cazne,"_ Cham added. _"Perhaps there, he will see what the price that has been paid for our freedom so far." _

"Thanks Cham but remember about the old man we owe him that much." He stated

"Very well. Chame out."

Once the transmission was over, Josiah asked "Did you get all of that?"

"Yes." Mace answered as two clones from lighting company approached him. "I know where Cazne is." He jumped in a vacuant AT-RT. "Lets move out."

The three walkers dashed forward with Josiah bringing up the rear on his havor bike. For a while, they crossing a desert that seemed to last for miles, but at least the didn't run into any droids on the journey so far. Hours were passng by and the sun was setting in the distance, as the day is about to end.

"We're here," Mace announced, dismounting the walker

"Here," turned out to be be a graveyard. 20 graves stood on the edge of the cliff, overseeing the names and inscriptions could notbe understood since they were in a different language, but gist was evident: these twi'leks died for their freedom. These patriots believed in their cause even when all hope is lost and they died believing in it.

Mace knelt down, staring at some animal tracks. "The resitance fighters ride creatures native to these reagion, and these tracks are fresh."

"Which means they can't be that far." Said Razor

"This is the spot where they were masscured," a clone, Stark, pointed out.

"Looks like it was a hell a fight," the other clone, Razor, stated.

"Hmm, I wonder who put up these grave stones?" Stark questioned

"The one who put them up is right behind you." Josiah sadly said remembering how they died

Before Windu could say anything a semi-distant animalistic roar to raise their guns, "Is that them?" Razoe questioned as Windu waved them down, as he got on their scout walkers. riding into the valley they stumbled upon a droid patrol.

"Keep on the look out on that lost patrol." A super battle droid said as they walker past windu's group who is hiding behind a destroyed separatist transport none making sound until Stark stepped on something that made sound.

"Did you hear that?" a B1 asked turing to the direction it heard the sound.

Josiah glared at the clone before readying themselves for a firefight hearing the droids speak to each other "I don't see anything?"

"Look its RV-551, no wonder he got blasted he's one of those older models. Programed by a central computer.

"not us we're independent thinkers." it replied throwing something away, Josiah breathed out an air of relief before whispering to Stark.

"Do us a favor, man. watch were your stepping." he whispered harshly

Apologizing, Razor spoke to windu "Sir, why didn't we take them out?"

"I have feeling the_ rebels_ do it for us." he answered as panicked cries of battle droids fills the air, blaster shots hitting metal and crunching of steel is heard. activating his lightsaber Mace Windu nodded to his men and Josiah, running head long into combat to help the rebels but they got their too late, seeing the droid patrol turned into smoking scaps of metal.

On a back of a crippled droid transports stood Cham Syndulla arms crossed as some twi'leks appeared pointing their blasters at them "I was wondering, when you find me, master jedi" Cham exclamed

"General Syndulla, I've come for your help."Mace stated

"What makes you think you'll get it?" he questioned

Seeing this might get uglg Josiah quickly intervened "Cham, can you drop the act already before we start fight both the separatists and the Republic."

Cham turned to Josiah "Republic, Separatist whats the difference?"

"The difference is that the Tin cans are starving your people to death while, the republic is liberating your people and their troops are..alive." Josiah said "and don't forget that jedi who saved our ass's from being in body bags, Cham.

After tense three minutes Cham signaled his men stand down "Come with me, we're too exposed to talk here."

Twilight was upon the group as they entered the hid out: underneath a wreaked C-9979 landing craft. Josiah is right behind them. Inside. Cham and his freedom fighters were escorting Mace, Stark and Razor through the base, every hallway is covered by twi'leks and humans. The Jedi couldn't help but notice that many looked worn out,injured, and exhausted, yet they still stand guard. they had guts; he'll give them that.

"Some hide out you have," Mace observed

"It has advantages," Cham replied.

They passed by cages that contained those creatures the twi'leks used as transportation called blurrgs. Razor stopped at the first cage to examine the interesting creatures.

"We saw the graves of many of your people in that battlefield as well, the Jedi stated. "together, we can prevent that from happening again."

Cham stopped and turned to face him, anger on his face. "Do you know why we were massacred, Master jedi? When the droids swept over Ryloth, the republic was unable to help us. We were forced to surrender. The separatists brought tanks to exterminate us."

"Come here,boy," Razor said to the blurrg. "Come on. Don't be afraid."

When Josiah saw this he tried immediately brought Razor's arm down "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he exclaimed making the twi'lek's groaning in disappointment of not seeing the clone embarrass himself.

"Why did you stopped? I was trying to pet it." Razor said confused but the mercenary beat him to punch on why.

"Why? well the last guy who tried to pet a Blurrg almost got his arm ripped off," Josiah explained "So keep hands out of the cages." As they continued following Cham they reached the middle of the hideout.

Twi'leks of all ages and Josiah's men roamed the area, many of them dirty as the ground the walked upon. The room was barley lit by several lamps, but they could deal with it. Food and medical supplies were running low, but they could survive for a little while longer, while plow torches of earth engineers fixing a couple of Jackels which returned from another sortie and other combat vehicles.

Mace fought hard to keep his completely serious as he wached Cham lift a girl Twi'lek, probably his daughter, and swing her around. It was rather touching to a warrior show a soft spot. to his astonishment, he couldn't help but smirk, yet he manged to remove it once Gobi approached Cham, holding his wounded arm.

"What is this a scratch!?" the leader exclaimed, bewildered that the twi'lek did not seek medical attention for it. "Gobi, get better. I need you."

Gobi bowed his haed respect. "Rahn fanyo, Syndulla."

Cham turned to Mace. "We have little food or drink, but it is our tradition to share what we do have our guest." but as they were about to do a alarm blared out of the speakers startling everyone except the JTF's pilots who ran to their fighters.

"Captain whats going on!" Cham called out to the mercenary who's expression turned serious talking on comlike "Whats with the alarm...What...Okay send out wolf squadron and eagle squadron up in the sky Know! and someone turn off that god damn, Alarm off!?" he yelled before the alarm is turned off before turning to the startled group.

"Generals, our recon units spotted several bomber squadrons going to different directions." Josiah explained

"Are they heading towards the convoy?" Windu said if the separatists are sending bombers then he has to warn his men about the incoming threat.

"Possible..not sure but warn them just encase , if we lose more men,then talking the capital is going to be near impossible,even with the resistance." Josiah said grimly to Mace Windu who seems to agree with him.

"Agreed," the jedi master said "I'll contact captain Ponds to keep a watch out until then I'll try to convince Syndulla to talk to senator Orn Free Taa." seeing Cham ordering some JTF personal for more intel about the bombers and where their heading.

"Cham!" Josiah called out "how about that meeting new people thing." making Syndulla turn to him

"Gobi will lead them into the chamber so they can rest I'll be there shortly." Cham responded

"Okay, just don't be late I don't want to be the one who talks to baldy alone, okay." Josiah exclaimed leaving the Twi'lek general alone but what they didn't know is that the bombers were not going to attack the republic strike force instead Tambor has ordered them to bomb a much easier target.

* * *

Commander Ponds held back a yawn as the army marched towards the twi'lek village. It was the closet one to the rendezvous point. He brought up the whole army in the event the clankers populated the area as well. No use taking any chances with hostages in the playing field. When scouts he sent to investigate the village returned with good news, he talked to his brothers, he talked to his brothers.

"Our scouts reported in from the village up ahead," Ponds informed.

"The enemy's already pulled out, sir," a fellow clone announced. "Friendlies are all that's left, mostly women and children."

"See if we can spare some rations" the commander advised. "They'll be hungry."

The positive mood ended with one sentience: "Sir, enemy bombers are entering out sector!"

As explosions was sounded outside, shacking the ground as well as the AT-TE they were in. As quickly as they came, finding his footing he looked to the one of the screens "Damage report!" Ponds ordered.

"There's no tactical damage, sir," another clone stated. "It didn't hit us. They bombed the village!"

Horrified, the commander climbed out of the AT-TE and immediately wished he hadn't.

The entire village was on fire, burning everything in its path lighting up the night sky itself. Clenching his fist he turned to his brother "Make contact with General Windu and Get in there and Help them!"

* * *

The Twi'leks had strange ways to keep their minds off the war. Dancing was not uncommon among species, but the way the Twi'leks moved was tribal and strange. Ether way, Mace was bored to pieces, awaiting for Cham to make his decision. Still, he preferred boredom over warfare.

"I hope you don't mind," Cham said. "A littile distraction goes far to ease the burden of the war on our men."

" Damn straight though we are soldiers we still have out limits," he said sitting next to cham "A man is just man even if he is good on the battlefield."

"You both have provided well for your men," Mace Observed, "All your people. So why won't you help me free them from occupation?"

"I don't trust Senator Taa," He answered, "his plans for our world after the war."

"The republic will help you rebuild," The jedi assured. "We won't abandon you."

Josiah snorted at that won't We abandon you that's rich how many time he heard those words and what happens your allies abandoned you to the fucking gutter.

"Your troops will stay for security?" he questioned

Mace knew where this was going. "For a while, to keep the peace."

"Another armed occupation is not a free Ryloth," Cham stated. "How long before I am fighting _you_, master jedi?"

Their conversation was interrupted by Mace's comlink beeping. He activated it to reveal a commander Ponds, who seemed to have scorch marks on his armor. By his gestures, he had been ushering men to go some place.

"What is it, commander?" he asked.

_"The droids have started a firebombing campaign," _Ponds answered as yelling was heard in the background. _"four villages in our sector have been destroyed, Sir." _

One of Josiah's men ran up to them whispering into their Captain's ear who expression turned grim before turn to Cham who's seems to be in pain hearing it as he told him his report "It's confirmed that the villages in the catha provenance are...almost wiped off the map , General. My men are trying to destroy as bombers as they can but I'm sorry " putting his hand on cham's shoulder.

Cham was in a conflicting state. His people were dying by the separatists at an increasing rate. It didn't that every that every Twi'lek, mercenary and Jedi were currently looking at him to see his decision would be. He made up his mind.

"Make the arrangements," Cham said in a defeated tone. "I will speak with Senator Taa."

* * *

**_Twi'lek base_**

**_one hour later_ **

"Get that ammo loaded were moving in five!" He shouted as his men began to load extra shells into a Fuller tank

"lieutenant! I want these companies ready to move were finally going to take that god damn capital!" He shouted seeing as Twi'leks and his men are preparing to move out.

Walking into a room at the same time Cham and Mace walked in the private room as well where they would make contact with Orn Free Taa. In a matter of seconds, the obese Twi'lek appeared as hologram.

_Damn that's fat twi'lek that I ever seen_ Josiah thought

"Senator Taa," Cham greeted with great disdain, "so glad you could join us from comfortable Coruscant. Our people have survived with only me."

Mace and Josiah fought a urge to roll there eyes. Cham just strike a nerve the first chance he got.

Senator Taa didn't help matter; only escalated them. _"I knew you would try to turn this into a campaign to take power. Need I remind you that it is I who leads our people in the senate?" _

"And it is I who leads our people and now!" the freedom fighter shot back

The jedi intervened before all chance of diplomacy fell apart. "There will be nothing left to lead if you two refuse to work together."

"General Windu do you copy!?" Anakin voice exclaimed on the comlink.

"I hear you, skywalker," the korun answered, hearing blasterfire and gunfire in the background.

_"My fighters and the JTF's are taking out the bombers as fast as they can, Master Windu, but there are just too many ! I doubte we can stop them all. I suggerst you get the people away from the cities!" _

"You must destroy those bombers, Skywalker!" Windu urged. "Then meet me at the capital."

"I'll do what I can," anakin replied, signing off.

Mace turned to the two twi'leks, who were both troubled by this information. It seemed that because of the transmission,Anakin helped a diplomatic matter for change.

_"What can the Separatists hope to gain from burining out homes?"_ Senator Taa asked, grieving.

"Nothing," Cham answered, equally pained. "Wat Tambor spoils for others what he cannot possess."

_"Then we must act quickly." _

Mace decided to voice the problems that both of these men were facing before they continued. "Senator, your people are hesitent to join us because they're worried there will be another military occupation."

Orn Free Taa nodded his head, understanding completely. _"The people have my promise that the clone army will leave once Ryloth is free of those droids!" _

"General," Mace continued, "What assurences can you give Senator Taa you will not try to assume powar?"

"I only want to see my people free,master jedi," Cham assured. "I give my word. I believe in democracy."

"Then we are together in this," the jedi stated.

Once the conversation ended,Cham stepped outside to make an announcement to his people.

"Men of Ryloth!" he shouted, getting their attention. "The time has come to free ourselves!"

The twi'leks cheered, raising their hands in the air. With newfound courage, they were ready to take down the separatists for good.

* * *

By Daybreak,both the Twi'leks, JTF mercs, and the clones were moving out towards the capital of Lessu, ready to liberate it. Ponds had reunited with the group after rescuing the survivors from the bombed villages. They were escorted back to the hidout so they could safely recover. Josiah checked his weapon sitting on an APC he didn't want his weapon to jam on him in combat. Once the fighting starts, his men would be able to let lose without causing too much damage. Razor tested the theory on whether his walker was faster than the blurrg by racing the purple-skinned twi'lek that challenged him in a race.

Once they reached the top of the hill, Cham, Mace, and Josiah made sure to get all the facts before the battle began.

"Tambor is still in there," mace noted, seeing his shuttle still in the capital.

"Good I want to have time with the air bag before I throw the basterd off a cliff." Josiah said stretching his knuckles

"We need him alive and unarmed," Mace said in tone that held no room for argument.

"How are we going to to attack with my people so close?" Cham questioned, looking through the binoculars.

"Your people will never be in danger if our walkers can cross the bridge," Mace assured. "Key is getting control of that bridge."

"Hey guys, I think I see your way in," Josiah noted, looking towards the left.

The two men spotted two Multi-Troops transports, or MMTs, guarded by battle droids that were riding single trooper aerial platforms, or STAPs.

"My spies tell me those transports carry treasure," Cham stated, his rage increasing by every word. "It's not enough for the Separatists to enslave and murder us! They must rob us too!"

"You think we can use them to get across the bridge?" the jedi asked.

"It is risky," the twi'lek admitted. "They are usually scanned while crossing."

"Leave that to me. I'll gather a couple of troopers and we'll infiltrate the transports. Cham, once we get the bridge online, lead the armies inside. Josiah, I need couple of your snipers to cover us."

Josiah nodded but he had other plans "Yes sir, but I'm coming." his tone leaving no room for augment ether

Mace, Josiah and two clones, Razor and Stark, advanced towards the transports. Once they were in position, the jedi contacted Cham for a reminder.

"When I get control of the bridge, you must start the attack."

Josiah whistled as he took a totem in his hand staring at it before looking at all the treasures and relics in the transports "Damn, these tin cans must've stole treasures from the entire planet."

Mace silently agreed seeing this much valuables in just one transport would mean the separatist must've stole from the twi'leks for weeks no months he wondered how many of these items were from ordinary innocents. As a four minutes past Windu spoke through his wrist come "Commander, I need you to create a diversion, get the rest of lighting squad ready."

**_"Yes,sir." _**

It felt like hours in there only until it stopped Windu got in front of them just encase he has to use his lightsabre to cut through any droid there way. Clicking the safety off his rifle as the ramp opens reveling two droids at the same time Windu activated his lightsaber.

"OH, NO!?" a droid said in panic

"Your under arrest-"

the second one didn't finished because the jedi used the force to pull it towards him slicing it in half, running out the transport the snipers immediately shot down the droids riding the STAPS until hearing power shutting down Josiah looks at his feet and see's the energy bridge flickering "Oh fuck!?" Josiah yelled.

"Run for It! There turning the bridge off!" Mace shouted as the clones and Josiah ran like hell until suddenly they were lifted into the air by the jedi just close enough for them to reach the bridge edge to quickly grab hold of it just in time as the energy bridge disappeared completely. Feeling himself falling he immediately used his jet pack giving him enough lift himself onto solid ground. Turning around to help the clones he saw Mace Windu do something incredibly.

While free falling he run across the transport then force jumped on the front of a stap gaining control of it until jumping off just in time for another stap to collide with the first destroy both staps. landing next to Josiah as he finished helping the clones but at the same time more droids are coming out of the city.

"We got company!" Josiah yelled out shooting rifle

"I'll hold them off!"Windu shouted "get that bridge up!?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" the clones responded running to the bridges control room with Josiah right behind them destroying any droid in there way as the jedi distracted the main force while they entered the building running through the corridors before finally reaching the control room. The merc captain stopped them before pulling out a grenade. Pulling the pin out he threw it into the room destroying the droids with a bang.

Getting inside Razor went onto the controls quickly turning on the energy bridge for the rest of the army to get into the city. Hearing something behind them Josiah turned behind him, NV4 in hand firing his weapon at the droids at the entrance a commando droid threw one of the B1 at them, hitting stark.

Razor got a few shots out but the commando was just to fast hitting the clone to the point he was in the air before being slammed to the ground. Josiah quickly shot the second one in the head but the first hits him with its metal fits. the force pushed him into the wall before dodging another metal fist which cracks the wall before Razor grabs a droids blaster and shot it in the back.

"Okay, when did these tin cans upgraded?" Josiah panted helping Razor up

"They're called commando droids a tougher variant of their weaker counterparts." Stark explained standing up after getting a B1 off of him.

"Well at lest we got the bridge up," He said seeing republic troops crossing the bridge "Come one their's still tins to scrap." running out to help with Stark and Razor right behind him.

Right outside the droid garrison is being pushed back as twi'leks riding blurrgs ran through using their animal agility and strengh to ripe the droids apart, AT-RT's overwhelmed separatist hover tanks with sheer amount of fire, and lastly the JTF wolverines went all out. destroying droids left and right with their guns, a JTF merc ran towards a AAT used his boosters to land on top of the turret, opening up a hatch he threw a grenade into the tank before jumping off when it explodes.

As Wat Tambor attempted to get away he saw TX-120 in his transport just when the back ramp closed "My ship!?" he shouted seeing his shuttle fly off without him. Mace Windu swung his lightsaber slicing the two droids apart before pointing his weapon at the male skakoan threateningly.

"Surrender." he said

"General Windu perhaps we can come to a compromise." The separatist said but Mace wouldn't have any of it.

"Not When I hold all the cards." Windu counterd

"It appears, surrender is unnecessary," as the bombers appears coming in for a bombing run "We'll all perish for the glory of the Separatist Alliance." he ranted but soon two jedi fighters came out of nowhere with a squadron of jackels right behind them shooting down the bombers quickly before any would unloud their payloads.

Soon the freedom fighters,Republic and JTF wolverines surrounded Tombor with Cham riding his blurrg pointed his blaster at him. Turing to face his Tambor spoke "What are your terms of surrender?"

"Your conditionally." Cham responded

Tombor looked at the men and women who are pointing their guns at him "Agreed."

Cham looked to Mace Windu before speaking "I thank you master jedi. Today all of ryloth thanks you."

"You earned your freedom general. All of you including you to Captain." Windu responded

Captain Josiah grunted at the comment but he glared at Wat Tambor seeing the flouting alien with disgust before slaming the butt of his gun into the tambor's face hard breaking his googles. Turning to walk away he spoke to his men "Cuff'm." Josiah ordered. His men grabbed the aliens hands behind his back and put cuffs on the Skakoan making sure the separatist is uncomfortable as possible.

After an hour of cleaning up the last of the droids, the twi'leks began to fill the capital again as a republic troops marched down the cross way through cheering crowds throwing flowers even the Wolverines joined the parade many smiled except one. Josiah stood next to Windu arms crossed.

"You now. You could march with your men general windu." Josiah said

"The men deserved the spotlight as well as Chams," Windu responded "what about you? the republic is willing to pay you handsomely for your services."

"Na my men deserves a break. Fighting on this world for almost a month almost drained my men, so I have to decline thanks." He said respectfully seeing both Cham and Orn Free Taa standing side by side waving at the crowd, smiling. It seems that they finally agreed on something or finally made peace with each other as for know Josiah smiled seeing a Numa at the head of the parade smiling happily.

* * *

_**I next chapter will be some rainbows in it I hope but which one will be perfect for the the next chapter I have no idea.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Jonah is not happy at seeing how the republic do battle, as he walked through the Senate building. When he landed on Buitha he was expecting an orderly military base with clone legions holding the line but instead it was half he expected. the 327th and 758th battalions were not doing so well as they tried to gain territory. He was appalled seeing so many casualties reminding on how his unit was sent into suicidal assaults.

When Jonah met Aayla Secura she was talking strategy with Jedi master Shylar on how to take a heavily defended position at the same time he made himself known the twi'lek Jedi was happy that her padawan is there and explained the situation to him. the clone battalions took a series beating during the landings but continued their assault without sufficient intelligence or proper armaments resulting in heavy casualties in taking the surrounding cities.

Taking in all the information he went to work immediately. First, he took a look on the layout of the land and recon the enemy positions taking in all the details biggest to smallest but while he still doing recon the republic lunched an assault led by master Shylar's and Secura but failed terribly when suddenly enemy reinforcements arrived pushing them back, seeing this he was forced to enter the battlefield.

Taking command of company of clone troopers he organized an orderly and tactical retreat saving many lives in the process after they got back to base he got into little argument on how badly coordinated the assault went but his master intervened but it still didn't sit right with him, a half-hour later he took matters in his own hand.

Taking again command of the company and borrowing a couple of TX-130's tanks they silently marching behind enemy positions and destroyed enemy outpost one by one and cutting communication between them before launching a full assault taking the town without any losses using the speed of the republic tanks and its armaments. So when the 327th battalion arrived they saw Jonah standing over a destroyed AAT directing the clone troopers.

At first, she was upset that he went off with a hundred of her men and some vehicles but he just counter her augment saying that if he didn't do it then more troopers die because any more frontal assaults making Aayla Secura have headache wondering if she got another Anakin again but soon proved wrong as the day pass on leading his company into combat putting himself back in a commanding role again and did he cleaned house.

Unlike other Jedi knights who have no true military leadership, Jonah worked like mad man slicing droid after droid in the thick of it plunging himself first into the fire head on but since there was a difference between his military training and the clones he slowed down a bit to help his men catch up. After taking Buitha's capital he already earned the respect of the clone troopers when they returned to coruscant and what's the first thing he did is get permission to look around the executive building.

Jonah is smart enough to keep away from politicians and doesn't make a big deal with their kind. Of course, when Jonah bumped into someone by mistake, it happens to be the supreme chancellor of the republic himself.

"Chancellor, sir!" the teen exclaimed, taking a few steps back "I am sorry sir! I should've watched where I was going."

The old man smiled warmly, waving off the security guards that approached them approached them. "No trouble at all, young one. I take it this is your first time in the executive building?"

Jonah nodded "Yes, Chancellor. I haven't been on Coruscant long and I wanted to get to know my surroundings. My name is Corporal Jonah. I'm a new padawan in the 'Jedi order'. "

"Are you now?" The Chancellor asked surprised. "I've have been hearing rumors about a newcomer from a newly discovered world. Are you perhaps this newcomer?"

"You can say that," he answered, "I'm from a rather..somewhat militarized world, but I can't go into detail."

Palpatine nodded, in understanding. "Mystery has been a rather large part of the Jedi order. Usually, reasons that are unexplained tend to lead right back to the force."

Jonah nodded before deciding to leave "It was a pleasure meeting, Sir."

"Jonah, could you perhaps do me a favor?" The chancellor questioned holding out a datapad. "I meant to give this to senator Padme Amidala, but I've caught up in a few matters. would you be so kind and deliver it for me?"

After a beat, Jonah took the datapad. "I can do that for you Chancellor if I have the time."

That seemed to brighten his day. "Thank you, Jonah. Her office is directly above the landing platform. It's difficult to miss."

"Thanks, Chancellor," Jonah gave a curt bow before attending to the task. However, once the chancellor was out of earshot and eyesight, he mutters to himself. " There's something not right with him, why did I feel so cold near him."

When he felt the force it was freezing like Ilum. Shrugging it off for a moment before attempting to locate the senator's office. He realized it was difficult to find anything in this damn building, but few people were kind enough to give him directions (also passing a Russian if his eyes were right) he finally found the office. His mind went to the chancellor again and that chill.

When he approached the door he heard voices in the room. Thinking it was one of Amidala's politico party he opened the door "Miss Amidala Sorry to-" stopping mid-sentence when saw Anakin skywalker.

"Master Skywalker I didn't know you're here," he stated, "Did I interrupt on something?"

Anakin surprised on see Jonah walked in while there talking and little worried if he heard on what he said "Padawan Jonah, No I uh I was just discussing private matters with the Senator." he exclaimed

"Okay," Jonah said awkwardly " I came here to deliver this to you ms, Amidala." handing the datapad to her

"Who gave this to you?" she questioned looking at the information at the data.

"The Chancellor gave it to me ma'am" He exclaimed making Anakin to look at him strangely. It must be rare for an ordinary padawan to meet the leader of the republic.

"You met Chancellor Palpatine, when?"

"Uh, I bumped into him a while ago, he said to give this to the senator said it was important " He answered seeing Anakin deep in thought while Padma is sitting down to read what on it.

"Can I go now? master Skywalker." he asked

"Yes you can go, Jonah." he responded

"It's a pleasure to meeting you, senator."

"And you as well, padawan Jonah," Padme replied with a grateful smile.

As Jonah moved along he started to get a headache one did the chancellor give him the datapad on purpose to make him go to the senator's was Skywalker in the senator office anyway and what they were talking about? As he kept wondering on a different level of the building Andrei in his civilian outfit his Lebedev pistol strapped to his thigh as he was off duty.

Andrei came with the construction crews building an embassy on the metal planet it was hard to find a place where everywhere is steel So the UNSA wanted a unit to do guard duty so they sent his company with a Enforcer corp battlegroup to watch over it since it was his time he decided to have look around getting on taxi he went to the largest building to see what's inside.

"Ah Der'mo," he cursed " Now where the hell am now?" muttering to himself as he kept on walking until he met with most unlikely person.

"Excuse me, Are you lost?" the Pantoran senator asked

Turning around he saw Chuchi in her blue clothing. Andrei took notice how she didn't recognize him "Yes I am, with such big building it's hard to find where you are."

Chuchi nodded" You must be new to the Senate building then. My name is Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora and you are?"

"Private Andrei Ponomarenko of the forty-third mechanized battalion." he answered making the senator blink on what he just said as she remembered the SGB unit near pantora quickly realizing that he was with the Russian Federation.

"Wait are you ... in the Spetsnaz guards Brigade?"she cautiously asked

Sighing he answered "Yes, I am Spetsnaz." he stated seeing that she recognize his accent.

As she was about to respond the lights suddenly went off and replaced by red, emergency lights.

"What the hell!" Andrei said as looked at the lights with Chuchi doing the same.

* * *

Once Jonah stepped out of the bathroom, lights flicked off and were replaced with emergency lighting.

"What's going on?" he asked no one particular.

He closed his eyes, stretching out with the force to see if he could find danger. After a minute, he felt a lot of emotions coming from one room: terror, anger, glee,caution, cockness, and hatred. Something bad was happening. Jonah eyes opened his combat training kicking in, wasting no time, he rushed to the lobby.

Lightsaber in one hand, Jonah opened his senses to check if there was anyone in the hallways, sensing only one signature and a void which is unfortunate to find. He used the emotions in the lobby as a beacon since he didn't know his way around the executive building.

"When this is over," he ,muttered "I'm Buying myself a map next time."

As he continued running he pulled out his comlink and said "This is Jonah. Does anyone copy?" only met with static

"Ah, damn it." He guessed that something or someone is jamming his transmissions.

Once he reached the lobby or wherever the negative emotions are the strongest, he crouched down and looked over the ledge.

A group of senators including Padme and Bail were surrounded by an assortment of bounty hunters, all armed and looked dangerous. Two of the bounty hunters were IG-86 droids,but it was the others that interested him.

The Duros he recognized as Cad Ban, a feared bounty hunter who has reputation as a ruthless criminal If anybody crossed him, they ended up dead, except the ones who were barely alive to spread his stories throughout the galaxy before they died. One example was person who crossed the Hutt cartels

He spotted Aurra Sing, the near-human that was once a Jedi, turned bounty hunter and not hesitate to shoot children if she wanted to. Her ruthlessness rivaled that of bane's.

The Weequay on the other hand he didn't recognize, but he made a mental note not to underestimate him.

Currently, the bounty hunters were collecting various communication devices that the senators had so that they couldn't call for help. Jonah noticed Padme was looking the most nervous, as he took a closer look he saw she was carrying a lightsaber, Anakin's lightsaber!

He hoped that the bounty hunters wouldn't find it, or she might get killed for possessing a weapon but they might try to get answers out of her on how she got it. Feeling a familiar presence nearby and turned to see Anakin watching the lobby as well. When both stared at each other, they started talking telepathically.

_"Five bounty hunters, two of which has a ruthless reputation,"_ Jonah observed. _"It's not going to be walk in the park." _

_We have to drive them away from the hostages _Anakin stated. _I'll try to lead to bounty hunters away and you get the senators out of here. _

_You don't have a lightsaber! _Jonah shot back _And how did she get your weapon in the first place?_

The question made Anakin cringe a bit he already had his master telling him about keeping his lightsaber and he didn't want another earful from Secura's padawan as well.

"Well, hello there, little lady," Bane said to Padme. "And who might you be?"

"I am Padme Amidala," she answered, "Senator from Naboo, and I damned that you release us immediately. The Galactic Senate will not treat with terrorists."

"Ain't you awful young and pretty to be senator?" he asked, getting closer. "Perhaps I might take you with me when this is over. I could use the entertainment."

_Anakin, don't you dare _Jonah warned when he sensed the Jedi knight about to jump down and break the bounty hunter's neck. Unfortunately, Bane had a feeling someone was watching and opened fire on Anakin's position. The knight ran out of the lobby, barely dodging the lasers.

"Skywalker!? After him!" Bane ordered

Alama and the IG-86 droid charged after the fleeing Jedi.

"Hello? Come in," Anakin said to the comlink. "Anyone there?" He got nothing but static.

He rounded a corner and came face-to-face with Alama and the droid. He reached for his lightsaber only to remember he didn't have it. He dodged a few blaster bolts before running off in the opposite direction with his force speed, Anakin was able to take cover in one of the vacant rooms on the far end of the corridor. As the two bounty hunters check the rooms, Anakin hot-wired a terminal and connected it to his comlink, bypassing the communicator Jammer.

"This is General Skywalker!" he announced. "Chancellor Palpatine, can you hear me?"

To his relief, the old mans voice came through. _"My dear boy, I'm glad to know you're there and all right." _

"Whats is going on down there?" Anakin asked urgently.

_"A group of bounty hunters have taken control of the east wing and have a group of senators hostage. They sealed the entire building. Nobody can get in, and we cannot get out. It's up to you. You have to get to the power control room and turn off the security seal." _

Hearing footsteps approach the room, Anakin disconnected the transmission and hid behind the terminal just in the nick of time. Alama and IG-86 scanned the room looking for the Jedi, but Anakin used a mind trick on the Weequay.

"You have two more floors to check," Anakin stated, manipulating his mind.

"Come on," Alama stated. "We've got two more floors to check."

The bounty hunters left the room as Anakin followed them, preparing his strategy. He noticed the Weequay go upstairs and the droid goes down. Picking his target, Anakin followed the droid as quietly as he could. Once they were in earshot, Anakin attacked.

He tackled the droid down and punched in the face with his robotic hand, but it kicked him back. Anakin grabbed for the weapon, yet the droid pinned him against the wall. IG-86 knocked him across a table of vases, evicting a scratch on his head. Anakin punched the droid back and prepared to fire, only for the droid to twist the nozzle backward rendering the weapon useless but before Anakin could do anything a loud bang rang out taking piece of IG-86 head off.

Andrei shot his Lebedev again completely destroying the head. The Jedi pushed off the droid as both of them run for it as Alama came to investigate the gunshot.

Alama studied the dead droid carefully and realized something. "No lightsaber cuts. Interesting."

* * *

Jonah continued to watch, making sure the bounty hunters weren't planning on killing any more of the hostages. He brought his metal shields up so that Aurra couldn't detect him. Still, it was tempting to kill the three Bounty hunters who were making sure the senators wouldn't attempt to escape.

Finally, Alama returned with some news.

"What happened," Bane damnded. "Where's the droid?"

"The droids gone," the Weequay answered, "but there's good news and bad news: the Jedi is unarmed."

"What?"

"It doesn't look like he has his lightsaber."

Bane turned to Aurra. "Go. Bring him back to me."

"And the bad news?

"It seems we missed a few," he pointed out on what's left of the droids head "The droid got its head shot off by a slugthrower. A strong one in fact."

"UNSA?" Bane asked

"Not sure, maybe it's from a bodyguard from one of these senators." Alama stated. Bane heard of the earth humans a primitive militaristic space-faring race split into four powers which grudgingly answers to a government who put them on a short leash and new to the galactic of there people were building an embassy not too far away, with a small army guarding it.

Growling in frustration Bane grabbed the Weequay by the scoff of his neck "Go help Aurra and kill this human before he could call the other of his brethren!"

Throwing Alama to the direction was Aurra went to help her kill the other human before he could call reinforcements

_Well looks like I need to save anakin..again. _Jonah thought as he followed Alama.

* * *

Anakin and Andrei ran through the hallways towards the control room as Anakin spoke: "Who are you?"

"Andrei Ponomarenko of forty-third mechanized Spetsnaz brigade," he exclaimed "I'm one of the people that shot your men remember."

Anakin was about to respond until a small, pink-skinned creature walked out, humming to himself. when he spotted the Jedi and Russian, he dashed back into the room, locking himself inside.

"Come on, open the door!" Anakin demanded. "I won't hurt you!

"He won't but I will! So do yourself a favor and open up so I will make it quick and very painful butak!" Andrei yelled out just wanting to ripe the little alien apart

"Well, well. What have we here?" a voice asked.

Alama pointed his blaster at Anakin but Andrei, on the other hand, is out his pistol and fire three shots one in the head two in the chest before turning quickly around to see Aurra, who is right behind them, and fired her rifle at them. As Anakin prepared to fight for his life, but the door opened behind him and the creature tasered him knocking the Jedi out.

Seeing this Andrei was forced to take cover again further away from the control room as Aurra shouted: "There's no were to run human, come on out so we can kill you, dirty ape."

"Ah, I will rather be an ape then sultry whore with the antenna coming out her head!" He insulted

Suddenly, a force-push sent her and the pink creature into the control room. With a wave of a hand, Jonah shut the door behind them.

"Drop the weapon." he demanded, pointing his lightsaber at Aurra's neck.

Foolishly, the pink creature who somehow opened the door tried to taser him but instead got his face smashed by the back end of his lightsaber, knocking him out and just in time. Judging from the blaster bolts coming from inside the room, Jonah could tell that Aurra Sing is extremely pissed off. As Jonah deflecting her shots, while Andrei reloaded and fired at full auto trying to the almost human but being a former padawan Sing force pulled the gun out of his hand.

Forced to take cover again she was about fire again until Jonah sliced her rifle in half only for her knee in the gut which he blocked with his left. She, then twisted he arm back and knocked the lightsaber out of his hand.

Breaking out of the hold by kicking her kneel hard and turned to face her with fist breaking Aurra's nose.

"For a former Jedi, I thought you would be much more..harder to deal with but looks like I was wrong." Jonah stated but as he and Andrei going to restrain the bounty hunter she pulled a trick up her sleeve. throwing a grande near Andrei's feet, cursing in Russian he jumps out of the way when it exploded throwing both young men to each direction.

Hitting the hall at the back end of the hall, getting up he got a right hook from Aurra before grabbing him by his neck and lifted him up, pinned him to the window.

"Say goodbye, Jedi," She sneered, ready to throw him out

Jonah grabbed her long hair and pulled it back. Aurra cried out as the force pushed her back.

"I'm back, bounty hunter." he stated, messaging his neck.

To his not so surprise, Aurra launched a force-push that sent him flying out the window, vanishing from sight.

"Stupid kid," she muttered, reaching for his lightsaber.

The ground was coming towards him fast as he continued falling. Jonah reaches out with the force and called out his lightsaber to his hand. At first, he didn't see anything, but then he saw a metal object coming towards him faster than he was falling. Grabbing the lightsaber, he ignited it and stabbed it directly into the wall of the republic Executive building, seven feet above the landing pad.

Jonah grunted as he dropped to the ground. It was thanks to his abilities that kept him from becoming smug on the landing pad. When heard footsteps behind him expecting one of the bounty hunters he turned around lightsaber front but instead of a bounty hunter, it was actually Andrei a bit smoky from the grenade but unharmed.

"Well, I can see you've made it out in one piece." Andrei stated blunted

Jonah glared at the Spetsnaz knowing there ruthless and careless reputation before responding "Where the hell were you?"

"I was running through the hallways when I saw the bitch threw you out of the window." Andrei explained to him

He was about retorted until he spotted Senator Free Taa walking with an IG-86 droid ushering him towards a speeder. Jonah wanted to take on the droid but it would endanger the senator instead they just watched from afar. If the bounty hunters went through all that trouble to do this, they must have a back-plane it things go wrong or is it something or someone they want?

Turning around to face Andrei he saw the Russian thinking the same thing before speaking out "Did you call it in?"

"Da, embassy is already sending operators our way." Andrei stated

"Good, who's your friend?"

Looking behind him he saw Chuchi running up behind them, her purple hair out of bun allowing her hair to fall down with blaster in her hands "Andrei!" she called out breathing hard "Are all right?"

"Yes, just a bit scorched but fine, thanks for asking though senator." Andrei responded in calm voice. Ever since the emergence light went up he and Chuchi went to investigate on what's going on when they got to the lobby seeing the bounty hunters they quickly hid in one of the rooms on the far side they had few close calls but both of them went into ventilation shafts to get to other side of the building.

It took a while to get used to how close Chuchi and him in such close space, thankfully the two were able to crawl out into another room because how hot it was hearing footsteps Andrei decided to investigate which he found Jonah and skywalker in trouble you know the rest.

Jonah looked at the blaster she was holding wondering how the senator acquired it before speaking out his mind "Where did she get a blaster?"

"I took it off a corps of a...Republican commando I think." he scoffed those men in blue were easily tricked and such lax security.

Nodding in acceptance as they began to plan there next move.

* * *

Aurra Sing was not a happy camper. She was dragging Anakin Skywalker's unconscious form to the lobby alone since Robonino, the pink-skinned alien couldn't lift up more than his head. When she found that Alama was dead, she shot the dead Weequay, feeling that he had no reason to die by a primitive. The republic was going to get a nasty surprise in the control room once everything is settled down.

"Where's Alama," Bane demanded.

"Dead," she answered, dropping Anakin's form. "Another Jedi. I threw out of the window, but there's a chance he survived."

"And the earth human?"

"Incinerated by the grenade, he's won't call his earth buddy's."

"Good," Bane replied, kneeling down to Anakin's body. "Young Skywalker. Not so impressive without your lightsaber, are you Jedi?" He grabbed the body and tossed it into the middle of the room before opening up a comm channel. "3D, are we on schedule?"

_**"Arriving at the prison now,"**_ the droid answered.

"Good," he replied, turning off the channel. "Go and get the...parting gifts."

Opening the sack on Robonino's back, Aurra took out a few control panels and placed them on the did the same until every column was covered in them. Bane decided to give the chancellor another call to deliver his demands.

"Well, Mr, Chancellor, thanks to your calm leadership, the crisis has passed. I got what I want, so I'll return your senators. Enjoy them, but don't try anything until the sun has set. Understand?"

"Clearly," the old man with an icy tone.

Bane turned to his fellow bounty hunters. "We need to get to the landing pad. is everything ready?"

"Yep," Robonino answered.

"Turn on the field," he ordered. "If you so much as breath on one of these lasers, the whole room will blow up."

The control panels activated into crisscrossing lasers that surrounded the Senators and Anakin.

"Senators,Jedi, I bid you all the most respectful farewell," Bane announced. "Let's go."

Once the group of bounty hunters left they didn't notice they were being watched. Three squads of Kommandos from the embassy since they got Andrei's call for help they immediately sent a unit of kommando's since the Russians are too overkill and have decadency of...carelessness for hostage safety as history has shown.

The leader of the squad turned to IQ "Your up." German decent IQ is a brilliant mathematician to getting a job in electrical engineering the joined the Bundespolizi after working with military research then joining the enforcer corp defusing explosives and saved lives during and after the war in rainbow six.

Taking out her wrist pad she scanned the building detecting explosives on the columns making the lady eyes widen on how many explosives the bounty hunter set up on it "Boss there's more explosive on the supports then we expected." she exclaimed

Cursing in french as his men started to rappel down into the Lobby surprising the trapped senator's seeing kommando's rapidly coming to them "Ms,Amadala?" one of the kommando's exclaimed

"Yes," Padme responded never seen a member of the enforcer corp before. "Good, so let's get you, people, out of here." he exclaimed looking at the laser beams with frown already knowing what they were "bombs with laser sensors, eh" he muttered but his eye landed on Anakin who is laying on the floor unconsensuses.

Outside of the senate building Bane and bounty hunters were about to leave until two gunships landed in front of them. Clone troopers piled out, led by commander fox, aiming their blasters at the three of them. his two droids that were disguised as commando's were known scrape metal on the landing pad.

Now, Palpatine contacted Bane.**_ "You were foolish to think you could get away with this, bounty hunter. Now lay down your arms and come quietly." _**

Bane shook his head in annoyance. "No, Chancellor. I'm afraid it is you who have been foolish with your senator's lives. One false move and the East Wing of the Senate building goes up in smoke."

After a pause, the Chancellor gave a defeated sigh. **_"You win, bounty hunter." _**

Bane ended the transmission and turned to the clones. "Holster them!"

"Stand down," Fox ordered.

To show how serious he was, Bane kept his finger near the button where he can detonate the bombs. His ride showed up in the form of an airspeeder. Attached to it was a Comfort ride passenger airspeeder that held what Cad Bane wanted: Ziro the Hutt.

The bounty hunters piled into the speeder and took off from the executive Building, finally free of republic troops.

"Well Hutt, it doesn't look like prison had too adverse an effect on you." Bane observed.

"Ho, you can't imagine the unspeakable things I've suffered, the horror," the hutt complained in his nasally voice. "I doubt I'll ever really recover."

"How about some dead senators as payback?" Bane suggested, activating the detonators.

"Congratulations on a job well-done bounty hunter, " Ziro complimented with glee.

The Duros gave him a glare. "Time to pay up, Hutt. I don't work for free."

That wiped the smile off the Hutts face.

Bane was about to join the other two in the airspeeder zooming directly at them.

"They don't give up, do they?" he muttered, opening fire. To his shock, the lasers by a sliver black lightsaber.

"Get us out of here now!" he ordered the IG-86 droid that was driving the speeder.

"Are we being chased?" Ziro asked. "I'm not overly fond of high-speed chases."

"Can it, Hutt, or I'll dump your body so the authorities can have you," the Duros threatened, losing his patience.

* * *

Jonah held on as Andrei swerved the speeder around to dodge some more blaster bolts as the bounty hunters attempted to getaway. They knew that now their leverage was gon, nothing would stop the republic forces from going after them. The Russian and he increased that chance by being a pain in the ass to capturing them or at least slow them down. All he had to do was to is try _not _to die from this Russian driving.

"Dammit! man watch were we going!" He yelled as they went into traffic

"I'm sorry jeti. You want me to slow down and not get the fucking cowboy alien." Andrei retorted.

Jonah was about to respond but dodging and pedestrians who were cursing at him with language he never heard before.

Thanks to Andrei's somewhat good driving but it still need some work because he doesn't then they would be a flaming wreck falling into city abyss, every minute they got closer as they swerved out of traffic and zoomed up next to the bounty that they had a large snail, catching up to them wouldn't be a problem.

"Pull over!" The teen hissed " and I might not break all bone in your bodies!?"

"Go kriff yourself!" Bane shouted, shooting at the engine.

Making a split-second decision, Jonah leaped out of his seat and landed directly into the vehicle's vacant passenger seat.

Catching the bounty hunters off-guard, Jonah punched Bane in the face and kicked Aurra back before she could fire a shot off from her blaster pistols. Robonino attempted to taser him, but he knocked the weapon out of the vehicle. Recovering, Bane put Jonah in a headlock, choking him.

"You're getting on my nerves, boy," The Duros stated.

"Good, then let me make you angry!" Jonah shot back, Launching a small force push that sent Bane against the side of the vehicle.

Aurra fired her pistols, but Jonah moved out of the way. A stray shot hit the cowering Robinonino, injuring him. The team reached for his lightsaber to end this but Bane gave him a right hook in the jaw as Bane grabbed hold of him and threw him out of the vehicle, yet he managed to grab onto the side of the vehicle.

"Scrape him off!" Bane ordered, firing at the teen

The droid drove towards the side of a building, but Jonah heaved himself up just when the speeder hit the glass shard went everywhere causing some scares but still alive but as he tried to get up a fist smashed his face again by Bane.

Quickly getting his guard up Jonah blocked the bounty hunters incoming fist's and giving some of his own, punching the duros in the ribs and head several times but after giving the duros a hard left hook breaking banes jaw, the bounty hunter sucker-punched him and threw him out of the vehicle again but this time Jonah was out for good, as the teenager broke through a glass window disturbing occupants who were in a middle of a conversation.

Grunting in pain he struggles to stand up as he suddenly yelled in pain. Moving his right arm again he felt a sting of pain when concluding he dislocated his shoulder. Miraculously, the police force showed up, surrounding the area with light.

"Jonah!" a familiar voice shouted

He looked to see Aayla on a gunship with worry and a lecture face but right now he didn't care as he reconnected his arm with a snap before looking at his teacher with a pissed off face as he boarding the gunship.

"What happened?" She asked, crossing her arms. she was also not happy.

"Not the best time master," he responded before turning to the pilot " Get this thing in the air and fallow that speeder!"

Taking out his wrist-pad he saw the blimp from the tracker he placed on the vehicle while trying to hold on for his life when Bane tried to shoot him. As the gunship flew he promised himself when he sees that red-eyed son of a bitch he'll give him more than just a broken jaw.

* * *

**_Damn sorry for the waiting man but college eh._**

_**I read one review about frontlines fuel of war and yes the tank is from the western coalition. I tried searching for any UNSA tanks but it looks like they had none except those walkers.**_

_**Plus here's a teaser on my next story **_

In the hall of the fort, eight people sat around the table were maps of the continents with unknown kingdoms while man is giving a report.

"It's true. the invaders are sending another army of sixteen thousand troops, camp eight hundred miles from here." A Boyar reported

"Let them damn suka's will break upon our walls" another Boyar spoke up his voice filled with confidence

"We can't be on the defense forever, sooner or later they will get though."

The woman sitting at the head of the table is Tzarina Katarin Bokha daughter of Boris Bokha finally had enough. Standing up making the other commanders do the same "What _I _don't want to do and _won't _do is let those murders and rapist to attack us again."

Turning to her head towards her only son Mieszko Bokha who stood straight like a tree, sharing Katarin blackish air with a hint of silver, also sharing her black eyes but he came from his father who is half Gospodar and ungol.

"Mieszko, Take a Bulks and destroy these savage's," Katarin ordered her voice cold as a winter storm

"It shall be done, My Tzarina." he responded walking out of the hall already in his armor.

_**So what do you think?**_


	13. Chapter 13

Standing in the middle of the Council chambers, Jonah knew he is going to get scolded at because every single council member has a disappointment face on including his master Aayla, who was standing behind him. Fortunately, Andrei is alright, he crashed landed the speeder and the only injuries are a few bumps also the Federation Grenadiers were able to disable the bombs after the Kommando's secured the area.

Already several agencies are already on the scene but the police force, on the other hand, were incompetent to say at least but the abandoned speeder could provide some leads on where they got it. Operatives from Rainbow six came along as well seeing that most of the cops here are droids and such.

Unfortunately, this made the public uneasy because they were not used to such...thorough investigations as it is such a Jedi with a group of clone troopers were present, commander Fox, on the other hand, was less than enthusiastic but he was able to smooth things over until he has to go back to the Jedi temple.

Jonah, on the other hand, was in his cold fury side because when they followed the tracker finding the speeder but no Bounty hunter or the fat slug making him to promise himself to keep his threat and make it a reality but the list of charges he received from commander, which followed: Vigilantes, destruction of a speeder to city property, and last and not lest his friend resisted arrest. When trying to arrest the bounty hunters and Ziro the Hutt, so pulling an Anakin stunt did not help his situation at all.

The commander wanted to arrest Jonah, but Aayla insisted that the Jedi Council take matters into their matters into their own hands to deal with the situation.

"What were you thinking?" Shaak Ti questioned with her arms crossed.

Jonah mentally sighed before answering. "I didn't think I do what is necessary."

"Putting lives at risk, you did," Yoda pointed out gravely. "Very fortunate you were, that no one perished."

"If I let them get away, then they would cause more damage in the future," Jonah stated

Kit Fisto shook his head. "Ture but did you intended for this to happen, the fact remains that you could have gotten others killed as well as yourself."

Jonah bowed his head and swallowed his pride. "I'm..sorry. In my military training, we don't let our enemies get away."

Some of the Council members softened their hardened features a bit but remained emotionless and stern. Fortunately, Yoda was part of the former.

"Hmm," he said stroking his chin in thought. "What feel you when going after them, you did?"

"Nothing," Jonah answered, "just cold logic but with a side of humanity in it, and" He hesitated for a moment, but it wouldn't do any good to lie to the powerful Jedi and what the hell he respected the little guy. "Anger."

The Council glanced at each other before motioning the teen to continue.

"When Cade Bane shot Senator Philo in the back, I was angry. When Aurra Sing tossed me out of the window, I was angry. When they escaped I was angry. I cannot help but have that feeling, Masters. I did not allow it to blind me to mindless rage, but neither did I ignore it. I accept that as part of my very being and identity, Masters. I know anger leads to the dark side, but I can't hold it forever or like a dam, it can turn into a flood and consume me."

The Council members considered the words that were spoken to them. Aayla Secura was right; he is more mature than most people his age and he had wisdom as well humility. While he needed to fine-tune some of his...difficulties, Jonah had the makings of a fine Jedi.

Jonah was wondering about something, though, so he decided to speak out "If I may ask, how goes the search for Ziro and the bounty hunters?"

Plo Koon told in a grim voice, "it's not been going well. We've tried finding them but they've cover there tracks too well."

"Damn it," Jonah replied in a frustrated voice. "I'll talk to my superiors to put watch out for them."

He got a couple of looks from the council who looks, who still unnerved by his people having no connection to the force

"Anything to say on the matter, Master Secura?" Shaak Ti asked.

"No, Master Ti," The twi'lek answered, but gave a look to Jonah that said otherwise.

Jonah made sure not to let his feelings betray him, but he knew deep down that this matter wasn't over.

"More training, you require," Yoda advised. "Know the limits of your abilities and be mindful of your surroundings the next time."

"Yes, Master Yoda," Jonah responded. "I will do my best when the situation arises again."

"You are dismissed," Plo Koon stated, "and may the force be with you."

After bowing, the two left the chambers.

Before Jonah could stop himself, he asked Aayla the question that was on his mind. "I did what I thought right master."

The Twi'lek sighed. "I believe that the fault lies with me for your lack of self-preservation while being presented a threat."

Jonah sighed at that statement full knowing it will be hard to remember he wasn't in the Scars anymore but he's still soldier by heart literally beaten into him on mars in the infamous nine o second. His hand gently when to the canister again, remembering the promise he made to a friend before they were separated.

Before he could say anything, their comlinks beeped. Both of them activated them to reveal a small, holographic Mace Windu.

"Master Windu!" the two greeted

_**"Master Secura, padawan Jonah, I have just returned from Ryloth,"**_ Mace stated. **_" And is it true that Jonah almost destroyed part of Coruscant _**

Jonah growled in frustration knowing that he's going to have another lecture again.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" commander Soran said as he looked at the communications officer. It has been almost a month in preparations, they all now there targets and their teams are in position just waiting for the signal to strike, to gain their primary objective.

"Not yet, sir, team nine, ten, and fifteen had to relocate because of republic patrols but there back on track."

"Good, keep me updated on their progress," he said walking out the door observing his men, all working like a machine, coordinated, cold and deadly just what is needed to make this mission successful, their so close he could almost feel it. The suicide units can cause enough chaos for them to out enough people to get there attention giving them enough time.

Each of these men knew there part very well know they just need to wait until nightfall and then they would strike a first of many for what's to come to this rotten carcass of a government and there so-called 'keepers of the peace', ha, the enforcer Corp battle groups are better than these delusional jack asses.

"Lieutenant, is the blackguards in position near the Jedi temple?"

"Yes sir, but the squad leader demanded when will they be let loose." his subordinate replied making Soran roll his eyes in an annoyance. The blackguards the SDF's counter to the other factions special black ops units in a shadow war, killing politico opponents, sabotage, infiltration, and interrogation but know their on the run because of cleaning a single or two colonies of undesirables.

"Tell them not to engage just yet I don't want any mess-ups because one of them let out his blood lust," he ordered, SDF headquarters sent the blackguards in the last few days changing some of his plans but made it work.

"Yes, sir" without question he relayed it to the sergeant.

Soran then walked towards the hologram of the Jedi temple looking at the highlighted areas where each team would breach, point on the temple each one a weak point in its structural which they will take advantage of brutally but there's a bit of problem of a traitor one of two traitors's who escaped and betrayed, no murdered his own brothers and sisters then defecting to the United Nations Space Association.

His heart burns with anger when hearing the traitor's name but his commanding officer gives him strict orders not to kill him yet, his time will come, sooner or later, but that doesn't mean he could give him a few scares or bruises maybe but the Jedi, on the other hand, are expendable.

* * *

"Do you think it is wise to allow them to set an embassy on Coruscant?" Ki-Adi Mundi questioned. "Padawan Jonah did tell us that his people are aggressive."

"He also told us that the UNSA is trying to create peaceful ties with other life forms," Aayla pointed out. "already his people are starting to trust us."

"Be as it may," Mace interrupted, "They have no midichlorians is still a mystery."

"A mystery it is, as to why, it is unclear," Yoda stated. "More questions then answers. But, the more we question, the fewer answers we find."

"Master Secura, you met these earth humans," Shaak Ti said. "Do you believe they pose cause a great threat to the republic?"

Aayla shook her head "No, their not. If anything, they're cautious more then anything since entering the galactic stage."

"They're also experienced in warfare on Ryloth," Mace shot back. "They're recklessness in face of danger but with a tactical mind made them dangerous."

"I believe we give them the benefit of the doubt," Kit Fisto said. "From what I hear, they just came out of a conflict, fighting an intergalactic war. Jonah is being trained to bring peace, not war, but he was brought up to thrive on it. We should continue to make sure Jonah doesn't fall to the dark side, but his duty to his people is hard to separate one who's loyalty is drilled into him. That could cause more problems."

"All in favor of letting him keep in contact with his people?" Yoda asked.

More then half of the Jedi council, including Shaak Ti, and Yoda raised their hands even Mace but with reluctance.

Decision made, it is" Yoda stated. "Time will tell if we made the right."

* * *

In Jonah's room, he was exercising by doing a handstand push-ups keeping himself fit to help with his balance he had to put his things on the table near him, as sweat slowly fell onto the floor from doing his 800th push-up, arms burning with excision but ignored it.

The teen soldier was angry that bane got away with Ziro the Hutt. He called some of his contacts in rainbow by the looks of it the bounty hunters are now on the list which includes their slugy friend meaning every intelligence agency are out looking for them he bet the CIA, FSB, EFI, and MSS would be looking for them because of the fiasco yesterday.

He also got a call from his old squadmates, who told him that back home is getting really antsy, the fleets were getting reinforced in the outer colonies to scare off any pirate or slavers that would dare come by plus extra some extra security on the frontier colonies but with a war going on its going to be difficult.

To make matters worse both side is trying to get his people into the war on their side, giving politicians headaches saying like a mantra on staying neutral but looks like they don't take no for an answer. Since three days ago ambassadors from republic and separatists are trying to sway the four factions to join.

Finishing his last push up, he immediately jumped to his feet controlling his breathing he walked to the table grabbing his comlink he contacted admiral Raines on a secure channel "Jonah, authorization code 119988."

_**"Authorisation granted" **_

A few minutes later the holo image of Admiral Rains appeared before him _**"Private Jonah, do you need something?" **_

"Yes Admiral, it's about the rumor's I've been hearing," Jonah exclaimed, " That the outer colonies are being reinforced?"

Rains sighed before speaking**_ "Yes it's true, Private."_**

"So..it's getting worse."

_**"You don't know the half of it, already attempts been made on four of our colonies by slavers or pirates only to be caught, to a hijacked space liner."**_

Jonah's face turned grim since the republic hardly enforce their anti-slavery laws in the outer rim if they did enforce them this war might be avoided except they rely on the Jedi order too much to get things done, sometimes causing more problems then solving them.

"Oh shit, let me guess, rainbow six eliminated the hostiles and freed the hostages" stating the obvious, seeing admiral Rains face told him everything he knows.

_**"Correct, they weren't expecting us, earth humans, having experience in counter-piracy operations but still it was too close for comfort, all known space routes will be patrolled twenty-four-seven, the outpost will be heavily armed and colonies will have regiment from each faction, were not leaving anything to chance."**_

Jonah raised an eyebrow to that, he's glad that SATO is not taking anything for granted, but public opinion, on the other hand, can be difficult, politicians tend to get in the way of things but since the UNAS-SDF war, however, extra security is always needed even overkill so politics can go straight to the 6th level of hell.

"The prime minter ordered this, if he did, I'm impressed." Jonah said in respect

_**"Maybe but still it could provoke the republic or confederacy to declare war on us." **_Rains stated

Resisting rolling his eyes Jonah just grunts instead, since there's a war going on the factions will send out their troops to look after there colonies and he can bet that some outer rim worlds will ask them to protect there planet so if their worlds become a battleground then important areas with an earth military presence would not become an another ruin.

"Still at least we're doing something than doing nothing. "

**_"So is that all, private?" _**

"Last question sir. Did SATO intelligence find anything on the SDF remnant location yet?"

Rains shook his head _**"I'm sorry to say this but intelligence has not had any new intel at this time.**__**"We had a few leads but it takes some time. **__**Until then**__**"**_

"Can Or can not because of orders?

Rains sighed since Jonha already knew how inter military politics, _**"I can't because we have no solid leads Private, you already know how hard finding one output much less a base. **_ _**Until**** then continue what your doing and don't get into too much trouble." **_

Jonah chuckled, seeing that the Admiral is still worried about him; he is the one who found him. "Yes, sir," he responded as the holo image disappeared leaving him alone again, but the SDF remnant is still a problem, raider fleets would attack colonies or supply convoys almost leaving no survivors. When his squad boarded an SDF destroyer all of the crew fought to the death or do suicide just not to get captured.

Sighing he put on his shirt and grabbed his lightsaber clipping it on his belt before walking out of his room into the temple halls, thoughts going through his head, as to why the SDF remnant is so quite at of late, it's not making any sense the Settlement defense front always would raid colony or better yet attack a republic world but instead nothing.

He was so deep in thought he didn't A certain togruta coming right behind him. "Jonah! is that you?"

Turning around to the direction to the voice seeing Ahsoka Tano standing right behind him "Huh, tails I didn't see you there." Jonah exclaimed causing Ahsoka to roll her eyes since Mariden started calling her that. "Can you stop calling me that, and besides 'soldier boy' I didn't do an Anakin in Coruscant traffic."

Grunting he shook his head "Why do I get the feeling that I'll not live that down." he muttered out loud

Ahsoka smiled as she continued talking "I guess not, which means I'm going to call you soldier boy for know on."

"Whatever rows your boat tails," he replied, "If you don't mind me asking, where were you when I was fighting bounty hunters."

"Nothing much, mostly lightsaber training or studying in the Jedi archives."

Hearing about archives he almost stopped for a moment before turning his head to her again "Archives?"

"Yes, the Jedi archives is a record of all the history of the galaxy is right in the Jedi temple." she explained catching his undivided attention.

"All the history of the galaxy?"

"Yes all of it, but I heard some knowledge is forbidden so it kept behind a vault."

_Interesting _he thought until he bumped into someone else again, looking up again he saw nonother then Anakin skywalker who seems surprised to see them.

"Ahsoka, I was looking for both of you." Anakin said to her " and you to Jonah, Jedi knight Secura wants to meet you too."

"If it's about that incident again, then I have to politely decline, Master Skywalker." having enough of getting an ear full about my recklessness, so goodbye."

Anakin just rolled his eyes at the statement before responding "It's not about what happened Jonah. Aayla Secura wants you to train with her." making Jonah sigh in relief being the talk about throughout the Jedi temple van tiring, the stunt he did cause quite a ruckus making him a reckless person. Though he is not a reckless person their ar time he could be but he barely showed it.

"About time," he said, " I thought she would never teach me something new." Because of the war, his master barely had time to teach him anything much less meditation when under fire( which he never did before) but right now she has some time to teach him or scold him again.

It took a while for them to get to the training room as they pass other Jedi knights and master going about their duties or other padawans who are training to become next generation of Jedi knights but thanks to the war there were less Jedi every year this war continues, meaning another one or more knights or padawan dies on a godforsaken planet.

He just shakes his head off the incompantace they displayed on the battlefield, charging headlong into enemy fire like that. Using tactics that belong to world war 1 if his people were at war they would knock out, separatist ship-yards immediately, or cut off supplies from their homeworlds even though they announced they never were part of the separatist's Alliance except for there droids and war machines say's otherwise.

It was almost frustrating they have all these advancements but forgotten their knowledge of warfare, learning the hard way in every battle they fought resulting in more clone troopers to meet grim fates. Unlike him who is trained in the arts of war and years of experience in the SDF nine-o-second and SCAR teams.

The training room was filled with some padawans and masters. Aayla Secura standing in one of the corners of the training room waiting form him.

"Jonah, ready for your next step in your Jedi training?" Aayla asked

Jonah just nodded before asking "Yes, master."

"Good," Aayla said Taking a remote and small ball, The young man notice it one of those small training drones he trained with a few on the Resolute but it always ended with him getting hit a lot.

"I heard about how hard you tried to deflect a stun bolt with your lightsaber, perhaps this will help you." putting a helmet on him which blinded him completely.

Jonah grunted as he tried to lift the visor but it didn't budge "Master, I think this helmet is broken."

"It's not broken padawan," Aayla started "Its purposely designed to block a person vision." seeing Jonah frown even more.

"I look like a fucking idiot."

Aayla Secura just sighs as her padawans...colorful language making the other Jedi master including Anakin's padawan who looked at him strangely.

"Watch your language padawan," She scolded "as I was saying, the helmet is designed to improve your awareness and senses." seeing the teenager pulling out his lightsaber he waited as she activated the droid, with a remote Aayla guided the drone around Jonah who slowly step back trying to follow the drone by using his hearing.

The droid moves in a medium-fast motion spinning and stopping to misfire to keep him on his toes.

"Let the force go through you," Aayla taught but Jonah didn't get it.

Giving out a deep sigh, he tried to use the force again but this time was different, as he quickly blocked several stun blast which was aimed at his waist or chest. he got confirmation when he heard the bolt hitting his lightsaber, before blocking more bolts. twirling his lightsaber he moved to avoid a bolt meant for his hip.

Aayla saw her padawan doing well in blocking the training droids stun blasts each time, she can feel that Jonah is using the force to help him see much better but there is still need of improvement in his lightsaber technique though, he can surprisingly dodge quite well but he had some close calls as another bolt almost hit in the shoulder.

Since Jonah has been learning different three lightsaber forms

the twi'lek Jedi continued to watch her padawan train for another hour as the former teenage soldier redirected the bolt back to the training droid disabling. taking off the helmet he wiped the sweat off his forehead. It was strange using the force, it's like an ocean of life around him, feeling every life force in the temple felt strange so him. "Master I got a question?"

"What is it, Jonah?" and what came she wasn't expecting or in the Jedi in that room either.

"What makes us different from the enemies we are fighting?"

Aayla paused for a moment before answering "Our order is meant to withhold peace and justice in the galaxy, Jonah."

"I already now that master. What am trying to say is if war truly keepers of peace and justice why are we fighting for a corrupt government that is already falling apart by corrupt politicians or this war, that my people have no part of."

"Jonah."

"Don't, Jonah me master," he said, " Already my government received several invitations to threats from both sides including threatening the four powers into an Alliance which is bad, no...worst idea."

This time his master widen her eyes a bit, there was few incidents involving a battle between a republic and separatist fleets near UNSA fuel station until a fleet of CDP and WA ships arrived and stopped the skirmish resulting in several damaged ships on both sides calling it the Nebula incident which resulted in a butch of politicians of both sides blaming the other.

"Jonah, not all of the republic is filled with corrupt politicians and yes I do agree that it was a bad decision for the captain to initiate a skirmish near UNSA territory."

"Understatement of the century."

"But our duty as Jedi is to defend the republic so we don't have much choice."

Rubbing his temples Jonah gave out a frustrating sigh, he knew that his master is kinda right senator Amidala's political party is filled with people who wanted to end the war peacefully, some people from his government is thinking of supporting them, including the European Federation if you believe that although it'll take some time.

"There is always a choice, the order just choose the option that they're most comfortable." Jonah said "While the separatist have a good cause to break away which the republic does not have any cause meaning it'll just get much harder later on including the loss of experienced officers and veterans will make this war much longer"

"Perhaps, "Aayla said, "But it not important right now what _is_ important is that you work more on your lightsaber techniques."

Jonah then felt a stun him right in the back making him yape in pain a little. "What the hell! I wasn't ready yet?"

"Then you should've paid more attention, my padawan," the twi'lek said chuckled

Jonah just rolled his eyes before putting his helmet back on, and lightsaber in hand.

unknowingly that in a few more hours an old danger would come back into his life. the same threat that molded him into the killing machine that his is now just miles away from him, waiting for the right moment to reveal themselves to the galaxy, and show them what true war is.

* * *

Commander Soran opened his eyes looking at the metal roof of the Wardan which is modified with clocking it to suit their needs for the mission, they have forty of these gunships each filled with committed soldiers including three stolen cargo freighters filled to the brim with G.I.U's, C6's and C12s each upgraded with better armor and flexibility.

The plan is simple the three freighters will crash land near the Republic base to distract the clones while their main forces capture the information they require to gain an upper hand. Each soldier wears their combat rigs with pride built for combat and sturdy too.

"Black knight, this is black king," he said through his comlink " Are you in position."

_**"This is a black knight. We are in position, sir"**_

"Good, the operation starts now." and with that said he cut off his connection he turned to his men "It is the time my brothers for phase two, ready your weapons and do not lose sight on what we're after."

Many agreed or grunted as they loaded their weapons and armed the C6's for combat each one used to work in a factory or shipyard now their machines of death a perfect robotic soldier in his eyes, which follows orders to the letter even if said orders are suicidal they still do what they're programmed. taking his eyes off the droid he started to think to himself to finally show themselves would cause some unwanted attention so an escape plan is necessary.

Including their guns use a special type of bullets but it's still in the testing face meaning this is its true live fire in an actuarial combat situation.

"Hope these bullets work or this operation would all be for nothing."

"Commander, the Cargo ships just entered the atmosphere and heading towards the base. They'll be landing in...three minutes tops." one of his men called out.

"Good, program them to cause as much havoc possible and...land them near a place where it has lots of cover, they need to distract them long enough for us to grab what we came for." Soran ordered

"Yes, sir"

He smiled for the first time in four years, four years of healing, four years of repairing what was lost, four years of hate and now it is time for them to fully reveal they're true strength, and no more hiding like rats but even a rat can kill a full-grown man, and with that said he typed on his wrist console that would start a wildfire.

_**Operation Phoenix is a go **_

Cracking his neck, he walked to the hatch gun at the ready when it opens.

* * *

Patrolling near the base was not something Bull imagined but being put in the Coruscant is sometimes a pain while his brothers fought with other Legions while he just patrols the securest place in the galaxy, "Hey Bullis is it me or that container ship getting closer?"

Turning his head he looked into the sky and saw his brother was right three container transports coming at full speed head straight towards them.

"Headquarters, this patrol one, we sighted modified three ships on approach to dockyard one. Tell me you have a visual."

_**"We have a visual," **_it only took moment before the ships got so close he and his brothers were force to run for cover as the first of those ships crashed landed throwing sparks and metal pieces everywhere, it's screeching of metal sounded like a banshee.

Slowly getting up he turned to the wreckage is mostly intact hull made him wonder what type of metal it was made out of. Suddenly figures came out of the smoking wreckage that what looks like droids but vastly different. The body frame is bulkier but also durable as it pointed its weapon at him and his brothers.

Taking cover behind the nearest scrap metal just in time for bullets and plasma hitting the other side of the steel cover. "Who the Frack is these guys?!" one of the clones yelled out before returning fire.

"Patrol one to headquarters, we need reinforcements were taking heavy fire by an unknown combat force!?" Bull yelled into his coms over the gunfire.

_**"Patrol one, reinforcements are in route but we have multiple breaches in sector fourteen to forty!" **_

Giving out a frustrating growl he leans out of cover to fire, blue bolts hitting or missed but that wasn't the shocking part, instead of charging like regular droids they move like a proper unit especially the nimble ones which seems to run across walls trying to flank did wish to be on the frontlines well the frontlines just came to him.

* * *

**_Okay sorry about that I just had to add _****_some things before I could post it _**


	14. Chapter 14

**I**_** was thinking of a starcraft 2 and starship trooper crossover or star wars one but I don't now **_

* * *

_**Four hours earlier **_

After hours of training, he finally blocked stun bolts while blindfolded. It was exhausting for him but Aayla Secura decided he had enough for today, so having the free time he went to the Jedi Archives to learn more about the history of the Galactic Republic, it could be useful when he gets deployed on another planet. Personally, Jonah didn't want to cause a galactic incident.

That would be embarrassing including getting him into big trouble with his superiors. Sighing Jonah scratched his head since he's stile new to this place it can also be confusing because of it many corridors and hallways, two times he had to ask someone on where the Jedi archives are thus taking him about 15 minutes to finally get his destination. walking into the archives he could see rows, upon rows of what looks like to be datapads.

He could see code moving at a rapid rate. thirteen head statures were lined up on either side eternally staring at each other if he heard correctly these statures were the missing thirteen or was it twelve, he wasn't paying much attention because he was more focused on reading up combat reports but one thing did catch his interest, is how the war started.

What he read in one of the old news reports is the Taxation of trade routes resulted in a blockade of Naboo which turned into full-scale invasion causing the Chancellor to send two Jedi knights to resolve the crisis, ending in the capture of Nute Gunray when Queen Amidala returned to her world.

The reason why is because the republic refuses to take immediate action to put more wood on the fire, the Chancellor lost his strongest supporter which resulted in Palpatine being elected. but that wasn't the part he was interested in.

What he is interested in the one who the Jedi claimed to be behind the crises, a sith called Darth Maul. A male dathomirian who was killed by Qui gon Jinns padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The body was never found however presumed disintegrated except for the other half that is his legs and bottom torso.

Taking a seat he began to type on the computer on the history of past conflicts and damn there was a lot of wars but something caught his eyes scrolling back he noticed major time gaps which represented times of peace that lasted for million years before a butch of wars pops up in different sectors like the Jedi civil war or hyperspace war but the mandalorians got his full attention.

_Now, this is interesting _he thought to look up these mandalorians. A human species from a world of mandalore which they became a warrior people but when time went on it became harder to keep their traditions alive, the Jedi order didn't help at all instead they just helped fan the flames. They tried to change their ways but there was a faction that wants to keep to the old ways called deathwatch.

Deathwatch wanted to keep their most violent ways alive but their opposites the true mandalorians follow the Supercommando Codex, guidelines on how a mandalorian warrior should act as honorable mercenaries, not pirates but problem is there are only some of these clans left while deathwatch is growing stronger, to top it all the new regime is weakening Mandalore's ability's to defend itself.

Jonah felt his stoic mouth turning into a smile, this information just gave his people potential allies in the future. Taking out a small datapad he put it beside the computer a holographic, the screen quickly copying the information on the Mandalorians he waited until the upload is complete, if half the information is true then these true mandalorians will get the support they needed.

Suddenly a voice called out behind him "Can I help you with something?"

Turning his head to the voice he saw it was Jedi master Jocasta Nu, the chief librarian whose responsibility is to look over the jedi archives.

Quickly covering his pad with his hand, hoping that she didn't see it "Yes, master Nu, it's about the Mandalorians."

Showing her the screen with a true mando symbol, seeing a grim look in her face. "Ah, the Mandalorians, a warrior race who are dying out, sadly."

"Dying out?"

"Yes, dying out. Since the horrible massacre on Galidraan, many of them turned to bounty hunting or mercenaries, trying to keep their traditions alive."

"And what about the terrorist group, death watch." He exclaimed, "they seemed to be flooshing."

"Young one, no one ever has seen or heard of the death watch for years, since Duchess Satine took power," Jocasta stated

Sighing Jonah responded, "Alright, thanks for the help."

Jocasta Nu bowed her head and smiled before leaving him. Looking around if anybody is their he took out his Pad to see it was one hundred percent. Sending the information to his superiors, getting out of his chair he left the archives but before he could he sense a disturbance in the force.

"What the hell?" He whispered before running past other Jedi who also felt the disturbance when he got to a window he saw black smoke coming from the republic base and in several areas of the city. Taking out his comlink he heard Aayla's shocked voice **_"Jonah, where are you?!"_**

"I'm near the Jedi archives," he said, " Master are you seeing this?"

_**"We did Jonah, meet me in the hanger immediately."**_

With that said he quickly went to his room, Putting on the tactical gear he grabbed a couple of grenades and some extra mags before getting his Ak-35 on the way out. Running to the Hanger bay with all-speed thousands of questions running through his mind as he went to one of the elevators and pressing one of the buttons that goes to the hanger bay.

If already knew the UNSA embassy would send out troops to help republic forces if they get permission but it'll take some time to get boots on the ground because this isn't there world.

Ass the door opened it revealed complete chaos, clone troopers, and temple personnel he saw his master already on the gunship with Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Good your here, Pilot take us off the ground!" Anakin Ordered

As the gunship took off, Jonah had a really bad feeling about this but he kept it to himself while hoping it didn't get worse when they got there.

* * *

The flames spread like wildfire through the base, corpses of clone troopers were everywhere multiple sections under attack including several public areas by suicide bombers causing more chaos throughout the city targeting civilians while republic forces were trying to put up a defense also their more republic forces they can call upon, but the quality of the droids are taking a heavy toll on the clone troopers.

Combat grunts were relentlessly their upgraded armor was able to take the clones blaster head-on but smart enough to take cover before getting in close and ripe them apart. C6's would nimbly flank the troopers killing many and last and not lest the C12's walking tanks who are literally shredding defenses apart.

Creating a perimeter the combat droids began to link up with other transports creating a more defensive perimeter making more harder for republic forces to dig out and in every minute longer the droids stay the harder for them to kick out.

In the skies above the base, LAAT's carrying reinforcements flew straight to reinforce the base. In one of the LAATs is Jonah checking his gun while his master looked at the hologram of the base with Anakin skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano.

"The droids are holding much of the base and airfield, we'll split into two teams," Anakin explained "Ahsoka and I will retake the base while Master Secura and Jonah secure the airfield, for more of our reinforcements to come in."

"What type of resistance are we facing? general" one of the clones asked

"We're not sure but what we can gather, a new type of battle droid attacked from a Transport ship." Captain Rex explained, "These new scrape heads are more advanced even though they have slug throwers."

Jonah turned captain Rex immediately who has a holographic image, making his eyes widen like saucers immediately knowing the robotic design instantly. He fought beside and against them in many battles which resulted in heavy casualties on SATO and earth forces but the biggest question is how in the hell did those things get on the planet?!

"Ah shit," he muttered before yelling "Pilot evasion Action NOW!"

His master was about to question why when suddenly the gunship jerk violently making some of the troopers lose their footing. Jonah steadies his footing quickly before one of the bay doors were literally ripped off, smoke trails of missiles leaning out of the side. The two gunships ahead of them were going down in flames parts of it literally ripping apart.

"What was that?!"Ahsoka called out in shock

" Triple heat seeker missiles, and the nasty ones too!," Seeing more missiles being lunched he turned to yelled again "and more Incoming missiles four o clock!?"

He didn't know if he heard him but the LAAT's tried to dodge as the missiles went past them. The very smell of exhaust made him curse silently that LAATs haven't equipped with jammers or countermeasures, in other words, a sitting duck in the air something he didn't want at all. As another gunship got hit, near them sending pieces of shrapnel flying everywhere.

One-piece almost skewered him in the head, the clone behind however wasn't that lucky as the same piece of shrapnel was logged into the clone's chest instantly killing him. On the ground, mores C6's started firing M7 missile launchers each has mark nine tracking missiles designed for anti-air purposes as another fires one of many missiles at the republic reinforcements.

LAAT's tried to dodge as many missiles as they can testing the pilots to their limits, already another three more gunships burst in flames before finally getting to there destination. Finally landing they quickly got out of the gunships while under heavy fire, lightsaber's out Anakin, Ahsoka, and Aayla use themselves as living shields to help their troops, Jonah, on the other hand, is shooting at the weak points of the General Purpose infantry units and C6's, but because he has a projectile weapon.

In other words, it'll still take down the droid but it will also take some time to take it down permanently. When another gunship landed it started to disembarking its troops until an explosion consumed the troopers killing them instantly, tracers from heavy weapons fire being brought upon them like a relentless hammer.

He knew the Jedi experienced combat before against the separatist but this is completely different way of warfare their use to.

Ahsoka Tano blocked a plasma bolt but the one behind it got past her and killing another clone trooper taking the poor clone's head off. She held the urge to puke as she gritted her teeth on how hard to block every single one of those enemy plasma bolts, it also shocked her that she couldn't deflect it right back at them.

But also how fast they started to lose men as more time passes by shocking her on how arcuate their shooting and fight as a proper military unit not like the tinnies who would lunch mass charge's at them.

"These clankers are much different than separatist use!" Rex called out fire his pistols destroying a C6 since their energy weapons effective against robotic foes. On what they knew about the separatist they mostly do quantity but these droids are vastly different in quality.

"He's right master, these tinnies looks more...bulkier and more durable than the ones we fought," Ahsoka added slicing a combat grunt in half but the upper half was still moving as it's hand grabbed the torguta leg squeezing it making her cry out in pain it would've crushed her bones into dust if not for Jonah who blows it's head off.

"Thanks," she said to him but Jonah didn't respond back to focus in taking down as many combat drones as he can memories of the battles past in the Solar system, pulling out an empty mag he quickly replaced it and fired his weapon again getting annoyed that his weapon is not taking enough droids down he put his gun away on his back before drawing his lightsaber.

Charging at full speed into the thick of it again, ignoring weapons fire as he cuts down the first C6 he sees lightsaber in hand, he then force pushed four of the droid into their own forces. Blocking a three plasma bolt head for his chest and shoulders before slicing the thing from shoulder to hip while twisting behind he sliced one trying to choke him from behind.

All around him the combats grunts or C6s would try to kill him and fail as he turned himself into a relentless killing machine or sending droids flying. Aayla Secura's eyes widen seeing this new version of him sensing anger a lot of anger and coldness but he was not showing on his face at all. As the last of the combat units are destroyed they finally get a breather, they use to have forty men know fourteen remained.

Breathing heavily Jonah felt a hand on his shoulder turning his head he saw it was Aayla Secura who gave him a look of concern but it was Anakin who spoke first.

"I fought battle droids before but these ones are much harder to take apart than any normal droid," he said examining a body of destroyed grunt its robotic structure, the body is armored but he could see it was built for function and combat not being expendable cannon fodder.

"Its a General Purpose Infantry unit while the other one is a C6."

Anakin turned to Jonah as everyone also turned their attention to him

"A humanoid combat robot has a hive-mind network that helps them to coordinate in combat while the C6 are also used in combat and contraction purposes."

"You know these things?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief

"Yes, I do. My people actually mass produce these things in great numbers," he answered causing them to widen their eyes in shock.

"The United Nations create these things?!" Anakin said with a hint of betrayal but Jonah kept his stoic face not fazed on their reactions

"Yes, but also several private corporations do manufacture them and many PMC uses them. Although..."

"Although what?"

"Before I met you, people, on Meridian, Intel said that a large patch of combat grunts, C6's, and C12 walkers just disappeared on its way to Eden nine," Jonah said looking at one of the robots with a scowl noting on how many good men they've taken ed over the years.

"So there must be the missing androids then," Aayla stated, "but why are these droids attacking."

"Dooku," Anakin muttered darkly

"I don't think so, master Skywalker, but we'll have to talk about this another time when we clear the entire base is crawling with killer robots," he said getting the group back on topic.

"He's right," Ahsoka adds "Let's talk after we recapture the base."

The gunfire and explosions in the distance caught there attention reminding them that they were not done and that their still enemies about and other clone troopers in need of help in repelling enemy forces. Calming down Anakin spoke, "alright, Rex lets move out."

"Yes, sir," Rex responded as he began to order his men to follow but before they left Jonah called out "Ahsoka!" gaining her attention as she turned to his direction

"Be careful, alright." it made the torguta smile before responding "You too Jonah."

With that said Jonah fallowed Commander Bly, Aayla Secura, and what's left of their unit to secure the airfield so more of their forces can come in, and hopeful no problems would come in there way.

* * *

Right now Jonah was taking cover behind a wall with ten clone troopers while being fired upon by a platoon of combat grunts and four squads of C6's he sees his master flanking them with eleven other troopers they just found. When they asked whats the situation, they found out that it was worse then they thought.

The entire base is a mess after the droids detonated the fuel tanks and with it a good portion of the dockyard and airfield causing so much chaos, making it harder for the personnel to combat the flames or repulse the invaders who are creating havoc across the base. Taking a peak he could see his master in position, taking out a grenade he pushed the button and threw it into a cluster of grunts, as an explosion consumed the two squads of combat grunts before firing his weapon.

Bullets and blue lasers started to tearing metal apart taking down each grunt like paper. In the flank, his master came out of hiding cutting down the C6's from behind while the clone troopers quickly fired taking down a dozen at a time. Putting their enemy into a crossfire in mere minutes all the droids were a pile of smoking scrap.

Destroying the last one they continued to the airfield seeing the destruction with his own eye made Jonah remember his time in the settlement defense front knowing that their orders would cause countable deaths, it made him wanted to punch something right now. Aayla felt Jonah pain through their bond but wasn't showing it.

Running through the ruins they saw a company of clone troopers who are treating the wounded and checking equipment that still remains. When the commander of the unit saw them he called out "General, thank the force you've arrived!"

"Whats the statics trooper?" Aayla said

"Not good general. The damn droids took over the airfield some other units are trying to take it back but those big one are making hard."

"Do these big droids have heavy armor, a minigun it's left shoulder and a missile launcher on the right." Jonah asked hoping that it was not what he thinks it was.

"Yes, sir,"

Jonah cursed underneath his breath at their luck before turning to his Jedi knight Secura "C12 heavy walkers, all muscle, medium brain."

Raising her eyebrow Aayla reminded herself that Jonah use to be in a special forces unit so of course, he has knowledge about his enemies, and after this, the Council will want to ask him some more questions, but now was not the time. "So what are these things weakness then?"

"Their weaponry is their weakness aim there and jump from behind and force their heavy weapon on itself," he said giving them advice and he didn't care what he cared about is to clear that airfield so reinforcements could fly in.

"That's crazy!" one of the troopers called out

"Crazy is something that works at times." Jonah countered before walking past them, seeing the wounded losing limbs or just plain messed up because of shrapnel or bullets. Already they lost several troopers because they were not equipped to deal with projectiles or plasma burns.

"Trooper, do you have any men you can spare?"

"Only a couple of squads, commander."

"Then we'll take what we can get, captain," Aayla said before moving out with her at the head of the group, in mere minutes they encountered two squads of C6's Aayla and Jonah didn't give the droids a chance to shoot when they sliced through making sure each one wouldn't get up.

_It's not making any sense _Jonah thought _theirs too few of them in taking the base much less hold it _decapitating another C6's head before it could straggle him.

The clones were struggling at first but they were adapting fast, making tactics but it was not enough though because they didn't have time to improve it, making it hard for them to take a group of grunts down much less C6 but they didn't have time so they have to improvise. Using the force he clenches his fist crushing a batch of droids into a ball and hurl it like a bowling ball, smashing a large group of running towards them.

Fighting the rest of the way. Suddenly the wall broke apart revealing a C12. Brushing off the blaster fire it turned it's a big body to aim its minigun only to be hit by group missiles and direct energy lasers shredding it an apart. Getting himself up he immediately ran to the window and looked to see it was a PAh-6 cheetah.

**_"This is Cobalt 1, do you hear me, over"_**

"We hear you cobalt 1, thanks for the save." Jonah thanked his commutator.

The attack helicopter returned back to its squadron while transport helicopters began to drop Chinese commandos and sappers thanks to their jammers and flairs giving them minimal protection. Also, their pilots are trained to evade some tricky situations when landing in hot zones. A platoon of red star commando's roped down from their transport.

Chinese commandos wore a mix of second and third-generation battle suits (the exo-suits from the 54 immortals) not as advanced as the Joint strike forces but it was enough to equal it. As they ran towards them, one of them spoke up"General Secura, commander Jonah. My name is captain Shen Ji of the 948th special regiment. "

"The help is much appreciated, captain," Aayla said seeing how these humans fight on Maridun, fought differently then clone troopers do.

Nodding he let the Jedi lead the way because she knew more about the area them, some of the commandos gave Jonah fearful looks at him but mostly at the lantern with the number 901st A.T.T. but they knew he wasn't part of that battalion it still made them wary of him.

While taking a deep breath to calm himself down he felt a sudden pain in his chest. The physical force made him hit the ground as Aayla immediately sliced it apart while the rest took cover, as more grunts fired upon them. Both sides exchange fire at each other with the grunts taking heavy losses, getting back on his feet Jonah grabbing a grenade he hurled it at the enemy. As the grenade hits the ground it exploded spreading robot part everywhere the clones and Chinese took down the remaining droids.

"Jonah," Aayla said, "are alright?"

Grunting in pain he opened his robes to reveal his body armor with six bullets in it, except he touched his side the pain flared coming from one of his ribs.

"Ah, fuck!" he yelled out getting on his two feet "I'm alright just bruised rib, it wasn't the first time." reassuring her, before continuing forward down the corridor, as they moved closer the explosions and gunfire got closer making them run faster when finely they made it to the airfield.

The Airfield was completely in ruins. republic fighters flaming wreaks, republic AT-AT's trying to put up a fight but were quickly destroyed by the heavier C10 by shooting up the cockpit a major design flaw or getting in close and smash the glass to brutality kill the pilot, by squishing a pilots head. Cheetah attack helicopters gave republic forces air support relieving some pressure off of them but they had to break off when several missiles flew past.

Three missiles almost hit two of the cheetah's but thanks E-warfare system it was able to redirect the missiles targeting systems. Causing the missiles to hit another building or more wreckage creating another explosion. Troopers used much of the rubble as cover, Chinese commandos put in their firepower using their tactics for full effect, A single C10 walked forward but the Chinese were prepared. Firing their anti-tank grenade lunches on their shoulders, into the air smoke trailing before coming back down destroying the walking tank.

"Why don't we have those?" A clone trooper called out

Moving forward slowly they took background meter by meter but still the Grunts and C6's are still making it hard for them to push them back by sending more of their forces but Jonah can see that their actually diverting force's from other fronts weakening their hold on other areas. Jumping into the fray with his master who has commander Bly right behind them fire his twin blasters to the point of overheating.

Letting his weapons cool down he picked up Volk he checked before firing it at the nearest droid killing it. The weapon kickback cause some pain in his shoulder but he kept on firing. Aayla slice and dice many of C6's who tried to flank them when one grabbed her leg she cut off its arm and head before using a force push to send a couple of combat grunts into a destroyed walker before using the force again to bringing a wall down.

Running to the nearest C10 Jonah force jumped on it. Being so close to the walker's guns he barely hears anything except for the roar of a minigun, grabbing the heavy gun he forcibly pushed it the right seeing hot lead shredding steel and circuits before jumping off when it exploded in hundreds of pieces.

Pulling out his lightsaber he blocked several more plasma bolts from hitting him. Hearing a screeching sound he looked up into the air he saw four squadrons of bombers called Y-wings a design which he approves somewhat they're accompanied by X-02 Feilong's right behind them.

Dropping their bombs it exploded in a fiery fury consuming much of the enemy's forces. "Move forward!" Jonah yelled out, slicing another grunt. the men started to move forward with Aayla and Jonah at the head getting the most heat. In the skies, a Ventor star destroyer came out of the clouds and out if it hanger bays more dropships coming in hot.

Landing at what looks like an airstrip the bay doors didn't unload clone troopers but instead militia wearing their own modified clone armor. the one leading them is Jedi named General Kota, a complicated Jedi knight who never had use clone trooper saying they are not equipped for battle so he recruits he began to direct his men into the combat zone.

His face has scars running down his face

"Squad 1, 4, and 5 secure the left flank, 2,3 and 6, will take the right," he ordered "everyone else come with me." drawing his lightsaber he charged into the fray taking out any combat droid in his way and surprises as some of these things are still functioning after he sliced one into the head of the group he saw the Aayla Secura and the Jonah boy the council was talking about, being a child soldier himself.

Also, he's glad to see these newcomers at least have proper combat experience and better equipment designed for different situations. Seeing these men fighting like elite unit taking orders without question, unlike his militia. Finally, he made it to the front he spoke: " General Secura, it's nice to see you!"

"Master Kota, what are you doing here?!" She said blocking another plasma bolt

"I was returning from the outer mid until I heard of the attack on Coruscant so I got here as fast as I could," he responded in the corner of his eye he saw Jonah moving forward with four squads of clone trooper with a platoon of Chinese commando's covering them with type 25's and QBB heavy machine guns.

Running to another position he could do the most damage, kneeling behind cover he nodded to the troopers pulling out thermal detonators they threw them over into a group of grunts making them explode before opening fire. Raising an eyebrow he could see the boy leading men into battle like he was born to gaining his respect.

Destroying the last of the Grunts with his lightsaber Jonah took a breather bunt at the same time not looking tired, seeing his surroundings he could see clones and red star commando's finishing up dealing with any survivors or any combat droid still functioning. Hearing someone behind him he turned around to see a man in combat armor and a cape with a harness.

"You must the padawan I've been hearing about," Kota exclaimed

"And you must be General Kota." Jonah responded standing a bit straighter since he can feel a military vibe from him.

"That I am, young man," He said eyeing the former child soldier from seeing the boy command those men, he already knew that and then Jonah wasn't some regular padawan who has no experience in leading men into combat but instead a battle-hardened scared veteran like him.

"General," One of his men interrupted" Airfield is secured."

"Good, get your men together and be ready to move out." Kota ordered before turning to one of his men " I want you to look over the wounded until reinforcements arrive."

"But sir, would you need any more support? " the militiamen questioned making Jonah raise an eyebrow.

"Don't soldier I'll be alright you make sure that the wounded are safe. Is that clear?" He stated

"Yes, sir!"

Jonah looked at the retreating form of the militiamen, as he knew that all militarizes on earth would not question an order except morality one. Questioning an order would result in someone else's death, wasting time or make you doubt something.

Sighing Jonah spoke up" Master, we better get going. I doubt that the droids would stay in one place."

As if the universe wanted to ruin his day a massive explosion accord right behind him, he could feel the force of the explosion even if it was far away. Turning around to the source of the explosion he could see the pure shock on everyone's faces seeing the entire section of fuel tanks explode with several ventor star destroyers who are refueling with it.

"Well this just becomes more complicated." he muttered out loud.

* * *

Ahsoka ducked as another shell went over her head before cutting though the C10's legs and head before falling to the ground. All around her clone troopers were dying or trying to stay alive. A single Grunt goes too close to a clone trooper grabbing then punching the poor guy in the chest with such force it could leave a dent on a steel wall.

The trooper beside him ended the gruesome display firing four to six shots at it. Getting a glimpse of the corps she almost puked but held it a bay. These new droids the solarine's make and they were harder than the separatist battle droids using their numbers to great effect. She turned to Anakin who slice a dozen of those droids.

Destroying another one he called out "move forward!"

The troopers under his command compiled charging forward led by their general while taking losses on their side, Ahsoka sliced one down the middle it's wiring sparking everywhere as she continues on bullets or plasma wee-sling past her just inches of her orange skin. her master up in the front taking out more of those grunts who tired to swarm him.

When more Combat grunts came they suddenly were torn abort by armored piercing rounds shredded them like it was nothing. Turning her head to see another of the Solarine gunships hovering before moving to another position. She still couldn't believe these people have spent hundreds of years fighting each other have created a droid tougher than the separatist and in great numbers too.

"General Skywalker!?" Rex yelled over the heavy machine gunfire

"What is it..rahg! Rex?" Anakin said smashing the grunt with the help of the force.

"The Airfield is secured and General Kota's forces just landed but the fuel tanks were destroyed."

"WHAT!" Anakin said

"The droids destroyed, the fuel tanks along with the third Container ship. It caused some kind of chain reaction destroying several Ventors only three remains, sir."

Anakin gritted his teeth because of how much damage these things caused. "Is the Resolute still intact?"

"Yes, sir," Rex answered, "They barely had time disconnect the fuel lines before the fuel tanks exploded."

Anakin went to his comlink speaking to it "Admiral! are you there?"

"General, thank the force your alive," Yularen said his voice tired from giving out orders

"Whats your statics, admiral."

"Our forces are able to hold them off but were taking heavy losses and the fire is spreading to other sectors of the base. General Windu and Plo have pushed the enemy in several sectors in the base." Yularen said men talking in the background.

Skywalker cut down another droid before giving orders " Admiral, I want an airstrike on my position."

"Yes, General." Anakin then quickly turned it off as they began to charge the enemy, Ahsoka, and Rex right behind him. Blocking more plasma bolts he saw a piece of wall barely standing getting an idea he used the force to bring it down on a large group, giving them much needed breathing room.

Seeing more combat grunts he started to hear the U-wing dive-bombing in, dropping their payload on the enemy finally finishing the enemy off, sending droid parts in different directions. Finally getting a moment of rest some of the clones sat down on pieces of wreckage even Ahsoka felt tired rubbing the bruise on her neck from a C6 who got to close for comfort.

"Is it me or I have a feeling that I want to fight the regular tinnies then these new ones," Ahsoka exclaimed out loud.

"You might be on to something, commander," Rex added having some close calls himself.

"Come Snips, this fight is not over yet. Besides I took out eighty-seven, you?" Anakin called out.

"Eighty-eight," She answered smiling to seeing her master smile tune upside down "You're getting slow master."

"Don't get cocky snips, remember these droids are much tougher than the regular ones we fought." Anakin reminded her of seeing the bruise on her neck.

Ahsoka grimaced feeling the sting from her leg and neck but ignored it as her master is right since Jonah told them these droids were created by his people. It kinda shocking how his people could make such a brutal killing machine of war. The sound of ducted turbofans caught their attention seeing a Chinese Z-20KH dropping off red star commando's each of them landed on their feet securing the area.

" General Skywalker!" The sergeant called out "Where's general Skywalker?'

Anakin sighed before raising his hand up calling out "I'm here!"

The commando turned to his direction and spoke: "Major Fang Shen, I need you and your unit to come with right now."

"Why?" Ahsoka asked and she and her master didn't like his answer.

"It wasn't just the base that has been attacked," Fang stated, "Reports are coming in that the Jedi Temple had been hit when you knights came to the rescue."

What!?" Anakin cried out and Ahsoka put her hands to her mouth in shock

"You heard me right, general Skywalker. Looks like the ones who were responsible were targeting you home all along." Fang finished as they got on the transport to head straight to the temple passing areas of coruscant that were under attack as well. Multiple enemy forces causing pure chaos but these were humans wearing explosives to maximize the damage and not get captured.

Anakin saw a group of clone trooper wiped out when one of the suicide bombers exploded. Such a gruesome display repeated even with the four factions help to keep the damage to the fighting was near the base so the Guard could contain them if it was just a normal enemy. Seeing republic gunships flying in reinforcements, firing their weapons at the enemy.

A scene he saw many times but this time it was on their capital world of the republic not some other planet in the outer rim under occupation from Dooku instead it was some new enemy that was superior in weaponry and the guts to attack Coruscant. A planet that hadn't been attacked for a thousand years and gained an aura of safety was shattered in a single day.

Then he saw it...the Jedi temple, the temple he lived, the very temple they trained was trailing smoke in the distance. As they got closer they could see the damage. It was more concentrated around the hanger bays.

As they landed in front of the Jedi temple Anakin and Ahsoka got out and force ran into their ruined home seeing more Jedi knights running to meet the intruders stopped to see their fellow Jedi returned "Master Skywalker thank the force you've returned." One of them said

"What happened here?" Anakin demanded while the Chinese commandos began to unload from the transport.

"It happened so fast. At first, we thought it was just a bomb but then these...people came out nowhere. Killing any who got in their way to the archives I think."

Anakin looked confused as to why these men would want in the Jedi archives but then it hit him it wasn't the archive they were after, it was something inside the Vaults. He heard inside those vaults was a section where sith artifact was kept. Anakin and Ahsoka quickly followed Fang's men who ran past them.

Through the very halls of there temple, they can see bullet holes everywhere with cries of wounded and gunfire echoing throughout the halls making both of them moving faster as the gunfire got louder until they finally saw the archive entrance. Multiple Jedi knights were taking cover as tracers flash past through the entrance.

Fangs men quickly stacked up before Fang leaned his head to see twenty hostiles each one wearing a black facial mask with white paint. Fangs eyes widen like saucers instantly knowing what they are. Leaning back into cover just in time for more bullets and plasma.

_Blackguards! _Fang thought And if these people are here then it meant one thing. Quickly tapping into his comms he called out to the embassy.

"Dragon lead to Everest actually. We have SDF on-site repeat, SDF on site." Fang said before turning to Skywalker

"General Skywalker, is there any way into the archives?" Fang asked quickly

"No the only way is through the air ducks," Anakin answered making the Chinese Shadow curse in his language before speaking with his men who nodded and moved to away to the entrance.

"Where are they going?!" Ahsoka yelled out seeing half of Fangs men running in the other direction going up the stairs.

"They're going to make another door. Until then we keep these black-clothed mother fuckers here until they get into position." Fang told her over weapons fire.

* * *

Commander Thorn is smiling as they blast through the Vault, the plan worked perfectly most of the republic forces are occupied with airfield while their sleeper cells causing chaos in the streets of Coruscant. Making sure that attention would be drawn to them: as their force would hit the Jedi temple to grab an important item.

An item that could help them take back Mars. There were other security systems that bard there way but there DNI's made it much easier for them to get through the joke of a security system. As they walked into the Vault they were beholden a treasure trove of sith artifacts, each one dating back before the founding of the Jedi order itself. But only one item interested them.

As they kept on walking each one of them felt a cold chill walking down the hall but they ignored all. Only concentrated on a single device ahead of them. It was round but big enough for six people to carry. Thorn walked towards the object touching it admiring its construction but he was interrupted when one of his men called out.

"Commander, enemy reinforcements just arrived, Chinese commando's with two Jedi." The SDF soldiers said

"Hmm, two seconds early than expected," Thone muttered. "No matter, we have what we for. I want saber and lancer squadron to cover our escape." Turning around he walked passed six combat grunts who lifted the sith artifact off the pedestal following their commander without question. Following there commander, he calmly walks out the Vault.

It took him a couple of minutes until he stopped. " Lieutenant we are in position."

**_"Roger commander." _**

Suddenly the wall exploded creating a large hole as the dust cleared four blackguards were standing. _Finally our time has come_ Thorn thought as he and his men continued on to make there escape.

* * *

_"**Sergeant, we're in position."**_ The commando said through Fangs comlink. Turning his head to the Jedi He called out over the gunfire.

"My men are in position! Get ready to storm in!?" Fang yelled out

Hearing this Ahsoka gave out a tired sigh "Its about time."

After nearly an hour of waiting, Ahsoka was getting restless because these people dared attack a place that basically raised her when she was just a youngling and these terrorists just stormed right in attacking all they encounter.

On the right side of the wall on the top floor, the wall blew into the room creating another entrance for the commandos flank the blackguards, as they have the high ground as they saw their opponents below who are so focused on the entrance they didn't bother to look above them. As one of the blackguards violently were riddled with bullets.

Catching their attention the first group entered the library, while Anakin and Ahsoka charging straight at the Blackguards who noticed tool late as they got in close killing them with there lightsabers. Ahsoka cute two down with a single swipe until a third one pushed her lightsaber arm away and punched her gut and face knocking the wing out of the torguta before grabbing her head and slamming into a table craking it.

Disoriented, she was about to get up until she was looking down a barrel of a gun but before he could fire his head exploded in gore by a shotgun courtesy of a chines commando who extended his hand out which she took. Getting up Ahsoka saw the black-armored intruders pulling back deeper into the vault.

The Chinses red commandos hot on their heels as they kept on firing at the blackguards who were withdrawing in tactical order, keeping there cool something that a normal unit couldn't do, but as they kept on moving ever deeper into the Vault Anakin noticed something. Up head, He saw another squad of armored individuals.

Suddenly a force field appeared stopping the group in their tracks at the same time the Blackguards slowed down before one of them spoke: "So you a Jedi." he stated.

One who's standing walked closure to the force field inspecting Anakin head to toe before staring into the chosen one's eyes, who has raged within them. This only encouraged him to smile wider under his mask at the Jedi " For an order of warrior monks, I'm not impressed."

"Open the force field so I can change that," Anakin growled making the blackguard shake his head.

"tsk, tsk, watch your tone Jedi or I'll do just that like the others who got in our way," he said

"You won't get away slimo." Ahsoka exclaimed making the man look at her.

"Ha the alien obamanation speaks at last, and I thought she was just a pet to slow you down when she asks to go out for a walk." the statement made Ahsoka bristle before glaring at him but he just ignored it seeing the torguta as nothing but a bug which is deserved to be crushed under his boot.

"I thought you, my cousin of the stars would understand that these creatures don't deserve breathing the same air we breath know." The leader exclaimed

Anakin glared at the man for insulting his padawan before replying "You're not my cousin and I definitely think that my padawan wants to beat you to a pulp."

"Amusing. I love to stay and chat but our job is already done here," He was about to leave until he remembered something "Oh before I go, tell 902 that commander Thorn sends his regards."

What he said confused Anakin but Ahsoka, on the other hand, heard of that number before on Naboo in the facility and the Jedi temple before the attack. Even the Chinese commando's faces turned white after hearing those numbers.

_Is he talking about Jonah _Ahsoka thought for a moment since Jonah did say he was once part of a military unit? Before she could call out they suddenly vanish without a trace shocking her master and herself since they only saw such technology on ships but not a person.

Fang cursed in his language before calling on his comlink "To anyone hearing this. this is sergeant Fang Shin of tiger one, Blackguards have been sighted in the Jedi temple repeat! an SDF presence is on this world."

**_"This is Sentinal actual confirm, you said an SDF and blackguard presence?" _**

"Yes, it's confirmed the SDF is on Coruscant," Fang stated

**_"Sentinal actual to tiger one, reinforcements are on their way ETA five minutes." _**

"Roger that," Fang said before turning to Anakin "Skywalker is their another way around these force fields?"

Anakin shook his head "No, this place is made to keep people out."

"Shu Sun! Hack through the security systems to turn these fields down." Fang ordered in which the commando did by ripping off a damaged section of the wall realizing all the wires and circuitry. Grabbing a few wires he connected it with his writ-pad, a few minutes later the force field begin to flicker on and off before shutting down.

Running after down the corridors of the vault they continued running hoping to catch up on their enemies who seem to have a head start but as they ran through those corridors Fang saw light ahead. "What in the hell?" He mutters.

Taking a closer look they stumbled upon a hole large enough for a group of six could carry a big object, but when he looked through to see SDF troopers boarding a Warden dropship. One of the SDF personnel on board and Fang immediately recognized him. Commander Thorn the red phantom of Mars, the only three generals and two Admirals who they didn't kill or capture yet, and here he was here standing on a drop-ship like it was a normal day.

"Open fire!" Fang shouted

As his men opened fire The SDF troopers took cover and fired back. Like a twisted hand of fate, old enemies fought one another once again. Anakin and Ahsoka cut through the SDF soldiers. Ahsoka's expression cringed after hearing a man screaming when her lightsaber sinks into a man's flesh, she fought droids on a number of occasions but killing an actual person is a different experience altogether.

Commander Thorn just watched stoically as his men get cut down but his eyes were on the girl. she is a friend to subject 902 when he came to this place to control his gift that they gave him. Rubbing his chin he turned to the pilot when he had seen enough. "Pilot take off," Thorn ordered.

The pilot did what he was ordered piloting the Warden into the air before anyone could reach him.

"No!?" Anakin yelled out after finishing the last SDF trooper he ran as fast as he could but it was futile because the SDF dropship is already far off. but suddenly a squadron of X-02 Feilong's came flying in chacing the Warden dropship at full speed.

**_"This sparrow one to command I got eyes on the target, permission to engage."_** Sparrow leader said having a clean shot.

**_"You got the green light Sparrow one, take the shot."_**

**_"Roger that command." _**

But as they're about released their missiles some of the fighters exploded in flames. Right above the X-02's are shimmers reveling twenty-four stealth R-7 Skelter's, upon seeing this new threat sparrow squadron quickly broke formation while the Skelter's engaged them into a dogfight in the skies of Coruscant.

**_"Break! break!" _**Sparrow one screamed out before evading a missile meant for him but unfortunately, it hits one of the skyscrapers turning a section of the building into a flaming wreck. The chinses fighter tried to get the skelter off his tail as the R-7's 30mm cannons fires, creating tracers in the sky hitting some of the speeders and the skyscrapers and speeders weren't helping instead it made more difficult for them to maneuver.

One of the X-02's fires back hitting an R-7 while the fighter was turning, make it spin out of control only to crash into another skyscraper destroying an entire section of the floor consuming anyone in flames. two other X-02 fighters soured above the Jedi temple being chased by three R-7s so when one of the SDF fighters launch another missile a Chinses released his flares diverting its course luckily it exploded in the air.

Ahsoka put her hand to her mouth seeing the air battle unfold before her but the battle caused collateral damage. The chinses were trying to minimize it while their opponents just fire when they got the chance causing more damage. Anakin, on the other hand, is frustrated that he couldn't do anything because the hanger bay that kept their fighters were destroyed during the assault.

_**"Omega and Alpha lead, "**_Commander Thorn **_"Break off we're out of range of enemy forces, over."_**

Complying with the order the Skelter's broke off, activating their stealth systems casing the remaining of the R-7s to disappear into thin air, leaving the chinses X-02's alone in those very skies just when republic V-19 torrents arrived too late to make difference. In the ruins of the Jedi temple Fang was dead silent before walking back but before he did Anakin Stopped him.

"Sergent!?" Anakin called out "Who was that man?"

Sighing Fang tilted his head to him before replying "His name is commander Thorn of the red sands one of the Settlements Defence Fronts top commanders and know it looks like an old enemy just returned and joined this...clone war of yours. "

With that said he and his men walked thoughts of finally killing the enemy commander on their minds and a new player on this galactic chessboard.

* * *

Unknown to the battered forces that outside of the sprawling city in the industrial sector of Coruscant. The SDF craft flew through the smog that the very factories make continuing to fly until it landed in a hanger in one of the buildings, this very hanger was filled with SDF personnel moving equipment, R-7s, and munitions for the war they're about to wage.

Landing the bay doors opened reveling commander Thorn and the sith artifact they've acquired. Before him is his troops standing in attendance each one is drilled into them from the day they were born such is their materialistic way of life, not to fear death itself. Stepping off the Warden dropship commander Thorn was greeted by the captain of the company.

"Commander, how was the mission?" he asked

"It is a success, captain, we got what we came for and suffered minimal losses and recourses. I want the Barracuda to leave in an hour before they find us, also tell the sleeper units to go to ground and wipe any evidence of our operations. We do not want the SATO intelligence and their new friends on what we're up to."

"Yes sir but before I do, the Admiral wants a debrief." the captain exclaimed.

Thorn nodded before walking to the comms room where his superiors are waiting for him. He glanced at the men under his command each one has waited for this moment to be out the shadows. Four years of rebuilding that were once lost and regaining their industrial capacity to make their weaponry and warships.

The Baracuda was the testament to this as it is a stealth destroyer using state of the art stealth technology they've stolen on Europa it so easy back then. The UNSA was such fools easy to trick and bought to betray their very people until the complete idiot Salen Kotch declared war before they were properly ready.

It was pure luck they found this part of the galaxy they've kept to the shadows watching how these beings play with their little political games, slowly rotting their very government that they are so dependent on. But time is the greatest of enemies it seems, for corruption in this republic is so thick you could just cut it with a knife.

So when a couple of ships disappeared here and there what did they do. Nothing, they instead blamed it on pirates or slavers leaving the Jedi to do their dirty work, since this government is virtually defenseless. They've already built a network of spies to update them on current events and making pawns that can be of use.

Standing in the middle of a podium five holograms of the admirals appeared each one in command of their respective fleets and sectors. Standing at attention Thorn spoke in a calm manner "Sirs, you wanted to see me?"

**_"Yes," _**Admiral Batrasis said **_"_****We've_ heard that your operation is a success. Did you get what we needed?" _**

"Yes sir, we're transporting the device to the ship as we speak," Thorn answered.

**_"Good, My third fleet has already begun excavation on Thule, they've recovered about fifty-nine percent of the structure"_ **Batrasis stated. _**"What about your forces Admiral Stain Have they completed their preparations?" **_

_**"We've riled up the colonists on over a dozen frontier colonies and weapons and equipment is sufficient enough for each colonist,"**_ Stain growled out.

_**"Good and Admiral Taalus already sent information through his confederacy contacts on republic bases and troop movements, and Fring has acquired several targets we can strike. That leaves you, Admiral Von Sane how is our industrial holding?"**_

The admiral gave stern glare before replying, **_" My fleet has captured or bought more than a thousand more 'volunteers' to work the mines and factories, we were also able to acquire more Grunts through my black market contacts."_**

**_"Good, good," _**Before turning back to Thorn, _**"Commander have you done the necessary procedures?"**_

"Yes, admiral, the technicians are ready to wipe out the data banks on my order and also other units have already gone to ground in Coruacants underworld."

**_Hmmm, you've done well commander Thorn. Thanks to you we can proceed to phase two of the plane, Mars Aeternum."_ **

_**"Mars Aeternum."**_ they said as one before they faded. Thorn came out of the comm room encountering one of his subordinates who saluted to him.

"Commander, Your ship is ready." Thorn nodded as he walked to his ship.

Thorn had a feeling that in the next few years will be interesting days and bloody battles to come to even great changes to this galaxy.

* * *

**_The SDf finally showed their hand giving the Republic a black eye and what did they get from the Vault?_**

**_Sorry about the wait what do you think I hope its good_**


	15. Chapter 15

_ There seems to be a pattern here._ Jonah thought to himself as he once again found himself standing in the middle of the Council chambers, which were, for the most part finally rebuilt but the rest of the Temple on other hand is a different story. _Every time __something comes major happens, it happens here, one way or another._

Aayla stood next to her padawan, feeling waves of different emotions from him, but keeping it hidden and under control but Jonah's clenching his hands so hard they were turning white. After the attack, she and Jonah were sweeping the base with the 327th Star corp and Kota's militia for any more combat grunts it took them a full day of fighting to take back the rest of the base but hearing this attack was just a diversion for the SDF to get a single item from one the Vaults.

Well, you can say Jonah was angry is an understatement.

Not to add that much of the base is in complete ruins, eighty percent of the facilities that held their clone troopers are destroyed, the airfields can't send out fighters anymore because of the destroyed cargo ship in the middle of the runway or most of the fighters were destroyed during the first hours of the assault, civilian sectors were hit the hardest since suicide bombers shot at anything that moves.

Including the destruction of the shipyard facilities that held their ships was seriously damaged by the fuel explosion with three dozen Ventor star destroyers caught in the intel explosion making crews salvage or scrape the wreckage's, the ships that survived the attack needed two weeks of repairs and last and not least the casualty report.

Sixteen thousand and nine hundred and forty-six dead or wounded and counting including about another ten hundred and sixty civilians dead. Making yesterday as a day that Coruscant's hundred thousand years sense of security to shatter into a million pieces in just one attack.

Each of the Council members who weren't on the Coruscant had their own copies of the report from the attack yesterday. It was shocking to them that some organization group had the strength that can give the Jedi order a knuckle sandwich to the brain and abdomen.

A few such as Mace is deep in thought, while others like Kit Fisto, were shocked and Yoda was the only one who's expressing was unreadable other than giving a vibe that said 'I'm in deep thought'.

Obi-wan was in his Council seat, but he watched in great interest and a slight twinge of worry. The Jedi master was truly concerned over how young Jonah would react. He didn't witness the boy blowing up the Council chambers; hearing about it was more than enough. Anakin and Ahsoka stood near the exit of the chambers, both equally concerned for Jonah.

Shaak Ti was the first to speak but found it difficult to find the right words. "This...cannot find be a coincidence, I'm afraid."

"This SDF is bolder than we originally thought," Ki-Adi Mundi pointed out.

"Identity of this man, you do Padawan Jonah?" Yoda questioned, finding that to be more interesting at the moment.

Jonah winced a bit before nodding his head. "Commander Thorn of the red sands, a veteran of the Mars campaign. He was in command of a mechanized unit during the battle of crater Hellas Planitias, took about a full year, and a ton of mountains of bloody corpses. That man defended that sandbox until his unit was pulled out allowing the WA fourth assult division and SATO's twentieth armored corp to take it."

"Why was his unit was pulled out?" Oppo Rancisis asked interested in what happened.

"East of the Hellas line was breached in six other sectors by a dozen Common Defence Pact divisions, back then the SDF lost entire regiments because the mars council ordered all units to stand their ground and quote _'die for the glory of the red planet'_ so they had to reroute units from other fronts but a few admirals and generals were uncounted for when earth forces captured the capital at the end of the war," Jonah explained.

The Jedi master looked at each other since there dealing with an enemy who was much more dangerous since they fought in a new type of warfare they've never seen before and it's effective.

Yoda pondered on what Jonah said. "Survivors, of that war, are they?"

"It can also explain why I was targeted by mercs and how they FTL'd into the caves on Ilium. "Jonah stated. "They were given those rigs."

"Impossible!" Mace refuted. " nobody can go Faster than light without a starship."

"Nothing is impossible master Windu," Jonah continued, ignoring his comment. " the SDF raided black sites on Europa during the first days of the war. And three of those sites kept miniature advanced FTL tech."

"We should discuss whoever that man was later," Eeth Koth, the Zabrak master said. " What needs to be determined is if any more of these attacks will continue."

Obi-Wan decided to step in. "If I may masters, let's take a look at what we know: young Jonah was trained by these extremists before and his people do have vast experience in dealing with them."

"He's right," Jonah agreed. "My people's militaries dealt with this before for hundreds of years, we learned a trick or a hundred over time."

" We did see Jonah's people in action more than once. " Anakin pointed out.

"Thank you, Skywalker," Jonah replied.

"We still do not know if they could be trusted or not," Mace interrupted. "For all, we know, there could be agents working for them."

"And what if they can be trusted?" Saesee Tin, The Iktochi master, countered. "They have experience in fighting this enemy while we have no idea what to expect."

Very soon, the Council broke into several debates on whether Jonah and his people can be trusted or not, and other subjects revolving around the SDF.

The more the Council bickered about whether he can be trusted, the more frustrated Jonah became. Couldn't those people see that he wasn't the enemy here? There's is an SDF sleeper cell that literally kicked them on the ground, and the wisest of people in this room are bickering like a child arguing over a toy.

The teen chuckled briefly, but before he could make up his mind his personal com-link came to life. Turning around to face away from the Council he answering it.

"Jonah here...yeah, are you sure...Okay, I'll let you talk to them but sir...Yes Sir." Turning around he could see the Council ceased bickering with each other.

"Did you have something you want to share padawan Jonah," Mace called out.

"Yes, someone wants to talk to you all," Jonah exclaimed tapping on his wristpad before showing a hologram of Admiral Fredrick Raines.

_**"**__**My name is admiral Fredrick Raines and y**__**ou must be the Jedi Council I've been hearing about," **_Raines said scanning the room.

Mace opened his mouth to say something, but the small, green Master raised his hand to silence him.

"Let him talk, we shall," he stated. "To speak with us you want, about the enemy we know have in common, yes."

Raines nodded **_"Indeed it is, intelligence agencies are going ballistic because an SDF sleeper cell this large went underneath their very noise's is serious in their field of work. So when we heard commander Thorn was responsible for the attack STRIGHTCOM wanted me to send a Scar team in. That is why Jonah will be temporarily returning to Scar team four effective immediately. _****_" _**

"Then why are you talking to us, Admiral," Kit Fisto asked

Raines sighed before answering **_"We need someone who represents your republic to act as a mediator and an advisor between our two governments to show a united front against the SDF. "_**

"And who will be this candidate?" Aayla asked. "Jonah has been a good person and one of the finest padawans any master could ask for. Granted he has his flaws but taking him back so quickly-"

**_"It's just going to be ten weeks than he'll return to complete his training."_** Raines assured, _**"Besides we already found him, to be exact he is right next to General Secura." **_

Quite a few things happened at once. A couple of the Jedi looked at him with interest, including Obi-Wan. Jonah, on the other hand, growled in frustration that he has more things on his plate than training with a warrior cult who does not believe themselves as warriors.

**_"Don't give me that face Jonah It's STRATCOME's call, not mine besides this may be our chance to finally get Thorn,"_ **Raines exclaimed.

Aayla for a moment wondered why this commander Thorn is so important other than he's a leader of a terrorist group. "Why do you need Jonah, Admiral?"

**_"Jonah has been training with Jedi for quite some time and if I could guess you have some type of authority with the public and military so that's why we need you Jedi knights to help us," _**Raines answered the twi'lek question.

"So you need our help in finding these terrorists." Master Adi Gallia exclaimed.

"We're still unknown to this world while the SDF has been here who knows how long, they could have several dozen hideouts across the planet " Jonah added, " We need the cooperation of the republic armed forces to root them out more quickly."

"It will help us find the perpetrators faster than we can," Plo Koon states making the other masters agree while a few remained skeptical.

"But Jonah is still a padawan," Mace reminded everyone, "He's still not a Jedi knight yet."

**_"Then give me a Jedi knight then I don't care who it is or what planet he's from because every minute we waste is time for the SDF to go to ground," _**Raines said already knowing that their hidden enemy already has a big head start.

"Speed at the essence, it is, yes," Yoda said, " For our new enemy is disappearing, deeper into the shadows."

"Agreed," Kit Fisto said. "We can't let the SDF get away with this attack."

"Continue this discussion later, we shall," Yoda announced, stepping out of his chair. "A meeting with Chancellor, I do."

**_"I'll be arriving at outer colonies with my fleet in two weeks' time, but a special forces unit are also arriving much earlier. good luck Jonah, Admiral Raines out." _**Raines said before fading.

Jonah gave a frustrated sigh, it seems there's one problem after another. First, the settlement Defence Front returned in a big way by attacking the heart of the republic, second, they've stolen something from the forbidden section of the temple vaults where they hold all of the sith artifacts, to make matters worse they don't know what they took from those vaults. And thirdly how long have they've been on the planet.

Aayla Secura, on the other hand, could see how angry he was since Jonah had a history with these terrorists before he joined his people's special forces but it was also a sore subject for him.

"Jonah-"

"Not know master," Jonah cut off, "I'm not in the mood for any lectures today."

"I'm was not going to lecture you, padawan," Aayla said

"Than what is it then because I already have a lot on my plate this moment," Jonah said his frustration mounting.

Aayla knew she had to be careful. "It's about these 'SDF' characters, I can feel you're angry when you heard this commanders name."

"Of course I'll be angry," Jonah replied, " five years, Master, five fucking years of fighting and these remnants, and they still won't understand that the war is over! They're still sticking to the motto of 'death is no disgrace'...like I did."

"Why?"

"Hmm?" Jonah turned to Ahsoka who was curious.

"Why do these people fight so.."

"Suicide," Jonah cut her off, "It was rammed into our heads when we were born on Mars forcing us to join the military at a young age. Back then Settlement Defense Front military was at its height making us think that they were the true inheritors of the Solar system and the people of earth are just fat cats feasting on other colonies gains. How wrong we were," Muttering the last part.

"It seems that they wanted to erase everything." Anakin guessed.

"They did Master Skywalker, thinking that they should clean the slate and start over again," Jonah exclaimed. "Heh, an idiotic idea, You can't start over an entire peoples' history by destroying it. It will just make them fight twice as hard and eventually, they will find the truth they always do."

Everything was quiet during the elevator down hoping that the political side was faring better then he was. Because if they did He'll give him or her a lucky star for great diplomatic maneuvering, for backstabbing politicians that are.

* * *

"Come in, my friends," Palpatine greeted with a warm smile.

The five Jedi, Jonah who was walking with Aayla, Anakin, Yoda, and Ahsoka, who was given permission to tag along, entered the Chancellor's office. This time, four Republic commandos stood near the Chancellor's office, prepared to cut down anyone who ever looked at the chancellor funny. Security has been pumped up since the attack, Coruscant's guard almost put the entire planet on lockdown setting up checkpoints on all the levels of Coruscant with fleets of Ventor-class star destroyers surrounding the plant.

"I trust you two are recovering," The Chancellor said, looking concerned for Jonah and Anakin.

"We'll be fine, Chancellor," Jonah assured.

"We appreciated your concern, Your excellency," Anakin said with his trademark grin. "How are you doing?"

The old man grins slightly faded. "I will admit my boy, I am a bit shaken. Good men died yesterday as well as Jedi. The attack created such chaos many of the Senate guards already secured the building in case of another attack."

Yoda bowed his head. "Terrible tragedies they were, but more news you have, do you?"

"The Senate is demanding for an invasion of the UNSA colonies, and I can not but help but agree with them," Palpatine exclaimed sadly.

"You can't," Jonah said, " If you do then you're just giving the Front more recruits and the four factions would not like some army occupying one of their colonies."

"I share your sentiment, young Jonah but this new threat shook us to our core," Palpatine stated," this attack made everyone on Coruscant afraid."

"That is why my government is sending a unit to root out any terrorist cells on the planet," Jonah said trying to persuade the chancellor not to send an occupational force to the outer colonies, Palpatine, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at the news since he never heard of this.

"And when will you tell me this? master Jedi." the Chancellor said a bit insulted that he wasn't told.

"It was sudden Chancellor," Aayla explained before continuing, "We were surprised as much as you are when we heard the news."

"Perhaps but I would like to hear more about this...counter-terrorist unit was it." Palpatine requested.

Jonah remained professional stoic expression before replying " It is my old unit, Sir. Scar five and a couple of other teams that I can't indulge any of their names."

"There must be special if they kept their identity's a secret," Ahsoka exclaimed making Jonah raise a single eyebrow at her.

"I would have to agree with you, my dear," Palpatine agreed with the torguta. "A war that is fought by elite soldiers is unheard of since the Cold war against the Sith Empire, but the thought of those monsters roaming the galaxy is unsettling, to say at least. If these...Settlement Defense Front, as you call them are as ruthless as you make them out to be, perhaps your people's presence on Coruscant would prove to be a danger to the rest of us."

Jonah stared at the old man and decided to speak in a respectful tone since he already dealt with politicians before. "With all due respect, Chancellor they won't leave you alone, to them they just see an inferior being that deserved to be shot like an animal. You're armed forces already saw what their capable of, and these basterds kick down your front door, Sir. We need to find those who did this and fight back so they wouldn't do this to anyone else again."

For a brief moment, it seemed like Palpatine had begun to think about his options since Jonah gave the old man some serious points as the Chancellor spoke in a stern-but-fair voice that all politicians seemed to possess."While I'm willing to apologize for any presumptions I may have shown but do not to lecture me on danger, padawan."

He emphasized the last word and continued with his speech. "I am the Supreme Chancellor of the republic while you have barely begun your Jedi training, so I would greatly prefer for both of our sakes that you keep your tongue in check."

While they didn't show it, Yoda and Aayla did not like the way the Chancellor was treating one of their own, however well he tried to hide it. True, Jonah spoke out of line, but he didn't mean any harm. Ahsoka couldn't keep the frown off her face as she crossed her arms and about to tell the Chancellor on she thought until on him when Palpatine's holoprojector beeped. With a sigh, the old man activated it and the hologram of commander Fox appeared.

"Commander, I trust you have something important to say." Palpatine greeted, annoyed that his meeting was interrupted.

_**"Apologies, Chancellor," **_Fox replied, giving a quick bow, **_"But there is a SATO ship is in orbit requesting permission to land."_**

The Chancellor sighed wondering what more surprises were coming there way. "Very well. Patch me through." After a moment, he got a signal to the ship that was in orbit. "This is Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galatic Republic. Identify yourself immediately."

**_"This is Orian one, permission to land, "_** the pilot replied. _**"I'm carrying twenty-four high-value personnel on board."**_

Jonah smirked, knowing who the passengers are, and who's the voice it belonged to, "Nikolai is that you flying that shuttle?" Palpatine resisted the urge to tell Jonah off again for interrupting him, again but he was surprised when he heard this Nikolai person speaking in his mother language rapidly.

"You know him?" Ahsoka asked.

"I do," Jonah answered sighing about this situation. "Last I met him he and I were trying to kill each other."

Everbody looked at Jonah if he has a second head, making him roll his eyes. Yes, they tried to kill each other in the past but it long time ago, unfortunately, it seems Nikolai has a large grudge against him since he did try to kill him with a missile at point-blank range.

**_"Number boy?! is that you!" _**

"I'll handle this, Chancellor," Jonah stated, stepping towards the holoprojector.

**_"Oh god, it is you!? you son of a suka," _**Nikolai responded as he glared at him. **_"If we were not allies I would put a bullet in that damn brain of yours." _**

Jonah sighed before replying, "Nikolai It's been while last time I saw you were operation Fireblade. But let's cut to the chase, There are set def presses on this planet I'll tell you the rest when you land at the embassy. "

_**"Mmmh, alright number boy I'll listen to you this time," **_Nikolai grunted, **_"But I hope that command wasn't acting on bad intel if they did It'll be like Jules seven. Mind asking the Chancellor of the republic to let me land?" _**

_number boy? _Ahsoka mouthed, trying to hide her giggles.

"Ahsoka, don't," Anakin warned.

The Chancellor gave an exasperated sigh, before nodding. "I am allowing to land at your embassy, sorry for the...inconvenience."

Nikolai only grunted before ending the transmission. Jonah sighed as he looked at Palpatine who seemed to be almost frustrated but always a politician he hid it under his calm mask.

"Well, this day keeps on getting better," Jonah sarcastically said, "I think we should discuss this another time."

As they walked out of the office Jonah couldn't shake feeling that there was something more to this war than it seems.

* * *

_I can see that work at the embassy is finished. _Jonah thought as he finally on something solid and nailed to the ground.

The UNSA embassy was built on a tower of thousands of feet in the air. Jonah wondered how long it would take for someone to fall to there death or if their speeder ever stalled, must be terrifying at lest for the occupant or the poor soul which the speeder crash into.

In front of the embassy with him are Ahsoka, Aayla, Anakin, and Yoda as they waited patiently for the UNSA dropship too land.

"So, how do you know about these people?" Anakin asked, trying to pass the time.

"There operators from both the Winslow Accords and Common Defense Pact," Jonah admitted, "Even though the big four don't trust each other they know when to work together when a common enemy comes up."

Ahsoka looked up until pointing to the sky, "That's, them!"

Up above, several V-19's were escorting one SATO raven. A pan-atmospheric multi-gravitational strategic airlift card aerospace craft developed by SATO to quickly drop off troops, equipment, and ground vehicles into combat. This combat dropship was the workhorse of the SATO airforce having several upgrades and modifications giving this craft a bit more armor and weaponry. It was big as a LAAT as it came for a landing.

As the engines died down the hull opened up, revealing the earth operator's as Jonah organized each one of them including his own squad.

On the platform stood twenty-four individuals as they got out of the Raven. The first was the New commonwealth team, who are the SAS second the Joint Strike Force team who are FBI Swat, third, two European enforcer corp teams once french the other german fourth is the Spetsnaz guard's brigade team and last and not least the SATO Scar team six.

Ahsoka's eyes were wider at the operator's before her. She knew how diverse Jonah's people are but they kept on throwing in more surprises.

"So this is Coruscant!" Hack called out amazed at the massive mega-city.

Grady Santos is in awe before speaking, "I never been on a world so advanced before."

Samuel, on the other hand, was terrified on the inside trying not to over the ledges of the building but kept a strong face as a for Jonah he saluted to his former commanding officer. "It's been a while, Jonah."

"You too sir," Jonah replied

John nodded before noticing a group of Jedi before them. "Aayla Secura it looks like your taking care of our boy soldier."

"A good student, he is," Yoda informed with a chuckle as he approached the human, "also a great commander on the battlefield, yes."

"uuh, okay tiny guy," Hack replied.

All the Jedi cringed at that statement. They knew what was coming next. Jonah just shook his head in annoyance at the man's choice of words.

"You shouldn't have said that Hack." Jonah stated.

"What, he is sma-? oh, fuck!?"

One of Yoda's pastimes was to whack people with his stick when they insulted him or needed to get the point across. Normally, a wooden stick wouldn't damage metal but a stick with a massive force push attached to it broke one of the cyborg's legs, making him fall down on the pavement.

"Show respect to your elders, you will!" Yoda stated firmly," Size matters not."

The others found it funny as Hack tried to get up, "That's what you get from insulting a creature that is high as your knees." Jonah insulted getting the middle finger.

Keeping his amusement in check John turned back to Jonah, "So, are ya going to introduce us to our new finds, Jonah?"

Aayla stepped forward to introduce herself," My name is Aayla Secura of the Jedi order. I am Jonah's master in training him in the Jedi arts."

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," Knight introduced. "This my padawan, Ahsoka Tano. I believe you acquainted with master Yoda." He allowed himself an impish grin at that statement.

"Well, we love to introduced ourselves but time is running short, and the sooner we get hunting the better," John said as the others started to grab their things and walking towards the .

Jonah just gave his commanding officer a look, before turning to see Ahsoka

"Does this mean...you're leaving?" Ahsoka asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Jonah raised an eyebrow at her before responding, " You heard the admiral, he said temporarily leave not permanent."

"A decision you made, to return you will." the green Jedi master said. "A chance to you have to get away from this war, why?"

The teen looked at the grandmaster unsure what to say. On one hand, he can go back to his normal life being a regular special forces operator. But on the other hand, he's getting better controlling his power, and something is telling him to stay with them like a Moth to a flame. Grounding to himself he responded.

"Well, you can say the Jedi order is kinda rubbing on me and besides. Someone has to pull you're padawan's out of harm's way."

Ahsoka's expression turned one of annoyance, "What did you say?"

"I think, It's for the best," Aayla interrupted," But Jonah, can you give us all clear answers."

Jonah gave out a sigh before answering, "To tell you the truth, I would like to return my old unit there like a family to me that I never had but this feeling that is telling me, to stay in your order for while longer and there a war going on and I don't like running from a fight. But first I have some unfinished business with some old enemies before coming back."

"A wise decision, you made," Yoda observed with a warm smile."A test, this will be, to let go of his past."

Aayla nodded in agreement. "Jonah, as you're master, I believe that this is something you have to do. I will not stop you should you decide not to return."

"Thank you, master Secura," Jonah replied.

"Hey, Jonah!" Samuel called out grabbing his bag, "Hurry it up, the other's are already inside."

"In a minute," the teen said back, turning towards the Jedi. " With you're permission, I would like to keep my lightsaber with me. Given that I made it and may come in handy when the time needs it."

"Permission granted," Yoda said, "Hope to see you again, we do."

Jonah gave a curb bow to Yoda and Aayla. "Master Yoda, Master Aayla, I will return." he turned to Anakin and shook his hand." Try to stay alive when I come back, Skywalker."

"I will, good luck hunting those scum." the knight replied.

He turned to Ahsoka and said, " I'll see you around, tails." To his surprise, the togruta hugged him.

"See you around, number boy."

Jonah smirked at the nickname as he returned to hug.

"oooh, Jonah finally found himself a partner," Hack exclaimed with a smirk only to have John to smack him in the back of the head.

Instantly, the two broke off the hug as if they had been electrocuted.

Growling, Jonah cleared his throat before walking toward the embassy. His squad soon followed and once all of them were inside the gate door closed. Jonah did not look behind him until his friends and mentors were out of sight. Inside is the checkpoint where SATO marine's are standing guard each one been assigned to guard the embassy.

"Think we'll see him again?" Ahsoka asked as the four Jedi departed from the landing pad.

"I think so," Anakin replied. "Still, I have this nagging feeling that this is only the beginning."

Aayla looked at the building, wondering just what this was the beginning of.

* * *

**_Codex-The Solar Associated Treaty is the armed forces of the United Nations Space Alliance consisted of four main branches- army, navy, marine corps, and coast guard. Founded by the UNSA as it's military arm and a blocking force if the hydra powers fight one another, Sato fought its first war called the Secession wars and eventually lost mars to the SDF. an outcome that would eventually lead to the Charon accords and the SDF-UNSA war._**

**_After the war, however, SATO was reformed and given more funding to better train and equip their forces to keep up with the times, replacing ships and men that were lost during the war. The doctrine of SATO is experimental ground to space combat called 'infinite warfare' although it was still in its infancy it proved to be effective when acting-captan Nick Reyes of Scar team one lunched a guerrilla war to buy earth time targeting high-value targets to cripple the SDF war machine while both the WA and CDP fleets would lunch a reclamation campaign to take back worlds lost. _**

**_Today SATO is a military force to be reckoned fleets of ships patrolling the outer colonies, showing the galaxy that humanity is united even in a galaxy at war. _**

**_ Sorry taking so long but life can get in the way off writing sometimes also did you see the new assassins creed trailer is pretty good if you ask me but other then that. I'm coming up to season two and I hope you would like it._**

**_Anyway, have any of you watch read kingdom it's a good comic book. I was thinking of writing a kingdom fic or a starcraft star wars the clone wars crossover HHHEEEAAA I wish I have more time so I could make these I even have good ideas for both of them!?_**

**_Well, stay safe._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Sorry guys but this not chapter and I'm deciding to redo this entire story so I might delete this one because this thing sounds a little cheese, okay but I might put this on hold or put it up for adoption._**

**_Well adios._**


End file.
